When Wrong Things Turn Right
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami... AU *rated M for stuff*
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

Yo! Blue Blooded Phantom over here! This is my first Soul Eater story and, guess what? It's So/Ma! Yeyey! /shotdead  
Well, anyway... I'd like to dedicate this to a friend of mine... A nameless one. XD I'd appreciate it if you guys pm me about stuff.  
I want friends here in ff . net ! TT_TT /foreveralone ohohoho  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. LET'S GET ON WITH THIS!

Disclaimer:  
Kid: Symmetry! WHERE IS THE SYMMETRY AROUND HERE?

BPhantom: I didn't put you there to rant about symmetry, Kid.

Kid: But! But! AH! I REMEMBERED! I DIDN'T FOLD THAT RECEIPT SYMMETRICALLY IN THAT RESTAURANT I WENT IN EARLIER! I'M GARBAGE! TRASH! A NUISANCE!

BPhantom: Ugh... Remind me never to ask you to do this when you've got issues... Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, I dunno what will become of it.

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..._

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1: How It All Started~*~*~*~*~

"You..."

"...have..."

"...gotta..."

"...be..."

"...kidding..."

"...me."

"You're asking me if I'm alright with it?" asked the white haired guy with ruby eyes.

"I'm telling you now, it's not!" shouted the blond girl with emerald eyes.

"She's utterly a sadist! She could kill me with a book!"

"He'll be the death of me with his never ending arrogance!"

"She can freeze hell with her death glare!"

"He can make rip me with those sharp teeth!"

"AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO MARRY THAT PERSON?"

A picture paints a thousand words. But with this old picture of me and the devil child beside me, his hand pulling my hair and my hand pushing his face away and my foot on his stomach, there's really a simple story behind it: 'We both loathe each other'. His parents, Alfonce and Diana Evans are close to my parents, Spirit and Kami Albarn. I first thought I'm lucky enough that his parents didn't get to be my godparents or else we might as well be looked upon as 'cousins'. I don't want to be related to him. My childhood days were memories of buckets of tears coming from me, thanks to that jerk. My teenage years were full of fights and teasing, usually me, winning the rational arguments and him winning the irrational ones. You see, we were sent by our parents to the same school. We're also neighbors. To top it all off, our parents were business partners. I don't get why they're all so close while me and the devil child; put us in one room and you'll expect a bloody outcome. He claims to be cool and awesome, oftenly teasing me and calling me tiny-tits whenever we meet. He has friends like him as well. Oh great person up above... Why did you make such an awful person like Soul? And, why are you playing with my fate?

We were called, Soul and I, to the Albarn mansion since we just were from school. I just knew I don't like their tone when they start with... 'I think it's time both of you know...'

I, Maka Albarn, was arranged to be married with the guy I despise the most namely, Soul Evans.

And that's where you guys entered. With our rants about what we think or rather, what we know of each other.

"You don't expect me to jump for joy that you're making me marry Ms. Tiny tits over here." Soul said, pointing me using his thumb. I scoffed at him.

Uncle Alfonce stood up, he's obviously furious at the devil child he calls 'son'. "SOUL EATER EVANS!" he shouted, "Where did you learn your manners?"

"Al, calm down." my dad, Spirit, said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it's alright Uncle. I'm used to it." I mumbled.

Soul stood up. "You're making me do something that never in my life have I imagined." his eyes twitched. "This is so uncool." he said before walking away. His father's call seemed useless. This was Soul, the guy who becomes deaf when the situation is out of his hands.

"I'm sorry, Maka. This is for you and my son's sake." Aunt Diana looked apologetic as she shook her head.

I had no right to decline, whatsoever. This seems like my mother and father's decision as well. They already told me about this when I was a kid. Though they said it was a joke, I'm not stupid. It would most probably be the case when we're at the right age. The reason? They said many people are after the riches of my family and even at my young age back then which was 5, people are asking my hand from my parents. Soul, aged 6 by that time, had the same situation. Of course, the only people my parents trusted was Soul's parents and, vice versa. Even if they say it's for our sake, I know, somehow, that money's involved. Count friendship and trust as well but clearly, this arranged marriage is also to protect and maybe even merge the family wealth.

I nodded at Soul's and my parents and gave them a smile. "I understand. Even though Soul's not really a good guy to me, I think I can manage." I said, even if I know I may not be able to. "He's not really that bad of a guy." Just an evil one.

They explained to me about how things will work. We will be married as soon as possible. We'll also be stuck, I mean, living together in the house owned by both the families which they built for us when this time comes. Talk about really assuring. It's still unclear to me but, hey. Parents are parents. You've gotta obey 'em. That's how good I am. And besides, I guess it wouldn't be too bad. At least I won't grow old alone, in a shaggy house, taking care of cats instead of childrens.

But with Soul...

...Ugh, I can't seem to imagine.

"Thank you for understanding, dear." Mama told me, holding my hand which was on my lap. Oh well, I'm already in it.

I nodded but, I think I've had it for the day. "I'll be resting in my room then. Excuse me, Mama, Papa." always the polite me. I'm not like Soul who randomly walks out. "Uncle Alfonce, Aunt Diana, I'll be taking my leave."

"Oh please, Maka. We'll be your parents-in-law soon." Aunt Diana said with Uncle Alfonce nodding at me.

'Course, I knew what she means. I smiled my sweet girly smile. Oh how I hated this. "Of course, Mom, Dad." I said before bowing a bit and climbing up my room.

Entering my room, I removed the blazer for our school uniform. I unbuttoned my blouse and took it off, tossing it over on my bed. I unzipped my skirt and hooked my fingers on the waistband to pull it down and toss it over with my stuff on the bed.

"You've got nice legs to boot. Too bad your tits are small." someone said, his voice coming from my balcony. Of course I knew whose voice is that.

"SOUL!" I squeaked. Damn him! He made me squeak! I jumped on my bed and threw the bedsheet over me to cover myself. How dare him look at me while I changed. I poked my head out of the covers to look at him. He's shirtless... Oh wonderful person up above... Why is Soul Eater Evans shirtless in my room? There's the perfect toned body of his and that huge scar across his chest. He protected me back when I was 10. We were arguing on our way home. He forgot to remind our services that we'll be home late. Our parents were away for a business meeting. We continued arguing until this drank guy approached us. He had a blade on his hand and was about to slash me when Soul came between us and he got slashed. He nearly died and it was the first time he showed me that he somehow cared for me. I didn't want him to die. Good thing someone saw us. When he woke up in the hospital, I was the first one he looked for. I cried and cried to him, apologizing for what seemed like the hundreth time but he told me not to worry since it's cool that he saved someone.

That memory came flooding in when I saw his scar that I found myself staring at him. "I might melt, Maka." he grinned, kneeling one knee on my bed, then another as he slowly start to crawl near me.

I looked away and blushed as he continued to go near me until he was hovering above me. "What the heck are you doing, Soul?"

He laughed and dropped his body on my covered one, he pulled the cover down to expose my neck and collarbone. The covers just there, enough to hide my breasts. He buried his face on my neck. I wonder what he's playing at. "Did you accept the marriage?" he asked, his hot breath tickling my neck.

What is he thinking? Better question is: 'is he even thinking?' I'm a 20 year old girl and he's 21! We're not kids anymore! Hell, even if we were kids, this isn't an appropriate position! It's suggestive! It's awkward! "Y-Yes..." I mumbled. Oh my... This is terribly making me feel wobbly and hot. His lips keep on touching my neck. "S-Soul, this is rape. Get off me." I pushed him away but, I'm feeling a bit too weak to be able to move him. He shook his head, his lips brushing against my collarbone. I felt his hands go under the covers, rubbing my side, his other hand though, intertwined with mine. "Soul... I know what you're doing."

I felt him grin. "I'm turning you on." he said but, I'm not dumb for ol' pete's sake.

"You're not scaring me to take back my decision." I mumbled. Almost immediately, he rolled off me but stayed by my side. He went under the cover as well but his head was popped out.

"You're such a kill-joy, Tiny tits." he rested his elbow on my pillow and his temple on his palm. "You should've at least, enjoyed me for a while. It's not everyday you get a treatment from someone as cool as me." he smirked at me. Obviously, Mr. Self-conceited over here is being a bagpipe full of wind again. "Why'd you accept the arranged marriage. I bet you did 'cause you secretly loved me."

I grabbed the nearest book I could grab- "MAKA CHOP!" -and chopped his head off. "Seriously Soul, if that's the last thing I'd do then, I'd wish I was never born." I sighed, looking at him. He had his hand on his head and he squirmed in pain. He should be thankful I went easy on him. "I did it for our families' relation. I love your parents like my own. If I'll be the cause of the breaking of bonds, I think I can't live with the shame I'll carry on my shoulders." I mumbled, pulling the sheet up to my neck. In case you've forgotten, I'm wearing nothing except my underwear and he's just wearing his school slacks. We're 'half-naked', if you prefer the term.

"Aren't you mad? They're using us as glues to make their bonds stronger!" he asked, looking fully recovered from my Maka Chop. He was looking intensely at me, as if he was expecting some sort of answer that will make him the happiest man in the world.

What do you want to hear Soul? "I just feel that they're a little inconsiderate, not thinking or consulting us about how we feel about each other." I mumbled, looking back at him.

His face fell. I guess that's not the answer he wanted then. "It's kind of harsh to you huh? You've always hated me and then, they're suddenly tying you to me." he smirked. I'm not quite sure if that's a smirk to annoy me or to comfort me. Either way, I know he's thinking about me in this situation and I appreciate that.

I take back what I said earlier. I don't despise Soul. I actually am comfortable around him when we have conversations like this, minus the half-naked and the lying on the bed part. I just despise the way he treats me when he feels like annoying the living hell out of me. "I don't hate you." I said. His face lit up with a smile. "But, I don't like you as well. Something in the middle of both." and his face fell again.

"Okay... Let's say, on my relationship scale, you're past the middle and near the like part." he said, grinning. I felt myself blush at this. "But not like enough to marry you. What am I to get from this?"

"First of all, Mr. Evans, it's not like we're madly in love. I don't think we need to actually be loyal to each other." I said, looking up. "Though it'll seem bad, we wouldn't have to care about who sees who, if you know what I mean." Soul had that mischievous look on his face when I finished what I was saying.

He moved towards me, he lied on his side, his face leaning close to mine, an arm on my chest as he stroke my cheek with his thumb. "Stupid." he mumbled, his lips touching my ear. I also felt his tongue lick my ear. Of course I stiffened at his actions. "The whole 'unfaithful' thing you're saying won't be an issue, Mrs. Evans-to-be." how odd... He's extremely touchy. Wait, did I hear that right? "Maka, let's do our honeymoon now." he bluntly said, catching me off guard as he placed his other hand, which was under the cover, on my thigh and started rubbing it slowly. This is driving me insane.

"Y-You're going to marry m-me?" I asked, ignoring the 'honeymoon' topic.

He stopped whatever he was trying to do. "Sorry about that... But you better get used to my touches. Yes, I'll marry you. For our family ties." I felt my heart skip beats. Soul rested his head on my shoulder, an arm wrapping securedly around her waist. "I'm going to sleep."

"Soul! Get off me first!" I tried to get away from him. Seriously, I don't get him. When we're out with our friends, he makes it look like I'm his least favorite person with how he talks about me

but now, he's being sweet and all that. I couldn't get away from him. "Soul, please?"

His eyes were closed but he suddenly pulled me closer to him, making me lie on my side. "Tiny tits, the more you move, the more I'll pull you closer." he peered one eye open. "You wouldn't want to do our honey moon tonight, right?" he smirked at me and, I gulped. Holy crap.

"What do you want then?" I looked up at him.

"Cuddle. With. Me." Soul looked at me and smiled.

In normal situations, if a guy would do this to me, I'll either blush to death or beat up the guy to death. But this is Soul. Everything's just pure companionship. There's just no attraction between us. I worry about how this marriage would turn out. Hopefully, it'll be alright. I leaned my head on his toned, bare chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. He lifted my head up a bit to place an arm around my neck, it serving as my pillow. My other hand rested on his abs. His phone rang all of a sudden. Soul didn't let go of me though. He used the hand which was on my waist and reached for his phone in his pocket. He covered my mouth for some reason as he answered the call. "Mom," a pause. "I'll be with Maka tonight. I'll go home tomorrow." and he turned off his phone, tucked it in his pockets and wrapped his arm around the swell of my back.

"Why'd you tell her that?" I asked, managing to escape the hand covering my mouth.

Soul rested his head on mine. "At least, she'd take a hint that I accepted the marriage already." he mumbled. "I knew, if I don't accept this marriage, it might be Wes who they set you up with." Wes... Soul's cold brother. They never got along. He scares me when he's looking at me. "And I know he's gonna be willing to do it."

"You didn't want me in the first place didn't you?" I mumbled against his chest.

"You're not actually thinking I'd lose you too to my brother?" and again, to their rivalry. I bet a hundred bucks that 80% of his decision to marry me was because he didn't want to lose against Wes.

Soul and I have a weird relationship, don't you think? "Yeah, you and Wes again." insensitive guy... Not even thinking about what I feel. Wait, what? I don't feel anything for him anyway, why would I bother?

And before I knew it, he was asleep. And he really was holding on tightly to me. 'Stupid Soul.' I mumbled before letting slumber befall on me.

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

Maka: There you have it! An AU story!

Soul: Maaaaan... how weird. I'm paired up with tiny tits...

Maka: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Soul: Sheesh, fine already.

Maka: I know you like it anyway...

Soul: Urk!Uhm! Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: The University, How Will Things Go?

Maka: Write a review!


	2. Chapter 2: The University

A/N: Hello! Hello! Ohohohohoho! /shotdead Well now, isn't that lovely? Here's chapter two! I'm not the person who updates after two days but since I'm happy to get views, hits and reviews from you guys, I hurried and posted this baby!

Also I reply to your reviews, that's the girl I used to be ;D

_Zubat98: Thank you so much~ I was thinking maybe that first chapter would be too fluffy (in a sense) and I was starting to worry about it but, I'm glad you like it!_

_Rhonarina: I'm glad you do. Thank you for the review!_

_Lisa-chan Evans: Ohohoho! Well, you're in luck! The gang's about to appear in this chappy~ I hope you like this one! Thanks for reviewing_

_That Person: I'm too lazy to log in too at times... We all get that XD Well, I thought of it and I never read a fic about arranged marriages or them being childhood 'frienemies' so I made this one. Thank you!_

_Manthdirasmyrna: ^^ Thank you~ I'll try to update at least weekly. Our school's about to start but I'll do my best! Oh and, we'll be seeing lots of affection from him, alright :3_

_Anon: thank you for the review!_

_Lolo MN: :D Thank you so much! And since I love you and all my readers and reviewers, here's the next chapter!_

_And, thanks for the hits, views, favourites and alerts!_

Disclaimer:

Patty: Giraffe! Giraffe! Ahahahaha!

BPhantom: Uhm, Patty?

Patty: I'ma bite your friggin' neck! Wahahaha!

BPhantom: Patty?

Patty: ...GIRAFFE!

BPhantom: I wonder when I'll get someone to say this. BPhantom does not own Soul Eater. If I did, Maka's (Patty: GIRAFFE! AHAHA) will be bigger. . *snigger*

Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:

"An arranged marriage... Two individuals... One, a hard working girl and the other, a nonchalant dude... It's decided! They agreed to marry each other for their families' sake! How will things turn out once they go to their University? BPhantom Presents:

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..._

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2: The University, How Will Things Go?~*~*~*~*~

"Guys, I have to tell you something." Beautiful morning here. It's like heaven. Bonding with your friends while reading books. So peaceful... Then you break an egg and they all react about it.

"When you say it like that," the girl with long ash blond hair said. "you're saying something serious. Are you getting married?" she asked before covering her mouth to giggle

Gah... She broke the egg instead. Even though I know it's just a joke, still, she killed he mood. They giggled with her then giggles turned to stifled laughs at how I suddenly hung my mouth open and then closed it, blushing as I looked down on the book I was reading.

"Maka-chan, why is your face so flustered?" he dark-haired girl asked.

"Well... it's true. I'm getting married."

They laughed again. "Maka, don't joke, will you?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"..."

"Guys, I'm getting married."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" my friends 'finally' screamed. We were in the university and to be specific, we're in the library. I've got a good group of friends over here namely, Tsubaki, the japanese exchange student here in International University we go to; and then, there's the Thompson Sisters, Elizabeth and Patricia, also known as Liz and Patty.

"Shhhh! Observe silence guys!" I hissed.

Patty giggled, holding her favorite giraffe plush. "So, Maka-chan, who is it?" I knew someone would ask.

"S-S-S..." Of course, being my best friends, they know about my family and Soul's but they also know how we treat each other. They gave an anticipating expression to me and I sighed. "Soul."

An awkward pause...

"EH? SOUL EATER EVANS?"

"SHHH!" I glared at them.

"This is big Maka! Really big!" Liz said, trying to sound calm. Seriously, what 'big' are you talking about, Liz?

Tsubaki pouted at me. "Has Soul agreed already?"

"Well... I didn't think he was serious about agreeing until that morning when we slept toge-" Oh crap... "-ther..."

"YOU TWO ALREADY SLEPT TOGETHER?" they said in unison again. What the heck guys? Be civilized, will you?

"WILL YOU GIRLS GET OUT OF HERE?" the librarian shouted.

And so, we were sent out of the library. They dragged me to the comfort room and locked the door. "Explain, Maka Albarn!" Liz shouted. Patty and Tsubaki was behind her as she pinned me against the wall. I feel like I'm being bullied. Help... Someone!

=flashback=

I woke up since the light from the sun entered my room and hit me on the face... Weird way of putting it, but yeah... Anyway, I found myself, on top of Soul. His arms wrapped tightly around me. I noticed that the covers were gone and was on the floor and Soul... Was wearing his boxers. What the hell happened? I don't want to know. I was still in my underwear and that's a good sign that nothing happened between us. He was sleeping soundly so I decided to stay in his arms until he wakes up. I rest my head on his chest and found myself sleeping again. The next thing I knew when I opened my eyes again was I was lying flat on my back on the bed with Soul caressing my face with his finger. He was kneeling down on my carpet, his head resting on my bed with his arm serving as his pillow, close to my face. "You look gorgeous when you're sleeping." says the devil suddenly turned angel... Or seduction prince...

"Good morning to you too." I said, clearly not knowing what my response to that will be. "Why're you being nice to me?"

He smiled. "Let's at least be kind to each other when we're together." he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "What do you say, Mrs. Evans-to-be?"

I thought he was joking last night but, it seemed like he's indeed serious. "Sounds good, Mr. Evans."

=end of flashback=

"And so, that's how I managed to figure out that he's serious." Why do I get the feeling that they're interrogating me? I had to tell them about the story starting from where you arrived. Yes, you, reading the things in my mind.

Tsubaki nodded. Seems like she understood already. I glanced at Patty who seemed preoccupied with- woah... Where'd she get that big giraffe? But Liz still looked suspiciously at me. "This 'marriage' you're saying..." she said. I don't like the sound of this. "...let me guess, no strings attached? Will it be like the 'you're married to me but you can go see anyone you want since everything's just arranged' shit?"

Yes, Liz knew many stuff about relationships. I've proven that now. "He said that won't be an issue but, I don't mind anyway." I said.

"This won't be a happy relationship." Tsubaki mumbled. I knew that. I knew it from the very beginning when I agreed to it.

"TINY TITS!" someone shouted from the outside. Of course, we know who the hell that was. "Someone told me that you're in there!" Soul shouted from the outside.

"YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW! I WANT TO SEE MY GODDESS!" wondering who that is? That's the ever so arrogant, Black*Star, Soul's son-of-a-mother-dog friend. Like the good old saying, 'birds of the same feather, flock together'. The goddess he's referring to is Tsubaki whom he has been courting since we were freshmen back in high school. "BESIDES! SOUL SAID HE HAD SOMETHING IMP-"

"DUDE!" Soul shouted. I heard a thump. He must've hit Black*Star to shut him up.

Us girls, except Patty, looked at each other and sweat dropped. Typical Patty, still busy with the gigantic giraffe plush that was about twice as tall as Tsubaki. When did she even get that thing and how did she get that in here? Well, not actually the time to ponder over something trivial. Better go talk to Soul.

Opening the door, he immediately got in with Black*Star and, oh my sweet baby shinigami... Kid... Liz and I secretly made a fan club of this totally hot guy. Not only hot but also, kind and sweet! I wonder how he became friends with two abnormal beings such as Soul and Black*Star. Of course, we're the only members and we're fighting over who should be the president. But since the agreement of our marriage, good bye Kid, my prince charming. See you in my dreams. Black*Star shut the door and locked it. "Good opportunity to talk to you in private." Soul mumbled.

The girls behind my back shot a worried glance at me as Soul took hold of my hand. "What the heck are you doing, Soul? You, Kid and Black*Star are not allowed here!" I scowled at him.

"Shut it, Tiny tits. You have to know how uncool it is to go in here but still, I did it for us." he said with a smirk. What on Chupa Cabras, which I consider as hell, thanks to my once unfaithful papa, is he talking about? "So, since Maka's little friends know already, I guess it's better that you guys know to be fair." he faced Kid and Black*Star while holding my hand. "We're getting married." he said.

An awkward pause...

Well, until Black*Star threw himself in a laughing fit, that is. "Best joke I've heard all month Soul!" he said between laughter.

"As much as I enjoy the symmetry of the tiles in this comfort room even though it's not appropriate for us to be here, I don't enjoy that joke as much as Black*Star did." Kid said, eyeing on me. I wonder why. Is something not symmetrical about me? "And hello, Maka. You look nice today, as always. Very symmetrical." oh, did he just tell me that?

I blushed and smiled, waving shyly at him but Soul tightened his grip on my hand. "I'm not joking, Kid." Soul said, a smile playing on his lips. He explained why we were getting married. I didn't have to listen though since I knew it already and has been thinking about it for nearly a hundred times. Tsubaki and Liz, Patty not actually paying attention much, exchanged looks. I could see them through the mirror and, they looked confused. Probably, due to Soul's responsible behavior of explaining things.

"Now, you got it?" Soul asked the two guys.

I don't know why but Kid had the displeased reaction plastered all over his face. Black*Star, being himself, was laughing. "I thought you fell in love with little miss Tiny tits. For a second there, I was about to tackle you and ask where the real Soul is." the blue-haired guy said. I don't wonder why though. Me and Soul are known in the campus as 'the rivals' for our never-ending insults for each other.

"Yeah, right. Me? In love with Bookworm?" Soul patted my head. "That's just impossible." and I accept that. Stupid things arranged marriages are, don't you think?

"You can say 'No', Maka." Kid mumbled out of the blue. "You won't be happy." Kid is smart and I open up to him when he randomly goes to the rooftop to calm himself up when his OCD attacks him and then I'm there. You can consider him as my best guy friend. That's when I knew I like Kid.

I smiled at him. "I already decided Kid." I said. "You know how stubborn I am." with that, he simply nodded even though it seemed like he was going to protest. I got hurt with the pained expression on his face. I guess he somehow cares about how I'll feel. That made me happy, even just for that while.

"Make sure no one knows about this." Soul said, his tone serious. Clearly, he wanted the attention since Kid and I are being hugged by it at the moment. "The wedding will be held a week after our graduation which is already less than a month from now. Only the closest friends and families are to come." he sniggered at them. "Understood?" They all nodded except Kid who still had the same expression earlier. "As for you..." he turned to me with that smug smirk on his face. "I need to talk to you privately later." he winked.

He... Winked... At... Me... Soul... Eater... Evans... Freaking... Winked... At... Me...

I don't like the look and sound of that.

"Oh by the way Bookworm, since you're skipping your last class already," Soul said, leaning close to my ear. Oh crap... I have one class left. And I just missed it. I should be freaking out by now but I can't. Soul squeezing my hand which he still haven't let go of and his hot breath tickling my ear, it's surprisingly shutting me up. Seems like the others noticed the time as well. "would you like to go to the rooftop and cuddle with me again so I can sleep? I'm afraid I'm too sleepy." he lazily grinned, flashing his sharp teeth.

I heard soft gasps from behind, an extremely loud one from Black*Star. "S-Soul!" I pushed his face away, my cheeks heating up. He just chuckled and pulled me out the comfort room. He peered in there again. "I'll be borrowing Maka, okay? Kid, Black*Star, you can go without me." and with that said, he pulled me up to the rooftop.

=/=

I looked at Soul dumbfounded. He managed to shut me up by shoving a lollipop in my mouth as he dragged me towards the rooftop. It looks like no one saw us anyway since there's classes

well, I guess Soul was being cautious. He locked the door which was the entrance to the rooftop as soon as we got there and gestured me to sit down with him on the floor. I sighed, tossing the lollipop stick away and sat beside him. "So, you plan to talk about that private thing you're saying?" I asked him.

"Yup." he smiled at me. "We're moving in our new house tonight, honey." he said, holding my hand which was previously on my lap. My eye twitched. Honey? What the Chupa Cabras is this guy's problem? Wait... I'm out of focus! We're moving in our house... Me and Soul's... Sweet baby shinigami.

"Why so soon?" I asked again. He simply looked at me then smiled before lying down, his head resting on my lap.

He was looking up at me. "I like your hands. They're really soft." he said, giving a hand a squeeze. He's been holding on to my hand since in the bathroom then, when we we're running towards here, let go of my hand when he opened the door but grabbed my hand afterwards anyway. "Aren't you mad at me?" he asked out of the blue.

"Why would I be?" clearly, I have no idea what he means.

"You like Kid, don't you?" he asked me. I blushed at what he said. Was I that obvious? "Sorry, Maka."

I ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't actually matter anymore Soul." I said, sadly. Yes, I do like Kid. Very much in fact but, I guess, not in this life? Maybe, in another lifetime?

"You can say no, Maka." Soul said, imitating Kid earlier.

I shook my head. "We already talked about this, Soul." it feels as if this Soul isn't the Soul I used to know. He's more gentle and considerate unlike the self-centered Soul before.

"I know, Tiny tits." ugh... Again with that insulting name for me. "I'm just making sure you won't be backing out the last minute and imitate Julia Roberts." he grinned. That made me smile. Runaway Bride... Who'd forget that?

"You crack some weird jokes, Soul." I said, my smile still on my face. But wait... "Uhm, a question popped out of my mind. Didn't you have a girlfriend?"

His grin officially faded into a blank expression. He covered his eyes with his free arm though, his other hand was still holding mine. I took that as an 'I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it' gesture. I simply shut my mouth automatically this time.

"You didn't hear about the break up, huh?" a pause. "I'll be honest with you, okay? You'll be the only one to know. Blair only wanted me for the things I can do to her, if you get what I'm talking about." he said, eyes still covered by his arm. "To think she's the only girl I was serious enough to sleep with, if you get what I'm saying again." of course I do... I may not 'experienced' it yet since I made 'I will not 'give' it to anyone but my husband' as my chastity belt but I'm not stupid. I've already gone in a relationship back in high school but, once he asked me to do 'it' and persisted, I knew that that's the only thing he wanted. "And so, I promised not to get laid by anyone anymore except my wife." he added.

That awkward moment when I and probably, he did too since he gave a small 'oh' sound, realize that I'm about to be his wife and he is about to be my husband...

I guess I'll die as a virgin Maka. Oh dear.

"I-I'm sorry to hear about y-your relationship." I mumbled, trying not to stutter but failed miserably. I'm trying to avert the topic to go to the marriage stuff. I feel pure sympathy for him though. Before, he's known as 'the women come and go' man. He changes his girlfriend almost every two days but, he had his good reputation intact as well. To add to the name he's known for, 'the women come and go but he never sleeps with or touches them' man. Weird way to put it. Usually, you'd easily think that every man like that is only after doing 'it' with the girl but Soul isn't part of the every man, as he says. He's different. He looks for pure companionship and waits until he feels that that girl he's with is the right one. His longest relationship was with Blair. It seemed like he finally found a perfect pair, says the people around the campus who gossip about Soul's life. To me, knowing about it now, it seems like he found a perfect match. I saw Soul bit his lip briefly, making me pat his head and squeeze his hand.

And he squeezed mine back, before bringing it to his lips and planting a kiss on the back of my hand. That got me stunned for a while. "I'm fine, Maka." he murmured against my hand. He must've noticed I stiffened all of a sudden and smiled, removing his arm from his eyes. "Can't I kiss my future wife's hand?" he asked, looking up at me.

I blushed. Sweet baby shinigami... "I-I'm just not u-used t-that you're b-being kind and l-like that to me." a total fail of trying not to stutter.

Before he could even reply, the bell rang. I thought he'll drop it already, sadly, he sat up and kissed my cheek. "Be used to it, Albarn." I managed to raise my eyebrow. He doesn't call me by my last name. He flashed me a smile, standing up and grabbing my hand again, pulling me up. "You won't be Albarn for long though, Mrs. Evans. Now we're going home."

Home huh...

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

_[A/N: Yo! So, how is it? I'll appreciate a review. It's like my muse to write better *O*)b_

_I hope you guys like this one as well.]_

Soul: Wow... We're actually a good couple.

Maka: Eww... Are you serious? I'm only agreeing to this since I'm very professional.

Soul: Oh, really? Well then, come here. I want to cuddle with you more.

Maka: Uh... Soul! Please! You're making me blush! This is so unprofessional! Soul! Ahhhh~

Soul: Pfft... You know you like it. Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Dreams and Nightmares; the Knight comes to rescue.

Maka: W-Write a r-review... SOUL!


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Nightmares

Ohohoho~ I'm baaaaaccccccckkkkk~~  
And it's 2am here... I can't sleep and I'm in pain... Stupid red alert days of the month, if yah get what this crazy person is sayin' :U Anyway, I'm not sure if I like this chapter but yeah... I dunno how I came up with it.

Replies, huzzah~~

_Rhonarina: Well, I didn't reveal everything inside that house yet but, we'll see it eventually in the next few chapters~_

_ME: Well, you... xD... Ohohoho bedroom indeed! /spoiler!_

_manthdirasmyrna: Thank you ^^ yeah... Soul's such an baaaakkkkkaaaaa for doing that... Anyway, his baka-ness (lol, I made up another word *O*) will continue~ I hope you lie this one and, it's not problem ^^_

_That Person: Well, I try to add in some funny moments as much as I could, thank you. :D Yush~ SoMa fans react to KiMa so much. /Idotoo... XD_

_Zubat98: x3 I love it when they argue... They're so sweet... Well, for me though since there's like a different meaning to their arguments and, I don't even know how I come up with that. :D_

_Lisa-chan Evans: He's adorable ne? ^^ Well, we'll see who the knight is in this Chapy~_

_lolo MN: xD Well, wait no more since... IT'S HERE *O*)b_

_mabello: Well, since I'm new at the So/Ma grounds, I'm playing safe for a while but, I am considering your suggestion since they are getting married and, every married couple gets... a honeymoon! Kyaaaaaa~ /shotdead xD Well, I'll give a warning if I change this to M or not. In the meantime, I'm planing to make a oneshot about 'em so, I'll see what I can do._

_Anon: ^^ Thanks for reviewing :D Of course, here is my update x3 I hope you enjoy it!_

Disclaimer:  
BPhantom: Err...

Crona: I can't deal with stories that don't have me in it.

BPhantom: You'll get your spotlight in just a few more chapters... You'll be a guy though...

Crona: I've always wondered what my gender is. I can't deal with two genders...

Ragnarok: WHAT'RE YOU DOING, YOU SQUEAKY? YOU KEEP ON MUMBLING AND RAMBLING! *pinches Crona*

Crona: Ragnarok, don't bully me here too!

BPhantom: Looks like, I'll say it again this time. I don't own Soul Eater. If I did... Crona would be... the cutest kid you've ever seen. Still, he/she has no gender.

_Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:  
Everything came out unexpected for their friends at the university. Do I smell love? Do I smell rivalry? Maybe, maybe not... How about you, what do you smell?_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..._

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3: Dreams and Nightmares; the Knight comes to rescue~*~*~*~*~

"You said you didn't want people to know about it."

Soul nodded.

"Don't you think this'll start rumors?"

There I stood beside Soul on his motorbike, his hand held a helmet which he was handing out to me. He's not dense to not find out that this might start people to wonder. After all, we ARE getting lots of stares already.

"People know we're neighbors." he said. I sighed, looking at him, dumbfounded.

"You've never given me a ride before though." I quickly turned to the gates and walked away. "I'll be walking home."

And he didn't follow me. "That jerk." I grumbled as I walked out of the gates. What the heck is wrong with me? He was insisting to give me a ride, I rejected and now, I'm acting like this. Ugh... How irrational.

Walking towards the second block from school, there's not much students that walk here. I'm thankful that there aren't any spots to hang out by here. I hate it when people gives me weird looks which people often give me at school for reasons I don't know. I stopped when a heard a honk from behind. I thought someone was going to run over me which made me gasp and jump to the side, my arm hitting the wall.

I saw Soul jump from his motorbike and run to me. "Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing my arm while he helped me stand straight.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, surprised. I didn't actually expect him to poof here out of nowhere. This isn't the usual route he takes when he goes home.

He gave me a dumbfounded look. "Gonna give you a ride home, duh." he said, pulling me over to his motorbike. He got on it and looked at me "Hop on."

Guess he's not much of a jerk after all. "Fine." I mumbled, riding his motorbike. He looked at me, again and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well? Why don't you start driving it?" I asked. He accelerated then clutched the brakes swiftly which made me lean backward then charge forward to his back. "Soul!" I shouted at him.

He groaned. "Can't take a hint?" he eyed me. "Wrap your arms around my waist so you won't fall." stubborn me. I still won't do it. He does the accelerate then brake thing again which scared the hell out of me since I nearly fell off. "Still not going to do it?" Stupid gravity and Newton's laws of motion. I wrapped my arms around his midsection loosely. "Tighter." he ordered. No way. I am not going to do that. And so, he started driving in a really fast speed. I don't want to die!

"Soul! Slow down!" I yelped. He chuckled and sped up more. "Okay! Fine!" I hugged him tighter. "Now will you please slow down?"

Sheesh... The devil kept on chuckling. "Don't worry, Tiny tits! I won't let anything happen to you." thinking about it, what he said is pretty sweet, except for the way he called me which totally ruined everything.

I ended up thinking about what'll happen with this marriage. Soul never showed me this caring side of him before. I guess, it's time for a change between the two of us. I rest my head on his back and closed my eyes. "I trust you, Soul."

=/=

_"Mama, Papa said he's going out! I'll surprise him by following him!"_

_"I wouldn't do that, Maka, dear."_

_Stubborn Maka._

_Soon will discover, her Papa's a baka._

_Ignored her mother, she was seven by then._

_Later on, she found out why she should listen._

_"Spirit, honey! Come and have some more."_

_Chupa Cabras was where her mission led._

_With that sight, she left without anything said._

_Papa was in the arms of another._

_What about her and her mother?_

_"Papa's being naughty, Maka. Please forget about it."_

_Mama knew of Papa's scheme._

_Yet, she didn't say a word since they're a team._

_Until the day she got so full._

_She finally decided to confront the fool._

_"I can't take this anymore, Spirit!"_

_A trust was shattered, ruined and broken._

_The guilty asked for forgiveness so often._

_For the little girl, Mama endured and they stuck together._

_But for little Miss Maka, her belief of trust soon began to wither._

_Then she made a promise, this is her plan:_

_'I will never again, trust a man.'_

=/=

"Maka. We're home."

I must've fallen asleep. That dream... I haven't had it in years. When I said I trust Soul, I just went breaking my own deal with myself. My dad, all the other men out there... They're all the same. But maybe, I'm just lying to myself back then. I've already trusted Soul since we're kids. I just never admitted it, I guess. Looking around, I found myself on Soul's back. He was carrying me to 'our' house. It was huge and beautiful. "S-Soul? What abo-"

"They all moved our things here." he said. "Seems like they really won't consider our opinions on this one." He chuckled, lifting me up more. "Our parents are already inside."

"You can let me walk on my own now, then." seriously, I just slept. It's not like I'm limping or I'm incapable of walking.

Soul glanced at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "No way." he protested, looking back at the path we're walking which was an uphill walk path towards the doors. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Neutral." I mumbled. I can't say I had a very nice sleep, can I? He stood in front of the door and I reached for the doorknob.

There stood our parents with the smile on their faces which quickly faded when they saw me. "Oh Maka!" Mama exclaimed. Papa looked at Soul.

"What did you do to my Maka?" he asked, ready to jump at Soul.

Soul grimaced. "Oi, old man..." he grumbled.

"Papa, I fell asleep while riding with Soul on his motorcycle." I grimaced at him as well. I wiggled a bit and Soul got the message. He let me jump down from his back.

Aunt Diana and Mama looked worried as they gave me a glance then back at each other. "We're sorry, you two. We just figured that you need to get used with each other now." Aunt Diana said, her look really apologetic.

Mama looked worried still. I smiled at her. "I'll be alright, Mama. Don't worry about me." The last thing I want to do is worry her. I bet she's not really sure about this. It may seem odd but, I have the ability to 'somehow' read people's thoughts through the expressions on their faces. I know when people fake smiles at me and trust me, I rarely see real smiles except from my friends and Soul, surprisingly. I'm actually worried more for Mama. Being stuck with Papa, alone. That's really disturbing.

"Mom," Soul called. Aunt Diana looked at her son. "I'm tired." he grumbled.

That's how he managed to send his and my parents away. They did say everything's arranged already. There are three bedrooms. I'm relieved that my stuff was in another room separated from Soul. After checking our own bedrooms which was beside each other, Soul and I ate the dinner they prepared for us. Everything was silent. I want him to talk but he was too busy pigging out on his food, I doubt he wants to talk.

This house... No... Mansion is too big for us two. A swimming pool by the backyard and a beautiful garden by the front porch. I think I saw a balcony by the second floor, just across our rooms. There's also a spiral staircase which I don't know where it leads, yet. I'll probably be able to explore the house soon. Actually, it kinda looked like my dream house except for the furnitures which was rather too classy. I saw Soul getting up, his plate empty in his hands. "Leave it there Soul. I'll do the dishes." I said. He gave a small smile on his face and nodded at me, mouthing a 'thanks' as he went to the living room. I did the dishes like I said. After that, I went to the living room and sat beside Soul, who was watching the television on the couch. He glanced at me before lying down my lap again. "We're stuck together from now on." Soul said, looking up at me.

"Seems like it." I replied.

"Our company's unstable. That's why we're arranged in a marriage. To be able to merge our company with yours. I heard Mom and Dad talking about it." he blurted out. That didn't actually surprise me. Didn't I tell you? Money is always involved.

"I figured something's up." I admitted.

He smiled at me. "Hey, want to make this a bit fun?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. What is he up to now? "Let's make an agreement. Five for you, five for me. Whoever violates one will be punished."

He's most likely to lose on this one since, well, he's the rule breaker and I'm not. "Let's get it on then." I smirked.

=/=

"Here are my conditions:" Soul started, looking at me as we sat in front of each other, a glass table separating us. "First, you should always sleep with me."

"That's unfair!" I stood up, my eyes, widened. Ooohhhh... I want to flip this table on his face so bad... "We've got our own rooms!" I protested.

He gave me a devious smirk. "So? These are my conditions. I'll hear yours later." I can't believe this... Why did I even agree in the first place? "Moving on; second, there should be no Maka Chops..." He grinned at me.

"You're so evil."

"...unless you give me five rational reasons why you did that." He added. I shook my head, smiling secretly. Stupid jerk. "Third, we'll always eat our breakfast and dinner together."

"Why is that?" I barked, giving him a bored expression. What's up with his conditions? It feels like he's trying to keep me close all the time. "And what about if you ate without me?"

He smirked. "Well, you could give me your punishment if I eat without you. And, well, I don't know. I couldn't think of anything so, I made that." Then, his last two conditions must be stupid as this one. "Fourth, there should be no secrets between us." I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's all in a matter of trust, right?" he smiled. "Lastly, don't fall in love with me."

I can't help but laugh at that. "Me, fall in love with you?" I kept on laughing.

"You can say that now." He smirked. "If I fall in love with you, which is quite something to laugh at as well, you could give me your punishment." He said.

"Fine, fine." I wiped the side of my eyes where some tears are forming already. "Okay, my turn. First, I want a private time for myself once in a while, don't disturb me by then." he nodded. "Second, you shouldn't care who I'm with when I'm out and, vice versa." He glared at me. "Hey, that condition's not really for me, I mean, when I'm out, I'll be with my friends but, when you're out, you're probably dating girls." Well, I have a point, don't I? It's to give him assurance that I won't meddle with any of his business.

"That's totally unnecessary, Maka." He scowled at me.

"Still, I know you like dating girls. I wouldn't want to take that away from you." I smiled lopsidedly at him.

"That'll be cheating." He objected.

I scoffed at Soul. Geez. "All men are like that anyway. You'll end up doing it sooner or later."

"No way!" he growled at me. "That'll be so uncool! We're married!" he said.

"Arranged, Soul." I reminded. I heard no objections from him, just a glare. I smirked and looked back at my list. "Third, you can't insult me anymore."

"B-BUT!" he intervened, scowling at me more, if that's possible. "Psh... Erase that." He said.

"No way." I stuck my tongue out.

"I'll erase the Maka Chop stuff." He said, pointing his finger at his own list. Persistent little devil.

I nodded at him. "Okay, okay. So let's erase that down. My supposed fourth agreement which is now the third, you'll come with me to the library!"

He smirked. "Freakin' bookworm."

"Shut up." I grimaced at him. "And last, you can't break your promises."

"I don't break promises, Maka. That's not cool." Soul, even if he could be the biggest jerk, besides Black*Star, he's still Soul. When he says something, I know he'll do it.

"Well, we've got a deal then." he smirked, stretching out his hand.

I shook it and smiled. "Deal."

And this is the start of our relationship. The crazy life together.

=/=

I lie on the bed later that night. Agreements, arranged marriages... Oh great Person up above, I feel like my life's a joke. Do you have to ask why? I often ask myself what might I have done wrong to deserve this. I guess, when you get it, you just do. Asking for a reason would aggravate you. I mean, I've been good all my life and look what I get: Soul Eater Evans. Not that it's really that bad. I shouldn't get so worked up with this. Maybe, everything will get better when I sleep? Yeah... I should close my eyes and sleep.

_"Papa..."_

_Little Miss Maka stood by the door,_

_"Why are you doing this to me and Mama?"_

_in the house is Papa and a whore._

_"Don't you love us?"_

_All the happiness she thought they had,_

_"What about us?"_

_the good memories replaced by bad._

_"Spirit! I can't take this anymore!"_

_As the confrontation ensued, her tears fell._

_"Did you think I didn't know?"_

_What will happen now, she never can tell._

_"Mama, Papa! Stop fighting, please!"_

_A plea from their daughter, they did not hear._

_"Don't argue. Please."_

_The once happy family would be broken, she fear._

_"No! Please! Mama! Papa!"_

=/=

**Soul's P.O.V.**

I just got out of the shower, lazily walking towards my bed. I don't sleep with a shirt on so basically, I'm wearing nothing but my boxers. Hell, it's not like Maka's going to come in bursting in.

Maka Albarn... I may not admit it but, she's not really 'not' my type. I like it when she's grumpy and mad. She's cute like that. Not that she isn't cute when she's smiling or calm. And her body. I just got used to calling her 'Tiny tits' but really, the years has been good to her. Not as big as her friends' Liz, Tsubaki and Patty but, good enough. She ain't actually a flat board anymore. If only we didn't grew up together, maybe, I'll like her. But she's that goody two shoes that Mom and Dad always talk about. Of course, I'm used to it. If it's not Maka, it's usually Wes they'll talk about. My family is a line of musicians. Dad plays the saxophone, Mom plays the flute, Wes plays the violin and me? I'm supposed to play the piano. Supposed since I never did played it for other people therefore, I'm a disgrace. They never did care about me. I proved that my parents could also be very selfish. I understand that they dragged me into this but, Maka? The girl I treat as my little sister is getting married to me. It may not look like it but I care for Maka very much. That's why I set the agreement. I don't want her to be with me just because of this. I know she likes Kid. Truth is, Symmetry Man likes her as well.

What the hell? Why am I babbling? I should lie down the bed! Aaah! This is the life!

"No! Please! Mama! Papa!"

I shot up from the bed I was lying down on. Whimpers, sobs, shouts... I could hear her. Maka! I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran to her room. The walls separating our rooms are very thick, I noted. A normal voice volume wouldn't be able to penetrate the wall for me to hear but, this was different. Maka's in trouble! I went out my door to hers to try and open her door which I succeeded since it wasn't locked. I saw Maka in an oversized T-shirt and just her panties. Agh, damn! Not supposed to be perverted at times like this. I ran to her and shook her hard. "Oi! MAKA!" I continued shaking her.

"Stop it! Please!" she tried resisting. I've never seen Maka like this. Crying, begging, afraid... Maka has always been the tough girl who would always protect her friends and herself. Now, holding Maka on both shoulders as she whimpered and begged, I feel like she's so vulnerable.

Damn. She's still not waking up. "Maka, stop crying. I'm here." I pulled her in a hug. A few seconds later, her breathing started getting even and she was finally calming down.

"S-Soul..." she wrapped her arms around my waist and started crying again on my bare chest.

I rubbed her back for comfort. "Shh... It's okay Maka. I'm here." she sniffed but still, she was giving out silent sobs. I could feel her often shaking. I actually don't know what to do. "It's getting late Maka. You should rest. We've got school tomorrow." Yet, she still didn't let go of me. I wonder what to do. "Would you like me to sleep here?" I asked. Maka didn't answer me but the fact that she was still hugging me was enough to say that she wants me to stay. I took her hand and held on to it, entwinning my fingers with hers. I lied down her bed and pulled her next to me. Her green orbs, now bloodshot and puffy, looked at me. I wiped the tear stains on her cheeks and tucked her lose her behind her ear. Without the pigtails, Maka really looks beautiful and again, I'll never admit that out loud. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Maka just looked down on my chest. She traced my scar with the tip of her fingers of her free hand. Well, this is new. "I had that dream again." she mumbled, sniffing. "When Mama and Papa were arguing about Papa being a womanizer. They we're fighting, shouting and hurting each other while I was there, getting ignored and mentally hurt." she said. Of course, I knew of her old man's womanizing days. The damn bastard would come home late, drunk and in the stench of a woman. My Mom and Dad didn't really interfere much with it. Said it's a private matter between the Albarn's.

"Your old man isn't doing it anymore, Maka." I said, trying to comfort her. Part true, part lie though. True; Spirit doesn't go to other woman's houses anymore but lie; I often see him by Chupa Cabras. I don't go in there but I see him coming in or out of the place a few times. I didn't know if Maka knew that. To think he's a teacher in our university. What an example to the students.

She shook her head. "It's not that Soul. I'm afraid of trusting you." Okaaay... Now that caught me off guard. "I swore I'll never trust man ever again and yet, I gave you my trust. I know this marriage we're going to go through is just temporary but, even if there's no love tying us, at least there's trust, right?"

I finally get why. Since her old man and Aunt Kami's problem, Maka started to somehow, get hesitant in giving her trust to anyone. But for this to work, she has to trust me. And I can't break that trust she's given me.

"Stupid." I gave her hand which, I'm holding, a squeeze. "I'm not like your Dad, Maka. Breaking people's trust is so uncool. It won't suit me." I gave her a reassuring smile and finally, Maka smiled. Kid sure is a lucky guy. Too bad I'm luckier. I'm the coolest guy there is after all.

She raised her head a bit and kissed my cheek. "Revenge for earlier." she said. "And, thanks as well."

I faked my scowl. "No fair. You're supposed to kiss me twice." I said, looking seriously at her.

Maka poked my nose. That's just so uncool. "No way, Soul Eater." she stuck her tongue out before letting go of my hand and turning over, her back facing me.

"Maka Evans! Your husband demands for another kiss." I tickled her sides.

She laughed. Wow. I didn't know she was so ticklish here. "You're not my husband yet!" she said in between her giggles. "Soul! Stop it!"

"Not until you give me that thank you kiss." I smirked at her when she glanced back at me.

"Fine! I'll give you one. Stop tickling me." she turned around again. I didn't know our faces were so close that when she turned, our noses were touching. Her emerald eyes staring at my ruby ones. I felt a blush creep on my face. This is so uncool. Well, blushing Maka is cute, I noted. "Uhm!" she leaned in and kissed the side of my lips. "Good night, Soul!" she said, turning around again.

Be careful what you wish for. You might just get it all. And things that you don't want as well.

Oh geez... So not cool. Soul Eater Evans, you're not going against your last agreement, are you?

Nah, that isn't it... Whatever. I'm gonna sleep.

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

_[A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter! Comments? Thoughts? Flames? Hatred? Confessions (lolwhut?)? Have any suggestions? Leave it on the reviews. Thanks!]_

Maka: Another chapter, huh...

Soul: I just look so awesomely cool, coming to your rescue like that.

Maka: Next chapter might be short, I've heard.

Soul: Really now?

Maka: It'll be like... Well, you'll see. Soul, do the honors.

Soul: Sure thing! Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Basketball over Study? What happened on the exams?

Maka: Write a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Basketball Over Study?

Hohohoho /shotdead... Well, I'm here... Thank you for the A-W-E-S-O-M-E reviews! Well, let's see... Sorry for the short chapter .;; I'll make it up with the next chapter. So here:

**Review Responses:**

_anon: Thank you, thank you :D_

_That Person: Well... I was reading the review responses last chapter and... I laughed at my grammar. XD I'm so sorry! It was 2 am when I finished and was publishing it about, by nearly, 3 am so I was so sleepy, I was just random typing ^^" I'm really sorry! And of course, I'll keep the KiMa spark. :D Thanks!_

_mabello: *blush* thank you! I'm flattered. Well, I'll see. I kinda had something in mind that meets your request but, I dunno, I'm not good at it yet. We'll see. ^^_

_Lisa-chan Evans: Ugh... I had that experience too. Hurts, neh? o;; anyway, well, you'll find out in this chapy._

_KHloverxcyn: I'm glad ^^ Thanks for the review~_

_koneko81992: Oh, I will continue, alright :D Thanks for the review! hope you like this one._

_manthdirasmyrna: Ahahaha! Sexy time! I'd probably make 'em do that in the future chapters. Definitely :DD_

_Oceaneyes: I will, thank you :D_

_lolo MN: Aww, good luck with your exams! And, don't worry! I'll be cheering for you :DD I hope you'll be back soon. I promise more SoMa moments in the upcoming chappies so the effort for the exams will be paid off ^^_

_Xx: Thanks for the review :D Here's my update ^^_

_lie: Thank you :3 hope you keep on reading and reviewing :3 _

_And, thank you for the favorites, hits and alerts! You guys ROCK!_

Disclaimer:  
Excalibur: Excalibur~ Excalibur~ From the United Kingdom, I'm looking for him. I'm going to California~

BPhantom: Uhm... *silence*

Excalibur: ...

BPhantom: Can you say...

Excalibur: Excalibur, Excalibur, From United Kingdom. I'm looking for him. I'm going to California

BPhantom: Whatever. I do not own Soul Eater. If I did. This character wouldn't exist.

Excalibur: FOOL! DO YOU NOT SEE HOW GREAT I AM?

BPhantom: SO, LET'S GET ON WITH THIS! *ignores the weird looking thing*

Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:  
Their bond seems to be better than before, how long will this last? I don't know yet! Maybe, you do?

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4: Basketball over Study? What happened on the exams?~*~*~*~*~**  
**

"Soul, Soul! We have to go to school." How loud.

Maka was in my arms when I woke up. Well, let's rephrase that. Maka was in my arms, waking me up. "Shh... I'm trying to sleep." I pulled her closer to me.

"Soul! Please!" she said, pushing herself out of my arms. "We have to go to school!"

"But I don't get any comfortable sleep when you're not around..." I kept on mumbling and grumbling. It's true that I never get to sleep soundly. I have my own nightmares too, after all. The first time and this too, that I slept with Maka in my arms was comforting. I had a good dream on both which, I don't really remember when I wake up.

She sighed. "What are you saying then?" Maka must be giving me such a weird look right now.

"It must be because you're with me." I continued mumbling my words. It's actually hard to talk straight when I feel sleepy. "Or, maybe that kiss you gave me last night." I smirked.

I felt her tense up a bit but just for a few seconds. "Soul..." I felt her lips on my cheek which again, caught me off guard. I opened my eyes and loosened my arms around her. She had a victorious smile on her face. "I'll be making breakfast, 'honey'." she laughed and rolled out of her bed. Damn girl. Looks like you're looking for trouble, missy. Oh, just you wait. You'll be getting what you want. This is war.

"SOUL! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, GET OUT OF BED!" Maka shouted downstairs. Your wish is my command, my princess. Getting up on my feet, I walked out of her room and went down to where she is.

I arrived in the kitchen with Maka facing the stove. Good... I approached her and placed both my hands on the counter, trapping her between my arms. She spun around. "I'm up, honey." I grinned at her. I saw her gulp and look down. Oh look... I'm only in my boxers. "Enjoying the view, are we?" I grinned wider. Maka looked at my face with a blush on her face.

"S-Soul..." she groaned. I just love teasing her. She makes the weirdest expressions. "Your breakfast is burning." she said. Wha- bacons! My bacons are burnt to a crisp!

"Why didn't you cook it on a low fire?" I immediately tore my hands from the counter and looked at what she was cooking.

And... It's not burning. "I'ma take a shower Soul!" argh... Freaking nerd got away!

Score... Maka: two; Soul: big fat zero.

"Hmp... Cheap trick Maka." Using my weakness. Bacons... Who doesn't love 'em?

After eating and dressing up for school. I gave Maka a ride but she insisted I drop her off the bakery near school and go ahead. We'll be seen if we arrive together at school. So, I did what she told me to.

She arrived about ten minutes after myself. And she arrived while Black*Star was again, annoying the hell out of Tsubaki. I'm surprised Tsubaki could keep calm even if he's blabbering so loud like that. Kid, Liz and Patty moved away from Black*Star so that they won't hear his arrogance. Me? I just looked at Maka as she made her way towards me, plopping down two seats away from me.

"AH!" Kid yelped. "Must you always point out these three asymmetrical stripes on my hair always, Patty?" I don't know what I'd pick if I was supposed to choose between Black*Star's self-proclamation of how cool he is or Kid being hysterical and ranting about how things aren't symmetrical. "I'm a worthless piece of garbage, TRASH! A total disgrace!" Kid continued, planting his face on the table as Patty giggled at him.

Liz sweat dropped at the sight. "Kid, calm down."

Meanwhile... With Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki! You don't seem to see my greatness don't you?" Black*Star asked. "You'll see! One day, I'll even surpass God! And of course, you'll be my Goddess!"

The girl's reply was just a nod and a sweet smile. Poor Tsubaki. Probably wishing she's deaf right now.

Then there's Maka who's pretty much ignoring everything around her while reading a book. Pfft... Typical nonchalant bookworm. "Quit staring." she mumbled, glancing at me.

"What the hell? As if I'm looking at you." I grumbled, looking away. Sheesh... That girl and her senses.

"Oh, Soul." Black*Star stopped raving about himself all of a sudden. "We'll be playing basketball this weekend." he said.

Uh... "We, as in...?" details, I need damn details. You never know...

"Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, your cool God." Did you mean you? "I was thinking, maybe you and Maka would want to come."

"Pass." I said. "I've got some stuff to do by then." yup, rest my ass on that couch in the living room, sleep, watch tv, relax. Definitely got stuff to do.

I saw Kid join our huddle. So did the Thompson sisters. "You should come with us, Maka." Kid said. Looks like he got over Patty's assault. Heh! As if! Maka's going to study even if there's no exams left rather than play basketball. Of course! That's how nerdy she is!

"Sure, Kid! But, I don't know how to..." she looked excited. See? I told you she's...

WAIT, WHAT?

"That won't be much of a problem." Kid replied, giving her a smile.

Pfft... Like I care. Go have fun. I'm going to go have fun on my own! That pool outside looks like a good start! Hah! The hell with your Basketball! I've got NBA loaded in my PS3! I'd play as long as I want! And I won't get tired of it! Why? 'Coz I'm so cool! That's why!

Ranting like this... Is so not cool.

Black*Star and Tsubaki sat on the two seats between me and Maka while Kid occupied the seat next to her. Liz and Patty sat next to Symmetry Boy. I can't help but notice the blush on Maka's face as Kid was talking to and smiling at her. What the hell...

"Okay... Looks like everyone's seated. Let's start." Stein, our weird professor, said, tightening that freaky screw around his head. "But before we do," he pulled his computer chair and sat backwards on it. "let me just say that the results of your exams will be announced on Friday!" he grinned, his cigarette in his mouth.

Ugh... That exam...

=Flashback: final exams day=

Let's see... I'm sitting... In between Liz and Patty. Okay, what a let down. The three people in front of me are Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki. Sweet, I have a perfect view of Maka's answers here.

"Okay, settle down ugly warts." someone said. "Except my Maka of course!" ugh... Our proctor just have to be Maka's dad huh. "You can copy all you want, Maka. Papa won't be mad." he said in a cool and serious voice.

"I DON'T NEED TO DO THAT, YOU BAKA!" Maka shouted, throwing a book at her dad. The power of Maka. The mysterious books she manages to get out of thin air. She'd be a great magician one day.

"You hurt Papa's feelings, Maka!" Uncle Spirit cried dramatically in front.

"I don't care! Just start the damn test!" Maka shouted again, ready to flip the table at her father. If anyone could aggravate Maka more than I do, it's her dad.

"Fine..." Uncle Spirit grimaced. "You will be given an hour for this exam. Once the bell rings, all pens must be up. Try to cheat and I will beat the crap out of you." he said.

"Ready...

...Set...

...GO!"

And so... I start to answer the exam. Shit... I forgot the things I reviewed. Let's see... Liz? Her answers for questions 1, 2 and 3 are: 'Stilletos, ghosts and Gucci.' I don't think those are the right answer...

Patty? 'Giraffe, giraffe, baby giraffe...' No, probably not as well.

Black*Star? ...WHAT THE HECK? His test paper's full of his signature!

I must be cursed for being placed on this seat...

Tsubaki seems to know the answers to some.

Then there's Maka who is answering the exams as if she's answering a fill-up form about herself.

At least Maka and Tsubaki makes up for the bad seat placement.

"SIR! I can't take this anymore! The figures are so asymmetrical!" Kid shouted all of a sudden.

I looked at Uncle Spirit who had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Yeah, and so is the stripes on your hair." he said to Kid.

I think I just saw Kid's soul evaporate as he fell on the floor, unconscious. Liz, Maka and the other 'Kid-fangirls' gasped. Patty just laughed on the other hand. "Not to bother, ladies." poor Kid...

Oh look, Maka's got more answers. I just have to lean closer to see them... Just a bit more... There! Perfect view!

"SOUL EVANS!" Ah crap! I've been caught cheati- "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GAWKING AT MY MAKA'S BOOBS LIKE THAT?"

Like hell I'll do that! "SHE'S FLAT AS A BOARD! THERE'S NOTHING TO GAWK AT!" I shouted. This is so uncool. I saw Maka's grip tighten around her pen, ready to stab me any moment now.

"OI, OI, OI! YOU WANNA DIE, PUNK?" old man glared at me, rolling his sleeves up. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY GORGEOUS, ANGELIC MAKA HAS NO SEX APPEAL, HUH?" he said, aiming a fist at me.

What the heck... You're gonna hit me? You call yourself a professor? "ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT I'M NOT GAWKING AT SOMETHING THAT'S NOT THERE!" very uncool... I'm sorry Maka... You're dad's pushing me to say things too much.

"PAPA!" Maka roared which made the whole class to look at the Block President. "I demand that you stop badgering Soul!" she shouted. Finally! She's standing up for me! "And you," she turned to me with a glare on her face. "Quit copying my answers, retard."

And so, I ended up sitting on the teacher's chair. I don't have anyone to copy on and had to rely on my senses. Professor Sid, the zombie lookin' hipster dude, replace Maka's old man as our proctor. Maaan... Who knew exams could be such a pain...

"When caught cheating, I shall make sure to punish my students. That's the kind of man I was." Prof. Sid said. Seriously, what is up with this school and their professors? Everyone's threatening the students. Is that even legal?

"Ten minutes."

AH, CRAP!

=end of flashback=

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

_[A/N: Really sorry for the short chapter, the grammar errors and spelling errors if there are any~ Comments? Suggestions? Rant? Flames? Tell me in the reviews!]_

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!

Soul: Wha- What did I do?

Maka: I didn't get to Maka-chop you for doing that to me in front of my papa and our classmates.

Soul: Why are you arguing with me? It's BPhantom who did that!

Maka: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! MAKA-CHOP!

Soul: Ugh...

Maka: Oops... I went too far. Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Crazy People, Stein And An Old Friend?

Soul: L-Leave a-a r-review. X_x


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy People

In celebration of my favorite Volleyball team's win for the championship (lol, I know it's totally unrelated) I posted a new chappy! Sorry, I know it's a bit late. And! 40 reviews for 4 chapters! Thank you so much! I didn't expect I'd get an estimate of 10 reviews per chapter! Thank you so much! Oh, guys... I'm going to college already so, I may not update as much as I do... *cries buckets*

Anyway! I'll be changing the ratings to M next chapter. You see... Well, just to be sure. ;D Yes, I'm a sixteen year old girl with hyperactive imagination. I could put some stuff in this fic if I want to... But, that depends on you.

[EDIT: some stuff's fixed!]

**AUTHOR'S POLL!**

**1.)** Who should fall in love with the other first?

Should it be **SOUL** who falls in love with Maka first or **MAKA **who falls in love with Soul first?  
(Send your answers via review ^^)

**2.) **Would you like to see some "lemon" actions in the future? You know... Should I change the ratings?

**YES **or **NO  
**(Send your answers via review ^^)

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

_Lisa-chan Evans: xD Well, your question will be answered in this chappy! And, I'm glad my humor makes people laugh :D I was really bad at cracking jokes back then... Well, I probably still am XD Thanks!_

_That Person: I know how you feel since that's how my summer went as well! NBA on PS3 *cheers* I just love it :3 Thanks!_

_mabello: lol, yeah... I wish too. I'm guessing his face fell :D_

_Rhonarina: Well, I wanted to make some scenes that'll remind us of the anime itself so, I did that test scene. :D_

_xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx: We'll see his reaction in the future chappies~ In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!_

_KHlovexcyn: XD yeah... tests makes me go nuts so, I'm sure the SE gang's gonna go wild like that. :D_

_oceaneyes: Thank you! ^^ Maka and Soul are really sweet when they're alone. I noticed in the anime and manga :D So, I guess they should be sweet to each other on this fic too._

_Senbonzakura: Thanks for the review! I was hoping to keep them in character as much as possible and I'm glad to hear that I somehow do. Hope you like this one._

_hahahaaha: Thank you~ hope you keep on reading and reviewing. :)_

_lolo MN: heya! I'm happy you could review :D How's the exams? xD Thank you and wait no more (Well, for the next update, yes, you should)! Here's the update you've been waiting for :3_

_xx: Thank you! I hope you like this chappy~_

_Of course, THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites, alert and hits! You'll be blessed~ ^,~_

Disclaimer:  
Liz: Phantom!

BPhantom: What?

Liz: Your name scares me!

BPhantom: Why?

Liz: Phantoms... are ghosts!

BPhantom: Uhm... Can you just...

Liz: I'm scared! *runs away*

BPhantom: Uh... Okaaay... Again, I'll say this by myself.

Unknown Voice: Blue Blooded Phantom does not own Soul Eater.

BPhantom: ...for the first time, someone else said it... But... I don't know who or where he is.

Unknown Voice: BOO!

BPhantom: GAAAAAAHHHH! *runs off*

_Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:  
And Kid scores! Maka chose to go with him and play basketball than to be at home and stay with Soul. Will Soul really just stay at home? Or will he interfere with Kid and Maka? I don't know! That's not even supposed to be found out in this chapter. Nyahahaha~n._

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..**.**_

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5: Crazy People: Stein and An Old Friend?~*~*~*~*~

"So, let's start the class! Since you're done with your finals, I bet the other professors will just goof around but, not me. Anyone has ideas what we'll do today?" Stein asked. This is a funny question if you study here.

"Dissect somethiiiiing..." everyone answered. Yes. This crazy guy does nothing but dissect. We've dissected frogs, cats, dogs, Maka's dad, rare birds, more of Maka's dad, antelopes, almost everything that has something inside of it.

He smiled as he blew smoke from his cigarette. "I'm proud. You know me all too well." as if you make us do something else. If we're not dissecting, we'd be lecturing about, you got that right, dissecting. Crazy professor. "Today, we will be dissecting a beaver! Ain't that nice." he took out a cage with a beaver in it. "Lovely isn't it? His name's Justin. Justin, the Beaver." Justin Beaver huh? "I can't wait to get my hands and scalpel on you, you annoying brat who sing songs about utter nonsense." he grinned maniacally.

Simply freaky... This won't be nice so, I'd probably let you skip this so you won't endure the trauma of seeing an addicted to dissecting man in a laughing fit as he sees the insides of the Beaver and everyone in class freaks out with how he pokes the insides of the poor thing non-stop until someone starts running out the classroom, puking while Patty laughs with Stein and everyone's souls escape their mouths. Oh... I said too much.

=/=

It's horrifying... The rest of the class and I left the classroom all pale and white. He seems to have a grudge against that Beaver since he just scalpel raped it. Poor thing... The only one laughing was Patty.

"I've lost my appetite for lunch..." Maka said, her eyes lifeless.

Black*Star groaned. "Who didn't?" he said, following us to the cafeteria.

"Patty." Liz pointed out her sister who's still laughing. They all sighed. For some reason though, Maka didn't look disgusted rather, she looked happy. Her face lit up all of a sudden. I saw her phone in her hand.

"Maka?" I called out. They all halted to look at Maka as well.

She shoved the phone to my face. "Okay! Okay! I'll read it, geez!" I grabbed her phone. It's a message from Aunt Kami.

'Crona is in town. Visit him. I'm sure he'd like to see you after a long time.' Why the heck is she showing this to me? Kid and the others are looking us suspiciously already. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I go?" she asked in a whisper. I just shrugged and walked passed her, shoving her phone back to her. Of course, stubborn Maka followed me and so did everyone else. "Soul!" she called. Darn woman.

"What?" I snarled at her.

"Please? I just wanna see him." she mumbled, walking close to me.

Pffft... "What's up? Need your god to help you solve your problem?" Black*Star appeared out of the blue.

"Oi, oi, what do we have there? A lovers' quarrel?" Liz asked, looking at us as Black*Star raised his eyebrows.

Kid walked past us with Patty. "I'm going to reserve a table before everyone else occupies all of it." he shot me a look, well, more of a glare before walking away. What the hell was that for?

"Uh, Black*Star, let's go find Kid and Patty. You come with us too, Liz." Tsubaki smiled, pushing the two away with her. Thank goodness someone's sensitive enough to notice that that conversation was getting a bit too crowded.

Maka bowed her head at Tsubaki with a small smile then turned to me. "Soul Eater Evans, what on Earth is your problem?" she furrowed her eyebrows with her hands on her hips.

"Us seniors have an extra activities with Ms. Marie today concerning our careers." I explained to her. Ugh, I don't freakin' know what is wrong with me, okay? I don't freakin' get why I'm so worked up about her meeting this guy. "We won't be home until 7 pm."

She scowled. "Then I'd still go. Go home without me." Ugh... Stubborn, hard-headed, damn woman.

"Have it your way." I scowled back at her. "Let's go before someone comes for us."

So, we never talked after that. After lunch, we went to our classes. It's weird how all of us ended in one block section. Classes with Professor Sid was a pain as usual. Him babbling non-stop about the kind of man he was.

Then, Ms. Marie's class. She probably lost her way here that's why she arrived exactly before the bell to end her class rang. "Don't forget the extra work you have to do later!" she reminded.

Then, there's Maka's dad...

"Okay..." he sat on his chair. "...you're all about to graduate. In two weeks time, you'll be free and out of college. You'll be starting your own lives..." for once, he's being serious.

"MAKA! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING PAPA SO SOON? I MISS YOU ALREADY! SINCE YOU MOVED AWAY..." Or not. I think I saw Maka throw an encyclopedia. "WHY ARE YOU HURTING PAPA?" I feel bad for Maka. Being stuck with this jerk for twenty years must be tough. "AND YOU!" he pointed me. Ah crap. Can't be good... "YOU PUNK! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO CHEAT-"

What the hell! "I'M NOT A CHEATER, DAMN IT!" I growled at him. If only I could rub it on his face that he's the one who cheats but, I can't. Maka's gonna be hurt by that. The reputation of his father may be high and mighty but he still has flaws for being, shinigami, forgive me for saying the truth, a man-whore. "I'd tell you now, I wouldn't do anything that would cause pain. I don't break trusts." I grumbled. Maka looked at me, a blush on her face. I looked away. Damn, cheesy lines... So not cool.

=/=

Maka's P.O.V.

I smiled at the thought that even if he's defending himself, he's still giving me an assurance that he wouldn't break my trust. My annoyance of him from earlier disappeared with that. I glanced at my father who still stood there, stunned and glued on the spot. In your face, Papa.

He stood there the whole period. Now, it's time for the activity with Ms. Marie. I'm kinda glad she isn't late this time. I don't get why she gets lost all the time even if she taught here for years and years already. "Okay, on your desks are five sheets of blank paper and one special paper. Special because..." let me guess, it's scented and it has designs. "...it's scented and it has designs!" hah... I was right. "Now, you will write five letters for your friends and one for a special someone!" she grinned. "About the career thing, sorry. When I got lost earlier, I lost the career sheets which was going to help you figure out how you'll enjoy your chosen careers." Typical Ms. Marie. "So, there you have it! We'll have a friendship activity! When you're done writing letters, go to the table. There will be envelopes with you classmates' names here."

Six people, huh? There's Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Kid, Black*Star and... I never knew I'd see the day but, that sixth person, is Soul. Now, who to give this special paper?

=/=

It was past 7:30 when we finished. Naturally, everything's dark already. Everyone was going home already. Except me, of course! I ran off so Soul won't catch me. I don't get why he's keeping me from going earlier. Hah... I'm going to go see Crona! He's my friend back in my elementary days. I wonder if he changed. He's pretty much a girly type back then.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone from behind wrapped an arm around my waist. I was about to use my elbow to hit him but he defends himself using his free arm. "Wrong move, my princess." he whispered in my ear. Holy shinigami... I was nervous for a second there. He buried his face on the swell of my neck and gave me a kiss there. "You're lucky it's me or you'd be dead or worse, raped by now." damn, he's seducing me again...

He gave a bite on my neck, sharp teeth digging on my flesh. "S-Soul..." he let out a mumble. "T-This is an inappropriate p-public display. We're on the streets!" he licked the spot where he bit. Darn, that would leave a mark. "There should be an agreement about this! N-no i-intimate a-actions..." I reminded but, he wasn't listening again. Instead, he kissed his way to my jaw then my ear which he licked. I shivered at his actions. What the hell is he doing? I didn't realize it but, my breathing was ragged already.

"Hah! I turned you on!" he laughed triumphly. That was it? He's just goofing off? Damn you, Evans. I stomped on his feet and elbowed him on the face.

"DAMN YOU! You think that's an achievement, you stupid jerk!" I shouted at him. It's not like I wanted more, okay? I just hate it when he makes me feel weird as if he's playing with my feelings!

I heard footsteps away from me but later on, I heard a motorcycle. "Hey, I'm sorry." pfft, go to hell. "Maka..." I'm not going to give you attention. Not until he threw his helmet at me. I caught it with my hands and gave a confused look at him. "I wouldn't let you go alone at night. I'm coming with you." he said.

He's sweet, I figured. But, he's a massive jerk. "Asshole." I murmured, pushing back the helmet to him but hopped on anyway. He glanced at me with a smirk.

"When did my wife to be started saying such naughty things?" he asked, slinging his arm in the helmet and out to be able to drive while carrying it."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling no hesitations this time. "Since you became my husband to be. I'll point the direction. Now, drive." he chuckled before accelerating. I know the directions to Crona's apartment, of course. I just can't wait to see him!

=/=

Soul's P.O.V.

"Don't I get a thank you kiss for driving you here?"

All I got was a big, fat shove on the face. Damn woman... We're here already and Maka just pressed the doorbell.

"You know, Soul," she mumbled. "You can go home already. I'm gonna be fine, really." she continued.

And leave you with some guy who I don't know? "Hell no." I frowned at her.

She puffed her cheeks before pressing the doorbell again. "Guests at night... I don't know how to deal with this." I heard someone inside say. Hmmm, sounds suspicious. The door opened and I saw a pink haired guy, wearing an all-black suit, well, a dress-like sleeping wear. He blinked at Maka then at me. "Uhm..."

"You don't recognize me, Crona-kun?" she asked in a very sweet tone. What the hell is this? Some kind of a cutie voice?

The guy's face lit up and smiled. "Maka-chan." he smiled then looked reluctantly at me. "W-Who i-is he?" he pointed me.

Geez, at least, say hello... "Uhm, sorry. I'm Soul. Maka's-" I stopped when Maka nudged me by my side.

"Friend." she finished for me. Getting secretive, are we? I gave a slight smile at the guy.

"Ugh... Sharp tooth. I don't know how to deal with that." he grumbled. What the hell do you deal with, pixies and bunnies?

Maka must've notice that this guy's getting on my nerves. She moved a bit behind me and held my hand for a while, giving pressure to it. I just looked at her with a scowl. "Sorry. They're natural." Maka said, letting go of my hand.

The guy she calls 'Crona' finally let us in. He even served us dinner. The two exchanged 'how are you's' and 'what have you been up to's'. From what I've heard, Maka's been a friend of his since the elementary days. I wonder why I never met him before. Who cares? It's not like I'm planning to join their conversation.

I noticed Maka's smile. They looked so genuine. Not like the smiles she'd give to just anyone. I just watched them, mostly Maka. "So, why did he come with you?" Crona pointed me again. Damn it. I have a name. Quit pointing me.

"Because it's dark already and she's insisting to come here. I can't deal with her being alone." I grumbled, imitating his 'I can't deal with stuff' mumbles.

He looked at me and smiled a bit. "I'm glad you care for Maka-chan." he said.

I simply nodded and looked away. I was thinking maybe he'd just say 'oh' or 'I see' or something really short. So uncool...

"Are you Maka-chan's boyfriend?" Crona asked.

Okay, first you're reaaallllyyyy being an anti-social twerp and now, you're interrogating me. "You can put it like that." I said, putting an arm around Maka's shoulders. "You see, I've already asked her hand for marriage."

Maka look dumbfounded as she glanced at me. I smiled at her and she gave me a bored expression. "You see, Crona-kun, we're-"

"Totally in love." I finished for her.

"Really?" Crona asked. "You know, Maka-chan," he said, holding his arm with his other hand. "Isn't this the guy you called a jerk back at grade school?" I glanced at Maka and she sweat-dropped. "You even called him annoying and arrogant and self-conceited." Crona continued. I gritted my teeth as I look at Maka again which would seem like I'm forcing a smile at her. "I even told you that I can't handle it if I meet him."

Maka laughed. "You see, Crona-kun..."

"Actually, Maka fell in love with me because I'm so cool. She even told me that she loves me so much but she fear I'd look at some other girl so she wish I'd go blind." I smiled, pinching Maka's cheek. "She'd still love me though. Ain't she the sweetest?"

Maka swatted my hand away. "Well, you see, he loves me so much too that he's afraid I'm going to talk sweetly to other guys so, he wishes I'd be blind and go dumb." She hit me repeatedly on my shoulder hard.

Ouch! Damn it! That hurt! "Well, she loves me too much but she's afraid I might run away from her so, she wish I lose the ability to walk or better, she wishes I lose my legs." I smiled at her grimly.

"I can't handle too much love!" Crona covered her ears. "The way you love each other is scary!" he added. I can't help but laugh at his reaction.

Maka shook her head and glared daggers at me. "Nah, we're not really that in love with each other that we want to lose our abilities to do stuff. Riiigghhhttt, Soul?" she jerked me on my sides.

What a sadistic woman. "Right. It's just..." What would be the right word "...expressions." I smiled at Maka then, at Crona.

"Oh, it's getting a bit late." Maka mumbled after a few minutes. "We should get home." she said, standing up. I did as well.

"I-I hope you visit again." Crona smiled shyly.

Maka hugged him. "Will do, Crona-kun." she smiled. We head to the door.

"It was nice to meet you." I said, trying to smile without showing my teeth which he can't deal with.

Crona opened the door for us. "You too, Soul." he said.

And as soon as we're walking back to my motorcycle, Maka giggled all of a sudden. "What?" I grumbled at her.

"You could really be weird." She mumbled through her giggles. "I love you so much that I wish you'd go blind so you won't see anyone else huh?" she shook her head.

I smirked at her. "And I love you so much that I wish you'd go dumb so you won't talk sweetly to others, huh?" I imitated her.

And all the way back to the motorcycle, we just laughed at each other.

Still, I know, this'll be one hell of a ride home...

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

_[A/N: Sorry for grammatical and spelling errors! And, answer the polls I posted on my top note. Also; comments? Questions? Suggestions? Flames? Hatred? Want to get my phone number (lol xDD no you don't want to)? Thoughts? Tell me through the reviews! Thanks! Oh, and I have nothing against Justin Bieber! XD It just happens that I'm thinking of something that they can dissect and, a Justin Bieber song played on the radio so, I thought of a Beaver, named Justin. I LOVE YOU STEIN! XDDD]_

Soul: This is the part where Maka will rant about the chapter!

Maka: And this is the part where Soul tries to annoy me!

Soul: And this is the part where she tries to get back at me!

Maka: And this is the part where he makes fun of me!

Soul: And this is the part where she Maka Chops me...

Maka: And this is the part where he cries in pain.

Soul: And this is the part where Maka tells me I deserved it.

Maka: And this is the part where Soul says: 'Next Time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: When She Changes, She's Might Pass As A Succubus'

Soul: And this is the part where Maka says: 'Leave a review!'


	6. Chapter 6: When She Changes

Tenenenententententeren~~~~ ._. WTF was that? /shotdead Ever heard the Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare? It's my ringtone... XD just sharing.

And so, here I am with another chapter. Was about to post it earlier... About, 2 hours ago... But my dad scolded me for forgetting to eat my lunch at the university... YES! I GO TO COLLEGE NOW! I FINALLY HAVE A LIFE *O* but, seriously, it's so exhausting... o; But, don't worry. I'll update weekly. So, while I'm typing my author's note... I'm eating my supposed lunch but it's dinner already so, meh... XD

About the poll, Soul got most votes... And... YES! LEMON! /shotdead I'm planning on a mild one though since I read that too descriptive lemon isn't allowed... But... I'm not actually the type who obeys the rules... xD What do you think?

**AUTHOR'S POLL**

Who should be Soul's main rival?  
**KID**, Maka's current dream guy, **HIRO**, Maka's ex-boyfriend or **BOTH?  
**(Yes... I could put both for more action! XDD Answers in the reviews~)

**Review Responses!**

_Mathdirasmyrna: Double thanks! :D Yeah, the sexy time could happen after Soul's realization but, I have a pretty wicked plan... /shotdead_

_oceaneyes: Thank you :) I'll be sure to consider that :D_

_That Person: Thanks for your poll answers! I will change the ratings now XD Yeah, I can't seem to see Crona as a girl even though he kinda is but, it's cool. Guy or not, he's kinda funny in a good way. Thank you~_

_Senbonzakura: I'd keep that in mind thanks :D And yes, it makes sense. I'm not actually the one who makes 'big' lemon scene. I guess mild will do..._

_lolo MN: xD Thank you :DDD I hope you did well wiff the exams... :3 Aww, that's so sweet. Thank you so much! Lol, nah, it's alright xD don't blame the math xD_

_ME: Yush! Thanks!_

_KHloverxcyn: I shall remember that~ Yeah... I remembered reading that and I was like... 'boo... just when I was planning to make one...' xDD Oh and, thanks~ I started going to school early and I excelled a bit so i didn't go through kinder garden... Ugh... Where has my youth gone? XD i feel so old now that I'm in college xD_

_TaIoRaFoReVeR523: Thanks! I always try to think of stories that seem new. :) anyway, thank you so much for the review and I hope you keep reading and reviewing~_

_Knead Me: Thank you! I hope to make better chappies though._

_AtomicViolence: ^^ Thank you! I hope you keep on reading and reviewing :) and, don't worry! I'll do my best to do that every week or maybe less :D_

_Xx: Thank you! And, sorry for the wait :3 I hope it's worth the wait :D_

_GRiMM: GRIMMY! OHEHMSHINIGAMI! I WUV YOU! *hugs* I-am-so-glad-you-finally-said-your-thoughts! *crushes your bones* xDD I hope you do! And, you better keep on reviewing! I thought you didn't like my story... :O _

_As usual, thanks for the reads, the reviews, the hits, the faves and alerts... You'll be blessed :D_

Disclaimer:

Black*Star: You've got guts to call your God just to say that Disclaimer note. I'M YOUR GOD AND YOU JUST CALL ME HERE TO DO THAT WHEN I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER! HOW DARE YOU?

BPhantom: You done?

Black*Star: NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M PLANNING TO DELAY YOUR READERS FOR REVENGE ON NOT MAKiNG ME APPEAR ON THIS CHAPTER, YOU BAD, MEA-

BPhantom: *hits him with fire extinguisher* I do not own Soul Eater... Nyah!

_Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right_:

_They played a little game of pretend. In love with each other, they say. What happens next? Let's find out, shall we?_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..__._

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 6: When She Changes, She Might Pass As a Succubus~*~*~*~*~

And so, we're gonna start our ride home. "You've been pretty naughty, introducing yourself as my boyfriend and my fiancé, Soul." Maka mumbled as I finally started the engine.

"Yeah, sure." I smirked. "At least Crona won't make a move on you." I chuckled.

"Stupid." She hit me slightly on my shoulders and immediately wrapped her arms around me. "Crona-kun's just my friend and he thinks of me like that too." She defended.

"Next time, I should do something to get rid of Kid. He's my biggest rival after all." I said, wondering what her reaction might be.

"Soul!" she exclaimed. "You shouldn't do that! It's not like I'm going to Kid! And besides, I bet he doesn't like me." She added, sounding a bit sad. "And when did you start caring?"

I glanced at her. "I was only teasing, Maka. Chill." I smiled at her.

And, off we go. If only you knew what Kid feels for you... I bet everything I have, you won't even think about marrying me.

I was peacefully driving when all of a sudden, Maka's hands snaked under my polo shirt. Her fingers tracing my abdomen, her chest pressed against my back. "W-What the hell are you d-doing?" agh, damn. I'm stuttering. This is not cool.

"Oh, I don't know?" she said in a playful tone. I felt her chest slowly glide upward. Is she standing up? What kind of stunt is she trying to pull? I felt her breath against my neck. "Soul..." she said in a seductive tone. Holy shinigami... I think I brought a wrong Maka. Or maybe, she's possessed all of a sudden? We were talking normally just earlier and now, she's being like this! The real Maka isn't seductive! The real Maka isn't a tease! The real Maka won't do this at all! I felt hot lips envelope my ear as arms now wrap around my neck, her hands rubbing my chest. This is fucking dangerous. What happened to her 'we're on the streets!' and 'this is inappropriate!' consciousness? A groan escaped my lips as she started to suck on my ear. "M-Maka, you might f-fall." I said, my breathing pattern going faster.

I felt her tongue lick my ear playfully as she nibbled on it. "You won't let me fall, right?" she mumbled, now making her way to my neck. She bit on my neck and sucked the bitten part. Another groan escaped my lips.

"We might be seen." I reminded, trying to distract her from whatever she's trying to do.

I heard her giggle a bit. "At this time of the night, honey?" she mumbled against my ear. "I don't think so."

Ugh, focus Soul! You're driving, with probably a succubus who took the form of Maka on your back. She's sucking on your neck and you're not supposed to be distracted! Just a few more minutes and you're home! If only the damn author would shift to her point of view and not mine, we would've known what the fuck she's doing but, no!

Maka continued assaulting my neck as if she's a hungry baby who found her mother's breast. Damn, what's up with this pleasure? She seems to be experienced at this. Did she do this to her past boyfriend? Did she pleasure him with her lips and tongue as well? My heart's beating, more like, pounding hard against my chest. What the hell...

You know, when Maka's like this and it feels like it's not her at all, she could pass as a succubus. I mean, they did say that the most quiet girls could be really 'wild' inside. Still, this is Maka. My Maka. I shrug at the thought. Maka isn't mine. He's not anybody's. She's a free girl who can do whatever she wants. Still, a part of me wants to own her. I don't know why. Probably, because I want to make her happy and I know I can do it better that anyone. Or, maybe, I'm just being conceited and this whole marriage thing's getting in my head?

When we got home and I parked the motorcycle already, Maka immediately stopped and jumped off the ride. I looked at her and she looked back at me.

"You're not the only one who could tease." she said, sticking her tongue out before running towards the door.

That's only for revenge huh? Damn woman. I slowly followed her inside only to find her out of sight. Hmm, I wonder. I climbed the stairs and lazily waltz in my room, removing my polo and under shirt. I grabbed a new pair of boxers and took a quick, cold bath. While in the shower, I thought about what happened earlier. I knew Maka's previous boyfriend. That bastard Hiro. Killer looks, smooth moves, a total playboy. Unlike me though, he's known to be the guy who only wants a girl on his bed. After that, he left them. Has Maka done it with him? Ugh... Why the hell am I bothered with this? I shook my head and went out of the shower, drying myself up and putting my boxers on. I exited the bathroom and dropped myself on the bed but a knock on the door made me stand up again.

I opened the door and there, Maka stood with an oversized shirt once again, looking like she just came out of the shower as well with her hair wet. I'm not sure if she's wearing shorts or just her panties though. She was hugging a pillow tightly to herself. "Yes?" I asked, toneless.

She had a pout on her face. "C-Can I sleep with you?" Maka asked.

"You are supposed to be." thought she forgot. "It's my first agreement, right?" I smiled at her.

She entered and sat on my bed. I followed her and just sat down as well. "Anything bothering you?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I should be the one asking that, right?" I asked, sarcastic.

"I just noticed you aren't teasing or trying to piss me off." she mumbled, pulling the sheets up her waist, covering her legs as she leaned on the headboard.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I said, leaning on my bed's headboard as well. "I hope you won't take it the wrong way though."

She nodded. "Shoot."

"Well, are you still, you know..." I said in a whisper. She gave me a confused look. "Hiro. He was your boyfriend back then right?" Maka nodded at me. "I was just wondering if you did it... Uhm you kno-"

"I'm still a virgin, you dumb prick." she belowed, glaring at me. "I'm not stupid to have a go with him." well, that was blunt. "And that thing earlier, you're the first one I've done that to." she answered my silent question. As if I'm a book of questions, Maka easily reads and answers me.

I don't know why but my heart pounded against my chest again but, unlike the burdened feeling earlier, I felt relief instead. "I-I see."

"We kissed though." she blurted out, making my heart feel burdened again.

Sheesh... I didn't ask if they did. "Anyway, what about you? Is something bothering you?" I asked, looking at her. She pouted again. "Afraid of nightmares?" I guessed.

"Yup." she answered, playing with the edge of her pillow. "And, I'm afraid I'll be alone." Maka admitted, looking at me as well.

I held her hand. "I'm here." I smiled.

Maka smiled as well. "Thank you." she said, lying down.

I supported my weight with my elbow as I recline myself to look at her. She was still hugging that darn pillow of hers. I pulled it out of her arms and she looked at me, confused. I tossed the pillow away and lied down beside her. "Why don't you hug me instead?" I said, teasing her.

Maka went near me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "There." she mumbled, resting her head against my chest. "You know, if ever I had an older brother, I wish he was like you." she said.

"Well, we're like siblings." I said, chuckling. "Only, we're getting married."

She laughed. "True." Maka looked up at me and giggled. "You know, I keep on wondering how we're being so clingy and cuddly with each other now when we can't even stand each other back then."

While it's true that we are being clingy and cuddly now, it's not true that I can't stand her. I loved teasing her so much since she's cute when she's mad. "Let's say, we're just getting comfortable with each other?"

Maka smiled at me and nodded. "Hey Soul, you violated one of my agreements." she said.

"Really?" What did I do?"

"You seem to have been bothered who I was going to see." she poked my cheek.

I chuckled. "Okay. So, maybe I did. What's your punishment?" She gave a yawn. Maka sure does look sleepy. "Go to sleep, tiny tits. Let's figure out tomorrow."

She smirked, her eyes half lidded, and pinched my cheek. "Good night, Mr. Evans." she smiled, trailing her arm to the swell of my back.

Hesitating a bit but still doing so, I planted a kiss on her forehead and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. "Good night Mrs. Evans."

~*~*~*~*~To be continued~*~*~*~*~

_[A/N: Again, sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. Answer the polls, please~ Comments? Suggestions? Thoughts? Flames? Call Me, Maybe? /shotdead Post it in the reviews~ Love you all!]_

_[**EDIT: I WILL CHANGE THE RATINGS TO "M" NEXT CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON'T FIND IT IN THE K+ - T, IT'S PROBABLY THERE IN THE "M" RATING-STORIES. THANKS!]**_

Maka: ...

Soul: ...

Maka and Soul: ...uhm... Pretty awkward... erm...

Maka: When did you become so nice and touchy?

Soul: Since when did you become so teasing?

Maka and Soul: ...

Soul: Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Kiss of Life, Let's Swim!

Maka: Okaaaay... Making it more awkward. Err... Leave a Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss of Life, Let's Swim

Heya! As promised, my weekly update. :D

So, let's say... This chapter is the first half of my first filler chapter. What I mean to say is, this chapter's not much progress to the whole story but, I just don't want to time skip so, yeah... Fillers...

BUT! I promise So/Ma moments for each chappy! Yey

And as for my last chappy's poll... Hiro and Kid would both be rivals! But, don't worry. Kid and Soul won't be enemies here... I've got everything planned in my mind now. *evil laugh here*

And (again), like what I said in the summary, this is M rated for the future chapters so, watch out for it! Thanks!

**AUTHOR'S POLL!**

Who is cooler, in your opinion?  
**Jealous Soul** who always seem to keep quiet when somebody's around Maka or **Possessive Soul** who keeps on owning Maka?  
(answer in the reviews!)

Who do you want to see more?  
**Seductive Maka** who loves to tease or **Conservative Maka** who is often shy and/or blushing?  
(answer in the reviews!)

**Review Responses!  
**(A lot of reviews so, bare wiff me? Thanks~)

_lolo MN: yush, thanks!~ I'm glad to hear that! Reviews make me smile as well xD_

_KHloverxcyn: Well, I do try to make it flexible so I can add what the readers suggests. And, thank you so much!_

_manthdirasmyrna: lol xD Well, don't worry. Soul will be pretty much frustrated with all the jealousy he'll feel in the future chappies. Thank you~_

_Katsuki-san: Aww! I love it! XD thanks for the review :D_

_Xx: Thanks and no prob! I'm glad you like it :D_

_AtomicViolence: Why are you so cool? :DD lol, I'll promise to bring lots of action the next few chappies! Thankies~_

_new-Necro03: ^^ I'll do that in the future chappies~ Don't worry! Thanks for the suggestion :)_

_The Wizarding DemiGod: Thanks~ I'm glad you do. Hiro will definitely get some screen time in one of my filler chappies and the main story chappies so, I hope you look forward to it :)_

_mabello: lol :D I'm happy you find it that way :D I hope you'll like this chappy! Thank you!_

_Senbonzakura: Yup! I'm planning to do that. Thanks~_

_That Person: O u O;; I'm used to use 'That Person' when addressing you... but, if you want to be called by your pen name, please let me know. And, sorry, I'll try to avoid using it ^^ thank you~_

_snowbunnie13: I'm sorry for the confusion but, it is kinda hard to use only one person's pov (i.e. if Maka sleeps while the pov is still hers and the story still needs to progress, I need Soul's pov) Thank you for noting though. I'd be sure to do that in my next story :D_

_ME: I lol-ed at the Mother Lover part xD And i dunno why /shotdead Thank you and I'm glad you like it!_

_Lisa-chan Evans: ohohoho, you're good. you nearly got it right ;D thanks for the reviews on chapter 5 and 6!_

_Knead Me: Oh, she makes another appearance, alright XD yeah... it's cute when they do that. I'm glad I managed to both make you laugh :) thank you!_

_GRiMM: aww, you reviewed again... how nice of you! I wanna strangle you now :3 *gives you a hug* IKR! I freaked out when I saw the numbers of reviews! Thank you to you guys for the support!_

_xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx: I'm actually a supporter of KidXLiz, somehow, so I do plan on making them the couple here but, we'll see :3 thanks for the reviews!_

_SweetGoodbyes -Libra Ninja XD: Thank you! I'm happy that you think so :3 Sorry for the wait for this update~ hope you like it :)_

_meghanmoo: yush~ I do believe that what you say is indeed true xD Thanks for the reviews on both chapter 5 and 6!_

_me: don't worry! Even if I said they'll both be the rivals, Hiro would still be making lots of appearances. Thanks for the review!_

_rocky9999: Thank you! glad you thing so!_

_WOAH! Long list! *O* Thank __you to everyone for the alerts, reviews, favorites, hits and reads! I'm so glad you guys are here! *gives you all virtual hugs* You'll be blessed!_

Disclaimer:

BPhantom: I'm sure, she'll be able to do it right.

Tsubaki: Blue Blooded Phantom does not own Soul Eater.

BPhantom: Booyah! Someone finally said it! *hugs Tsubaki*

_Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:  
__So, that's how Maka is when she's playful. What happens if it's Soul's turn to be playful? Let's find out!_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..._

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 7: Kiss of Life, Let's Swim!~*~*~*~*~

The seniors today were released early since the lower levels were going to take their final exams. Funny enough, Black*Star was sick and didn't annoy us to go play basketball. Tsubaki, Kid, and the Thompson sisters volunteered that they'd take him home. Maka was being a nerd again, insisting that she'll study at home. Come to think of it, neither one of them doesn't know we live together already. As for me, I just told Black*Star to get well and hurried off. I didn't bring my motorbike today since I forgot that the fuel tank's empty from our trip last night to Crona's apartment. And so, we have to walk home.

"Maka! Wait up!" I shouted when she passed the bakery already. She turned around with a bored look on her face.

"I change my mind. I don't feel like studying." she mumbled, looking really down. "And to think it's only one in the afternoon." she sighed.

I sniggered and took her hand. "This is the first time you don't feel like studying." I chuckled. "I should throw a party."

Maka scoffed. "Shut up." She sure is crabby today. "Anyway, quit holding my hand, Soul. People might see." she tried to pull her hand out of my grasp.

"At least I'm just holding your hand." I said, squeezing her hand a bit. "Unlike a certain someone who's been playful last night to turn me on while I'm driving." I smirked at her.

It was her turn to squeeze my hand. "You started it." Maka stuck her tongue afterwards then giggled. While it's true that I started it, I didn't expect that she'd play along with the me. I just shook my head and after a few good minutes of talking, chuckling and teasing each other, we finally got to the gate of our house. I opened the gates and we walked towards the door through the uphill path.

I just remembered, there's a pool by the back of the house. "I think I'm gonna go for a swim." I mumbled.

"Enjoy." Maka grumbled, nonchalant.

Pulling her to me since she was starting to walk ahead, I scowled at her. "You're coming with me." I said. She shook her head. "Perhaps, you don't want to wear a swimsuit, eh, Tiny-tits?"

That flinch from her as she tore her hands from mine was a sign that my hunch was right. She walked towards the house, completely ignoring me. I think I just crossed the line. "Maka!" she didn't look back.

=/=

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

"Maka!" go to hell, jerk. Okay, so maybe I'm not given such big breasts like Tsubaki, Patty and Liz, still! I've got some. And it's his fault that I can't have the guts to wear a swimsuit! Hell, I'll sink in embarrassment when I wear that then he laughs at me. Ugh! That pompous creep! When he annoys me, he thinks he's so high and mighty as if, he thinks he's perfect! I opened the door and stormed to my room. "Maka," Soul followed me in. He embraced me from behind, his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." he mumbled, his breath tickling my ear.

"Get away from me." I tried to unwrap his arms around my waist but no use. Soul's being stubborn again. I was surprised when I felt an arm under my knee and I was lifted up. "SOUL!" he was carrying me bridal style and then he flopped me down my bed. He also climbed on my bed, lying next to me. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm really sorry, Maka." he said, holding my hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it. "I was just teasing. No need to be worked up about it."

Easy for you to say. You're not the one suffering from self-consciousness. "Get off me, will you?" I furrowed my eyebrows, pushing him off.

Soul leaned close to my face. "I swear I'm going to give you a kiss if you don't forgive me." He threatened. "I'm really willing to do it, Maka."

Huh? Where did that come from? "Eww..." I shoved him on the face. "No thanks. I'm not doing anything."

"Maka..." he leaned in closer. "If I know you better, you're just doing that so you'd get to kiss me." He smirked. What a conceited jerk! Why is he like that? Why does he suddenly think about kissing right now?

"In your dreams, Soul Eater." Hell, I don't really care what he's planning. I just have to make him get out of here.

He's just an inch away now. "You know, Maka." He smiled. "You look really beautiful up-close." He mumbled. What on earth is running in his mind right now? "I could do it, you know." Soul warned. "After all, you look really inviting."

"Fine, fine. You win. Just get out of here." I said. He gave a fake pout at me as he moved away. Talk about being flirty. "I forgive you. Go swim now."

"You're really not going to swim with me?" he asked, still pouting.

"I'll think about it." I smiled at him.

With that, he nodded and stood up. "I'll be waiting." he smirked, bending down and kissing my forehead. Ugh... Such a kiss-ass this guy is. He finally went out of my room.

I wonder though, I've got nothing to do. Let's see. I've got some books that I've read about, three times already. Then there's my ignored guitar. Have I ever told you I play? Anyway, don't feel like playing. Uhm, I could total my school credits. The school credits? It's what all senior students look forward to by the graduation night. The student council, me, being a part of it, prepares some kind of shop or auction and the school credits could be used for buying or bidding. Of course, there's a price for everything you do at Death University. For example, I, the first honour, will receive a thousand credits. That's what headmaster, Shinigami-sama, which happens to be Kid's father, uses to inspire the students to study. But I'm not interested. Maybe, I'll just give mine to Soul. The student council is preparing something exciting, from what I've heard from the other girls in the SC who are in charge of the credits event. I'm in charge of the graduation ceremony. Since I don't actually plan on using my credits, why total it? I'm not even sure if I can count all my achievements from my first year to now. So, what else can I do? I sat up only to hear splashing of water. I looked out the window only to see Soul in some kind of a beach short. He looks like he's having fun.

Swim or not?

=/=

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

It's been so long since I felt guilty for teasing Maka. The last was when she cried all day since I went too far and accidentally said something about Uncle Spirit back when we were kids.

Why am I thinking about her when I should be swimming and enjoying? I swam my way across the pool which was 6 feet on this end and 5 feet on the other end if my estimation is right. It's a rectangle shaped pool and the length, I guess, nearly as long as a bus. I raised my head up only to find that succubus last night. She was reading a book while lying down on the stretch chair under the umbrella.

Maka is fuckin' sexy and gorgeous like this. She's wearing a blue two piece with a thin cloth wrapped around her waist, covering one of her legs which I've always found really sexy. And her boobs... I've never actually gawked at them before but I realized now that they're bigger than I expected. Sure you don't see it in a regular basis but when she's wearing this, you'd figure she's got a perfect body to boot. Also, with her hair let loose like this unlike her usual pigtails, she looks really beautiful.

Huh... What's this on my nose? B-Blood? I never had a nosebleed because of Maka before. What the hell... I got out of the pool and washed off the blood. "Hey there, sexy." I approached her once I'm sure that I got rid of the blood on my face.

Maka raised her head from the book she's reading. "Flattery would get to nowhere." she scowled, looking back at the book. I thought we're alright already? What's with the coldness?

"I'm only saying the truth." I smiled at her. She didn't look like she's buying what I said. Pfft... This girl.

Placing the book she's holding aside, Maka stood up with a mischievous look on her face. I don't like the look of this. She stood on her toes and wrapped both her arms around my neck. "Really, now?" Maka smirked, looking up at me, her breasts completely pressed against my chest. Told you, it's the succubus in her. "You know, Soul," two fingers circle around my chest, an arm still slinging around my neck. "you've been a pretty bad guy teasing me always." she said, her tone playful yet sounding hurt. You tease too, you know? Damn, I can't voice out what I want to say. "I want to punish you for that." she bit her lips seductively. Sweet baby shinigami... "Maka..." what the hell, I can't take my eyes of hers! "...CHOP!" When did she get the book? More importantly, that's it? She's just playing around? She moved away from me. She sat back down the reclining chair, laughing.

"You, succubus, you..." I groaned in pain. Maka laughed louder at this. Darn it, what a sadist. I walked back to the pool, diving once I got there. I'll get back at you, Maka. Just you wait. I have a plan. I resurfaced and looked at her. She's reading the book again. Heh... Just wait...

About a few good minutes of swimming back and forth the pool, I saw Maka still there on the spot where I left her. Damn Bookworm. Sure, keep playing 'I-don't-care-what-you're-doing'. Let's see how long you're going to ignore me.

"AH!" I shouted. I raw her head shot up to look at my direction. I sunk down and resurfaced again. "MY LEG! IT'S ALL CRAMPED UP!" I said, faking my struggle. She dropped her book and after a few seconds, I heard a splash.

Well, that was easy. I continued struggling and pretending to panic. She finally reached me "Soul!" she grabbed my hand but I pulled her to me. "Huh?" I heard her say.

"You should've seen your face!" I roared in laughter.

It took her a few seconds before she managed to process what I did in her mind. She started hitting me and pushing me away from her. "UGH! I hate you! You keep on tricking me!" she swam away. "You scared me!" she shouted, going to the deeper part of the pool. I smirked and went back on the ground.

Woah, she looks mad. Maka was swimming to the edge when all of a sudden, she stopped and sunk down. When she resurfaced, she waved her hand up the air. "SOUL!" she cried.

I chuckled. "I'm not falling for my own trick, Maka." I said, shaking my head.

"I'm serious! HELP ME!" She shouted, still sinking and resurfacing in a pattern.

"Serious my ass, Maka." I said, smirking at her. She sunk down.

What I never expected was when she resurfaced; she was just floating, not even moving.

Oh, fuck shit.

"MAKA!"

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

_[A/N: Sorry for the errors... So, that's the first of the 'KISS OF LIFE' chapters. Comments? Suggestions? Theory of Relativity? Ugh, college life's getting into my head. Just tell me what you think on the reviews~ Thanks!]_

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Soul: OUCH! It's not my fault! Blame the author! She did this!

Maka: *sigh* whatever... I'm nervous about the next chapter.

Soul: Me too... Erm, anyway... Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Kiss of Life, Thank You

Maka: Leave a Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss of Life, Thank You

Heya! Guys! This'll be a quick one! No polls and stuff... WE JUST HAVE TO SIGN THIS PETITION! For the writers of M-rating fics! We have to! Fanfiction . net will be deleting all stories with descriptive lemons, mature ratings and... SONG FICS TOO! Ugh... Let our voices be heard! Be a part of the people who disagrees with this and! ON JUNE 23, I REPEAT, **JUNE 23... **DO NOT LOG IN, DO NOT READ, DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW, DON'T VISIT THE SITE! It will serve as a BLACK OUT to let the ff . net admins that we disapprove of what they'll be doing.

Here is the link. www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Remove the spaces and, don't worry! It's safe ;)

For my previous poll though, the winner is Seductive Maka and Possessive Soul~ XD

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_EvilInsideOut: For reviewing chappy 6, thanks! And, Hiro will be appearing in the next, next chapter :D I hope you like it!_

_me: I like possessive Soul XD Here's the update, thanks!_

_lolo MN: Sorry... Was really spacing out and I didn't know how I'll end that chapter but, I hope this makes up for it, Thanks!_

_That Person: Yush, we'll both do that xD Yeah, and, it's not Soul without a nosebleed moment xD_

_ME: You'll be seeing more of them in the next chapters. Hope you like this!_

_new-Necro03: He will blab, but, oh, just please read the fic XD thanks!_

_mabello: glad you did~ and don't worry~ Maka's gonna be quite a vixen in a few chapters but in this one, she'll... oh, just read! XDD Thanks!_

_The Wizarding DemiGod: Then, wait no more~ ^^ Thanks for the review!_

_TaIoRaFoReVeR523: Yup~ she seems like an expert or something xD We'll see if she really did drown... Thanks for the review!_

_sexykittykatlady: noted ^^ thank you~_

_i-am-blue-lava: thank you so much~ hope you like this one_

_xXJinxYouOweMeASodaXx: Here's the update! Hope you like it :D_

_meghanmoo: yush yush~ I'll make sure she is, thanks!_

_KHloverxcyn: yup :O truly shouldn't be doing that in the pool. Hope you like this update :D_

_AtomicViolence: Sorry! It has to be done xD here's my next chappie~ Sorry for the wait_

_Rhonarina: Update sooner, check! Haha sorry for the cliffie though_

_I'm really in a hurry so, sorry for the rushed review responses and THANK YOU!_

Disclaimer:

BPhantom: Simple, today... I DO NOT OWN SE? Got it? Ja?

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 8: Kiss of Life, Thank You~*~*~*~*~

Panic washed over me as I make my way towards Maka. Silent prayers of 'don't be dead' repeated in my mind. I lied her flat on her back and clasped my right hand around the back of my left one. I began trying to revive her. "Damn it, wake up." I leaned my head against her chest for signs of heartbeat. None.

I tilted her head up and held her chin to open her mouth. Pinching her nose. I leaned in to perform CPR.

Still no breath. "Maka!" I'm beginning to feel hopeless as I repeated the procedure all over and over again. Shit. How could I not save her? "Damn it!" I pumped harder.

And she coughed water out as she grabbed the nearest thing she could hold which was my neck and pulled me to her. Relief flooded me as I wrap my arms around her, my head buried on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry..." I whispered to her. "I should've believed you." I sat down, pulling her to me to sit her up as well. "I thought I lost you."

Her breathing still was ragged but she continued hugging me. "I'm alright." she managed to say. "It's alright." she added. This is the first time I felt fear in a long time. But the instant she breathe, I felt fine already. "I guess my leg cramped when I strained it too hard when I swam to get you." she mumbled. Great, now I'm really guilty.

"I'm sorry, Maka." I said, my lips against her skin.

I felt her lift my chin up and she did something I didn't expect she would do. Maka pressed her lips against mine. I felt my heart stop. It just sank in to me that I kissed her first when I did that mouth to mouth thing to save her. Her lips are softer than they look and they feel nice against mine.

It wasn't long after her lips parted away from mine and she just looked at me, a blush on her cheek. "Still, you're the one who saved me so, thanks." she said, just sitting there in front of me. "Sorry about that. I just thought that I had to give you a thank you kiss." she smiled a bit. The only thing I was able to do was to look at her, the feel of her lips still lingering on my own. "Soul?" she pouted her lips. The lips, Soul. Quit looking at them! You can't want more! But still- Wait! What? No way in hell! I shouldn't be thinking about Maka like this! Ugh... The way she pouts is just too adorable. Of all the times, Maka! Why are you pouting your lips now?

"Your lips are soft." I blurted out which, I totally didn't mean to.

She smirked at me. "Would you like another kiss?" she pursed her lips and blinked a couple of times at me. That question and her gesture caught me off-guard. Damn it. Since when does Maka flirt? She laughed. "Come on, let's swim." Maka pulled me up.

"You nearly died there, in case you've forgotten." I reminded, standing up next to her.

Maka just ignored me and jumped in the pool. "You'd be there to save me, right?" she winked.

I shook my head and patted my forehead, smiling. "You sure trust me a lot, huh?" I jumped in with her. "Right, I'll save you. Just don't try pretending or you'll get punished." I smirked, holding her hand.

"Like I'll pull a cheap stunt like what you did." Maka made a face.

I grinned. "Still, you fell for it." I stuck out my tongue.

"Which nearly cost my life, you jerk." she hit me on my shoulder, but it didn't actually have force. A joke, I presume.

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry." I said through my smile. I grabbed both her wrist and wrapped them around my neck, her breast pressed against my back. "That's why I've decided, I won't let you let go of me." I said, walking around in the water. I placed my hands under her bottom so I'd be giving her a piggy back ride.

"Soul?" Maka called out to me. I looked at her, turning my head to look at her. "Thank you." she smiled at me.

I just smiled back. To be honest, with her lips so close to mine, looking so inviting, it takes real resistance not to kiss her.

=/=

Later that night, I'm making dinner as punishment for violating our agreement thd other day. Remember when I was making a fuss about her going to Crona's? She punished me with doing the chores for the rest of the week. Maka, on the other hand, was reading the letters from Ms. Marie's activity.

"Oh, I got two special papers." Maka said. I flipped the steak and glanced at her. "Aww, how sweet of Kid." heh, I'm surprised he got brave enough to do so. I just continued cooking. "And then, here's the other one." a pause. "I may not be the kindest guy you know but I promise to be the one you trust the most." she read.

Of course, I knew who wrote that. Do you? "Whoever wrote that must be a cool guy." I smirked.

I felt her arms snake around my waist, hugging me from behind. "Yes, he is." she leaned her head against my back. "I feel bad though. I didn't give him my special paper." she mumbled.

They did say don't expect so you won't be disappointed. I knew she wouldn't give it to me rather, she'd give it to Kid. "Since he's cool, he understands." I said, readying the plates with Maka still hugging me. "Makaaaa..." I grumbled.

She giggled and let go of me. I looked at her and noticed that smirk of hers. The way her lips curve upward on one side looked really sexy. Ugh... I've really, REALLY got to stop looking at her lips. "Uhm, you okay, Soul?"

Ah crap... She caught me gawking. "Yeah, sure." I grinned, plating the steak.

Maka sat down. "That smells lovely." she said, her hands clasped together and her eyes closed, sniffing the aroma of the dish I made.

"Some simple dishes I know how to make. It's better once you taste it." I said proudly. Aren't I cool or what? I could be the poster boy for perfect husband. Maka's one lucky girl to have me, Soul Eater Evans, the coolest guy there is, as her husband.

Maka smiled. "Don't let it get to your head. With that smug smile of yours, you're probably praising yourself again." she giggled then continued eating. Damn girl. Knows me too well. "So, you think my lips are soft?" she asked which nearly made me drop the plate I was holding.

"Why-" I coughed and covered my mouth "-bring that up so sudden?" I asked. I don't know if she's teasing or she's just plain obnoxious.

"I don't know. You're the one who's suddenly blurting things out." Maka mumbled. Still, her eyes were set on me. And, I swear to Shinigami, she looks so oblivious.

Your lips are damn soft and sexy, you tease. "They're soft, sure. I've kissed softer ones though." ah... The nonchalant and 'I had better' style. I've gotta focus on other stuff and ignore whatever it is in her that's catching my friggin' attention.

She just nodded. "Your lips are soft too." she said, smiling a bit. "I just can't seem to figure out if your lips are softer than Hiro-kun's." what the hell? You're comparing me to that sorry excuse for a guy? Still, her face was too innocent to say that she's teasing me. It does make me wonder though...

"What's the most intimate thing you did with him?" I asked. She looked surprised as she raised her head to look at me. I dunno, I probably sounded a bit mad or something.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Kissing and cuddling under the stars. He's romantic and stuff but, I'm not planning to give details." she replied standing up. "I'll be in the room. I forgot my phone's still charging." she smiled at me before going up the stairs.

Ugh! What the hell! Why'd I even bring up that I've kissed softer lips before? Truth is, I haven't. Even Blaire, my ex-girlfriend, doesn't have lips as soft as hers that make me want more. Or maybe, it's just the fact that I'm kissing Maka, that's why I wanted more? And why do I feel so angry when she talks about someone else?

No way... No way in hell... I'm not falling in love with her, right? It's just not possible.

Soul Eater Evans, you must be out of your mind.

=/=

"Maka?" I knocked on her door. I opened the door to her room and didn't see her there. Must be in her bathroom. I walked over to my room only to find Maka on my bed, reading. She was lying on her stomach, wearing a white tanktop with blue laces and a really, REALLY short, brown shorts. Her legs were crossed and were up in the air as she was humming a tune. Seems like she took a quick bath. "Oi," I called out to her.

She glanced back at me with a smile. "Don't look so surprised to see me." she said, looking back at her book. "You're the one who wanted me to sleep with you, right? So, I'm gonna be staying here too!"

I sat down on the bed. "Yeah, sure." I replied. "Dinner's ready by the way."

"Hey Soul, have you read my letter yet?" she asked.

I got my bag which was just under my bed and got the letters. Let's see, I got lots of letters from girls, a letter from Black*Star, a letter from Kid, the Thompson sisters gave me letters too, Tsubaki did too, then there's Maka.

_'Soul,_

_Sometimes, you're a jerk. You could also be a conceited air head but, I want to thank you for your kindness. You protect me even though I know we don't get along every time. I promise to make it up to you. I'm just here whenever you need me._

_Love, Maka.'_

Pfft... About time you thank me. I looked at her as she was reading the book. Her hair was still in pigtails and she had that smile as she read. She looked up at me. "What's with that smile on your face while you're looking at me?" she scowled. "It's freaky." Maka declared, making a face.

I ran my hand through her hair, releasing it from her pigtails. "You know, you don't have to make it up with me." I tuck her hair behind her ear and she rolled to lie on her back. I lied down on my side and my face was close to hers again. "But you know, a thank you kiss would really be nice."

Maka smirked and kissed my cheek. "I guess you've read my letter already."

I nodded. "I want to thank you too for being really nice to me." I'm really out of my mind. "So, you deserve a thank you kiss from me." I leaned in to catch her lips. It was a brief touch. Her lips with mine but, it sent out different sensations throughout my body. Maka pulled back, a small smile on her lips. "Have you figured out yet whose lips is softer?" I said.

A small smile turned to a playful one. "Let me think..." she mumbled, placing her index finger by her lips.

"Do you really need to think?" I scowled. Not because you're smart, you have to think about everything!

Maka nodded. "You're right." she poked my nose before rolling off the bed. "Hiro-kun, of course." and, she ran off, leaving me in my room.

=/=

Maka's P.O.V.

Okay, so, I lied earlier. Soul's lips are waaaay softer than Hiro-kun's. It's just, it sucks when he rubs it in that he kissed much softer lips. While it's given that he is such a ladies' man, I didn't ask for a comparison. What a jerk. And now he's sulking as we eat, pouting and making weird facial expressions. He's not talking, just mumbling stuff that's not even words when I ask questions.

I have to admit though, his cooking's really good. I watched him as we silently ate. Soul's been busy with his phone though. "Hey, Maka," at last, the bloke finally spoke. Oh, that rhymes. "Can we skip school tomorrow?"

"Why?" I asked. I'm not really fond of being absent but, if his reason's valid, why not?

He looked displeased when he shoved the phone in his pocket. "My Uncle's leaving my cousin here tomorrow." he sighed.

Well, that's the least I expected. "Your cousin?" I repeated.

"Yeah..." he placed his arm on the back rest. "His name's Travis, four years old. He's the son of Dad's brother." uh-huh... And? "They're leaving him here since Mom and Dad will go with him tomorrow for some business." he said, a bored expression on his face.

What's with the look on his face? I wonder... "Don't like the kid?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Love him." his tone a bit sarcastic. Ugh! Why is it so hard to read Soul when he's gloomy? "It's my Uncle I'm worried about. He'll probably dig you for some information." he sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time this whole evening. "I'm his favorite nephew. He's not on Wes' good side so, you can imagine the rest, I guess."

"Interviews..." I groaned as Soul nodded.

"He's gonna eat dinner with us tomorrow evening." Soul mumbled, eating his last bite of the steak.

I can't help but laugh at him. "Are you worried I might not impress him, Soul?" I stood up from my seat and hugged him from behind. "Do you think I'm not good enough?"

I heard him chuckle. "The Maka Albarn, not good enough?" he looked at me. Once again, our faces were inches away from each other. He held my hand and smiled. "Who are you kidding? Of course, you're not good enough." I frowned at him and was about to let him go but he still kept holding on to me. "Unless, you tell the truth. Whose lips is softer?" he smirked. Soul Eater Evans, the guy who won't be able to sleep if you tell him that someone beats him at something. I simply giggled at his antics but he then, leaned in for another kiss on my lips. Of course, that caught me off-guard especially, when I felt him bite my lower lip. I didn't understand why but, I respond by parting my lips and I felt his tongue take over my mouth. My arms which were around his neck loosened as I grasp his shirt. His hand, however, travelled through my hair. I don't get it... Why are we doing this? The way he kisses me, I feel like he...

...No wait. He doesn't. He was the one who made that agreement. We can never fall for each other...

...so, I'm not falling for him. Never.

Back to the question, why are we doing this? Why are we kissing as if there's no tomorrow? Why do I feel like this, as if, I like what's happening? I don't, right?

Oh, Maka Albarn, quit lying. Look, now, you're even lying to yourself. Ugh... I don't get it anymore.

I fought for dominance, letting our tongues have a little 'sword fight'. He can't have, all the fun, can he? I managed to make his go back in his mouth but, it was a mistake. He started sucking on my tongue which sent I don't know what all throughout my body as I gave out a moan.

Panting, Soul releases my tongue but still, our kiss ensues. Well, you do know that I'm not in the best position for a kiss. Bent down like this and stuff... I groaned as I pull away, clutching my aching back. That's when things got awkward.

Soul was staring at me like I'm some sort of oblivion, looking like he's in Cloud 9. I blushed madly. "Soul! W-Why'd y-you do t-that?" I covered my mouth, stuttering like a high school student who's in front of her crush.

"I don't like it..." he started, his expression unchanged. "...when you talk about other guys especially, if it's about you kissing them, Maka." he finished, his eyebrows furrowing. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "When the opportunity says something's mine already, I tend to get very possessive of it."

I don't get it, again, but somehow, I know he's referring to me. Oh Soul, the things you do for whatever it is you're doing.

It was awkward, yet again, later that evening when we're lying on the bed. His back was facing me. Probably, he's embarrassed or something. I didn't know if he's asleep already but, here goes...

"Soul?"

He mumbled.

"Turn around."

He didn't.

I sighed. "So, you've made out with me" I blush to myself with the term I just used. "and then, ignore me. Just like that?" I said in a mad tone. I'm not mad, mind you.

"What?" he asked when he turned around.

I used my elbows to raise myself a bit and kiss his lips briefly. After that, I buried my face on his chest, my head tucked under his chin. "Your lips are indeed, softer than Hiro-kun's." I mumbled. "You're a better kisser too." I added.

It took a few seconds before Soul wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to him. "I lied. Your lips are the softest." he said. "Also, you're not just good enough, Maka. My Uncle would love you so, I'm not worried." he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled at what he said. Geez, stupid Soul.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Hmm?"

"We kissed a lot today."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Think we can do it again tomorrow?"

"SOUL!"

"I'm kidding! ...That would be nice though."

What a day.

~*~*~*~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~*~

_[A/N: Comments? Suggestions? Write it on the review! Sign the petition, guys! Show your support! Sorry for the errors BTW! Haven't reread this actually. HAVE SCHOOL SO, TTFN!]_

Maka: You!

Soul: What?

Maka: Let's both sign the petition!

Soul: Already did. That's how cool I am.

Maka: Nice one! For once, I don't want to Maka Chop you.

Soul: Phew! Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: The Cousin; Jealousy turning Saints into the Sea

Maka: Leave A Review!


	9. Chapter 9: The Cousin Jealousy

Hey guys! Thank you for cooperating and signing the petition! I'm so uver happy that you guys participated! So on wiff my usual stuff before we proceed to the story.

AUTHOR'S POLL TIME!

Who's POV is more interesting to read?  
**Soul's** or **Maka's**?  
(I think you guys'll have a split decision on this one. Leave your answer on the review!)

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

KHloverxcyn: Aww~ Thank you! I liked the last chapter too since it's so fluffy! I dunno about this chappy though... /nervous

Rhonarina: Travis is a sweet little dude. You'll find out in this chappy! Thanks for the review!

new-Necro03: hmm... you got a few bits right but we'll see :D thanks for the review!

TaIoRaFoReVeR523: X3 I think it's normal that if Soul pranks Maka, she'll prank him back so, I decided to change it XD she was supposed to trick him too but Soul will get really mad and... I changed it... I reserved some madness for this chappy :3

xXJinxYouOweMeASodaXx: As promised! I update weekly :D I hope you like this one!

ME: Hey you :D lol Thanks! I'm glad you participated :3 I'm glad you think so :D

meghanmoo: yes thank you! It's very hard! I had to resist the temptation to go on too xD yeah... I hope ff . net realizes that it's not fair that they'll be deleting the stories... Where's the unleashing your imagination part in that? DX

Sammy Vanity: Don't worry! I didn't just sign it... I promoted it as well. Thanks for the info :)

MingiPie05: I'm glad you love it :D thanks!

That Person: lol I could see that :3 Maka and Soul kissing's like... heaven! :D Thank you for supporting and signing the petition!

Me: Aww~ Thank you so much ^^

randombystander: not at all :3 thank you for that. I'll be noting it :D

Knead Me's Bro: Aww... Thank you! ^^ I'm really glad that you and Knead Me's enjoying the story. Hope to hear from you guys again this chapter on the reviews :)

EvilInsideAndOut: Thank you! I'm sure that's a big help to us authors :DD I'm gonna do that but,... OHjust read :D xD you'll see what the 'but's about :3

i-am-blue-lava: Thank you :D It's like my vice... replying to my readers and reviewers :3 ^^ And, marry huh? hehe~ :3 thank you for that ^^

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THIS CHAPPY:  
Expect... uhm, a bit angst but don't hate me, okay? I've got something planned so I'll make it up to you. ;) Thanks for the reviews, hits, reads, favorites and follows. You'll be blessed!

Disclaimer:

Ox: Where's Kim?

BPhantom: Hmm? What?

Ox: Kim! My love!

BPhantom: I don't need another love sick puppy, Ox...

Ox: Your point is?

BPhantom: Err... I don't own Soul Eater... How come Tsubaki's the only one who can say it right?

Ox: And she doesn't own Mr. Brightside which is where the chapter sub-title came from. The Killers own the song lyrics.

BPhantom: Oh yeah... and that too!

_Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:  
I don't remember anything but kiss here, kiss there, KISS EVERYWHERE!_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 9: The Cousin; Jealousy Turning Saints into The Sea~*~*~*~*~

**SOUL'S POV**

I woke up earlier that morning with a yawn. Some weirdo's pressing the doorbell. What time is it?

...

8:33 in the morning...

Wait! Travis and Uncle Dave's arriving by 8:30... I carefully got out of the bed, hoping not to wake Maka up. After successfully getting up, I ran to the gates where the father and son stood outside of it.

"Soul, m'boy!" Uncle Dave greeted. I opened the gate and he patted my back. Travis followed him. I smiled at the kid. Travis has brown, cream colored hair but he carry one of the Evan's traits. The red eyes. "I'll be leaving my little angel to you. You be a good boy, Trav." Uncle said. "And, I'm looking forward to meet your fiancé later."

Travis ran and grabbed my hand as he waved farewell to his dad. I smile at him then back at Uncle. "I'm sure you'll like her."

"I better." he replied and chuckled. "Well, I'll be off now."

After the exchange of goodbyes, I lead little Travis over to our house. "Say, Soul..." Travis mumbled which made me look at him.

"Who's that?" he pointed.

I looked at where he was pointing and I just smiled when I saw Maka by the door, smiling at us. When we finally got to her, I spoke. "Travis, this is Maka, my wife." I grinned at him then at Maka who was surprised with how I introduced her. "Maka, this is Travis."

"I see..." Travis nodded as he looked at Maka. "H-Hello..." he greeted.

Maka smiled at him and crouched down. "Hi, nice to meet you, Travis." she said, taking his hand and shaking it. She let go of his hand and patted his head. She sure knows how to be kind to kids. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Travis shook his head. "Come with me, I'll cook breakfast." Maka stood up. Travis smiled and his small hands held on to two of Maka's fingers.

I watched as they disappeared to the kitchen. Maka didn't even said good morning to me. That just sucks. I follow them to the kitchen. There, Maka and Travis was mixing something in a bowl. Travis was standing up on a chair, mixing, while Maka was behind him, her arms caging the little guy and she was holding the bowl in front of them. I plopped down on an empty chair and silently watched them. "Soul, we're making pancakes." Maka said, not even looking at me. "Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure..." I replied in a bored tone.

"Okay, we're done mixing, Travis." she said, moving to put the bowl by the counter. "Good job." She raised her hand and Travis gave her a high five. Maka giggled and carried Travis to put him down the floor. "You go sit next to Soul and wait for the pancake, okay?"

Little Travis nodded. "Okay, Maka!" he smiled widely before running to me and sitting down on the chair beside me. I pat Travis' head and gave him a slight smile which he returned. He signalled me to come closer. I did so and he leaned by my ear. "Your grrfriends before are diffewent than Maka."

Oh yeah, Travis met a few of the girls I 'dated' back then. Usually, when we meet at the restaurant that Uncle owns. Travis is often there with Uncle. My uncle and his wife's divorced. My Aunt left all of a sudden when Travis was 2. To keep his mind off the thought, my uncle decided to start that restaurant. "You know, Soul, Dad said, a wife is a boy's special someone. Someone who you really love." Travis continued. "Is Maka really your special someone?"

Someone special... Someone I love. Maka... My special someone? "Yeah." I smiled. "She is."

"Having a little boy talk there?" Maka asked which made Travis and I look at her. She had a plate of pancakes in her hand. I got nervous when Travis opened his mouth, thinking that he'll blurt out what I just admitted.

"Pancake!" Travis shouted, excited. Phew! That was close. Maka sat down at the chair next to Travis. She passed a plate of pancake to me but she was the one who fed Travis. She never fed me before. Wait...

Ugh... I had to face-falm myself. Everything's getting in my head. Gotta shake this off. "Soul?" I felt something soft on my lips. "You're not eating." Maka pouted. She was pushing a fork with a pancake on it against my mouth.

I opened my mouth and ate the pancake. "Now I am." I smirked. She shook her head with a smile on her face as she continued feeding Travis.

Later that morning after breakfast, Maka and Travis were playing PS3 in my room. That superhero fighting game that Wes got me as a birthday gift. Never played it. I was, again, just watching them as I lied down the bed. Maka was using that porcupine haired attorney who keeps pointing his finger and Travis was using some super huge green dude. They look like they're enjoying.

"I WIN!" Travis shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Maka laughed and acknowledged her defeat but asked for a rematch. Typical Maka, won't give up on anything. And, they played for hours until Maka must've noticed that Travis yawned.

She tucked him in my bed and not long after, Travis fell asleep. He needs his nap after all. I went out to go to the living room and lie down on the couch. I like Travis, don't get me wrong but, it's odd that I don't like the fact that he's getting all of Maka's attention. What's bothering me is I fucking don't know why I'm acting like this. It's just a really wild 'what if' but, what if I like, or maybe, love Maka already? That's actually a good thing, right? But, what about her? She surely sees me as just a brother or something. It does get complicated. Remember my agreement that she shouldn't fall in love with me? I made that since if she fell for me, I might not return her feelings. I didn't actually expect that it'll be the other way around.

Am I friggin' insane? I'm jealous of my 4-year-old cousin? Ugh! So not cool!

"Does my Soul need his nap too?" I heard Maka's voice. I tilted my head upward only to see her smirking at me. Speak of the devil. "Do you want me to put you to sleep too?" she laughed as my scowl turned into a huge one.

"Looks like you're having fun taking care of my cousin." I grumbled. I really am losing my sanity. Someone pull me back to being sane.

She walked to my side and crouched down in front of me, her face near mine. "He's a sweet kid. I wish you're a bit like him, Soul." oh great. Now, you're comparing me to him?

"Makaaaaaa..." I groaned. She raised an eyebrow. I pulled her and made her lie on me, her back pressed against my chest. "I'm sweet too! Don't be unfair just because he's a kid..." I wrap my arms around her waist.

Maka had her head on my shoulder, leaned against my head. "You're not sweet." she mumbled. "You're just charming."

I scowled more at her. "What about you?" I said. "Can't you be a bit sweeter to me?" I asked. "You're not giving me much attention unlike what you're giving Travis." Oh crap... I exploded.

Maka smiled though. "Hey, wait a minute." she said playfully. "Are you jealous, Soul?"

"Are you mad? Why would I be?" I barked.

She smirked, looking at me. "You don't have to embarassed." she mumbled to me. "You're jealous, aren't you?" she laughed.

"And, if I am?" I asked. Maka tilted her head. "What will you do?"

Maka held my hand and squeezed it. "What would you like me to do?" she leaned closer to my face. I didn't respond. She smiled at me. "You really are possessive, aren't you?" after saying that, she kissed my cheek. "Soul, you can't be serious. Travis is a kid. He needs to be taken care of." Maka said, leaning in again to kiss me briefly on the lips this time. "And, don't be jealous. Would you like to put a stamp on me saying, I'm your property?" she smirked.

Oh, the things you do to me, Maka. "Maybe." I said, smiling. "That is..."

A doorbell interrupted what I was about to say. Maka sat up. "I'll get it." she smiled before walking to see who the guest is.

About a minute later though, she came back with people. And, not just people. "So, it's true. You two really are living together already." Liz said. Holy crap... Behind Maka stood the Thompson Sisters, Tsubaki, Black*Star and Kid.

"H-How..." I started.

"We decided to check up on the two of you. No one was at Soul's house so we went to Maka's." Kid stated with a scowl on his face. "Her mother told us about the two of you living together." he continued.

"She gave the directions to get here too." Tsubaki mumbled.

It was a pain explaining why we didn't tell them that we moved in together. They also asked why we didn't go to school. Sighing for what seemed like the thousanth time, Maka and I finally finished explaining.

"Hey! Since we've got nothing to do, let's play spin the bottle!" Patty suddenly said since we're being enveloped by silence.

And we did play for the sake of having something to do. Yeah, I'm skipping details 'coz it's boring. We're all seated on the floor in a circle, a bottle in the middle. So, the bunch of truth or dare stuff. The 'who's your crush?' and 'how many people have you dated?' stuff for the truth and the 'do this' and the 'do that' orders for the dare.

Liz ended up confessing that she has a crush on Kid, thanks to Patty's question. Black*Star got a kiss from Tsubaki due to Liz' dare. Patty admitted that she likes Giraffes more than guys because of a random question from Black*Star. They asked me how many girls I've dated. I lost count so, I just said about fifty or something. Maka danced the chicken dance, her face almost red all over due to the embarassment. Everything was fun until it was Patty's turn to ask Kid. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kid replied.

"Okay..." Patty placed her index finger by her temple. "Kiss the person you like most."

Shit. Kid glanced at me, I figured, before he moved towards Maka, held her by the chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips. I would've stop it if only it didn't look so uncool. Still... Damn this heavy feeling in my chest...

Maka was blushing and she looked so flustered and confused. It's like, the guy she likes just admitted that he likes her back leaving absolutely no room for me. They're looking at each other, as well as all of us around them. As for me, I can't look. It's killing me, this pain in my chest.

"I got to check out on my cousin." I said, standing up and walking away.

I entered my room and immediately closed the door. "Soul..." Travis called. He looked like he just woke up.

"Hey." I walked up to him and sat down on the bed with him, patting his head. "Had a nice nap?" I smiled. Travis nodded. "Can I ask you something, Kiddo?" another nod. "Do you think Maka sees me as a special someone?"

Travis smiled. "Yes." Before I could even ask why, he already answered. "She wouldn't agree to be your wife if she didn't." good answer but, we all know why she's going to be my wife.

A knock from the door came and Maka peered in. "Soul?"

"Travis, is it okay if you play video games for a while here?" I asked. The little guy gave a confused look at me. "Maka and I just have to talk about something." and with that, Travis nodded.

I noticed no one was downstairs already when we got out of my room. "I told them we had to prepare for your Uncle." she said when she noticed me looking by the stairs. We went to her room and we sat on the bed. "Soul?" she called. I just mumbled as a reply, not looking at her. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"Why would I be?" I laughed, bitterly. "It's him you like after all. Go kiss him, for all I care." I said, smiling at her.

Maka looked down at her hands which were at her lap. "I..." she started but her voice croaked. "...thought, you'd be mad."

"You thought, Maka." I said. "I'm glad Kid has feelings for you too. Now, you have a reason to break the deal." my heart pounded heavily against my chest as I said those words. "He's what you've always wanted right? Kid."

Maka stayed silent for a while. I can't see her eyes nor her face. It was covered by her hair since she was looking down. "I don't get you, Soul." she finally said. "I thought you'd stop him. I guess everything you've been saying last night ..." she sniffed. "...they're all lies to make me believe you're okay with this relationship." Maka raised her hand to her face. She's crying. Fuck it, she's crying. "Stop pretending. Stop being considerate of me. Stop making me feel that you're happy with me. Go back to being that rude Soul I knew. You don't have to lie anymore." she stood up and ran out of her room.

I feel like an ass now. Great... She thinks that I'm not sincere with everything I've shown her. I made her cry. I screwed up. Badly. I want to beat myself up for doing so.

I am such a jerk.

=/=

I didn't know I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of laughter. "Really?" I heard Maka say.

"Yes. Travis really showed that girl." I heard Uncle Dave's voice. "Of all the girls Soul brought to the restaurant, Travis never liked a single one." he said.

"Maka's different Dad. She's cool!" Travis exclaimed.

Maka giggled. "Thank you, Travis." she said. "Travis is such a good kid, Uncle."

That's where I got out of the room and went down the stairs. "Oh look, Soul's awake." Travis pointed. Uncle looked at me. Maka, on the other hand, didn't She was sitting on the couch with Travis hugging her around the neck, opposite where Uncle was sitting.

"Soul, m'boy!" Uncle greeted. I smiled at him. "I wish you had a nice nap." he said. I just nodded my head.

Maka stood up. "Well, we can all eat dinner now." she smiled.

"Oh yes, I'd like to have a taste of my niece-in-law's cooking!" well, hearing that, seems like Uncle approves of Maka already.

Maka and Travis went to the kitchen together while I stay behind to accompany Uncle Dave. He patted my back. "Maka's a good catch, m'boy. You're very lucky to have her."

"Yeah. I am Uncle."

Not long after, we started eating. Maka seemed alright when Uncle Dave would comment about the food or when he'd talk to her. Still, I know something's not right. She doesn't look at me.

"So, Soul." Uncle Dave called me. "I'm glad you found a perfect woman for you. I mean, Maka's very caring and I could see that she loves you very much." Uncle Dave chuckled.

This is a perfect example of those moments when you say: 'awkward'. I forgot to tell you something: he doesn't know anything about the agreement.

I forced a smile. Maka, love me? Funny. "Yeah." I nodded. "I do too." I looked at her but the moment my eyes met with hers, she turned away.

"I'm glad Soul. Very glad." Uncle chuckled again. "You and Maka make a great couple. She's a very good cook too." he added. "Maka, make sure Soul won't get fat, okay?"

Maka smiled. "Of course, Uncle." she said in reply.

After an hour of talking and eating, it's time for Uncle and Travis to leave.

Travis was clinging tightly to Maka's neck by the time they got to the door. "I hope you visit again, Travis." Maka said, putting him down.

Travis nodded. "Next time, we'll play again!" he said and Maka nodded, smiling at him. Travis kissed Maka's cheek then ran to Uncle Dave who picked him up and carried him.

"Thank you for taking care of Travis today and the dinner, Maka." Uncle said. "Would you mind if I borrow Soul?" he asked. I was standing behind them by that time. "I'd like to talk about something with him."

"Sure, Uncle." Maka said.

They said goodbye to Maka then, we made our way.

"Soul." I looked at Uncle. "Maka's a very good girl. I trust you won't do anything to hurt her." I felt guilty since, I just did something that made her cry. "A failed marriage hurts, Soul. No matter how successful you are, you'll always feel incomplete." I just stayed quiet, listening to him. "Then again, I noticed Maka isn't wearing a ring."

A ring huh...

=/=

I got caught up in the rain when I was making my way back to our house. What makes it worse is that I'm soaked. What makes it the worst is that Maka never talked to me nor did she sleep with me tonight.

This...

...just...

...Sucks.

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

_[A/N: I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't disappoint you! I'll expect a few flames but, go easy? I promise to make it up next chapter! Leave whatever you want in the reviews. Follow me on twitter btw! OMGitsTonieBBP]_

Maka: I'm not talking to you Soul.

Soul: I'm not talking to you either!

Maka: Do whatever you want! I don't care too!

Soul: Fine! Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Under The Weather, Not; How I Made Her Smile

Maka: Leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10: Under The Weather, Not!

****I've got a problem... HOW WILL I ADDRESS THE GUESTS? LOLOLOL So, now, I ask you, if you're gonna leave an anon review, please state what you want me to call you. At least I'd be able to address you properly.

Most people said BOTH 8D so, yeah... I'd still continue using both their thoughts then Ohohohoho~

Review Responses:

: lol that's alright :D I love my readers xD thank you! I'm glad you think so

meghanmoo: yeah, Soul's POV is fun to write. :3 hmm you'll see :D

The Wizarding DemiGod: YUSH! THAT SONG! X'D I just love it so I used it xD

XxJinxYouOweMeASodaxX: lol, I can't choose to that's why I made the poll xD but I guess we're at the same boat :DD

EnviousLostAngel: sorry for the wait! and I hope you like this one!

That Person: Gaaah! Thanks for writing your name :D The rain actually does something good xD Well, you'll see if there will be a ring :D xD

ME: lol, thanks too! at least I could still call you 'ME' xD dun worry! I'll make them make... hmm :) you be the judge xD I expect many cookies xDD lol jkjk

TaIoRaFoReVeR523: yush! Your request is answered! Maka it is! :D sorry if it made you sad .

KHloverxcyn: ^^ Soul's pov is easier to write for me... And I dunno why O.o" xD Well, thank you!

Secret Scarlet Lily: Thank you very much :) It took me some practice, but hearing that from readers makes it all worth it!

GRiMM: lol, you really had to mention my school and course? XDD FEU's fine. Really fun there and, MASSCOMM ROCKS! lol... Fixin' it sire!

Senbonzakura: Sorry, I used Maka's on this chappy but, expect Soul's soon :3

GUEST REVIEWS: I'm sorry! I didn't know how I'd be able to mention you one by one but I really thank you for the support! If you've been reviewing my story before, please state your name so I could mention you. THANK YOU AGAIN AND SORRY. I hope to hear more from you guys!

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE: PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK! THIS IS A MATURE STORY SO, I REPEAT,** PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**disclaimer:** I'm kinda in a hurry so, no guest stars today. I don't own Soul Eater!

_Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right: A quarrel. Oh Soul, how would you fix this?_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

****~*~*~*~*~Chapter 10: Under the Weather; Not! How He Made Her Smile~*~*~*~*~

**MAKA'S POV**

When you get used to waking up with strong arms wrapped around you, you'd look for it when you wake up alone. I know, sleeping and waking up with him only happened recently but, I enjoy having him around. Last night, it was hell.

Not a wink of sleep dawned on me. I don't understand anything anymore. Kid likes me. Soul's words made me feel like he's pushing me away.

One thing I don't get is that I should be happy. Kid likes me back. I've been liking him for a long time and now, I learned that he could return my feelings. But, why am I not happy? I feel so confused all of a sudden. When he kissed me, it wasn't the same feeling when Soul kissed me nor when I kissed Soul.

I'll worry about that later. I have to get ready for school.

"HOW COLD!" I shouted as I opened the shower. Cold huh? What or Who could be colder than that Soul? No way! Not appropriate to think about a guy while bathing.

Then, while brushing my teeth, I looked at the mirror and I glanced at my lips. He said my lips are the softest. Darn it! Quit thinking of Soul, Maka!

While I'm cooking breakfast, I glanced at the table and I am badly reminded of that kiss we shared. Ugh! Does he have to come in my mind in everything I do? It's like invading my private space!

Well, since Soul's coming in my mind a lot, I'll go check up on him. I turned off the stove after I'm done cooking and set the table up for breakfast. I went to his room but stopped by the door. It's gonna be awkward approaching him after that talk last night but, ah, here goes.

I knocked on his door. "Soul?" No response. I knocked again. This time, I was answered by a loud groan. He sounded like in pain so I opened the door. I rushed to him and he was under the covers when I got to him. "Soul?"

"Whut ishit?" he groaned. I pulled the covers down, revealing a sleepy Soul. He slowly opened his eyes but immediately sat up when he saw me. "Maka!" he exclaimed.

"Uhm," I looked away. "You h-have t-to get r-ready for school." I said. Great... What's with the stuttering?

He nodded. "Oh, yeah... School." he slowly got up but once he was standing, he nearly fell backwards. I ran to him to support him but he moved away. "I'm fine." he said. Yeah, right.

He moved to his bathroom in a snail's pace. I shrugged when the door finally closed and I moved out of the room and waited for him downstairs.

A few minutes later, a wobbly Soul in his uniform flopped down the chair in front of me. "You okay, Soul?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." he said. "Just a bit under the weather." he added, his eyelids looking heavy. How awkward. Yesterday, I'm pretty sure he's mad or something. Do you think Soul's bipolar or some moody guy? Ugh, whatever.

We ate in silence. Soul's really way under the weather, as he said. He moves like a 65 year old guy who lost all the energy in his body. His movements are so slow, he has bags under his eyes, he's sleepy and he looks like hell. After we finished our meal, he stood up. "C'mon, we'll be late." he said.

"Are you sure, Soul?" I asked. "You look sick." I noted, looking at him but immediately looking away when I met up with his gaze.

He nodded. "I just told you, I'm a bit under the weather." Soul said, pushing the chair back to the table. "I'll be fine later, you'll see."

And so, we made our way out after I cleaned the dishes where we ate and arranged myself up. The moment Soul stepped out of the door, he fell backwards, making him land inside the house with a loud thud. I just watched in shock. Soul just fainted.

Not good.

So, why does guys have to weight so much more than girls? I tried lifting Soul up to make his arm go around my neck and support or drag him towards the sofa but, I failed miserably. I ended up falling down on my butt which hurts, mind you.

I decided to crouch down by his head and placed both my arms under his armpits and drag him inside. It would look like I'm dragging a dead body since Soul isn't moving at all. I dragged him towards the sofa. Thank goodness our floor's tiles are really smooth. Otherwise, dragging Soul would be a pain to the both of us.

Now, for my next problem. How will I raise Soul from the floor to the sofa? I'm already panicking like hell here. I mean, Soul has a fever. But, why is he so eager to go to school? He's the laziest guy I know and having a fever would be the best excuse not going to school so, why's he still planning to go? Ugh! I can't think about that now! I have to help Soul. Oh, don't worry, he's breathing alright.

I pulled his feet up the couch. That wasn't so bad. Now the body. I put all my might to push his body upward to the couch but again, I failed. Damn. You are so not cool for doing this to me Soul. You're so cold and rude to me yesterday but still, here I am, doing my best to make you feel comfortable...

...The things I do for you, Soul, you ass.

I stood up on the couch and pulled his hands upward. I think my back's gonna break but, still, I pulled him up. Besides, I can't just let go of him. His head might crack if I let him fall on the floor again. FINALLY, I managed to make him lie down to couch.

Panting, I slowly and carefully got down from there and started to find a water basin and a face towel. Luckily, I found a water basin in the kitchen. I also got one of my face towels in my cabinet.

I crouched down to dip the face towel in the water and wipe Soul's face and neck with it. He's really hot, literally. "You're unfair Soul." I mumbled. "I should be ignoring you right now. I shouldn't be taking care of you."

Maybe, and most probably, he didn't want to be stuck with me the whole day, that's why he's insisting to go to school earlier. Wow... He must be a really good actor. He made me believe that he likes to have me as company.

I stood up and just looked at his face.

It's official. I hate you, Soul. I totally do.

"M-Maka..." I heard him murmur at the same time I turned my back on him. I looked at Soul. His eyebrows furrowed and he kept fidgeting, his hands looked like they were trying to grasp something. "D-Don't leave, p-please." I could see beads of sweat form from his forehead as his peaceful face earlier had a scowl plastered on it now. Is he awake? I don't know how or why he knew that I'm going away. Did he see me stand up? I crouched back down near him and held his hand. I didn't say anything but, the moment we touched, he calmed down, whispering my name and falling back to his slumber.

Resting my head on the couch and letting myself sit on the floor, I reached for his head with my free hand since, he's holding my other hand like a lifeline, and patted his head.

I hate you Soul...

...but you keep doing things that make me forget that I do.

The things you do to me Soul...

=/=

I felt Soul move which made me stir. I didn't know that I fell asleep. The lack of sleep probably got the best out of me. I raised my head from the couch and saw him stirring already. I touched his forehead. His fever's gone but, before I could even withdraw my hand, his eyes opened. He looked at me with confused eyes then he shot up from where he's lying down. "WHAT?" he exclaimed then looked by the wall clock. "1 in the afternoon? We missed school!" he pounded his fist on the couch's arm rest. "How could we miss school?"

"You fainted." I mumbled. Why is he so upset? Does he want to avoid me that much that he'd rather stay at school than be with me here?

He groaned. "Damn it! This just sucks!" he scratched his head furiously, looking down at the floor. "I'm stuck here when I could gloat all I want in school!" he grunted.

I get it. You don't want to be with me. I can't hold it in anymore... "Why don't you just ask me to leave then?" I shouted at him, looking down at my feet as I clenched my fist tightly.

He raised his head; so did his eyebrow. "What the he- What are you talking about?" he asked, standing up. He held me by the shoulder but I swatted it away. "Maka." he said in a serious tone. "Is this about last night?"

I didn't answer him. Instead, I turned around and ran to my room. Soul, being the stubborn guy he is, followed me. I was about to close the door when he pulled the knob and kept it open. "GO AWAY!" I screamed, pulling the door close but my strenght is nothing compared to Soul's. He just held the other side of the knob, standing in front of me.

"No secrets, remember?" he reminded, pushing me a bit to enter my room. He followed me inside and closed the door.

I glared at him but at the same time, my tears started falling. "This doesn't make sense! You're not making sense! You keep telling me things that make me believe that you're alright with our relationship but all of a sudden, you kick me out and send me to Kid!" Damn tears. Quit falling! "Now, you're mad that we didn't go to school and you're saying this sucks? Why? Because you're going to be stuck with me? If you hate me so much, just say so! I'd be more than happy to leave so that you can go have your merry life back!" I sat on the bed and started to sob on my palms. Why does it hurt so much?

I didn't see what kind of reaction he had on his face when I finished. I don't know why I'm acting like this. Lately, I've been feeling like I don't know myself anymore.

I felt Soul sit beside me. He held my head and gently made me lean on his shoulder. "They said: when a girl cries, offer your shoulder for her to cry on." What the heck is he talking about? He's the one making me cry! "Then, you should wipe her tears." he slowly removed my hands from my face and he wiped my tears with his thumb. "That's how cool guys do it. But, I'm uncool since I'm the one who made you cry." he wrapped both his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Maka." he pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head.

I'm not the girl who cries often but I felt so weak in Soul's arms right now, I couldn't help but let my tears freely fall.

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday." he whispered by my ear. "I wanted to beat Kid up so bad but, I didn't since you like him..." I barely heard Soul at the last part. "...and I felt jealous." he admitted.

I looked up at him and our faces were just inches away from each other. "Why?" was all I managed to say.

He opened his mouth but closed it shut again. He looked like he was hesitating to tell me something. "I told you, I'm very possessive." he finally said after a while. "But, I can't really stop you if you want to be with Kid, right?" he let go of me and bent forward, his elbows resting on his lap as he played with his hair. "I could cut the deal off..." he mumbled, not looking at me. "...so you'd be with Kid. We'll ask for partnership in another way." he continued.

Wiping the tracks of my tears away, I crawled towards the pillows and lied down on my side. "Hey Soul." I called. He just gave a 'hmm' as a reply, not even looking at me. "Come here." He slowly went next to me, lying on his side as well, facing me. "I thought, you're possessive." I traced his chest with my two fingers, feeling the scar from years ago. "Why're you giving me away then?"

He sighed. "I thought, you're smart." he tucked my hair behind my ear. "Why don't you get why I'm doing it?"

Sheesh... Is that the 'I-want-you-to-be-happy' reason? "I get it alright but, I don't buy it." I mumbled. "Why were you so eager to go to school then?"

"Before I answer that," he said. I wonder what he's thinking. "give me one good reason why I should be possessive with you then." he finished.

One good reason? Because, I probably am in love with you? Maybe, that's why? I'm not sure and I just thought about it but, what if I am in love with Soul?

Sweet baby Shinigami... Now that is trouble.

"Because," I mumbled, leaning closer to him. "I want you to be." Well, I can't actually say 'because I think I'm in love with you', right? Besides, that's gonna be a huge conflict since, he said that we shouldn't fall in love with each other. That's his rule and I, Maka Albarn, don't break rules!

He smiled. "Good enough." he said, reaching for something in his pocket. "I wanted to go to school since I wanted to do this in front of Kid." he stood up, went around the bed and knelt down on one knee. "I'm sorry about what I've said yesterday. It's not true that I've been pretending. I'm more than alright that you're with me Maka and, since I'm very serious about this," he got a small box on his hand and when he opened it, there was a diamond ring in it. "I'm asking you to formally marry me." he gave me a comforting, warm smile. "Will you do the honor of being this cool guy's wife?"

And with the way my heart started skipping beats but still, I liked the feeling, I just knew, it's most likely that I love him.

"Yes..." I sat up. "...even if we're already supposed to be married." I smiled at him.

Soul let out a sigh and got the ring. He wore it on my ring finger and hugged me tight. We stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying the feel of each other's warmth. We don't need any words at times like this. Soul pulled away but immediately leaned in to give me a peck on my lips. He slowly moved away but it was my turn to lean in and touched my lips with his briefly.

It didn't take too long before Soul crashed his lips against mine, his weight making me lie down the bed.

His teeth nibbled on my lips, making me moan and open my mouth. He took the opportunity to take over my mouth and I let him do so. My arms, seeming like they had a mind of their own, wrapped around Soul's neck, pulling him closer to me. I also started to let my tongue dance around Soul's as his hands travelled through my hair. His weight was crushing me against the bed, making it hard to breathe.

He must've noticed that I was panting since he broke the kiss but moved down to my neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses by my jaw. I moaned when he bit my neck, not sure if it's caused by the pain or the pleasure, and started sucking on the mark. His hand snaked down to my thigh, rubbing it slowly. His other hand however, were gripping the sleeves of my uniform. Yeah, I still am in my uniform and so is he. Again, he licked, sucked, nipped and ravished my neck. Moans turned into screams of his name as he continued assaulting my neck. "S-Soul..." I captured his ear with my mouth and started sucking on it to at least, stop my moans. This successfully made him groan.

"D-Damn it, Maka..." he cursed against my neck as I worked my tongue on his earlobe. I felt his hands pulling the hem of my blouse. And, my subconscious mind is ordering my hands to undo the buttons of his polo shirt.

He moved back to my lips, pressing his against mine. This time, it was my turn to do the work. I slipped my tongue in his mouth when he gasped as I ran my finger against his abs up to his rock hard chest since I've finally finished undoing his polo shirt. Soul tasted like mint. I swirled my tongue against his, making a groan escape his mouth. Soul flipped me so I was now on top. My hands immediately travelled to trace his body, still not breaking the kiss. Looks like Soul wanted to take the dominance away from me as he pushed his tongue against mine, making it return to my mouth. No, you don't Soul. I sucked on his tongue, causing more groans and moans from him. Soul started undoing my blouse now. He's a quick one since in less than twenty seconds, he's done with the buttons and now, he's tugging it by the shoulders and I slipped it off a shoulder but kept it on by the other no matter how hard he tugged on it. He pulled away from the kiss and I sat up, straddling him.

He sat up as well, our faces still inches away from each other. "What?" he spatted, mumbling curses afterwards.

I gave him a smirk, making my fingers play with his snow-white hair. "I don't see you taking it off." I eyed on his polo shirt. He scoffed and took them off. Afterwards, he looked at me. I giggled and thought of teasing him. I slowly took it off, intentionally letting one of my bra strap slip from my shoulder. "Oops..." I bit my lips. Blood dripped down from Soul's nose. "Oh my-! You're bleeding, Soul!" I grabbed a tissue from my tissue box and wiped Soul's nose.

"Don't worry." he took the tissue from me and wiped the blood on his own. "This always happen when someone's acting sexy." he smirked before pulling me down with him on the bed again and he took the opportunity to dominate my mouth since I gasped from his sudden movement, making me lie down on my back as soon as he made sure that he infiltrated my mouth without a me fighting back. I felt weak all of a sudden as he kissed me passionately.

This would be so delightful if there weren't five things worrying me. You know what are they? One, we're getting too carried away. Two, I'm feeling really hot AND wet. Three, something is poking me by my thighs. Four, we've already started taking off each other's clothes. Five, a part of my mind wants to continue it. And, we all know where this might lead. Seriously, do you want me to give you a talk about sex education right now?

Unconsciously, with the kiss still pursuing, his hips were slowly moving, making my hot, wet, covered core grind against his own hard, covered member. I am wearing a skirt so, yeah... I let a moan escape my lips. "S-Soul..." I mumbled against his lips as I started to match rhythms with him, moving my hips against his to cause more friction.

He broke the kiss and slowly made his way down with wet kisses. I didn't know what he's planning until he stopped by my breasts, his back arched and he was still rubbing his crotch against mine. A new sensation sent me to overdrive as Soul teasingly licked the side of my breast, my bra still covering my now hardening buds but the other strap was now slipping from my shoulder. Soul started sucking by my breast, leaving hickeys wherever he pleases. His other hand, however, busied itself on my unattended breast, squeezing and massaging my covered nipple with his thumb.

I totally didn't expect this to happen. I didn't expect a 'kiss and make up then make out which can possibly lead us to a make love'. I didn't even think that he'd propose to me. This day is full of surprises and it's not even ending yet. It's just afternoon anyway.

It seems like Soul got hungrier since his free hand slipped behind me and was now tugging on my bra. My inhibition is telling me not to let him since I'll be giving myself to him already but the naughty side of my brain is telling me to go and give him what he wants. And, my already horny self gave in to that naughty side of my mind. I arched my back and reached for my bra's lock and with one soft 'click', it came free. "Damn right you've decided to help me." he mumbled against my skin, taking off the garment that clung on my shoulders. I blushed. I wonder what he thinks about my size. He pulled back to look at them. I saw him smile. "They're perfect." he mumbled, as if he read the question in my mind, before he sucked on my nipple, his sharp teeth grazing at my skin a bit. His hand went to grope on my other breast, giving it squeezes.

My back arched, pushing my breast more to Soul. It feels so good as he lapped on it. His slender fingers skillfully massaged the other one. I couldn't stop myself from screaming his name out loud when he licked my nipple from the inside of his mouth as he continued sucking on my breast. I had to bite down his shoulder as my nails racked his back. I can't believe someone could give me so much pleasure! Our hips continued to rock against each other and my rationality is getting clouded and fast. My hand reached for the waist band of his pants, tugging at the button and zipper. Soul must've noticed it since his free hand took care of it. He wiggled out of it, now leaving him with only his boxes shorts and added his school pants to the pile of our discarded clothes on the floor. And, the rubbing continued as he now attended to my other breast. Both his hands went under my skirt and squeezed both my butt cheeks which caused me to moan loudly. Eyes half lidded and my mouth partly open in pleasure, my legs wrapped around his hips. He was now giving my throbbing core thrusts with his covered lenght which is now standing at its full height. Soul was huge, I could feel it. "You're so wet... I could feel it through my boxers." he said, smirking, after releasing my breast with a 'pop'.

"S-Shut up... It's your fault anyway." I looked away from him. "You're so aroused, I could feel it poking me." I said as a witty comeback.

He moved himself up so his face was now at the same level as mine. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Then that would be your doing. We're quits." he said. He dived in for another kiss which I gratefully responded. "M-Maka," he pulled away. "would it be alright with you if we do it?"

I had many questions in my mind but, who cares about those now? We've been kissing, touching and humping each other for a while already and I never heard you ask, you never heard me complain so, what's the asking for? "O-Of course." I mumbled.

But before we could even start the round, both our phones rang and we both hesitated on checking who the text were from but, still did...

Sweet...

...baby...

...Shinigami.

Black*Star and Tsubaki are outside. They said it's important. Soul and I looked at each other. He shook his head and sighed, sitting up. "I'll go face them first. Get dressed." he said, grabbing his polo shirt and tossing it at me. "Damn it," I noticed that Soul's boxer shorts still had a huge bulge in it. Yipes... Must be painful... "We're not done yet, you hear?" he smirked at me.

I slipped on his polo shirt. Hmmm... It smells just like him. "Sure Soul~" I said in a low and slow voice, my eyes shut since I'm smelling his shirt like a dumbass when Soul's lips crashed against mine again.

"Quit saying my name like that," he mumbled against my mouth. "it turns me on." My moan was muffled on his mouth as he gave me another open-mouthed kiss but, when we heard the doorbell from outside, I pulled away. "Damn it." he groaned, standing straight and going out.

He didn't even bother fixing himself. That Soul...

I looked at the ring he gave me, disappointed that we have to stop what we're doing. I could feel Soul's disappointment as well earlier. Do you think he likes me? Well, I won't be confessing anything. I'm not even sure what I feel. Was that lust? Or, was it a result of what I feel for him?

A knock came out from the door. "Baby, they're looking for you." Soul opened the door and peeked in. "Don't change your clothes, they want to see you immediately." he said with a goofy smirk on his face.

My eyes widened at that. I glanced at the mirror. My hair's a mess, my skirt's all wrinkly and, I'm wearing Soul's polo shirt. "Why? Look at me! I'm a mess!" I asked, in a high tone. "And did you just call me 'baby'?"

"You're such a beautiful mess then." he gave me a lazy smile. Something tells me he's up to something. "And yes, I just did. Don't want it?"

I sighed as I stoop up, doing my best to straighten my skirt. "Actually, I like it." I smiled at him. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna play around..." he said, still with a lazy smile on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Can I change my panties at least?" I asked. "T-They're soaked." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Can I look?" he asked, chuckling.

I think I blushed different shades or red with his question. "SOUL!"

He shook his head, chuckling, as he closed the door.

Geez! He makes situations go weird...

...still, I can't help but smile.

~*~*~*~*~To be continued~*~*~*~*~

_[A/N: How was it? I kinda... Don't know what to say! So, yeah... drop me a review? Thanks]_

__Maka: Go, just do it...

Soul: Uhm... Next On When Wrong Things Turn Right: What I'm planning

Maka: Erm... Leave A Review and be sure to state your name :o


	11. Chapter 11: What I'm Planning

I am sooooooooooooo sorry! It's been two weeks... I had my exam! Sorry for not informing you guys. I know some of you are expecting it a week earlier. Forgive me! :[

Oh and guuuuuuuuuyyyyyyssss~ I've got some plot bunnies bugging my head. And, I've started writing this one idea that one plot bunny told me about som AUTHOR'S POLL!

**AUTHOR'S POLL:**

Would you like to read about this new story immediately?

a.) YES

b.) IT CAN WAIT

Review Responses!

_**Rhonarina**__: sorry for the wait! I'm not used to writing lemons and trust me, I wanted to go all the way but, my fingers backed out xD_

_**TigerHeart98: **__Thank you~ I'm glad you think so!_

_**That Person: **__I felt the same when I was writing it! xD lime... is a lemon that didn't go all the way? Lol I dunno about the terminologies here yet ^^" But, thanks! Sorry for the wait though..._

_**Panda/Poisoned Scarlet: **__Sorry! Didn't know what you prefer to be called so I used both :D sorry for the wait! And, Kid won't e appearing in this chapter (whoops... spoiler) but next chapter :D_

_**MingiPie05: **__lol I know! xD I'm so sorry for the late update. *blames my exams*_

_**Bob: **__Don't worry! She's not gonna be that kind. She'll just get confused and stuff but, she's fine :3_

_**TopazDragon98: **__Blame Black*Star and Tsubaki~ xD thanks for the update!_

_**Someone: **__I'm sorry for not updating immediately! I feel so bad. I hope you keep reading and reviewing someone! :D_

_**The Wizarding DemiGod: **__They'll be back to the way they used to be. Don't worry! And... yes. *shrinks* it is my first time and it's awkward when I think about it. How much does my brain know? O.o" lol Thanks! And, sorry for the wait!_

_**xXJinxYouOweMeASodaXx: **__very angry indeed. Please, don't kill me! Thank you very much and I'm sorry for the wait._

_**SweetGoodbyes –Libra Ninja XD: **__I'm so sorry! I didn't inform you guys about my exams. Actually... I just got to know about it at that very week... /didn't review...gonna fail/ But yeah, damn those two xD Thanks for the update ^u^_

_**Honey and Nuts-18: **__I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys wait. OnO; but I'm glad you liked it._

_** : **__sorry for making you wait, again... Thank you~_

_**TaIoRaFoReVeR523: **__Yup. Definitely not called 'fluff' anymore. And, well, I was about to change the ring part but, since many requested it somehow, I stuck to it. I'm so sorry for the wait! And, thank you._

_**AT**__: I will. When I get really creative again... xD I think I blushed 10 shades of red when I was writing it. XD It was so awkward to write but, yeah, I think I'll be comfortable with it soon if I keep writing it. Sorry for the wait and thank you!_

_**Guest: **__Aww, I can't acknowledge you. But thank you for your support and I'm sorry for the wait._

_**-xx-: **__I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner! But thank you!_

_**AtomicViolence: **__Aww, I won't be loved forever... /shotdead/ I'm glad you loved it. I honestly don't know how but, I guess I manage to by just writing what I feel like writing. Sorry for the late update!_

_**KHloverxcyn:**__ I'm relieved you think so. I got nervous when I read you do the 'O.O' thing xD sorry for the late update._

_**meghanmoo: **__I'm glad you do~ And, I'm so sorry for the wait!_

_**Knead Me: **__Hey guys! Nice to hear from you again! It's alright. I'm so sorry for not updating immediately too. Wow, kids already huh? We'll see... hehe and, aww... I'm sorry Knead Me's bro! Knead Me's just protecting you xD I'm happy to hear again from you guys!_

_**kateyperdomo: **__I'm pleased that many think that this story is different. And you'll get to see a bit what Soul's planning here :D I'm sorry for the wait and, thank you!_

_**EvilInsideAndOut: **__He is at that stage. :D Intimate moments? Well, later on, hopefully. More will come. Sorry for the wait!_

_**me: **__Sorry for the wait! Really sorry! And thanks for reading~_

_**samwhich-at-school: **__I'm happy that you like the proposal part! Sorry for the wait._

_**ME (again, I think? XD):**__ That's good news! XD At least I'll be able to acknowledge you as ME, formally xD_

_**Sukilovehappydays3: **__Sorry for the wait! I'm glad you love it! Thank you!_

_**Anon guest p: **__I'm so sorry! My exams... it ruined my promise... I'm so sorry! Thank you, by the way :3_

_**i-am-blue-lava: **__Aww, thanks! I'm so sorry for the wait._

_**Guest (who just reviewed): **__Ohoho, I like your timing. Yes, now. As in, right now! Sorry for the wait!_

_**AUTHOR'S SHOUTOUT: **__I'm so sorry guys! I'll inform you guys next time, hopefully. If I don't update after a week, please visit my author page. I'll probably post my reason why I'm going to be late in updating. Maan, while reading the reviews that said: 'update soon!' and 'I can't wait for the next update', I felt so guilty... Really sorry guys!_

**Disclaimer:**

Stein: *smoking*

Me: Can you just start talking so they won't wait no more?

Stein: Can you lie down that operating table over there so I can dissect you?

Me: *gulp* no thanks. I do not own Soul Eater!

_Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:_

_A proposal. He wants her to be his already. An intimate moment. Is it a start of their realizations? What's Soul have in mind? Who knows..._

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary:_ _We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..._

~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 11: What I'm Planning~*~*~*~*~

**SOUL'S POV**

And, like what I said, Maka did come out wearing my polo shirt. She let her hair down making it look a little bit less messier than earlier. I, on the other hand, was wearing my school pants that I wore before opening the door. And, that's just about it. Yes, I'm shirtless, my hair is messier than usual and yes, there's some visible bite marks on my shoulder, courtesy of Maka.

Right now, Maka and I am sitting on the couch opposite where Black*Star and Tsubaki were sitting. "Uhm..." Tsubaki mumbled, a hint of blush is seen on her cheeks. "...we came by to give you the results of the exams since Professor Stein gave it today..."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Tsubaki?" she asked, too innocently that it almost made me laugh.

"Soul..." Black*Star started. Maka and I both turned our heads to his direction. "D-Did you d-do what I-I think y-you d-did?" his face was covered by his mass of blue hair.

I lazily placed an arm around Maka's shoulders and pulled her to me, her head leaning on my chest. "Dude, what're you talking about?" Don't call me dumb. I perfectly know what he's saying. What is it I'm doing? I'm pretty much just 'sending out a message'. Maka was giving me a pretty odd look. With those emerald eyes of hers staring at me like a cat, I swear she's like looking at my soul as of the moment.

"Oh yes, you do! YOU CAN'T LIE TO YOUR GOD!" Black*Star shouted, grabbing me by my collar and dragging me some place else. "YOU WILL TELL ME EVERYTHING, BRO!"

=/=

MAKA'S POV

What was that about? I watch as Soul was dragged away by the self proclaimed 'God'. "Maka," Tsubaki called me. I looked at her and she had an eyebrow raised at me. "What happened?" she asked.

Huh? "I dunno. Black*Star just dragged So-"

"Not that." she pouted. "You and Soul." O-Oh... That... Well, I wouldn't wonder. I'm wearing Soul's polo shirt without anything under it. And, my hair's a mess. Actually, I'm a mess. "Did you two-"

"No!" I shrieked, blushing different shades or red. "W-We just... H-He... W-Well..." Tsubaki still had that wondering and concerned look on her face. "W-Well, we kinda argued about something," fondling with the hem of Soul's polo shirt, I blushed more, remembering what happened between Soul and I. "then we kinda had a discussion about it and everything turned okay." I showed her the ring Soul gave. "Soul formally asked me for marriage."

Tsubaki's concerned face completely became a happy one. "That's so great Maka!" she said, moving next to me. She looked at the ring. "That's just so romantic!" she said. Then again, her smile faded. "Do you like Soul already, Maka?" she now, looked directly at me. "Or should I say, do you love Soul already?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him." Oh, shinigami... "But the love part... I-I don't k-know." I mumbled, fondling with the hem of Soul's polo shirt. "Soul's really caring and loving. He's sweet too..." I whispered. "...but, I just don't know if I love him already."

Tsubaki nodded. "You're the only one who can answer that." she said. I knew that of course but, I can't seem to figure out how I'll be able to. As of now, I'm clueless like heck. "But, it's most possible that you do, I mean, you already like him."

True... I did say that I like him. "I'm so confused right now." I massaged my temples while my eyes are shut tight. "And if I do, Soul probably won't love me back." I mumbled, adding that as an afterthought.

"Well, let's try something then." Tsubaki smiled, clasping her hands together. What's she up to? "I heard, since we don't have classes tomorrow, that Kid will ask you out after the basketball game."

I should be excited but, no. I'm not.

"Hell no, she's not going!" a voice suddenly rang before I could even respond to what Tsubaki said. Soul and Black*Star just came from the sliding door to the garden. Has he been listening to us? Did he hear that I like him? "She's not going anywhere with Kid." he shot me a look. What's with the violent reaction?

"But Soul," Soul looked pissed. "I promised I'll be at the basketball game." I protested, pouting.

Tsubaki nodded. Black*Star, on the other hand, was looking at Soul. If I'm right, that's disbelief in his eyes. "You promised the basketball part," he said grimly. "not the date part." Soul finished with a huge scowl on his face.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming." Black*Star said, looking at Soul then, at me. And, what does that supposed to mean?

I just looked back at Tsubaki who is now smiling at me. She nodded. W-Wait a minute... Did she just test Soul? Does that violent reaction mean that Soul likes me too? "Well, I do hope you're quite enlightened, Maka." she said before standing up. "Come on, Black*Star." she pulled the blue-haired guy towards the door. "Oh and your exam scores! You got C plus Soul. And, A plus for you, Maka." she said before completely going out of the door.

Great. I got an A plus. Not surprising, really. What's not great is that I'm left with Soul. Good grief. I'm alone with Soul and he's looking grimly at me. "Maka," he said in a dangerous low voice. Gulp. Sweat drop. Everything seemed so animated to me as he came closer.

"Soul..." I managed to say. Oh gosh, I wonder what is going on in his mind?

He gave me a frown. "Will you go with Kid if he asks you out?" he asked, caging me against the couch's back rest, between his arms.

What should I say? Oh my... Think brain! THINK! "Proba-" I said but I immediately squeaked when he placed his hands on my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder. "SOUL!"

He wasn't talking and, I couldn't see his face but, I am getting a good view of his butt. Ugh, how weird! Why am I looking at it like I'm some kind of pervert? All thoughts were lost when he tossed me to his bed. He lazily smiled at me, looking at my figure from head to toe. "You look sexy in my clothes." he said, crawling above me.

"You're not mad?" I asked, looking away a bit at him.

Soul tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled at me. "Do I have a reason to be?" he said, kissing my cheek. He has a point...

"None, sir." I mumbled, looking back at him. He leaned in to nibble on my neck. My arms went around his neck, nails clawing his back. "Soooouuullll~" I moaned. He just chuckled and rubbed my sides as he continued to focus on my neck. I tried to pull him upward but with his weight, yes, I failed but, it seems like he got my message. He raised his head and faced me. His smile was comforting. I've never seen him smile at anyone like this.

"I've been thinking the past few days, Maka," he said, playing with the strands of my hair. "and, I'm still quite unsure about it but,"

I had to stop whatever he was going to say. I kinda have an idea what it is. Sure, I'd be happy about it but, he's unsure. Heck, even I'm unsure. I leaned in to catch his lips briefly. His words forgotten, he looked at me as I cuddled with him, burying my nose on the crook of his neck. "Soul," I called him. "I'm quite unsure about something myself." I started. "Why don't we both tell each other whatever it is when we're sure enough already?"

I have a feeling Soul's confused as well. I don't really want to conflict my thoughts. I might think to myself that I do love him when he says that he thinks he love me. Bottom-line: I'm afraid. Scared. Terrified. I don't want to put my hopes up high and then crash and burn at the end. I'm afraid to get hurt and end up losing Soul.

I felt Soul kiss the top of my head. "I understand, Maka." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me.

=/=

"Maka?" I heard someone call me. Once again, I fell asleep, I guess. I open my eyes only to find a still shirtless Soul, looking at me. He was lying next to me, one of his arm serving as my pillow and the other was cupping my cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking worriedly at me.

"I'm fine." I replied. What happened? Why's he looking at me like that?

Soul nodded, planting a kiss on my forehead. "You were mumbling something while sleeping so, I had to wake you up." weird... I don't remember dreaming. Then again, most dreams are forgotten.

Then, there's Soul. His concerned look comforts me. He cares for me, that's for sure. "Thank you for your concern, Soul. I'm fine, really." I gave a reassuring smile to him which he returned with a warm smile.

I've always wondered why I haven't seen this side of Soul before. Probably since he never showed it? Either that or, I was too blind to see it?

"Okay, baby." I smirked when I heard him call me that again. "It's 6:30 pm already. Too late to cook something." he said, looking at the wall clock then back at me. "Would you like to go out to eat?"

"Are you..." I smiled playfully at him. "...asking me out, honey?" I bit my bottom lip. It's times like these where I feel really weird yet comfortable around Soul.

He flashed me a grin. "Maybe, I am." of course, I noted the statement tone and not the question tone. So, he is asking me out then? "Or, we could stay at home, order some pizza and cuddle with each other by the garden." he smirked at me.

"As much as going out with you sounds so nice," I just shook my head, smiling. "that second option sounds so cool." I said.

"Cooler since the coolest guy ever is with you." He smiled, pinching my cheek.

=/=

I changed my clothes before we went to the garden. Although Soul said he liked seeing me wearing his clothes and insisted that I still wore his polo shirt, I ignored him and got in my sky blue tanktop and yellow shorts. Soul just grabbed a random shirt which was an orange one with black sleeves and put it on.

We did order pizza and now, we are lying by the grass by our garden. Soul's arm was serving as my pillow again. I was holding the pizza that we were both eating. He asked me to feed him, actually. He said that he's too lazy to move his arms.

"Soul, pizza." I said, raising the pizza to his face. He opened his mouth and took a bite. I settle the pizza in the box and lied on my stomach, looking at Soul.

Soul raised his head to look back at me. "Anything wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "I just want to thank you, that's all." truth is, I'm just staring at his face. I know that Soul's been one of the most charming guys in school but, I just found out why at this very moment. When he looks at me with his endearing eyes, I feel like melting. I've always loved his eye color. You don't often see guys with red eyes, don't you?

Soul raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit. "Thank you for what?" he asked.

"For everything." I simply replied. "Starting from that day you protected me from that drunk guy, up to now. Even if you've been annoying the living crap out of me, I must say you really are cool." I added.

Soul's expression into a smug grin. "Of course! I'm cool ever since I'm being fertilized in Mom's womb." he laughed. And of course, he's been conceited ever since then. "But you know, that night, I just knew I had to protect you. Even back then, unconsciously, I already cared for you."

Oh, my heart, don't jump out of my chest. Calm down. I smiled and snuggled close to Soul. "And again, I thank you." I mumbled, wrapping my arm around his waist. I felt his lips against my forehead.

"Anytime, baby." Soul said afterwards. I find it so sweet when he calls me that. He has this weird way of saying it that makes my heart flutter. I guess, I know now why girls love him so much. Ugh... He has so many girls chasing his tail. I wonder if Soul would ignore all of them for me... Wait! Why am I thinking like this? Gotta shrug it off... "Maka?" I raised my head to look at Soul. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something. What was it?" I replied.

He scowled. "Nothing." he said, and just hugged me close to him.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes before going in and readying ourselves for bed. Then, with Soul hugging me tight while in our bed later on, I had some thoughts running in my mind:

Do I like Soul?

Does Soul like me?

For now, you be the judge.

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

_[And there. Oh, it may seem blank, this chapter... But it has lots of... Ohohohoho~ /shotdead But yeah, comments, suggestions? Leave it in the reviews~ Thanks!]_

Soul: Pffft...

Maka: What is it?

Soul: Nothing.

Maka: pshhh, men... Anyway, don't you have anything to say?

Soul: Yeah, and I just... ugh! Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: A Game; Sticking To Agreement... pfft... women...

Maka: Shut up! Oh and, leave a review everybody!


	12. Chapter 12: A Game

A mini story presented by me...

Okay! So, if you heard... Philippines, where I live, was flooded about two months ago. I didn't update for a long time because, all my files were in my computer desktop. Guess what happened to the desktop... It sank... Why I didn't save my desktop. Because, I wasn't home. Thank goodness that I have my summary plan in my laptop or else I'll die of depression... Gah... I'M SORRY THOUGH! I could only open my account using the school internet but, it's slow as snail... So, I had to rewrite 10 chapters. Well, it was supposed to be 13 chapters but since I missed updating so much, I decided to combine 3 chapters. And it's this chapter... So, I'm really sorry for not updating... *sad face*... gah, I remember when my laptop lost all its files... Well, I hope I can make up for this through this chapter.

Anyway, for my usual Review Responses, I can't seem to open the reviews for this chapter. I've been trying in our school internet library but, I failed. Oh and, I don't have internet connection in home so, it's either I managed to post this through an internet cafe or through the school's internet library. I can't actually state the exact location since this is a saved document already and I can't edit it once I post it so, SORRY...

ALSO! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I'LL REPLY IT ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TOGETHER WITH THE REVIEW RESPONSES FOR THIS CHAPTER.

So, I'll cut the crap and get on with this. I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR THAT LONG ABSENCE! I HOPE YOU ALL WILL UNDERSTAND! *O*"

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 12: A Game; Sticking To Agreement~*~*~*~*~

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

I still can't get over the fact that last night, while Maka and I were outside, under the stars...

_=flashback=_

_"Anytime, baby." I said, smiling at Maka. "I figured that I always want to have you by my side. You might not know it but you make me happy every time you're with me and I want to tell you that," I paused for a bit. "I like you." I looked at her to see what her reaction may be. All I saw was that she was wrapping her arm around my waist and she wasn't facing me. "Maka?" I called. That was the time she looked up at me. What the... "Did you hear what I said?" I asked._

_"Sorry, I was thinking of something. What was it?" she replied._

_To think that I've gathered all my courage to say that I like her... What a total shut off. "Nothing." I just hugged her._

_=end of flashback=_

Yes. I, Soul Eater Evans, the coolest guy ever to walk on Earth, just confessed to Maka Albarn that I like her. But I'm fate's favorite playmate. Or maybe, her brain decided to malfunction at that very moment and said, 'Whatever Soul, she won't be listening. I'm gonna make her think about stuff and she won't hear you'. Yup, as expected of me. I've already thought of this. With all the girls I've played with before, when I finally find the person I'll really like, bad karma will strike. I thought everything will end with Blair but no... I never would have thought that I would like Maka, the person that I've been annoying since Shinigami knows when, more than just a friend. And to think I confessed twice yesterday. The first one, she cut me off. Then the second, her mind's too preoccupied to even hear what I said. I said I was unsure yesterday, right? Well I was about to say that I think I love her. But since she wanted something sure, I've decided to confess the one thing I'm sure about: I like her.

And yes, you all know what happened now and I've been annoyed since I woke up. But then again, I've got so many opportunities to tell her. Who knows? Maybe the next time I confess, it'll be 'I love you' instead of just 'I like you'. I look at her sleeping form beside me. Maka is snuggled close to my body, her hand, which I'm holding, is resting on my chest. Who cares if she didn't hear me tell her that I like her? I'm actually lucky. This ring she's wearing is a sign that no matter what, she'll be mine. That's enough guarantee that I'll be confessing to her soon.

Maka moved, her head tilting upward, facing me. What's awesome about sleeping with Maka? She holds on to me like a lifeline even as we wake up. It's probably one of the many things I won't get tired of. "Hmm..." she hummed as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning." I greeted, smiling at her.

She yawned then smiled lazily back at me. "Good morning too." she mumbled. Maka tends to be so cute naturally. Often times like this when she just woke up or she's sleepy, she has this adorable look that I find really cute. She nuzzled herself close to me and shut her eyes again.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" I asked.

"Mwah." she mumbled again, imitating the sound of a kiss.

I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. I heard her giggle as she wrapped her arm around me again. "Still sleepy?" I asked.

She snuggled her head under my chin. "Obviously." she said in her 'duh' tone. "Soul, cook breakfast." she said in a lazy voice.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her as well. "I don't want to." I groaned. Hell, if she's wrapping her arm around me like this, I wouldn't want to do anything else. What? You're saying that I already am in love with Maka? Maybe. But, let's not rush things. I don't want the same thing that happened with Blair and I happen with us. The moment I started caring for Blair, I assumed that I love her already. But, look at us now. She's probably in France, pursuing a modelling career and flirting. And, here am I, with Maka. I know, this is pretty much different since in love or not, I'll have to stay with Maka. But that's the point, right? I've got her as my future wife already. Falling in love will be a bonus. And besides, what if Maka doesn't love me back? Wouldn't that cause a bit awkwardness between us? She did say one time that she'd like me as brother. Ugh... Confusing. Anyway, back to Maka. She's giving me the 'puppy eyes'. Damn girl. She looks so cute like this. "Not gonna work, Albarn." I smirked.

"Honey..." she bit her lips and looked at me. Maaan, not cool, NOT COOL. She looks so seductive all of a sudden. Her finger started circling on my chest. "...please?"

"Quit doing that." I grunted.

"Doing what?" she puckered her lips and gave me a wondering look.

I didn't respond. I just leaned in to kiss her lips. It was brief and made me want more but, I resisted. "Seriously, I'm not finished with you, Maka." I was about to stand up but Maka pulled me towards her.

"Funny." she mumbled when our lips were just inches away. "I'm quite sure I'm not finished with you as well." and our lips met. Maka's hand ran through my hair and her free arm wrapped around my neck. Quite aggressive of her early in the morning, don't you think? I wrap both my arms around her waist. She moaned as I bit her lower lip gently. Maka pulled away. I thought she got hurt from my sharp teeth but, before I could even apologize, she dived down for my neck and started licking there.

"M-Maka..." I groaned in pleasure. "Aren't you a b-bit t-too aggressive t-today?" I said, running my hand through her hair.

I just heard her giggle before she bit my neck. I gasped at what she did. "Not my fault. You look really yummy, Soul." she giggled again.

I sighed and held her by her shoulder to gently push her away. "Okay, I get it. Maka's hungry." I patted her head, standing up from the bed. "I'll cook breakfast."

Maka gave me a victorious smile before I went out the door. "I'll be down in a moment!" she shouted.

Cooking isn't really a hard thing to do for me. Mom and Dad are always away, busy with work when I was a kid. Wes on the other hand, is too busy practicing to play the violin. Of course, to make us responsible, Mom and Dad didn't get us a maid. When I'm hungry, I'll just get some egg from the fridge and cook it. Then, the time came that I was too tired of eating eggs, I started experimenting with my food. I'm proud to say that I beat Wes when it comes to cooking.

And so, now, I am cooking omelette rice. "Sou~l!" I heard Maka say behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "Smells good." she inhaled.

"I always smell good, Maka." I said. Of course, I know she meant the food.

She laughed. "Hmm, true."

"Wait, did you seriously mean me?" I asked, trying to look at her but yeah, my head doesn't spin a hundred and eighty degrees so, I only got to glance at the top of her head through the side of my eye.

She raised her head and grinned at me, releasing me from her embrace. "Go figure, Soul." she said.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. Seriously, this girl's twisted sometimes. I started plating while she's just looking at me, seated by the table. "Breakfast." I smiled, placing the plate on the table.

"Looks delicious!" she noted. "Thank you for the meal." she said after clasping her hands together. She dug in eventually. Maaan, she's hungry.

"So, you going with the others later?" I asked, suddenly remembering that they planned a basketball match today.

Maka gave a worried glance at me. "I promised I would." she murmured. "Wanna come?"

A day playing basketball with Maka, cool. Sharing her attention with Kid and the others, uncool. Might as well let her have fun on her own. "Have other plans." yeah, right. Playing with my beloved PS3, that is.

She nodded. "Oookaaay..." she took a spoonful of the omelette rice. "But, at least you'd be able to do what you're planning! Knowing you, it's probably cool." she added as an afterthought.

I'm not actually thrilled about the whole basketball thing in the first place but, who am I to make her look bad since she'll be breaking a promise? I just nodded at her as my response. That tiny voice in my head's yelling at me that 'duh, you're the fiancé!' but, whatever.

"Oh, I have to prepare already." she mumbled, finishing her food quickly. Geez... What's she getting all giddy for? "Thanks for the breakfast, Soul." she kissed my cheek before running up the stairs.

=/=

"Are you sure you're alright on your own?" not like I have much of a choice Maka. She's wearing shorts, exposing those long, hot, sexy legs of hers. She has a hoody on and, her hair's down. For the love of all things pretty, she looks so irresistibly gorgeous and sexy. And I'm aggravated that she's going out in this get-up.

I nod at her. "Yeah, yeah. Go and have fun." I drifted, looking nonchalant or, so I think I am.

"What's with the exasperated tone?" she scowled at me.

I shrug. "Something just came up but sheesh, nothing I can't fix." I lied. It's not like I can actually tell her that I'm in a foul mood since she's going with Kid. Okay, Kid and the others but still she's going. With Kid. And that's my issue. I told them I won't go so, I won't. That's how cool guys go by.

She sighed. "If you say so..." Maka gives me a raise of an eyebrow still. "For goodness sake, Soul, lighten up. You're worrying me." she's worried about me. At least that's a bit comforting. "Don't skip your meals and good luck with whatever you're doing." she said.

Thanks. The opponent team will need that once I start playin' on my PS3. "Yeah, yeah mom." she scowled at me. "Be careful." I reminded. "Text me when you get there."

"Okay. I'm gonna use my bike." Maka stepped out the door, nodding. "Miss me!" she giggled before shutting it tight.

Oh hell yes, I will.

Now... To explore this house first before I start playing. I climb that spiral staircase which remains unexplored. Up there is a door. What kind of room lies ahead of it? Let's find out.

Opening the door, I'm welcomed by a black grand piano. Red carpet, red walls. Almost everything's red except for the piano. I noticed there's a single chair that looks quite fancy by the side. You guessed it. It's red.

I've seen this room before. In a dream, actually. I was playing the piano and on that chair...

...Someone's sitting on it.

I never got to see the person though. I see her body but whenever I'm about to get to see her face, I wake up. Weird, isn't it? It's scary to think about it especially since it's my first time here and I've been dreaming about that a long time ago. What does that mean? Who's that girl in my dream?

I approach the piano and sat on the seat. I haven't played for a while but I feel the need to play it. As if they have a mind of their own, the moment I touched the keys, they started playing. 'Air' by Johann Sebastian is one of the first songs I learned to play. I play by ear. I rarely look at the piece. One thing why I never made it to the music industry. My parents want me to play exactly as it is but, I like adding 'Soul' into the piece. Makes me different from Wes.

Finishing the song, I stood up and head out, closing the door behind me.

And now, I head to my room to play the PS3. It's been a long time since I got to play. I grabbed the wireless controller and started the game. Then again, I got reminded of Maka and Travis playing here the other day.

As if on cue, my phone's message alert tone rang.

_'Arrived here safe and sound, sir! -Maka'_

I smirked at the phone and started typing.

_'Missing you.'_

Then again, I wonder what she'll say. She's probably busy with K-

Damn! Kid said he'll teach Maka how to play basketball. My subconscious grins and wiggles his eyebrow at me as if he's saying: 'No wonder she's all giddy to leave'. I felt my stomach twist at the thought. Maybe Kid's gonna hold her hand while teaching her how to dribble. Or hug her from behind to teach her how to shoot. Then when they're playing, they might bump into each other and Maka might fall on him and-

'It's your fault for not coming with her.' says that voice in my mind. I felt like I'm punched on my gut.

And, my phone rings. I opened the text from Maka.

_'Missing you more. 8]'_

Well, maybe, I'm over-thinking things. She misses me. I start typing my reply.

_'I hope you're serious about that because I am. =P'_

I press send. Yup, definitely over-thinking. I start playing again. Damn right. I'm fine with her with the guys. I trust Maka.

Another text. Looks like she's not busy yet. I opened the text.

_'Stupid. Of course I really miss you.'_

And I reply with a:

_'You better Mrs. Evans'_

Well, at least I'm at ease now. Geez, what was I thinking anyway? It's not like Kid's gonna...

Holy crap. Tsubaki said something yesterday, didn't she? How could I forget that?

Maybe, she's just joking...

...yeah, definitely joking...

...trying to test me or embarrass Maka...

...that can't be true...

...a joke...

...yes, a silly joke...

...

WHO AM I KIDDING?! THAT GIRL DOESN'T CRACK JOKES LIKE THAT!

Gotta think, think... Should I stay or should I go? What will I say when I get there? That I changed my mind and wanted to play basketball all of a sudden?

Stay or go?

=/=

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

_'You better Mrs. Evans'_

"Oi, Maka!" Black*Star shouted. "Quit grinning like a dumbass there! Don't make your God wait!" he continues. Shinigami, this guy is so loud! And, grinning?! Why would I be doing that? I tried to scowl but it was no use. I really am grinning.

"Hi Maka." someone said. I looked behind and saw Kid smiling at me. I placed my phone in my bag and smiled back at him.

He taught me a few stuff like the basics. Dribbling, shooting and stuff. Of course, I notice that he often brushes his hand with mine. While teaching me how to shoot, he's behind me, his hands by my arm. It's alright, actually. I'm actually enjoying the lesson.

After that, we started playing. Kid, Liz and I versus Black*Star, Tsubaki and Patty. Well, more like Kid versus Black*Star since they're the only ones scoring. In the end, we won the two quarter match with the score of 42-39.

Exhausting! I sit down the bench. Kid hands me a can of soda. "You're good." he grinned.

"Oh please." I laughed as he sat beside me. I took my phone from my bag and gasped at the number of text from Soul.

TEN!

_'Baby, where're you?'_

_'Hello? Earth to Mrs. Evans?'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'What court?'_

_'Can't you really answer me now?'_

_'Baby?'_

_'Maka? Court?'_

_'MAKA ALBARN!'_

_'I'm starting to worry.'_

_'Never mind, I'll find you.'_

Now I'm the one starting to worry. What is up with that? Did something happen? "Hey Maka?" Kid suddenly called me. I haven't even replied to Soul yet. I looked at him. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me later for ice cream or something?"

"Hell no, she won't!"

Ah... Crap.

I looked to where the voice came from and there, I saw a panting Soul, on his own bike that's rarely used because of his beloved motorcycle.

"Soul." Kid said grimly. No, no... Not good.

"She's not going." my fiancé said. I looked at the others. Patty was, for the first time, interested somehow. Black*Star was giving me a weird smirk which is saying something I don't get. Liz had a worried look on her face and Tsubaki looks quite enlightened.

I turn back to Kid and Soul. They're now standing up, facing each other. "I don't think that's for you to decide." Kid grumbled.

Soul scowled. "I say she's not going." he said. "And that's what she'll do."

"H-Hey..." I tried to interfere to break the tension but I feel like the only thing they could see now is each other's glares.

"Since we're here," Kid got the basketball from the ground. "why don't we settle things with this?" he 'chest-passed', if I'm remembering right that that's what it's called, the basketball to Soul.

"Good idea." Soul grinned, flashing his sharp teeth.

Duh, hello? Earth to the both of you? Can't I make MY OWN decision?!

"I'm teaming up with Maka." Kid announced. Soul scowled at this.

"You planning to lose, Kid?" Black*Star started laughing. How rude! It's my first time playing!

"I wanna play!" Patty raised her hand and started laughing as well.

Soul nodded. "Fine."

Black*Star did the honors to lay out the rules. Just one quarter, ten minutes as the time limit. Deciding who gets first possession, a toss coin was needed. Soul and Patty won.

And the match begins. Soul was guarded by Kid and me? I'm trying my best to guard Patty. You all know how hyperactive she is. Kid managed to steal the ball from Soul and of course, Soul got pissed off with that. Kid passed me the ball. Wow, nice decision. Patty and Soul switched positions all of a sudden, making Soul guard me instead.

"Soul! Why're you here?" I hissed at him.

He gave me that smirk of his. "Claiming my wife's cute ass." he whispered.

I stopped dribbling, awed and shocked at what he just said. At that very same moment, he stole the ball. Kid, being blocked by hyperactive Patty who is guarding him pretty well, didn't get to stop Soul from shooting.

**0-2**

"Keep your head in the game, baby." he winked at me. Ugh! Why's he affecting me like this? He'll see! He wants to play huh? Well, two can play this game.

Our possession. I had the ball. Again, Soul was guarding me. "I know why you're here, honey." I smiled at him. He raised his eyebrow. "You're here to guard my ass." I turned around, my back against him. I brushed my 'ass' against him, putting him to a stop. I passed the ball to Kid and he managed to shoot at the three point line.

**3-2**

"Keep your head in the game, honey." I imitated his line.

He gave me that very seductive smirk of his. "Cheap trick."

Soul passed the ball to Patty. She swiftly took a shot. Obviously, it had no direction. Kid and I got ready for the rebound but, to our surprise, Soul jumped, catching the ball and did a 'follow-up', I think.

**3-4**

He gave Kid and I a smirk. "Head on the game, you say?" he asked, his tone taunting.

Our turn. Kid had the ball and is currently making his way towards our basket. Soul was the one guarding him. He stopped and as Soul was about to steal the ball, he made a turn and he shoots. And, he scores!

**5-4**

It's Kid's turn to smirk at Soul.

A good 9 minutes passed and the current score:

**15-18**

Kid has the possession and with a less than 30 seconds, he scores.

**17-18**

Well, Soul now has the ball and time's running. Luckily, or maybe unluckily for either me or Soul, Kid managed to make a steal but, Soul guards him. Kid passes the ball to me.

6 seconds.

"Shoot!"

And, I just threw the ball. Not really a shoot but, actually, I don't know if I want it to go in or not.

Oh well... Let's see what fate has planned for me today.

=/=

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

Like hell Maka could make that shot. She's a first timer and, hearing what Black*Star said earlier about Kid wanting to lose since he picked Maka, there's no way she could shoot it. Besides, she threw the ball, not shoot it.

I glance at the ball which was now...

...what the...

...IT WENT IN!

"Time's up!" Black*Star shouted. "Final score, 19-18. Kid and Maka won by a ridiculous shot." he declared, laughing.

Kid smiled. "I knew I could count on you." he raised his hand and Maka gave him a high-five. Maka glanced at me. I scowled at her and she gave me a guilty look. Damn right woman, I'm really mad at you. "Humor me Soul." Kid said.

"Pfft... Fine, go." I spat. "Whatever. I hope she bores you to death."

Patty giggled. "Soul's reeeeaaallyy jealous!" she sang and Tsubaki smiled, well, more like suppress her giggle.

"To hell with this." I cursed and rode my bike. And, I'm off.

Who cares? PS3, swimming pool, here I come! Then again, my phone rang.

_'I'm sorry.'_

Hell. You better be Maka. The hell! I've been in four different parks just to find her but still, she went!

Then, the realization. She likes Kid. Why wouldn't she not go with him? I'm practically just a somebody that's tied to her so suddenly. That voice in my head laughs, 'So you know basic math. Very good.' it said. Oh to hell with it. I don't know. Since I've been with Maka, I feel like I've developed some sort of other personality. As of now, I'm Soul, following my heart. But Soul, following his brain, is right. That's simple math. Maka likes Kid. Between me and Kid, who will she choose? 'Yes. That's right. Easy as one plus one, right?'.

I feel sick all of a sudden. I shouldn't have gone there in the first place. If I listened to my brain and its pride, I probably wouldn't feel like this. How annoying.

It's 4:30pm when I got back. I placed the bike by the garden and went in.

I'm not in the mood for playing whatever anymore. I remove my shirt and tossed it wherever. Lying down the couch, I scowl at my phone. I must be so absorbed with what I'm thinking earlier, I didn't hear it ring. Maka called and left some text messages.

_'You're mad, aren't you?'_

Hell, you think, Maka?

_'Sorry :['_

You really better be.

_'I didn't mean to shoot it.'_

But you're happy you did.

_'Ice cream's delicious. Wish I was with you'_

Why do I doubt that?

_'We're gonna roam around. Hope you got home safe.'_

I tossed my phone at the end of the couch. Maybe, I should just calm down.

'She's alone with him' reminded by that voice in my head. DAMN VOICES! They tend to confuse me and I hate that. Whatever. Just whatever.

=/=

9:00pm... No text. No call. Nothing from her. I've prepared food. Just chicken fillet. I haven't eaten though. I said I'll wait. Besides, it's in the agreement. One cannot eat breakfast and dinner without the other.

'Lame excuse.' Hell, even I know that! It's just, I dunno. I want to see her. I went outside to wait for her. Is she okay?

I wait outside for a few minutes before I heard a car park by the gate. Kid must've took her somewhere. I scramble from where I'm sitting and went inside. No, I don't want her to know that I've been waiting for her! I open the television, sit on the couch, place my feet on the table and act cool.

Later on, the door opened. Maka's shirt was different. She's wearing a pink t-shirt. "Soul..." she called, sounding scared.

"Oh, you're here." I simply said, not moving from where I'm sitting.

She pouted. "Are you mad?" Maka asked. I shook my head. "Why did you ignore my messages then?" I just shrugged. "You really are mad."

"Why would I be?" I spat.

She looked down. "Right. You don't even look like you worried." she mumbled.

"And again, why would I be?" I said, not looking at her.

I think I saw Maka flinch at that. "Yeah. You've got no reason to be mad or worried." she slowly start walking away.

Ah crap. Did I go too far? But, what's she saying? That I don't care for her? That's just it. "HEY!" I shouted, standing up. She stopped on her tracks. "I've got all the reasons to be!" Oh great. I fly off the handle. "You've been with Kid for hours! Who wouldn't be worried?! No text, no calls! I care for you, if that's what you don't get!" Maka bit her lip. "And, I'm aggravated, damn it! Jealous, even! I shouldn't be like this but I can't help it!" what the... Not what I intend to say. "And now, you seem like accusing me for not caring! Damn it, Maka! Just damn i-"

She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry!" she started crying, her tears sliding down her cheeks to my bare chest. "I didn't mean to..."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around her. "You had me worried." I mumbled, kissing the top of her head.

"For a moment, I f-felt s-scared that you d-didn't care." she mumbled.

"I've always cared, Maka." it feels weird to hear her say that she's scared. Maka's always been tough. It's actually my first time to actually see her so vulnerable. "Sorry. I'm just so pissed earlier." I dropped down the couch, sitting her on my lap.

She's still clinging on to me like a lifeline though. "Please don't be mad anymore."

"How can I still be mad?" I smirked. She sniffed, looking up at me. "I can't stay mad at you if you're like this." Maka gently pushed me down, making me lie flat on my back on the couch. She laid on top of me then, her head resting on my chest. "Spit it out. You're bothered by something, aren't you?"

I heard her gasp a bit. So it is true. "I showed Kid the ring you gave me." she mumbled. So, she's sad... Why? That they can't be together? 'Most probably.' that voice in my brain said. "I told him that I can't return his feelings. Not anymore at least."

"He..." I just had to clear my throat. "...confessed?" I asked. Maka nodded. "So, you're sad that you can't be with him... Right?"

"No!" She raised her head up to look at me. "I said I..." she looked away from me. "I said I wanted this relationship with you." she mumbled, barely inaudible.

"Oh..." was all I could say. She wants it. Does that mean... 'Simple math Soul.' said my subconscious. Yet, I don't get it. Why's she bothered by it?

"He told me that you might get tired of me. That you might end up taking me for granted. And, I figured that what he said isn't entirely impossible." she started sobbing again. "Then, when it seemed like you didn't care earlier..."

Ah. I get it. "Hush..." I said, pulling her to me again. "Maka, I swear that's not happening." I kissed the top of her head again. "I've always cared for you and we've talked about that already." Shit Kid for giving her that idea.

She traced the scar across my chest. That scar I got to protect her. Almost immediately, her tears start flowing again. "Good riddance, Maka!" I scowled. "Stop crying. This isn't like you."

"I know. I don't get it too!" she sobbed. Geez, my poor Maka... 'Did you just say, My poor Maka? My Maka?' subconscious asked. I think, I just did but, not out loud.

"Stupid." I smirked at her. "I'm never gonna get tired of you and your craziness, baby." Maka's lips curled upward a bit at what I said. I guess, this is the perfect opportunity to confess. "Maka, I..."

grumble. What the...

She looked at me. "Soul Eater Evans. Have you eaten yet?" she scowled. Great shinigami. I'm sidetracked again. I shook my head. "Why?!" okay, immediately, her mood swings from sober to mad, I think.

"I was waiting for you..." I admitted. "I couldn't eat earlier."

She kissed my lips briefly. "You're sweet but you have a fun-sized brain." Maka smiled. Is she trying to blast me or something? "What if I didn't go home?"

My turn to scowl. "I'd be really jealous."

Maka sighed, shaking her head and smiling. "My Soul's so jealous." she stood up and pulled me up. "That's one thing I love about you."

Love? Did she just say...

"C'mon, I'll feed my baby Soul." she giggled, pulling me to the kitchen.

She's quite surprised that the food's prepared already. "Geez, Soul." she sighed. "It's touching that you waited for me but, you should take care of yourself. You waited this hour to eat!" she frowned. She pushed a fork with a chicken fillet strip against my lips. "Ah."

"Ah." I opened my mouth and took the chicken. "Really ironic, Maka. Let me eat by myself then." I scowled.

"Ah." she said with that scowl on her face as she holds the spoon with rice towards my mouth. I part my lips and she fed me. "Quit yapping, Soul. Just eat. You're gonna get sick if you miss meals." then, a smile crept on her face. "Besides, you look cute like this. I feel like I'm feeding Travis." she said, laughing.

I took the opportunity of her open mouth to place a chicken strip in her mouth. "If you're feeding me, then I should feed you."

Maka scowled but at least, she's eating. "Hmm, you never fail to impress me with your cooking." she said in between her chews.

I smirked, feeding her rice this time. "Of course. I'm gonna make sure my cooking makes you stick with me all the time."

Maka blushed with that. "Y-Yeah... I'm pretty sure I will..." She looked away, shyly. Oh great. Now, it's all awkward. "Anyway, eat Soul!" she shoved another strip in my mouth then followed by a spoonful of rice. That was a quick recovery.

"Oi!" I shouted but start choking on my food. "Va-er!" I meant water.

She gasped. "A-ah! Water!" she poured water in my glass and helped me drink it.

"You're trying to kill me!" I shouted.

"Nu-uh!" she shook her head. "It's because you're weird! Blunting things like that, how troublesome!" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oi, Mrs. Evans! Don't roll your eyes on me!"

"Don't shout at me, Mr. Evans!"

Before I could respond, she props another chicken strip in my mouth and started laughing.

The things you do to me, Maka.

=/=

"That's my shirt." I noted when we we're about to crawl to bed. We took a bath after that bizarre dinner. Separated, different bathroom, if that's what you're asking. Of course, I got out first. I'm currently on the bed, leaning against the head board. The usual, I'm not wearing anything on my torso. I'm just wearing my pajama pants.

Maka, on the other hand, went out in my t-shirt which was too big on her. And from what I can see, she's just in her panties underneath. I'm not sure if she has a bra on though. She sat on the edge of the bed. "So?"

"Nothing. It feels nice to see you wearing it actually." I grinned. "You look feisty, baby."

She just giggled.

"Your hair's still wet." I pointed out.

"So?" damn, again with the 'so?' reply.

I shot her a glare. "I don't want you to get sick, Maka." I said. "Especially tomorrow."

Maka's eyebrow formed a 'v' to her curiosity. "What's up tomorrow?" she asked.

"I got very jealous with Kid to day so," I sat next to her. "I'm going to ask you out."

She blinked a couple of times. What? Is it that hard to process? "And if I say no?" she asked, smirking. Damn her witty mouth.

"Then," I paused. "I'll just drag you out the house. Carry you even."

She shook her head, smiling. "Oh, my jealous Soul Eater Evans." she wrapped her arms around me.

"Damn right my wife, Maka Evans." I said, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not your wife yet." she reminded.

I smirked. "But you will be."

"And if I say no?" My face fell and my arms dropped to the sides. "Aww, I'm only kidding, baby. I'm sorry!"

"Not funny." I grunted.

She leaned towards my face and kissed me on the lips briefly. "Forgive me?"

I sighed. "No." Maka pouted at me. "Not yet." I push her down the bed and kiss her deeply.

"Mm, Soul~"

And our own 'game' begins.

~*~*~*~*~To Be Continued...~*~*~*~*~

Well, not much to say... Just, sorry for the wait! And I hope you liked this. I'm open for the flames you're going to throw... I'll take them all... (really guilty about that long absence).


	13. Chapter 13: Dogs and Derek

Author's note: Yo! I'm back on my feet (literally). LOL I was like... Lying down the bed for two days because I had a fever. Gyaboooo... Anyway, here's an early update! Why? Because, I'm free from burden! Ugh... Men... lolol... so, let's get it on!

**Review Responses for Chapter 11:**

Well, thank you to all of you. You know who you are. Sorry, I'm confused where the reviews started to come in so, I'm saying this in general. But truly, from the bottom of my bottomless heart, I thank you all and I love you! As for the two anonymous reviews asking what they just read, well, you just read a fanfiction made by yours truly! I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I'm sorry if you didn't seem interested with it but, this is what I do. I write for others' happiness. Why? Because it makes me happy as well. *hugs everyone*

**Review Responses for Chapter 12:**

_**TaIoRaFoReVeR523**__: I live in Valenzuela... Home of the flooded people! Bwahahaha! Yeah... that is a design flaw O.o Well, I was really hoping to bring out lots and lots of SouMa moments last chappy so, I'm glad to hear that! Thank you so much!_

_**LulaChan0717**__: Nah... I'm not surprised that you didn't hear about it. I don't watch the news despite me, being a future reporter xD yush~ Lucky you! Wow... Floods are like... part of our everyday living. Lol, true that! I'm glad you like this chapter. And, here's the update. Thank you for the review!_

_**TopazDragon98**__: yep... flood sucks..._

_**bludragon**__: Thank you! I'm very happy to hear that! And, thank you again. I'm alright and, doing well now._

_**Dancing in Crimson**__: Aww, thank you for the support. I'm sorry it took so long last time. I'm glad you like that previous chapter. I hope you like this one too._

_**LoveOneLoveAl**__l: Of course! I don't want to disappoint you all! So, here's an update! Don't worry, I'll do my best! And, I hope you managed to finish your homework in time. Thanks for the review!_

_**Pocky chann**__: Thank you. Yeah, I was kinda worrying she'd be OOC for the rest of the story with all the crying and... Oops! I slipped. xD well, thanks for the review and, I hope you like this one._

_**KHloverxcyn**__: lol, I'm glad you said that. Thank you for the review!_

_**That Person:**__ Arra! I'm sorry! NUUUU, I DON'T HATE YOU! I LOVE YOU! *thatawkwardpause* That wasn't a confession just now... LOL! Well, That Person's a really good person to me, so I shall thank you~ Oh, and sorry for the cliffy. Hope this makes up for it._

_**nearmatt:**__ I plan to do so! Thank you so much!_

_**EvilInsideAndOut:**__ Thank you for the review! Ah, I'm glad you liked it._

_**fictiongurl3553:**__ True that! Uhm... Marikina? /random guessing/. True, again! That Habagat! Thank you, I am safe, for now. Baha ulit dito! Hahaha! Well, I'm glad you think it's worth the wait. I hope this one is too._

**SO, EVERYBODY... BEFORE I START, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORRY NAMED: 'MESS UPS AND TURNABOUTS'. IT'S MY NEW STORY ABOUT LOVE, FRIENDSHIP AND, A RARE GENRE: CRIME! I HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD GIVE YOUR SUPPORT TO IT JUST LIKE HOW YOU SUPPORT 'WHEN WRONG THINGS TURN RIGHT'. LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Disclaimer:**

Soul: Uhuh... What am I doing here again?

BPhantom: Uh... I forgot it last chapter so, I should call in Maka too.

Maka: Ah... Why am I here?

BPhantom: Err... Just go do some awesome lovey-dovey scenes in this chapter. I'll do the usual. "I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!" x2!

_Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:_

"A jealous Soul is definitely not cool but, he becomes sweet and romantic all of a sudden. As for Maka, she needs to sort out when to think and when not to, right? I mean, come on! Soul confessed! What happens next?"

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..._

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 13: Dogs and Derek; Who the Fuck is Derek?~*~*~*~*~

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

That very same night...

Blink.

Are you kidding me?

Blink.

Are you fucking kidding me?

Blink.

This interrupted my 'quality time' with Maka?

"S-Soul... What is it?" Maka asked, peeking behind me.

Okay, so earlier, Maka and I are in bed, kissing and well, I'd say, playing. She asked me to get dressed. I dunno what the hell she was thinking but I liked it. We were playing strip rock, papers and scissors. Whoever wins in every round gets to kiss the exposed part of the loser and whoever wins five rounds have to ease off something from what he or she's wearing. Maka got dressed as well. Seems like she planned a good night for the both of us. Well, you know how playful the both of us can be.

We were both in our last pair of clothes. Yes, last pair. Maka didn't have her bra on and yes, again, I've had a good time with her cute breasts. Eventually, I won. Maka was about to take her panties off and, you know what's supposed to happen next but something loud crashed outside.

And that's where you enter. With me blinking in disbelief.

"Oh! How cute!" Maka giggled. She was wearing my polo shirt which I used for our little game. We have to do that again.

Her bike, from what I assumed, fell over on a clay pot which had a fern in it before it got broken. Didn't Kid give her a ride? I should ask her later. Oh, the culprit of the fall? That thing in Maka's arms.

"Isn't he cute?" Maka asked, hugging it. Cute. My. Ass. We're supposed to be in bed if it wasn't for that thing.

I shrugged. "Whatever. Put it down. It may have fleas." Hell yes. A puppy. A friggin' puppy. From the looks of it, it looks like a cross breed of a beagle and I dunno what else. It's white and it's cute, sure. But heck! I'm probably all over Maka now if it isn't for it! This is not my night.

"Aww, daddy's grumpy isn't he?" Maka mumbled, patting the puppy on its head.

I scowled at her. "Daddy?" I asked.

The pup barked and wagged its tail as it looked at me with its tongue out. "See? He likes you, Soul." Maka smiled. "Besides, look! He doesn't have a collar. Poor thing must be lost."

Oh, what the hell can a puppy do? "As long as you'll be the mommy." I kissed the top of Maka's head.

"That's an easy condition, Mr. Evans." Maka grinned at me.

"Another condition then." she gave me a confused look. "Get inside, Mrs. Evans. Hell, I don't want to see the neighbors gawking at my wife's sexy legs." I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as I lead her in, the puppy in her arms.

"He needs milk." Maka said. "Hold him while I get some." she passed the furball at me. The puppy looked like it's smiling at me. Mommy and Daddy huh... I smile at the thought. A family. With Maka. That sounds cool. Awesome, in fact.

Later, Maka came back with a bowl of milk and set it on the ground. I let the furball down and it immediately started drinking the milk. "What's its name?" I asked.

"Correction. His, not its." Maka scowled. Geez, whatever. "Name. I don't know. You think. I'm bad at naming." she said, pouting.

Shinigami, it's the pout. That oh, so sexy pout. "C'mon, how bad can you be?" I smirked. See? I can be encouraging at times.

"Whitey." she mumbled, looking at the drinking puppy.

I blinked. "Well, good enough. At least you didn't name him 'Dog'." I said, trying to hide the sarcasm in my tone. That was a good name, Captain Obvious. Of course. Whitey because he's white.

"I know where you're going at, Mr. Evans." she pouted. Ah! Quit the pout, Maka!

I leaned down to kiss her lips which seemed to take her by surprise. "Your pouting lips gives me an urge to kiss you so bad." I mumbled against her lips. Maka giggled as I pulled away.

"That's a pretty nice effect my pouty lips gives you." she smiled at me.

I shook my head, smiling to myself. "It distracts me, Mrs. Evans. And, we've been side-tracked. The name?"

"Uhm," she scratched the back of her head. "Snowy?"

"I fear what you'll name our child, Mrs. Evans." I grumbled. Again, that seemed to surprise her.

She's blushing. "Our child..." she smiled. She's not daydreaming isn't she? "I'd like to have it with you." Maka continued. I figured I'm currently hearing her subconscious but, what the heck. She'd like a child with me. Wow, just wow.

Hugging her then squeezing her butt, I tried not to laugh at the thought of how red she's gonna be. "We might be making our child now if it wasn't for our nameless puppy." I whispered in her ear.

I let go of her and yes, she's red. I laughed, not making any comments, and crouched down the puppy who's looking at us. "What should we name you?" I asked, patting his body. He sat down, wagging his tail. Sorry for the pronoun confusion. Mrs. Evans wanted me to refer it as a 'he' instead of an 'it' so, that I'll do. Anyway, a random name pops outta my head. Maka crouched beside me. "Cloud." I said.

"Cloud?" Maka looked at me.

"Let's name him Cloud." he's fluffy and white. He looks like a cloud. Why do I get the impression that you're thinking of a flock of sheep jumping over a fence right now?

Maka smiled and picked him up. "Did you hear that? Daddy gave you your name!" she giggled. I assume she approves then. Cloud barked.

We settle Cloud on the laundry basket with a blanket in it in the living room. We definitely have to go to a pet shop tomorrow. Cloud was comfortably sleeping now.

"Baby, we've got to sleep." I mumbled at Maka. I noticed that she's dozing off already.

Maka yawned and looked at me through her half-lidded eyes. "Okay." she nodded. I didn't want to make her walk so, I just carried her in a bridal style. "Soul, you don't have to."

"I want to, Mrs. Evans." I kissed her forehead and walked over to the stairs. She smiled shyly and her arms wrapped around my neck. "Holy... You're so light." I said. Pushing the still opened door, I slip in the bedroom, careful not to hit Maka's head with anything. I placed her on our bed.

"Mr. Evans." she called, pulling me beside her. I comply to her, of course. "Thank you for everything." she kissed me on the side of my lips.

I pulled her to an embrace, patting her head. "Don't mention it, Maka." I plant a soft kiss on her head which was snuggled under my chin. She cuddled closer to me. "Anything for you."

"Good night, Mr. Evans."

"Good night, Mrs. Evans."

=/=

I felt someone touching my face earlier that morning. I opened my eyes only to see Maka. It wasn't bright yet. What time is it? She withrew her hand from my face. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" she asked.

I snuggled myself closer to her, wrapping my arm around her waist and my head under her chin. "No." I inhaled her scent. How I love her smell.

"Someone's very clingy today." Maka giggled. She wrapped her arm around my neck and her fingers started massaging my scalp. Ah, that feels good. "Good morning Mr. Evans."

"Good morning to you too, Mrs. Evans." I yawned. "Though, I might say that I'll be dozing off soon if you keep massaging my head like that."

She still continued. "It's only 5:00 in the morning, Mr. Evans. Why don't we go to sleep again?" why's she even awake?

"Something bothering you, baby?" I asked, trying to raise my head to look at her but she's didn't let me.

Maka shook her head. "I just woke up and I don't know why. Then, I found myself staring at my husband-to-be." she said. "You look so angelic when you're asleep."

I chuckled. "Well, you always look angelic. Except when you're really angry." I heard her giggle. "Yeah, let's go back to sleep."

And not long after I heard Maka's cute sigh-snore indicating her slumber, I'm asleep again.

9:30 am, I opened my eyes but Maka isn't there. It kinda sucks. I wish I got up first. I like seeing Maka asleep. I got up. Oh yeah, I'm just wearing my boxer shorts. Well, whatever.

I went down to the smell of bacon. Maka's cooking breakfast. "So, is my little baby Cloud hungry?" I heard Maka say. She was crouching down, patting Cloud on his head. She giggled when Cloud rolled over. "You remind me of Soul's hair." she said. Heh, still thinking of me, Maka? She stood up and got the bowl where Cloud drank yesterday. It seemed like she hasn't noticed me yet. I leaned against the frame of the kitchen entrance. "Here's your milk." she placed the bowl on the floor which Cloud gratefully drank. She continued cooking, humming a tune and swaying to it. I recognize the tune as 'Canon' by Pachelbel, probably one of the best pieces made. She seems to be in a good mood.

Cloud ran to me when he was finished. I picked him up and patted him. "Good morning to you too, Cloud." I said. Maka turned around with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Mrs. Evans." I smirked, approaching her.

"Good morning again, Mr. Evans." she said as I kissed her cheek. "Hope you don't mind bacon for breakfast."

"Not at all." I replied, sitting on one of the chairs. "We should go buy stuff for Cloud." I grumbled, rubbing Cloud's stomach. "Know any petshops in town?" I asked.

Maka nodded. "Yeah."

Well, that's settled. Time for breakfast.

=/=

"We can't go to the town pet shop. I know, there's lots of our schoolmates lurking there at a day like this." Maka said. We're outside, preparing our trip to town. Turns out her bike wheel's flat that's why Kid gave her a ride. My motorbike's not an option since she can't hold on to me while holding Cloud. Yeah, we're taking the furball too. I don't get why she doesn't want to be seen.

I placed Cloud in the bike basket. "Why do you seem bothered by it? There's bound to be someone from school but, who cares?" I grunted.

She gave me a dumbfounded look. "In case you've forgotten, weren't you the one who said that nobody should know about us?" she stated in her 'duh' tone. "Wouldn't seeing the both of us riding a bike give them ideas to gossip about us?"

"I don't give a damn now actually. In fact, it'll be my advantage." I replied, smirking. "At least they'll back off from you." See? I make a good point don't I? And yes, aside from Kid, there are guys out there trying to pursue her. Trust me, I've scared enough. Why I did that? My business. Not yours. "That is unless you're not willing to let people find out that I'm your boyfriend 'slash' fiancé then, it's alright..." I grumbled the last part.

Cloud barked. Hmm, I wonder what little furball wants to say... Maka, on the other hand, kept blinking, her expression awed. "Since when are you my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Just a few minutes ago when you became my girlfriend." I grinned. "And please, save my romantic proposal for next time. I didn't actually have time to prepare." I gave her a sheepish smile.

Maka smirked at me. She's probably goin' to let her trademark bon mots flow out her witty mouth. "It's not actually a proposal if you didn't ask me." she said.

See? I know this girl real well. "Touché, Mrs. Evans." I grumbled. "Anyway, must you make it hard for me? For both of us?" I asked, pretending to feel pain in my chest as I grasp it through my chest.

Maka just shook her head. "What do you think, Cloud? Should we make it easier for your daddy?" she asked Cloud. Wow, real smart, Maka. Let the puppy decide. Said puppy tilted his head at Maka then wagged his tail at me. After that, he barked.

I grinned. "He barked! See?" I said, pointing Cloud. "You've made a smart and cool decision, Cloud!" I patted him by the head.

Maka laughed. "Fine, Mr. Evans. Just calm down."

"So, is that a yes?" I looked at her anxiously. So did Cloud.

She sighed, smiling. "Yes, Soul. It's a yes." she gasped when I kissed her on the lips, my arms wrapping around her waist.

"Mighty fine answer, Mrs. Evans."

So, from our "enemies" turned "soon to be husband and wife" status, we're now: "In a relationship". How cool is that?

Well, to town then. I'm driving the bike. Cloud is in the basket and Maka, well, she's on the bike's back seat, hugging me from behind. Romantic, isn't it?

Maka pointed the direction to the 'Angel Care Petshop'. "You've been here before?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she asked. Huh, what? "Well, yeah." She mumbled. Looks like she's not giving details. Odd. She never had a dog or a pet even as far as I remember. How'd she end up going here?

And, we entered. "Good mo-" the brown haired girl stopped mid-sentense. "Maka-chan!" she smiled, running towards Maka and I.

"Long time no see, Yume-chan." Maka smiled back at her.

"True!" Yume, if I caught that right, nodded. Hmm, I'm not filled in with the details here. Surely, I'm missing something. "You haven't been here here for two years!" she exclaimed, frowning. "Derek's still the same, if you're wondering." Derek? Who's that? I saw Maka nod her head, looking relieved. "Is he all you're wondering about?" Yume asked in a teasing tone. Hmm.

"Yes, that'd be all." Maka giggled. "By the way, this is Soul,"

"Boyfriend." I smiled, holding Maka's hand. I turned to Maka who blushed then, back at Yume as I extend my free hand which she took and shook immediately.

"Fugiwara Yume." she flashed me a friendly grin, her brown hair swaying with the movement of her body. "Nice to meet you." she let go of my hand.

"Ditto." I smiled again.

"My, my..." Yume giggled at Maka. "Maka-chan really knows how to fish for the good ones." she mumbled at Maka. Still, I caught it. What does that suppose to mean? "Anyway, shopping for this little kiddo?" she asked, patting Cloud's head who is in Maka's hands. Cloud wagged his tail as Maka and I nodded at the same time. "Such an adorable couple you are." she said. That, I agree with.

Yume and Maka knew dog things so well. I'm just following them across the 'Pet Needs' section. I wonder a lot though. Who's Derek? Another boyfriend? I never heard of him. I'm the one holding Cloud now. He looks quite fascinated with the huge scowl on my face. Aren't you supposed to be looking around, little guy? Of course, I'd return to normal when they're looking.

"Would this be all?" Yume asked, as if hinting something to Maka with her tone.

Maka looked at the items she got. "Oh yeah..." Maka went back to the Pet Needs Section.

"Quite a girl she is, huh?" Yume asked, smirking.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I smile. "That might be an understatement." I replied. "She's a handful but, I like her like that." Handful... Not in the chest department. Oh, Maka would feed me to the monkeys if she heard me say that. I like it like that anyway.

Yume laughed. "Now, that's an understatement." she mumbled. "I see the way you look at her, Soul-san." huh? What way's she talking about? "You love her like that, from what I can see."

I gave her a smile.

"It seems she feels like that too. She's more lively and radiant than before."

Than before huh... I wonder...

Cloud barked at me, excitedly. I just had to laugh at him. "I guess Cloud thinks the same." I said. Yume smiled at us.

And, Maka returned. "Chew toy." she rised the bone looking thing.

We paid for all the stuff. Maka placed a collar around Cloud's neck. "I hope you visit again, Maka-chan, Soul-san." Yume smiled.

Maka got the plastic bag of dog stuff but I took it from her and smiled at Yume. "Will do."

And so, we bid farewell. Riding the bike, I placed the plastic bag by the handlebar. Cloud was standing up on two paws while his head was peeking out the basket. Maka was on the backseat, clinging onto me. "She's nice and she knows a lot." I mumbled then started pedalling.

"About the past, yeah sure." Maka mumbled as well. "What matters now is my present and my future." she tightened her arms around me. "You."

"Good." I can't help but smile at that.

"That's the second time you introduced yourself as my boyfriend." Maka noted. She seemed impressed.

I chuckled remembering that time at Crona's. "Well, it's true now." I said. "So, where does my girlfriend want to go?"

"Anywhere, captain, as long as I'm with my boyfriend." she giggled. Almost instantly, we're in a playful mood already. Fuck whoever that Derek is. I'm the present and the future! He's all in the past.

I brought Maka to The Crepe Shop. She smiled, probably remembering the same thing I had in my mind. "You remember the time that I was so pissed at you for teasing me when I got lost in our fiel dtrip back in third grade?" she asked, giggling.

"How could I forget?" I laughed. "You threw the crepe that Aunt Kami bought for you on my face. That was even in front of Wes and my parents." Weird memory, isn't it?

I asked Maka to order for me since she's the crepe expert in terms of 'feeding it to me'. I had to stay outside since I'm looking after the bike and Cloud. Later on, she went out. She ordered a Mango Ice cream Crepe and she got me a Chocolate Fudge one. "Soul, your crepe." Maka stopped when she saw my hands which were both on the handle of the bike. She smiled at me. "Soul, ah." Maka raised it in front of my mouth.

I complied, opening my mouth and biting the crepe. "You're very fond of feeding me, Mrs. Evans." I smirked as I watched her eating her crepe.

"I know how hungry your mouth gets, Mr. Evans." she gave me a playful smile. Is she implying what I think she is? She raised the crepe near my mouth before I could make a response and I bit it again. I took note of the two girls whispering in a distance. They looked like they're from school. "Oh my..." Maka mumbled. Looks like she noticed 'em too. I saw she had some cream at the side of her lips. I stopped walking and leaned in towards her face to 'kiss' the cream off. Maka gasped. "Soul!" she scolded.

"I told you, it doesn't matter." I smiled at Maka. "Unless you're ashamed of me." I suddenly pouted.

Maka frowned at me. She stood on her toes to kiss my cheek. "No, I'm not Mr. Evans." she said. I still continued my pouting anyway. "Soul Eater Evans, don't pout or I'll have the urge to kiss you." Maka warned.

I chuckled, leaning closer to her. "Would you like to make out here, Mrs. Evans?" I said in my teasing tone. I regretted the very next moment since she pushed the crepe on my mouth.

"Ugh! So troublesome!" she uttered, blushing different shades of red.

Chuckling, I licked my lips. We started walking again, passing by the two girls who were watching us keenly. After a few minutes, our crepes were finished. We decided to sit down the park bench. "Any other plans, Mrs. Evans?" I asked, rubbing Cloud who's in my lap.

"For now," Maka leaned her head against my shoulder. "I wanna stay like this."

"As you wish." smiling, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her close and I rest my head against hers.

=/=

Maka fell asleep for about an hour. She woke up later on and asked me if we could go home. She said she'll be making lunch for me. I kissed her by the forehead and placed Cloud on the basket. We were about to go when all of a sudden, a large black dog leaped on Maka, making her fall down the ground. She stared at the dog in shock. "Maka!" I shouted but to my surprise, Maka's laughing as the dog just stood over her, wagging its tail.

"Boy, you've gotten heavier." she patted the dog's head. The dog let her go and she sat up. "I'm glad to see you too, Derek."

Derek... Where have I heard tha- Holy hell! That Derek's a dog?

Fuck. I have a hunch who's the owner.

~*~*~*~*~To Be Continued...~*~*~*~*~

_(A/N: So, what did you think? Who could the owner be? Find out next chapter!)_

Soul: Who's the owner?

Maka: Eh? What do you care?

Soul: Yeah, sure... Answer a question with another question.

Maka: Don't tell me you're getting jealous here too!

Soul: Ahhh... T-That's...

Maka: Oh, Soul...

Soul: What? Uhm, anyway! Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Slip of the Tongue; Piano Memories

Maka: Leave a Review!


	14. Chapter 14: Slip of the Tongue

Author's Note: Yo! I'm gonna make this a short one! I'll promote my other stories. Don't worry, they're SoMa. xD Well, yeah... Don't forget to read 'Mess Ups and Turnabouts' and 'Different Shades of Love' which I've updated now! YES, TOGETHER WITH WHEN WRONG THINGS TURN RIGHT! So, hope you drop by to read, ja?

Review Responses:

**Topaz Dragon98: **Ohoho~ /shot ... it will be revealed very shortly!

**MangaStatus101: ** Thank you and, will do. :D

**Guest: **lol yeah~ Thanks for the review. :]

**Stepping-In-Flames: **:D Well... lol, you'll see if you're right xD

**Dancing in Crimson: ** Aww, thank you! I hope you'll like this one.

**That Person: **Oh, don't get me wrong. Rather than them not being ready, it is I who doesn't seem ready to make a scene more... uhm, intimate? But, I want them together, definitely! Well, as for Maka's POV, it's here! We get a view of... well, you'll know :D lol, thanks for the review!

**Pocky chann: **It's no problem! :D Oh and I try to make it like that ^^ and, thank you!

**Guest: **Sorry, I guess it's because they're just getting used to their title as 'lovers' that's why? We'll get back there soon, I hope :)

**TaIoRaFoReVeR523: **It's not near... And not far too. Just neutral, I guess? Oh, thanks! Lol my dog's name is Nugget but I thought of naming him Whitey and Snowy too. I like the names but my bestfriend told me that can I be a bit more 'not' pointing out the obvious. You're good then :D Oh and Yume? I borrowed that name from my roleplay character so, yes, she is my OC :) Thanks again!

**Guest: **Thank you! I will, and I hope you like this.

**Blesk: **Thank you so much!

**KHloverxcyn: **aww... I'm touched. Thank you~ I hope I'll always be able to make stories to look forward to so, I'll do my best! :D

**JadeBlackDiamond: **Oh, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. Well, rambling isn't bad! I often do that than talk while thinking of what I'm saying. ^^" Thanks again!

**nearmatt: **Thank you! And, sorry for the wait!

**Kaoru97: **Thank you x4! I appreciate all the reviews! Here's the update you've been waiting for :D I hope you'll like this one too! Look forward for more! Zankyuu~

YOSH! NOW, I'LL LET YOU PROCEED TO READING. LOVE YOU ALL!

_Disclaimer:_

_Lord Death: Yo!_

_BPhantom: Yo..._

_Lord Death: Wazzup?_

_BPhantom: Well, I don't own Soul Eater but, I do own the plot of this story._

_Lord Death: Oh, cool._

_BPhantom: Err... Well, I said what YOU had to say so, let's get on with this!_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..._

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 14: Slip of the Tongue; Piano Memories~*~*~*~*~

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

"Derek!" someone shouted from a distance. I looked over to where the voice was coming from. A blonde guy who's holding a camera was running towards us.

You're asking me if I know him? Fuck yeah, I do.

Hiro stopped as he saw the scene before him. Maka's sitting on the ground while his dog, I assume, is wagging its tail at Maka. "M-Maka." he said in shock.

"Hiro-kun." Maka looked up at him with a slight smile.

I just can't have Maka for my own, can I? Why are you doing this to me, author-sama?! Okay, end of that dramatic monologue.

"I'm sorry about Derek," Hiro smiled sheepishly. He ticked his tongue twice and Derek went beside him. "Here, let me help yo-"

"I got it." I said, blocking him since he was about to reach for Maka. I held Maka's hand and helped her up. I saw Hiro raising an eyebrow then shrugging it off.

"Hello, White." he extended his hand out at me.

"Blonde." I said, shaking his hand.

"I see you two have finally got along." He smiled. "Having a sibling bonding?" Hiro asked.

I pulled Maka, placing an arm around her shoulders. "More of a girlfriend-boyfriend bonding." I grinned at him.

He seemed to have stiffened at what I said. Maka, on the other hand, just watched as Hiro and I exchanged glares. Why's he acting like...

Oh shinigami... I got rid of Kid. Don't tell me Hiro's next. It's very hard to get you to myself, Maka.

"Congratulations." he said, a pained tone in his voice. "It's quite unexpected." Damn right. Accept it bro. You ain't getting her.

Maka smiled at him. "I thought you were in France." she said. France huh... "How's photography life doing?" conversation with your ex, Maka, seriously?

Hiro's ahead of Maka by two years. When they broke up, Maka and I are sophomores while Hiro and Blaire are the seniors. Maka's relationship with him started since she was in high school and that lasted two years. I thought Hiro finally found a match in Maka though, I don't approve of him. I was surprised to hear that their relationship was over. I thought Maka lost her virginity to him that's why Hiro left her. Because he got what he wanted but, bless Maka's soul, she didn't give it to him. And I only thought of that a few weeks ago. That very same day, she told me that she's still a virgin. I guess you'd remember that happening. Remember? After our visit to Crona? Well, moving on.

"Life's been neutral." Hiro shrugged. "Been lonely though." he scratched the back of his neck.

It's my turn to shrug. "You, lonely?" I smirked. "Don't you have hundreds of girls in your 'my next girlfriend' list?"

Hiro glanced at me before looking back at Maka, his expression sad and sincere. "I never had another relationship after Maka." he confessed. Maka's expression was unreadable now. She was just looking back at him.

Soul, Soul, Soul...

...you're in a heap of trouble.

=/=

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

Hiro-kun may have been a jerk, asking me to prove my love for him by having sex with him but, we had good times, you know? I don't know if I should believe what he just said. Okay, given the fact that he looks so honest at this very moment, I can't help but doubt it. The 'Hiro', loveless for two years. Is that some kind of joke?

Then, there's Soul. Oh, my Soul Eater Evans. Possessive as ever. He's not only holding me tight but sending death glares at Hiro as well.

Oh Shinigami... I hope something breaks the tension.

Cloud barked, jumping out of the basket. Soul caught him, fortunately. Phew! "Oi, Cloud!" Soul scowled at Cloud. "Don't go jumping like that!" he scolded, making our little puppy whimper. "Troublesome guy." Soul smiled, patting Cloud's head.

"Hmm, that's a pretty cute puppy." Hiro said, crouching down near Soul. Derek was sniffing Cloud. "Breed?"

"Dunno." Soul replied. "Maka and I just found it."

"Looks like a yorkshire terrier. But he has some beagel look. Must be a crossbreed."

"You think?"

I just have to make a face. Now they're talking about dogs. At least their conversation's not about personal lives. Thank you, Shinigami.

"Oh, I'm gonna be late for my photoshoot." Hiro said, glancing at his clock. He stood up. "I hope to be able to talk to you again, Maka." he smiled at me. "It was nice seeing you two."

Soul had a blank expression on his face. "Yeah. You too, I guess."

I nodded at Hiro. I'm not really sure if Soul would like me to meet him again. Oh well. "I'm glad to see you too." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. A lot changed in him, I noted. He isn't arrogant, he smiles 'non-seductive'-ly, he looks focussed on what he does, totally un-Hiro-ish. But, I guess two years could make big changes already.

"Yes... I'll be there in less than half an hour... Of course. Have all the equipments and lightings set up." Hiro said to whoever he's talking to. He's quite a big wig here in Death City already. Not that I've been keeping track though. "So, I'll take my leave now." Hiro said to us. He did a hand gesture that was our signal to make Derek follow us when we were still together.

"Bye." I said, watching as he went off. Now, that was quite unexpected.

I noticed Soul's not looking at me nor Hiro. He's just keeping his gaze on Cloud. He must've noticed that I'm looking at him. He stood up from his crouching position and placed Cloud in the basket. He got on the bike. "You riding, Maka?" Back to calling me by my name, I see.

I sat on the back seat. Soul's not talking. I can't seem to read him at times like these. Wrapping my arms around him, I leaned my head against his back. Talk, please?

He didn't. I wanted to make him talk but nothing came in my mind. What would I say, if ever? Ugh, things get so complicated these days.

The whole ride was silent. He didn't show any gesture that he's mad but, he also didn't show any gesture that he's not mad. Maybe, over lunch? Yeah. I've decided not to talk to him now as we enter our house. I head to the kitchen with Cloud, pouring milk on the new dog plate we bought earlier.

"I just hate it when it's like this." I mumbled to Cloud who's now eating. "We were having a good time earlier and now, we're quiet." I continued. "To think we just reconciled yesterday. Of all the times my ex-boyfriend could've randomly appear, it really had to be today." Cloud looked at me and gave out a whimper. I smiled, patting his head. "Aww, don't worry baby. Mommy's gonna fix this." okay, call me weird but, I'm already attached to this little guy. "Yosh!" I stood up. "Time to get to work!" I pumped my fist in the air. Cloud barked and wagged his tail at me.

Okay. Let's do this... Well... Guys like burger steak don't they? Come to think of it, what is Soul's favorite food? Should I call Aunt Claire? Nah... I shouldn't bother. Then again, why am I putting too much effort in this? It's not like I did something wrong to Soul. Still, I feel bad that I wasn't able to say that I am Soul's girlfriend. Boyfriends would be hurt if they present a girl as their girlfriend but she doesn't even comment or acknowledge it, right? Agh! Why are there so many thoughts running in my head?!

I wonder... What about Tonkatsu? Tsubaki taught me how to make that. Wait a sec. What is in the fridge anyway? I walked up to it and opened it. Wow...

...there's only chicken thighs.

Fudge... We've gotta restock. Anyway, chicken. What do I do with chicken? Let's see what's in the veggie crisp... Hmm. Potato, onion, garlic... Good grief, I forgot that I'm supposed to handle all the shopping. I'm about to get married after all.

AAAAAAAAGGHH! Marriage! Okay, so that just dawned on me. Tsk, not good. Soon, I'll be standing on my own. Well, there's Soul but yeah, on my own.

Ugh! Enough thinking, Maka Albarn! I mean, Evans! I mean, still Albarn but, soon to be Evans! Now to cook whatever I can. As of now, the only thing I can cook is curry...

...So, curry it is then.

=/=

"Soul?" I knocked on his bedroom door. I opened it only to find the room empty. I check my room. It's empty as well. Then, the unoccupied room. No sign of him there. He's not in any of the bathrooms. Not by the backyard. Not by the front garden. Not by the pool. Not by the... Woah... There's a mini-bar under the stairway. I thought it was a cupboard. Then, that room by the spiral staircase is the last option. I opened the door to room.

There, I found Soul playing the piano. The room's just... Wow. Fancy. All the red stuff. Soul's white hair stands out. The last time I heard him play, it seemed like he didn't know how. That was years ago. Probably when he turned fifteen and I was fourteen. Lots of people were at his party. His family's very musically inclined. Then, Soul, being the star of the night, started playing using just his index finger. His parents got disappointed at that. Then, after the party, I saw him alone by the piano. He asked me to sit with him. I can't forget that conversation we had back then.

_"That performance of yours, that's not you." I mumbled at him._

_He flashed me a toothy grin. "You know me too well." he said. "Don't you just hate it when people tell you what you should be?" Soul asked me. "All those 'you should do this and you shouldn't do that' shit. Annoying, isn't it?"_

_"Watch your language." I hissed and he chuckled. "But I have to agree with you." he looked so sad that time. "Must be hard on your part."_

_He sighed, running a hand through his hair and smiling afterwards. "But you know the best part about that?" I shook my head at that question. "The best part is that after all the pushing, I'm still me." he said, tapping his nose with his thumb. "Mom and Dad already created a snow monster in Wes. I don't think I want to be like my brother."_

_True. I think Pacific Ocean might freeze if Wes steps in the water. Wes is four years ahead of Soul. At his young age, he acts like a strict fifty year old man without a wife. "Well, not complying to what people wants you to do is somehow rude." I noted._

_He shrugged. "Oi, Tiny tits. I don't need scolding. It's my birthday; give me a break." he smirked at me. "I won't comply until they need me to be like that."_

Want is desire. Need is compulsory. Makes sense right? That made me think. He's gonna marry me because he needs to. Ugh! Why am I sad?!

" Gymnopédie No. 1 by Erik Satie." Soul said all of a sudden. He's still playing the same sad tune as earlier. "A weird but beautiful piece isn't it?" he asked.

"Soul," I started, sitting beside him. "I like it when you play the piano."

"I don't like it when I get watched playing the piano" he hits a wrong key. Is that a signal that I should go? I guess so. I was about to stand up when, "but, I'm alright if it's you." he mumbled, making me sit back next to him. "I've always been."

_"Tiny-tits! Wanna hear me play?" fifteen year old Soul smirked at me. It was still the day of his birthday. We were alone by the music hall of the Evans' Mansion._

_"I just did earlier. After all, you played 'do re mi' in front of hundreds of guests using your index finger." fourteen year old me grumbled, trying to piss Soul off._

_He just laughed. "I don't just play for just people." he smiled at me. "I play for important people to me." Soul said, as I looked at him. He seemed so... Lonely. Even with the smile on his face, I could tell that he is. Parents who always compare their children... It's hard on him. Especially if the comparison is with Wes. "Actually, no one really heard me 'play' yet so, tiny-tits, I'd like you to be the first."_

_Back then, I was puzzled. Well, even up until now, I still am. I'm important to him..? "I-I'd be honoured then."_

_And he started playing..._

...just like what he's doing now.

"I've realized something." he said out of the blue. I looked at him. "Even though we couldn't get along back then, we still had good times." he smiled. True, that. "Back then, I liked having you around. I have a past time."

"Back then, I liked arguing with you since it's fun." I giggled as I said that

"I liked it when you'd randomly scold me." he chuckled.

"And I liked randomly scolding you for the random things you do." I replied.

"I like you." he stopped playing the piano as he said that.

"I like you too." and the words were out of my mouth before I could even figure out that I've... Confessed... To... Holy shinigami! I've confessed to Soul! Wait! He said... Then, I... He confessed first! Oh my... Soul likes me?

Sweet baby shinigami with cherries on top. Soul's blushing as he's looking at me. And I'm pretty sure I am as well. "Y-You d-do?" he asked.

"Are you retarded? I just said it. Do I have to repeat all over and over again that I do?" I grumbled, looking down the piano keys. "So, are you serious with what you just said? If you haven't noticed, I pretty much confessed the truth to you."

"I just wanted to make sure because, you know, with Kid and Hiro and stuff." he scratched the back of his head. "And, I'm very serious, Maka. I like you. I like you a lot. Probably even back then." he admitted, able to look me in the eyes. It's an awkward moment where I want to squeal but I can't. "Earlier, the thought of you seeing Hiro aggravates me. He still seem to have feelings for you. I was just afraid you feel the same as him."

"I-I..." oh my gosh... My head's spinning. Emotion overflow. C-Can't p-process... "I'm not going anywhere!" I shouted, startling him.

"A-Are you stupid? Why're you shouting?! You're gonna startle me to death!" he growled.

"You're the one r-randomly c-confessing! Imagine w-what I f-feel!" I shouted again. "Y-You k-know... I-I'm just h-happy... Because, I was afraid to admit it since you might not like me back but..."

"I thought so too." he said. "But I just had to say it."

I reached up to him and pulled him to me, crashing my lips against his. "I'm glad you did." I mumbled against his lips. He nipped on my bottom lip gently as I tilt my head to get to kiss him properly. Oh, how I love kissing Soul. My Soul. He wrapped his arm around my waist and made me straddle him, a few piano keys making sounds as I hit them. My hands travelled through his hair as we continued. I licked his lips and he opened them immediately. Our tongues met and he rubbed his against mine. I just had to moan at that. He took my tongue and started sucking. Again, we're kissing like there's no tomorrow.

But, I had to pull back. "Now you've tasted the appetizer, can we eat?" I asked. "I'm really starving." I scratched the back of my head.

"Can I have you for dessert?" I giggled as Soul asked that. I just had to nod at him. "Well, good. Let's go!" he went out of the room. "Hurry up, fat ankles!"

This time, I wasn't annoyed. It's been a long time since he teased me. I kinda miss our teasing. "Shut up!" I shouted.

The two of us went out the music room when the doorbell rang. We both looked at each other. "Who could that be?"

~*~*~*~*~To be continued~*~*~*~*~

_(A/N: Congratulations to Stepping-In-Flames for the right answer to who the owner is! Well, did anyone else guessed it? XD But yeah, oh boy... Review? You'll be blessed!)_

Soul: Hmm...

Maka: Why're you hugging me?!

Soul: Because... Anyway, you seem to like it. Why is that?

Maka: B-Because...

Soul: Pfft... Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Love and Happiness, A Wish.

Maka: Leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15: Love and Happiness

Author's Note: I noticed last chapter was the chapter that was least reviewed... But yeah, that's life *inserts happy face here* So yeah... I saw this Romeo and Juliet play the other day. Maaaaan... It sucked! They danced Gangnam Style... I mean, what the hell! WHY THE F*CK WOULD THEY DO THAT?! IT'S A DISGRACE! I WAS RANTING THE WHOLE WHILE... xD but, at least that gave me an idea for something new. anyway... I'd like to thank **The Holy Dead ** and **Crona J ** for keeping me company via private messaging. So, on with the story.

Review Responses:

**That Person: **Well, readers and reviewers inspire me so, yeah. I try to do my best! Sorry 'bout the cliffhangers... I dunno how to end my chapters...

**TopazDragon98: ** lol I don't know if that's a good thing. xD Thanks for the review!

**meghanmoo: **thank you for reading and reviewing! Glad you find it like that. :D

**Kaoru97: **Wow! Band. I've always wanted to be in one and sing... But when I start singing... people tell me to just continue writing. A change of career would be bad for me. xD Well, I'm glad I made you happy. Sorry to hear you got scolded though.

**Phantom's Fan: **aww... I love your name xD thanks! Well, you'll figure out this chapter.

**TaIoRaFoReVeR523: **Oh, Hiro's gonna bring a really bad tornado... But he's not the only one. BWAHAHAHA. /shotdead anyway, thanks for the review!

**MangaStatus101: **Here it is! Sorry for the wait. And, thank you for your support.

**Lucid Stupor: **Well, I certainly do not see it as a flame. I'm quite glad you said your point. Thank you. And, yes, I did kinda think of it now that you've mention it but, I guess I let my guard down and became the hopeless romantic that I am... no, not really. xD Thanks for the review! Hope to hear more of your thoughts.

**Thank you my readers and reviewers. I love you all. :D**

_Disclaimer:_

_Hiro: My... my... I'm quite an antagonist here._

_BPhantom: Yeah, sorry for that._

_Hiro: Well, at least I'm not bullied here._

_BPhantom: Yep... So, do the honors?_

_Hiro: Sure thing! Blue Blooded Phantom does not own Soul Eater!_

_BPhantom: Husshhhaaaaaa!_

_*AUTHOR'S EDIT: LOLOLOL! I ACCIDENTALLY NAMED 'CLOUD' AS 'TYLER'! TYLER IS THE NAME OF MY TURTLE AND IF I REMEMBER RIGHT, I WAS TRYING TO ASK MY BRO TO FEED TYLER. OHOHOHO STUPID ME. EDITED AS OF: 10/9/12... THANK YOU mingipie and abc FOR POINTING THAT OUT... MOVING ON!*_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..._

_~*~*~*~*~Chapter 15: Love and Happiness; A Wish~*~*~*~*~_

SOUL'S P.O.V.

Maka likes me... Yeah, I know we're acting like teenagers but, whatever. Hah! In your faces Kid and Hiro!

Anyway, Maka and I decided to see who's at the door. She prepared lunch for me. Ain't she the sweetest?

Maka opened the door. To our surprise, "Mama..." Maka said. Aunt Kami's here... Why?

"Maka," Aunt Kami hugged her. "How have you been?"

I sighed. I know moments like these.

Uncle Spirit's cheating again, isn't he?

"Papa's cheating again, isn't he?" Maka scowled. See? Just like I thought. Her father's probably out in Chupa Cabras again.

Aunt Kami smiled at her. "You know me too well, my sweet Maka." she patted Maka's head then, turned to me. "Soul." she smiled.

"Aunt Kami, please, have a seat." I smiled back at her. She gave Maka a confused look, probably because I'm being polite. She did so, sitting down the couch. "Have you eaten lunch? Maka just cooked." I asked.

Oi! I know what you're thinking! I'm kissing-ass, right? Well, that's true, much to my own amusement. I have to make a good note on her. After all, she is my girlfriend's mother.

"Why, thank you, Soul but, I've already eaten." and I heard a stomach grumble. Uh-huh. Eaten huh? I'll take note of that. Maka laughed. "Oh, I guess I'm caught." Aunt Kami laughed along with Maka. The two of them really are alike. Aunt Kami has the same hair color as Maka. So are their eyes. Maka has longer hair, her eyes are bigger too and her lips are more voluptuous. I don't get why Uncle Spirit keeps on cheating. He has two great girls with him. Damn him.

Maka shook her head. "Playful as ever Mama. Anyway, come. Let's eat." she pulled her mother up. "I'm pretty sure Soul is hungry already." Maka winked at me when her mother wasn't looking. Damn right, I'm hungry but, not for food.

Maka's curry is just the best. I just ate, hearing their conversation out. "Mama, Papa should be kicked out of the house." she grumbled, jabbing the chicken with a fork.

"Ah, not to worry, Maka, dear. Mama's used to Papa. Ahaha~" huh? What's with the laugh, Aunt Kami?

"You wouldn't be here if you're used to it, Mama." Hah, a bon mot! Nice, my baby!

"Can't a mother spend time with her daughter?" ah, Aunt Kami has a point too.

"Still, I insist on throwing Papa out." I have to agree with Maka.

"That won't be necessary." oh, I'm sure it will. Along with the other girls he cheated you on, Aunt Kami.

"You always say that, Mama." Maka sighed. So this is how they talk about stuff like this.

"Oh please, Maka. All I want now is to get away from the house. Everything will be fine. I'm just avoiding your Papa so I won't have to hurt him." Aunt Kami... So she's like Maka huh... Violent at times.

"I would kick his balls if I were you." Maka grumbled. Ack...now that's scary. Wait, why's she talking like that in front of her mother?

"Totally. You've got the thinking of your Mama! I'm so glad!" eh... This is more confusing than I thought. What're they talking about now? "Which reminds me, Maka, you're getting married in a few weeks." How does any of your topics earlier reminded you of that? Aunt Kami eyed at me then, at Maka. Maka nodded. Aunt Kami smiled. Maka shook her head. WHAT IS THIS?! THEY HAVE TELEPHATY?! "Well, I hope my daughter hasn't been a pain to you, Soul."

I smirked at Maka. "Oh, she's not, Aunt Kami." more of a pleasure, actually.

"And, I noticed that ring on her finger. A gift from you?" Aunt Kami asked.

"A-Ah! It's not rea-" before Maka spoke, I took her hand and showed it to Aunt Kami.

"I like your daughter, Aunt Kami and, I would like to formally ask her hand from you." I said. She tried getting her hand away from mine but I didn't let go.

Ah... Maka's soul evaporated. Aunt Kami looked very pleased though. "Ah, I'm so happy to hear that! And, of course, Soul. It's the arrangement after all." she nodded. "Though, I wonder. Do you like Soul, Maka?"

Maka looked flustered as she stopped resisting from my grasp. She glanced at me with a blush on her face. "I-I-I..." what's the stuttering for? "Y-Yes... I l-like S-Soul." she mumbled, looking down.

"Ah, I'm happy!" Aunt Kami clasped her hands together. "I always knew you'll like each other eventually!" she smiled at us. She did? "You see, when you two were still babies, the both of you would always cry when you don't get to play with each other." Aunt Kami said with such glow in her eyes. Must be a nice scene that is. "But when you're together even back then, you two would fight even about the slightest of things."

Eh... So our fights went on even when we were still babies, huh? Such a history I have with Maka. "Erm, so anyway!" Maka cleared her throat. "You should sleep here instead of going home, Mama." she proposed. "I mean, the two rooms aren't u-" Maka's mouth hung open. Bingo. Looks like she realized what contradiction lies in that testimony. "-sed." And with the way Aunt Kami is looking at us...

...it's time for a cross-examination.

"Two rooms aren't used, you say." Aunt Kami rubbed her chin with the side of her index finger. "There are three bedrooms..." she looked by the stairs. "...and, two of you." she continued, looking at me then at Maka. "Could it be..."

Gulp.

Sweat drop.

"Ah! You two have progressed so quickly!" she cupped both her cheeks as Maka and I sighed in relief. "Sleeping together! I remember my first time with Spirit..."

Now that made the both of us blush. Ack! No! No! No! Maka! DO SOMETHING!

"MAMA!" ah, thank Shinigami, Maka heard me.

=/=

Aunt Kami said she'll be the one to cook dinner. We couldn't really refuse. After all, she gave us her 'I'll do it or else' look. But that's for later. She's currently in Maka's room, resting. As for me, I'm watching the television dramas with Maka. Pfft... I wouldn't enjoy this if Maka isn't here. We're sitting on the couch, her legs are on my lap and her head's leaning on my chest while my arm is around her shoulder. She's watching it so intensely as if her eyes are glued to the screen. I've been watching too. But, not the show. I'm entertained by Maka's expressions. I don't even know what's going on with that whatever she's watching. Come to think of it, I've always found Maka cute but when she's in my arms and I'm looking at her this close, I can't describe how adorable she is.

"I'm going to melt, Soul." Maka mumbled, still with her eyes fixed on the screen. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

I smiled, not taking my eyes off her. "My girlfriend's cute face." Maka looked at me. Hah... She finally unglued her eyes from that damn drama.

"You know," Maka said, looking down while playing with the hem of her shirt. "If you keep being kind to me..." she paused, gulping. "...I might go against your fifth agreement."

Hmm... She's worried about falling in love with me? "Then, I've got my punishment ready." I smiled. She raised her head again. "I'll ask you to love me more. I'll ask you to stay with me forever." I said. Yeah, I'm probably blushing as much as she is now. "And if I happen to go against it as well, what will you do?"

Maka blushed more at the question. "Then, I'd ask the same from you..." she said.

"No need." I mumbled. "I'll do it even without you telling me." I pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss? It was brief. The only difference of it from our previous kisses is that I felt so embarrassed with this one. Not in the bad way though. You probably had experienced this feeling if you confessed to someone you like. Maka's feeling the same, most likely. When we parted, we were both blushing.

"My, my... That was a very sweet kiss." ACK! I turned my head to look by the stairway. A-Aunt K-Kami saw us. More embarrassing!

"Mama!" Maka stood up, her face's really... REALLY red. Aunt Kami just smiled at us. "Ugh, c'mon Soul! Let's go to the grocery. Mama, we're going to buy ingredients for dinner. We forgot to restock." huh? Is this some kind of escape route or something? "Please feed our puppy. His name's Cloud." Maka pointed Cloud who's been busy with his chew toy since earlier.

Aunt Kami just laughed, covering her mouth. "Sure." she said. And with that, Maka started dragging me out. "Oh, Maka, Soul?" Aunt Kami called. We looked back at her. "I'm so happy for you two." she gave us a thumbs up.

Maka blushed again. "Ugh, let's go, Soul!" she continued with the dragging.

"Bye Aunt Kami!" I shouted.

"Take care."

=/=

We decided to use the bicycle again. Those events earlier... How weird... I started laughing just remembering it. "What's funny?" Maka asked.

"Aunt Kami's cool." I said looking back at her a bit then focused on the road again. "She must've been very nice to you, huh? Well, I'm not surprised since she is to me as well."

I heard Maka giggle. "Mama's very cool. You should've seen her back when she's confronting Papa." she said. Right... Maka had it hard during those times Uncle Spirit was goofing off. Then again, he never did stop. That's what other guys say. Once you get married, you're tied. You'll do whatever it takes to at least, loosen the rope around your neck. Dad was never like that. If there's one thing I'm proud about my dad, it's that he loves my mom to no ends. Like wedding vows, 'til death do them part'. I wonder... I'll be a husband too... Will I end up being like my dad or Maka's? Heh... What am I worrying about? It's Maka we're talking about. A girl whom I've protected since we're kids. I'll protect her and stay true to her. 'Til death do us part.

"OI, OI! SOUL! WE PASSED THE GROCERY STORE!" Maka shouted.

"Ah, crap! Sorry!" I apologized.

And with that, Maka gave out an adorable laugh. "Geez, how troublesome." she said in between her laughter.

"Wha- Why?" What's she going on about? I looked back and I noticed we were already far from the grocery. "Ah! Why'd you only tell me now?!"

"I was spacing out as well." Maka said, giggling.

Pfft... Yeah... Troublesome. But you know, I can live with that.

After a while, we're in the grocery store already. I'm pushing a cart... Odd, I've never done this before with mom. Dad probably never did it too with her. Wait... Does mom even shop on her own?!

I looked around. There're not much people at this hour. But, most of them look like husband and wife. Some have their kid in the cart. This feels nice. It makes me feel like we're married already, Maka and I.

"Soul, which brand of ketchup do you like?" Maka asked, holding out two ketchup bottles.

"Hmm... What I like..." I thought. "Well, I like you." Maka blushed, nearly dropping the bottles. Hang on... Did I say that out loud?! "I-I mean, I l-like w-whatever y-you choose."

Ah... Man, so uncool.

Maka giggled shyly. "Oh, Soul..." she shook her head, smiling. Well, I guess that came out good... So, I just kept on pushing the pushcart, watching Maka. So this is shopping... I never actually went inside a grocery store before. As Mom said, that's a girl's job. Still, like what I've stated earlier, I don't know if my Mom does the shopping. Maka seemed to know what to get already. I guess she's good at this stuff already.

"Aha! So it's true!" someone shouted from our back. I looked at where the voice came from. Ugh... It's weirdo... That guy with the weird hairstyle and glasses. What's his name? Bull? Cow? Buffalo?

"Ox." Maka mumbled, sighing. Oh yeah... That name. "What's true?"

"That you two are going out already." Ox said, smirking. "My darling, Kim would love to hear this scoop!" he grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

I looked at Maka who was also looking at me. Both of us wore the same bored expression. We turned to Ox at the same time with the same expression. "Okay." we said in unison.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh... Not denying?" he rubbed his chin with his thumb. I started pushing the push cart again since Maka already started walking. "Oi! Why're you ignoring me?!" he shouted.

I glanced back at him. "We're not gonna deny anything." I smiled, catching up to Maka. "After all..." I said, chuckling. "...why deny the truth?"

=/=

MAKA'S P.O.V.

So, we ended up eating what Mama cooked.

"Ah! That was good Aunt Kami!" Soul smiled when he finished eating the dish Mama prepared. I heard it was a dish from an Asian country which Mama visited. Philippines, I think. Wherever she goes, Mama keeps in mind some recipes.

Oh? Yes. Mama's a traveller. Why she does that? Because, she has the money to, that's why.

Well, that's what she says, at the very least. The truth is, Mama travels to get away from Papa and his girls. Seriously, it hurts me to see Mama still with Papa. What hurts me more is that Mama endures it for me.

I gave Mama a sad look. It must be tough, huh, Mama? I wish I could talk to her...

"Oh, I'll wash the dishes." Soul said. Wow, he's volunteering?

Mama shook her head. "Please, don't treat me as a guest, Soul." she smiled. "I can do..."

"Maka's been with me for so long." Soul stopped her, looking at me. "I'm sure she misses you." He... "Please, have some catching up. I'm sure Maka would love to have a chat with you."

...knew what I was wishing for...

...how?

Soul's smile. It's something I always want to see. And he's making me see it now. That certain smile he has on... I'd like to call it: 'Soul's Smile For Me'. I never saw him give this smile to others. Ever. It's gentle. It makes me feel like he cares. It makes me feel like he loves me.

My heart made that weird 'dokun-dokun' sound again. Hey Soul. I kept a secret from you, sorry. The truth is, I might have broken your fifth agreement a long time ago. But, I don't want to say it out loud. The last time I said I love someone, that love was tested. Measured. How much can I give in the name of love? Then again, why am I willing to give everything to this utterly reckless, troublesome but, sweetest guy? Because, Soul is...

"Baby, couldn't help but notice that wanting look in your eyes. Go talk."

...the guy I love.

"Thank you." I smiled. Thank you for being mine.

=/=

"Mama. I'm really fine. Please, stop enduring for me." we're alone. Mama and I. Soul's in the kitchen, washing the dishes. "A broken family would hurt, true. But, this is the worst." if only Papa would change. My life right now would be a fairytale.

Mama smiled. "Maka. Thank you for your concern but, your Papa, he refuses to leave." huh? ...they already talked... "I'm the one going to leave."

Surprisingly, I felt relieved when I thought I'll be sad. "You've always wanted to travel the world, Mama." I smiled, a tear escaping my eyes. Well, I am a bit sad. I won't be able to see her when I want to but, I'm happy because, she decided to get out of that house with that lame excuse of a father. "I'll be supporting you."

Mama hugged me. Yeah. Another thing I'd miss. "Thank you for understanding, Maka." she said. "But of course, I'm going to see you get married with Soul first." ahahaha... She's gonna change the subject already. "So, I'm quite surprised with Soul. He changed."

That made me smile. "I don't think he did, Mama." I said. Mama gave me a confused look. "I'm the one who changed. From being just his childhood friend 'slash' enemy 'slash' neighbors 'slash' arranged fiancée..." I blushed at the thought of what I'll say next. "...I somehow became the person Soul likes." I whispered. It's so embarrassing! I feel so sure of myself after saying that!

Mama just giggled. "It seems so." she said. "But you know, when he looks at you, I think it's not just 'like' that he feels for you." e-eh? What's she hinting? "I think he's in love with you."

'Do...kun... Do...kun...' heartbeat skipping... Face heating... If that's true, I'd be so happy.

But that's just Mama assuming stuff.

"Mama, I think that'll be going too fast." I laughed shyly.

Mama nodded. "Well, point gotten." she smiled at me. "Still, you're going there." Well, that seems to be the case.

"Anyway, Mama." I scowled. "When are you planning to go?" I asked her. Seriously, if I don't, she'll leave without anyone noticing.

"Not sure..." she smiled. "But I'll inform you, don't worry." Soul entered the living room where Mama and I are talking. He smiled at us and went upstairs to his room.

=/=

"Good night, Mama." I settled Mama in my room. She didn't ask where I'd stay since, well, that kinda slipped out my mouth earlier. She gave me a kiss on the forehead. I head out and went to Soul's room.

There, I saw him lying down, his eyes closed. I knew, he wasn't asleep since his fingers were moving. Probably with the music that's playing through his headphones. I crawled on top of him. That's the only time I felt my resolve broke down.

"Maka?" he opened his eyes. My stupid, stubborn tears started to fall freely. He must've felt my sobbing since he wrapped his arms around me. He hushed me, soothing me with the rubs on my back that he's giving. He didn't ask anything; just let me cry on his arms.

"Mama's leaving to travel the world." I mumbled. I had to tell him something so it won't look like I'm randomly hugging and crying for no reason. "Seems like she's fed up with Papa." I added.

Soul raised my head and tucked the lock of hair covering my face behind my ear. "You don't want her to?" he asked.

"I want her to go so she'd be happy but," I sighed. "Damn Papa." I muttered. "She's leaving because she's tired of him. That's not actually a reason to be happy."

Tracing my tears with his thumb, Soul gave me a soft smile. "Aunt Kami's a strong woman, Maka. She's going to do that because she wants to be happy." he said. "She deserves to be. Are you following me?" I nodded at him. "What do you think is better to do with your time, sulking over a stupid husband or try finding happiness?" The answer's pretty obvious.

"I'm going to miss her." those are the only words I formed as my reply. Of course, I'd go for the second option. He's right. At least Mama isn't going nuts crying over Papa's stupidity. She's been there though.

Soul kissed me on my forehead. "Who wouldn't?" he said. "Now, rest up, baby." he wrapped his arms around my waist and tucked my head under his chin. "Good night."

"Good night too." I'm so thankful Soul's here. Otherwise, I'd still be breaking down by now starting from when I left Mama to herself. I'm calmed. I feel that everything's alright.

"I..." he started trying to say something but he seemed to hesitate. I didn't glance up at him. Rather, I just waited. "I love you."

His words came out as whispers but, I can't be mistaken. He just said those three words to me. Sweet baby Shinigami. "I-I love y-you too." I mumbled. "You better mean that, Soul Eater Evans." I hid my face more. I'm probably blushing. Fifty shades of red.

"I do." he replied. Somehow, I can picture him smiling widely right now. "You'd better mean that as well, Maka."

"I do." was my response. "Well, after exchange of I do's, what happens next?"

Soul chuckled, pulling me up to level my face with his. "I may kiss my bride." he smiled before capturing my lips with his.

I somehow knew Soul would manage to easily cheer me up but I never expected that he'd make me feel like this that I can't contain my happiness.

But, for the first time... I'm praying for happiness. Not for myself since I've got more than I could wish for.

I wish for Mama's happiness.

Right now, that's all I could wish for.

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

_(So what do you think? Oh! And guys, does anyone know the Maroon 5 song 'Beautiful Goodbye'? Don't you just love that song? lol t'is so random... so, read and review! You'll be blessed!)_

Soul: That was too cheesy...

Maka: I have a very odd feeling about next chapter.

Soul: Hmm... Come to think of it... I do too.

Maka: I'm nervous.

Soul: Pfft.. Whatever. Being nervous is uncool. Just gotta face whatever it is.

Maka: Oh my... that's so cool.

Soul: Hell yeah. Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: This is it, Soul and Maka!

Maka: I'm not sure whether to be happy or nervous about that. Anyway, leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16: This Is It!

YES! MY LAPTOP'S FIXED! I'm so sorry for not updating. And what's up with that? I can't post my stories using a tablet?! I can't use the copy and paste function! Sorry for the late update!

Review Responses:

**TopazDragon98: **Thank you. Well, uhm, haha~ /shot it's not in this chapter yet so I hope you're okay with that.

**Guest: **Thanks! Sorry for the long wait.

**That Person: **I'm glad I was able to make you happy. ^^ Thanks for your review!

**MangaStatus101: **Ahaha~ My friends call me crazy when I read the reviews. ^^" They say I smile from ear to ear. Thank you for the review and I'm sorry for the long wait.

**Kaoru97: **nuuuu! We can sing! It just so happens that there are people better than us! Ohoho~ /shot well, thanks and sorry for the wait!

**mingipie: **yeah, I cleared that already. Thanks! ^^

**abc: **Thanks for pointing it out to me ^^

**lolololo: ** I haven't written that part yet but, we'll get there soon. :D

**Brightside97: **I'm glad. Thanks for the review.

**The Holy Dead: **yey~ Hope you like this one too.

**SoulxMakabitches: **I know right?! The song's just so… WODERFULICIOUS! Thank you so much :)

**voidspellcaster: **haha~ I don't know where I got the dokun dokun from. I forgot but, I really like saying it xD haha! Favorite ko yun! Hehehe… Salamat~ Hope to hear more from you!

**TaIoRaFoReVeR523: **Ahehe, I don't know what country I should use as reference to so, why not Philippines? Yeah, I just can't imagine Kami as a cold kind of mother. ^^; I found it kinda cheesy like, he was giving her a pick-up line. Oh and yeah, I kinda thought hard about how they'll say I love you to each other. xD Thanks!

**Meow: **I super agree with you! Thank you so much for the review.

**DragonRiders4ever77: **Sorry for the wait! Yeah, I've always dreamt about a love story like this but since, it is quite unrealistic, it seems like it'll never happen to me so… Ahaha, gotta use it as inspiration :D Thanks for the review!

**somayay: **Wow, seven hours!Thank you. I hope you'll like this chapter.

**MidnightStarGazer: **sorry for not updating sooner but, here it is! Thanks for the review~

**Guest: **Here it is! Thanks :D

Phew! Quite a long list. Thanks for the reviews, hits, likes (what is this, Facebook?), views, favourites and follows!

_Disclaimer:_

_Marie: Uhm, hello._

_Me: Hi. Uhm, I thought I'll be doing the Disclaimer notes today… you know, since I usually do it myself so, I decided I'll just do it on my own now._

_Marie: oh, you mean when you say: YOU DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER? Well, I just happen to pass by. Actually, I'm lost._

_Me: Err, well, Ms. Marie said it already. So, let's go?_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami…_

_~*~*~*~*~Chapter 16: This is it, Soul and Maka~*~*~*~*~_

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

Sunday passed so quickly. Mama went to her friend's house after lunch, said she'd be spending some 'girls' night out' with them then, she'd go home to their house. I had the urge to protest but Soul said she'd be happy so, okay, let her be free as a bird. She deserves it. On the other hand, Soul and I just lazily spent our Sunday afternoon and night in the house. It's either we're playing with Cloud or we're in each other's arms, watching TV or just simply resting. An exchange of 'I love you's' seemed like something we'd just say randomly but each time we do, everything gets really awkward. Later on, we'll be all cuddly with each other.

Monday morning, Soul was feeding Cloud when I came down from the room. He was half naked, wearing only his school slacks and socks. "Good morning." he smiled at me.

Oh, mornings are really good when I get to see you, Soul. "Good morning." I kissed his cheek.

"I prepared you breakfast. Eat then, go get ready for school." he said, his comforting smile still on his face. How I could stare at him forever when he's like that.

I did what I'm told. I ate waffles. Soul surprises me with his cooking. I thought he's not the type of guy who'd do some pancake mixing. I remember that time with Travis. All he did was stare at us with a gloomy look on his face.

After breakfast, I took a bath, got dressed and grabbed my school stuff. Soul was waiting for me outside, leaning against his motorcycle. "Ready?" he asked, riding it when he saw me.

I nodded, hopping on the back and wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled at me before driving.

Of course, I asked him to drop me off at the bakery as usual but, he didn't. Instead, he kept on driving towards the university.

You didn't have to wonder, actually. We did get a lot of stares from the people when we arrived. Okaaaaay... I'm not used to this kind of attention. Soul parked the motorcycle and when we got off, I was about to walk towards school but, Soul caught my hand.

"E-Eh? Soul..." I mumbled, trying to pull my hand away from his. He didn't let me go though.

He had a goofy look on his face as he whistled while walking. I kept tugging to make him let go of my hand. "Choose. We'll hold hands or I'll put my arm around your shoulders." he whispered at me.

Well, when I think about it, it's not so bad actually. At least girls would stop staring at him. I got most of the attention now. Sweet baby Shinigami... I just stopped trying to get my hand back since I think Soul would have none of it.

Gossips here and there. How fast can information spread these days?

"So the rumors are true..."

"...they got over their fighting routine..."

"He's type sure had degraded..." wha- is that supposed to be an insult?

"Evans is probably playing with her..." ouch...

Soul gave my hand a squeeze. "Ignore them." he said, smiling at me. Ignore them? Do you hear what they're saying? "What matters is you and me."

"You and I." I corrected him. Well, I gotta trust him with this. He's the expert here. We just continued walking hand in hand.

Once I ignore the comments, it actually feels nice. Soul's hand is warm, gentle and soft. I like holding it in mine. His smile really could make me feel like we're on our own world, walking with our fingers entwined. So this was what those romance novels were talking about. When he holds your hand in public and he seems so proud that he's with you, you feel like you're up in the air.

We got to the classroom. Soul sat beside me and was keeping me close to him. Liz and Patty entered and they gave me a warm smile. "You two are quite the talk of the campus." Liz smiled wider at me. "Though, I'd imagine a mob of angry women chasing you later, Maka."

Sweat drop... Of course. Soul has most of the girl population of the university chasing his tail and, they couldn't even get a hold of it and here I am, the not so popular girl, having the man of their dreams on the palm of my hand. Ohoho... Sorry, losers. I just smiled back at Liz.

"Even if they do that, I'll be standing up for Maka." Patty mimicked Soul's voice as she raised a drawing of Soul. "Ahahaha! Right, Soul?" she continued laughing.

Soul smirked. "Of course!" he said, proudly.

Silence enveloped us when Kid entered. He had a straight face as he went towards us. "Soul." he called.

Soul stood from his seat, stopping me when I was about to stand as well, and went with Kid who was now going out of the room. "Easy, Maka." Liz calmed me. "It's gonna be a man talk." Do men ever 'talk'? Don't they let their fists do the talking? "Anyway!" she cut my train of thought. "You and Soul seems to be doing good." she noted.

"Well, I don't know..." I blushed. Everything gets so embarrassing when I'm talking to Liz. Thank goodness Patty's busy doodling. "I'm not sure how we got to this point." I laughed shyly.

She nodded. "So, have you done 'it' with him?" she asked, giving more emphasis on the 'it'. Eh? It? What 'it'? I cocked my head to the side, giving her a confused expression. "Oh please, Maka! You perfectly know what I mean!" she laughed. Hmm... Blink... Blink... "You're hopeless.." she rubbed her face with her palm. "Sex, Maka!" she shouted.

I blushed tenfold at that. "NO!" I shrieked. I can't believe she said that out loud! She gave me that soul-staring gaze of hers that makes me admit stuff. "W-We t-tried a c-couple of times though b-but, we g-get interrupted a-all the time." I whispered.

She gave me her 'victory grin' now. Ugh... Interrogation with Liz. Such a pain. "Well, good! I'm going to give you a few pointers!" she said, her grin not vanishing. Wait... Pointers? On sex? Where is this conversation heading?

"No, thank you." I declined. I don't think I want to know what she's going to say. I'm not going to hear her out like she's some expert, or should I say, 'sexpert'.

She shook her head. "You see, guys are quite tricky." looks like she didn't hear me say no. "The more turned on they get, the better performance." she said. Ah... Looks like I'll hear it after all. "Wait, have you managed to give him a boner already?"

The light bulb in my head didn't light up. What the heck is that? Forgive me. I'm kind of new at this. After all, I don't even get engaged in stuff like that much… well, Soul's a different story. "Bone-what?"

Liz sighed at me. "I'm not surprised." she grumbled. "You know," she balled her hand into a fist then pointed the pointer finger upward. Hmm...

Hmm... Ah... It lifted up… Pointing upward. Uhm… Hmm… Ah… Okay, I think I got it. Oh my death! This is too embarrassing. I slowly nodded at her.

"Oh, good. You understood that one." she smiled again, her tone proud. "Well, if you want to give him pleasure, before you go straight to the..." did she just say that? "...give him a suck down there then..." my head's spinning. Someone pull my slowly drifting soul back to my body... "...then, when he comes, gulp it down and finish it by licking your lips. He's gonna get more turned on at that." she said.

"Where do you learn 'those' stuff?!" I yelled, trying to stabilize myself. The way she said it like it's just a thing we'd talk about on a daily basis just got mind and soul wandering about.

"Internet." she answered. Why the passive tone?! "You should go surfing the net sometime, Maka."

N.O. T.H.A.N.K. Y.O.U.

Tsubaki entered the room. Finally, someone sane. "Good morning." she greeted us.

"G-Good m-morning..." I mumbled, raising my hand to wave at her a bit.

"Eh... You're really flustered, Maka. Is it because of the gossiping?" Tsubaki asked me. Liz laughed.

I shook my head. "N-No..." I lazily plopped my head down the desk. "Ask Liz." I pointed.

I watched Tsubaki blush different shades of red as Liz told her what her pointers to me are.

When Kid and Soul came back, Tsubaki and I had our souls floating in mid-air as our heads lie lifelessly on the desks. Apparently, Liz has continued giving us pointers.

"Maka, you okay?" Soul sat beside me again. He placed an arm around me, resting his head on the desk as well. I just showed him a lame thumbs up. He scowled at me. "Just tell me if you need anything." he said.

I glanced at Kid who was talking now to Liz and Patty. I wonder what he said to Soul earlier. I got reminded of when I went out with Kid last Friday...

_"The chocolate mint flavor taste good, isn't it?"_

_I nodded at Kid._

_"The truth." hmm? What's he saying. "I have a confession to make, Maka." he paused, looking at the window of the ice cream parlor. "I've liked you since second year." Funny when stuff like these happen. "You don't have to marry Soul, Maka." he grumbled._

_I smiled. "Thank you, Kid but, no." I said, looking at him. "At first, I'd probably give everything to get away from this arrangement but, as time goes by," I paused, thinking of what to tell him. "I realized I want it." Kid looked down on his hand which was on the table. I held it and gave it a squeeze. "You're a great guy too, Kid and, I want to thank you for the honesty."_

_"Then, you like him?" Kid asked._

By then, I knew it. I just didn't admit it to myself. I told him that I do like Soul. He said he wishes me happiness. We decided to take a stroll but my bike's wheel got flat for reasons I don't know. So, we just walked and talked until he decided he'll take me home. You know the rest.

"Maka." Soul called me. Our faces were just inches from each other all of a sudden. I didn't notice him lean close. I could smell his minty breath due to the closeness. I looked at his red eyes. How I love the way his eyes softens when he's looking at me. "I love you." he smiled.

Oh, shinigami... I keep falling faster and faster for this guy. "I love you too." I giggled. Ah, I'm lively again. Yey.

Gossips went on all day long. Soul didn't seem bothered. Me? Of course I am! Most of the girls are looking at me as if they're going to slaughter me. Black*Star even noted that one girl was chanting something as she glared daggers at me. Well, one thing's clear to all of them. Soul and I are official. Not that they should care.

"Poke." I nearly jumped when someone poked my cheek. Oh right... Liz said we should all eat on the rooftop. And here we are. I must've doze off to Lala-Land that I didn't realize I've been staring blankly at my lunch. "Are you thinking about me?" I looked to my right only to find Soul grinning. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Black*Star were looking dumbly at me. Kid was eating, not minding anything.

"No..." I said to Soul.

He laughed. "Oh please, don't hide it." Soul patted my head. "You're like, 'Soul's so cool' and stuff in your brain, right?" Everyone smiled at us, except Kid though, who was just drinking now.

Well, at least we're just like the same, old duo, teasing and having fun with friends. "Oh, which reminds me." Black*Star suddenly said. "I saw Hiro earlier. I didn't know he's back."

Wow... What a sudden silence. "Y-Yeah..." I mumbled.

They all looked at me. Well, Soul just scowled though. "You know? Have you seen each other?" Liz asked.

I nodded. "Soul and I did."

"He's gonna use the school for a photoshoot today and the days to come, I heard." Kid suddenly said. Oh... I see. Should I be bothered by that? I glanced at Soul. Oh... Palm twitching... Eyebrows furrowed... Looking quite annoyed. Hmm, I guess I should be.

And, as if on cue, Hiro-kun appeared by the door of the rooftop. "Ah... Finally found better signal. I'm on the rooftop." he grumbled. He was talking on his cellphone. He wasn't facing our direction so, he really couldn't see us. He chuckled. "Now that you mention it, I do feel nostalgic." Hiro-kun scratched the back of his head. "I first met her here."

I'm not assuming or anything but, memories came flooding in when he said that. This rooftop. This is where I first met Hiro-kun. It was a pretty bad memory. I came here to look up the sky back then when I was in my senior year in high school. Yup, I also went to this university's high school. Dad went 'women-hopping' by the time. I saw Hiro-kun sitting down the ground, staring at the sky. I knew him since he's quite popular. But, I saw him rubbing his face back then. He laughed and said, _"Girls slap hard."_ Then

looked at me. I snapped at him, telling him that if he keeps on breaking girls' hearts, he deserves it. _"Isn't the dating world all about finding the 'right' person for you?"_ he asked me. I pointed out that there's no such person. There isn't a 'left' one too. _"Quite the joker you are..."_ he smiled at me. I slapped him and told him, that will even the redness of his other cheek. I hated his guts. But, during that time, I learned that he's could be a gentle guy after all. He just laughed and thanked me.

UGH! NOT THE TIME TO REMINISCE!

"Yeah, I got it. Be here by 2 pm, ja? Bye." Hiro-kun said, smiling before he placed his phone in his pocket. He turned and... "Oh..." he blinked. "Hello."

Silence. Err... "Hiro-kun," I decided to greet him back. "...h-hi." oh shi-ni-ga-mi... I smiled despite the fact that I became stiff all of a sudden.

Soul glanced at Hiro-kun then, back at his food. "Yo, Blonde." he grumbled.

"White..." Hiro-kun grumbled back at him. "Hey, Maka." and there, he smiled at me.

"I-I heard you're h-having a photoshoot here." I smiled back at him. I'm kind of reluctant though since I don't know what's in everyone's mind right now.

Hiro-kun nodded. "Yeah. Have to go back here after all." he scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "It gets lonely in France."

"You, lonely?" Soul grinned. "Did you think I'd buy what you said the other day?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Hiro-kun gave a soft smile at me then looked back at Soul. "I'm serious. Maka's been my last girlfriend since we broke up."

I felt tension in the air. Not one of us spoke a word as Soul and Hiro-kun glared at each other.

Everything started well today. Little did we know that this conversation would be the start of hurdles that Soul and I have to face blow-by-blow, 'together', otherwise, we'd be knocked-out even before we can both say 'I do'. This is it. The start of our true journey to our marriage.

~*~*~*~*~_To be continued…_~*~*~*~*~

(_So, ahaha… Leave a review? Thanks again everyone! You'll be blessed!)_

Soul: You know, next chapter, Maka…

Maka: I know. I'm in your care, Soul.

Soul: Erm… Yeah. Don't worry. Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: There it goes, this is really it!

Maka: Leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17: There It Goes

Okay guys, a warning. Proceed at your own risk. This is wwhat happens when I let my mind explore... don't blame me for lost innocence or something. Still planning to proceed? Don't say I didn't warn you.

SORRY FOR THE LACK OF FORMAT FOR THIS CHAPTER? I WROTE IT USING MY TAB AND IT DOESN'T HAVE THE UNDERLINE STUFF OR THE ITALICS OR THE BOLD...

REVIEW RESPONSES:

TopazDragon98: lol, well... I couldn't imagine any other of the girls to watch it then give advises about it xD

MangaStatus101: thanks!

That Person: Sorry 'bout that. Well, yeah... my friend helped me with the term. Well, Hope you likethis one.

Rhonarina: heya! Well, I couldn't think of how I'll make it longer so, I ended it there. Hope this makes up for it.

TaIoRaFoReVeR523: lol, I don't like him nor do i hate Hiro but, haha... dunno. I like him better playing the antagonist than Kid. I love Kid xD hope you like this.

Knead Me: ehehehe... Liz's awesome. Sometimes, she just knows too much xD hope this won't kill you. O.o

leelee1027: I'm glad you do. I'll do my best! XD

SoulXMakaBitches: Aww.. thanks! I hope you'll like this. And, don't worry, the wedding is just around the corner... but a few more... well, you'll see :-)

red7778: sorry forthewait!

JadeBlackDiamond: thank you for dedicating that 1% to leave a review. I'm touched and, thanks for reading!

X-StarMaidenGazer-X: here it is. Hope you like it!

Kaoru97: she must be great. Really? Whenever I don't update, I feel it's so long. Oh, yeah. Ahahaha... liz could be scary. But, my mind active, that's really scary xD

voidspellcaster:: well, yeah. All the peopleplaying DOTA then shouting at each other. Hahaha. glad that I was able to make you watch it. We had the same reason for not watching it before. A friend of mine made me interested with it. Thanks so much! Haha, kinikilig din ako! XD

Now that I think about it, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank that friend of mine. Souma Evans. I miss you! (That's her name in a website where we met) so yeah, I hopeyah're reading this.

DISCLAIMER:

Soul: uhm, I'm here again.

Maka: this is so awkward.

Me: yeah, so let us do this! I don't own Soul Eater!

When Wrong Things Turn Right

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 17: There It Goes~*~*~*~*~

SOUL'S P.O.V.

Is that guy doing what I think he is? Is he trying to win over Maka? Earlier this morning, Kid just admitted his defeat to me. Great... A new rival. Well, I've got...

I stare at Maka's hand. She's unconsciously rubbing the ring I gave her as she listened to Professor Stein.

...the best weapon. An engagement with Maka. He can't win against me if I hold that. Of course, I won't let go.

Could you believe that he never had a girlfriend again after Maka? What? Did she cast a spell on him? Well, Maka really is magical. You won't realize how hard you've fallen because Maka's just so gentle. It's not surprising if he really got charmed. Ack, even I admit that. I mean, I've only lived with Maka for weeks and I'm like this. What more if I'm with her for two years like Hiro did? Sure, they're not together 24/7 still, they've probably have lots of memories of each other.

Thump... Thump... THUMP...

There's this heavy feeling in my heart again. Yes, I freely admit to you guys reading this. I'm jealous as hell when I think about it. Hiro's her first boyfriend, first love, first kiss. It just ticks me off!

"Soul." Maka called me. I looked at her and noticed she was standing up already. I looked around and saw the others leaving. Looks like class ended already.

I stood up and held Maka's hand. "Let's go?" I smiled at her. She nodded and we both left the room.

"You're in deep thought." Maka said when we were already walking in the hallway. Who wouldn't be? Your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend suddenly pops out of nowhere and she's acting all friendly to him. Then the guy says he never had a girlfriend again after her. Who wouldn't think this much?

But, I just shook my head. "Nah. Just thinking how cool I am." I grinned.

She frowned but just continued walking. I bet she doesn't believe what I said. "You're still thinking about what Hiro-kun said earlier, are you?" she mumbled.

"It's just," I stopped walking. Maka was looking worriedly at me. No. I can't tell her that I am. She'll think that I don't trust her. "Nevermind. We have to go home."

=/=

The both of us were silent the whole way home. Now, we're inside the house. Maka's not stupid. I know that she knows that something's bothering me. Damn it. Why am I acting like this? I was never this jealous when I was with Blair. She'd flirt with anyone for all I care. But with Maka...

No way in hell. She isn't even flirting earlier! She's just being kind and her usual self. I'm always surprised with the things I do for her.

"Ma-"

"Soul." she called then, pulled me towards the couch. She pushed me gently to make me sit then, she sat on my lap, facing me. Her fingers tangled in my hair, gently massaging my scalp.

"M-Maka?" I called this time.

She kissed me. And it wasn't just that sweet kiss she often gives. She licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course, I oblige. I parted my lips and immediately, my tongue met with hers. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight.

She started unbuttoning my polo shirt, her hands travelling to my body, tracing my scar. She pulled away from our kiss and kissed her way down my chest. She traced my scar with her hot tongue. "M-Maka..." I groaned. Was she asking me to do something? I ignored all my thoughts and hoisted her up. She gasped at my sudden movement but I took advantage of that by kissing her. I carried her upstairs to my bedroom where I lied her down the bed. I lied with her, brushing off some strands of her hair from her face. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She pouted at me. "You seem like doubting me earlier." she grumbled, looking away. "I want to prove you that you shouldn't."

"By making me all hot for you?" I smirked. Maka pouted more at me. "I'm just kidding." I said. "It's my problem. I get jealous so bad."

"Don't, please." she ran her finger against my lower lip. "I'm all yours." she pulled me to another kiss. This time, she completely took my polo shirt off. Her hands explored my torso as she kissed me.

I didn't know my hands started taking care of the buttons of her blouse until I got a glance of her exposed chest. She didn't seem to mind though. What I also didn't realize was that my erection was rock hard already until I felt so tight in my pants. Shit. Maka turns me on so friggin' fast. I eased her out of her blouse and with a 'click', come off her bra. I touched one of her breasts, massaging it. She was squealing beneath me. What a view. "Is it me, or are they really getting bigger?" I asked, before digging down to suck on the unattended breast.

Maka moaned. "P-Probably j-just yo- oh!" she moaned again, louder this time when I pulled her nipple with my lips and released it with a pop. I continued fondling with her breasts, kissing and sucking when the urge came to me. "Hey..." Maka called. I looked at her. "Something's poking me down there." she pointed.

I just smiled. "You did that." I told her.

She pushed me down so she's the one on top. "Did I?" she smiled. Oh maaan... That minx-y smile... Looks like she finds that amusing. But, the more amusing scene was the next part.

She unzipped me. Holy sweet baby Shinigami... "M-Maka..." I looked at her, taking her hand.

The stubborn girl swatted it away. "Soul, please?"

She's asking for it. The way she pleaded, I think I know what drove us to this situation. "You don't have to prove me anything. I was wrong for doubting you." I said, holding her chin so she would face me. "I don't want us to do this if it's just for that. Don't do something that you're not willing to do."

She shook her head and kissed my lips. "Even so," she ran her hand through my hair again. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to do this." she mumbled before kissing me passionately again. "I love you." she said against my lips.

"I love you too." I replied, enjoying the warmth of her body and the feel of her lips. Now I feel guilty. I was thinking, maybe, she'd go with Hiro since she's acting all friendly with him. I guess I just didn't want anyone taking her away from me...

Maka broke from the kiss again, tugging my pants down. Looks like she's decided already. Well, we've been trying to do this for quite a few times already and we've been interrupted all the time... Hopefully, now's not one of those times.

I oblige to her, raising my hips a bit so she could pull my pants down. As soon as she did, I pulled her for another kiss. I sucked on her bottom lip as I gave her bottom a squeeze. Maka moaned at that. She tugged on my hair this time, pulling it so I'll tilt my head. She kissed my jawbone then sucked by my neck. I managed to reach her ear with my mouth and nibbled and sucked on it.

Not long after though, she bit me, making me release her ear since I gasped at the sudden assault. She trailed wet kisses down from my chest to my stomach and then, she stopped near the bulge in my boxer shorts. I glanced down at her and saw her blushing.

I blushed as well when I felt her run a finger against my covered bulge. "M-Maka..." I breathe. Was I ever that sensitive that just her running her finger against me left me breathless? She was looking at me with her emerald eyes when she repeated the act. My breathing became ragged in a matter of seconds. If possible, my erection got harder and it's excruciating. She finally released it, pulling my boxers down to my knees. "M-Maka!" I blushed, trying to pull her up to me but she held my hand and placed it on my side.

"Relax," she mumbled, blushing more. Oh shit, I feel so exposed. She held me by my shaft gently and I did my best not to make sudden movements. I felt her breath against my erection and my mind went wild. After what seemed like hours which in fact were just seconds, she licked the head. I stayed still. After that, she wrapped her lips around it. Slowly, she bobbed her head up and down, taking more of me. She was also working with her tongue as she swirled it around my erection which was in her mouth. Holy- where did she learn to do this?! I can't imagine her, my sweet and innocent Maka, watching some porn on the internet. I started thrusting slowly, hoping not to gag her. She stopped bobbing her head, letting me do the thrusting as she gripped my shaft again, still with the head in her mouth. She was sucking on me and swirling her tongue around me at the same time. I gave a groan when she released me but licked around my erection. She had her eyes locked with mine as she took me in her mouth again. If this keeps up... "M-Maka, I-I'm going t-to..."

She sucked, not paying attention to what I'm trying to say. Not good... I can't hold it any longer. My panting's getting quicker and quicker with every lick and suck that she's giving me. "M-MAKA!" I tried pushing her off when I came but I had no strength. Right now, what I'm worrying about is Maka. I just exploded. In. Her. Mouth.

I did my best to lift my head up to look at her. She released me and... Did she just... Gulp... Down... My...

HOLY FRIGGIN' CRAP! SHE DID!

My eyes widened at that. She then licked her lips. Oh, shinigami... That was totally hot... She was sitting by my legs, looking quite pleased. I, on the other hand, have no words to describe what I feel. And if you're wondering, no. Blair never did that. And, even if she did, I bet it would not even match Maka.

Oh and, Earth to me... I don't want to think about anyone else. I've got Maka waiting here!

I pulled her towards me and kissed her lips briefly. I could taste a bit of myself on her lips. "Who taught you that?" I asked when she's on top of me already.

"Liz." she blushed. Should've known. Patty would talk about her love for giraffes and Tsubaki... I don't know what she'll say but definitely, not these kind of stuff. As for Liz, she's not that bad. I mean, she lead us to this moment so, thank you Liz!

I rolled her over so she'd be under me and kissed her. So far, she gave me more than what I can ask for. This is her first time. I hope I could make it really special.

Slowly, my hand started snaking down. I managed to get her skirt down. Our kissing stopped when she gasped as I rubbed her through her soaking wet panties. "Someone's very turned on." I smirked before ravaging her neck.

Moans after moans came out of Maka. "I-It's your f-fault." she said through her staggered breathing. I moved up to her ear and licked her earlobe. I got another satisfying moan from her. I slipped my hand in her panties and used my index finger to rub her wet folds. Wow... She's just soaked all over. I guess I have such an effect on her if she's this turned on. Heck, who am I kidding? I'm hard as rock again.

I raised my head a bit to see her reaction as I slipped a finger in her. Her lips parted as she arched her back. "S-Soul..." she moaned my name. And with that, I slid down to start with my meal.

.

.

.

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

Lost in a world of pleasure and ecstasy. That's how I'll describe what I feel right now. How did Soul endure this crazy feeling, I'll never know. His tongue licking my most intimate part while thrusting his slender fingers in me makes all my rational thoughts get ignored to the deepest, most unvisited side of my mind. I grasped the bed sheet, moaning as he added a third finger in me while sucking on me. "S-Soul, I-I..." before I could finish my sentence, I felt my walls tightened and I came. Soul didn't seem to mind since he's still lapping on me.

He crawled on top of me after a while. I was panting, still getting used to the sensation that's in my body. Soul licked my neck. "You taste so good, Mrs. Evans." he grinned.

"I could say the same for you, Mr. Evans." I replied through my heavy breathing. My mind's pleading for me to rest but my body aches for more, lust and love fuelling me.

Soul kissed my forehead and caressed my face. "Maka..." he mumbled, looking straight into my eyes.

He was looking for assurance, I figured. I smiled, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

With that, he intertwined his fingers with mine. "I'll be careful." he whispered. I felt his erection against my labia. I nodded. When you put it like this, I'm completely trusting Soul. I know the first time would hurt and would make me bleed but, it's probably going to be all worth it. "Just tell me if it hurts, okay?" he mumbled. I felt fear all of a sudden. Can I really take it? I mean, I experienced him in my hands and mouth already and he's big, I can tell you that. Then again, he's Soul. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Not intentionally, that is.

Soul kissed my lips when I felt him enter me slowly. There was pain alright. I moaned loudly against his mouth, tightening my grasp on his hand. Soul stopped the penetration. He broke the kiss and looked at me. "Maka, I'm sorry." he said, caressed my face again.

Through my squinted eyes, a tear slid down my cheek. "I'm alright..." I panted. "Just... Just l-let me get u-used to it." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Goodbye, virginity.

Soul stayed there, not moving. He was just looking worriedly at me. "H-Hey, don't look at me like that." I kissed his cheek. The pain is subsiding, I just don't know what will happen if he goes deeper. Well, wouldn't know if I wouldn't try. Seeing that he's still worried, I made the move and slowly raised my hips, taking more of him in me. There's the pain again but, I don't mind this time. He took the initiative, partially pulling out then thrusting deeper. A moan escaped my lips. Sweet Shinigami, I feel so full.

The slow thrusts from Soul were driving me crazy. "Y-You're so t-tight..." Soul mumbled against my ear.

I bit his shoulder, trying to knock some explanation to him. Earth to Soul: first timer here!

"Fuck, I love this feeling." Soul growled, showering me with kisses.

I captured his bottom lip with my teeth and gently bit him. "Your language, Soul." I reminded him although, hearing him curse like that while we're making love like this, it's such a turn on.

He grunted. "Still have the energy to scold me huh?" he thrust deeper, making me moan and cling onto him again. "This is heaven Maka. You feel so good…" he whispered in my ear, licking it. I whimpered at the sensations that I'm feeling.

"Soul…" I moaned. It's funny how despite the little pain that lingered, I'm enjoying the pleasure. "Soooouuuullll!" I screamed when he grinded himself slowly against my walls.

His thrusts increased tempo after a while. He was going deeper in me. He was mumbling words that I couldn't quite make out because of the squishy sound coming from both our sexes smashing against each other and the pounding in my head. "...I love you." he whispered in my ear. That, I managed to hear properly.

I captured his lips with mine. "I l-love y-you too..." I said against his lips. We were rhythmically making love still, with our lips locked with each other.

All the pain was gone. Now, all I feel is pleasure and happiness. Soul and I are one. Nothing can compete with that.

I could feel him deep inside me with every thrust. Raising my hips to give him an easier access, I moaned as he slammed harder in me. Our breathing was ragged already and there's that same tingling feeling again that I felt earlier.

I'm on my limit and I don't know how much longer it'll take for me to come. "S-Soul, I-I'm going t-to..." I panted, not even able to finish my sentence.

"Come with me." he mumbled against my lips, thrusting faster and deeper in me.

I really couldn't hold it in anymore. With a scream, I released with Soul. I could feel his warm liquid coming in my body. Our climax felt like hours. Truth is, it only lasted for minutes. When it all ended, Soul pulled out of me and collapsed against my body. I wrapped my arm around his head as he rested it on my breasts. My free hand massaged his scalp. "Wow..." I sighed.

I heard Soul chuckle. "You're amazing, Maka." he smiled as he raised his head. He rolled off me and lied next to me. He placed his arm under my head, serving as my pillow. "I hope your first time's memorable." he smirked.

"Anything I do with you is, Soul." I said, tucking my head against his chest.

"There're just two things I regret." Soul mumbled. I looked at him, raising my head with the little strength I have. "I wish you were my first." He grumbled.

I shushed him by giving him a peck on his cheek. "I can't erase that fact but, I you can make it up to me by promising me that I'll be the only one." I caressed his face.

Soul leaned into my touch. "I promise. Only you, Maka." He kissed my hand.

"Hey," I called him. "You said two things." I reminded him. "What's the second one?"

"It's kinda childish." He smirked at me but I scowled at him. "Okay, fine. I wish I was your first kiss and you were mine."

I giggled, suddenly remembering something. "You've forgotten?" He looked at me quizzically. "When we were in our third grade, I was scolding you for kicking some dog which ran after us. You got so annoyed with me that you kissed me to shut me up." I smiled at him. "You are my first kiss."

His face lightened up. "Oh yeah…" he smiled back at me. "You are my first kiss too…" he said, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I love you." I mumbled.

The smell of sweat and sex was still lingering in the air. I faint smell of blood from my lost virginity was there too but...

"I love you too." he replied, kissing the top of my head.

...with that coming from Soul, I don't mind.

My eyelids began to drop, asking me to go to sleep. Later, I would dream about Soul, the guy I love the most.

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

(What did I just type?)

Soul: ...

Maka: ...

Soul: Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Gossips and Confirmation; An Obligation

Maka: Leave a review. You'll be blessed.

Soul: Round 2?

Maka: !


	18. Chapter 18: An Obligation

A-yo! Huh? You didn't read my last story? I said there, I'll be posting by the second week of December. I was kinda busy. Last December 7 was my birthday. Totally didn't celebrate it. I mean, yeah… Fuck the aliens, taking over my brain. Nah, just kiddin'. I was… err… typing this.

Oh, and a funny thing is that while I was writing this, I was crying so badly over something. My father was scolding for some reasons because I said something like… "This guy's foolish". I mean, it was true! He was saying like… 'We're waiting for wishing stars so that we could finish our thesis' in an interview and I was like, "That's stupid. How could you finish your thesis if you're waiting for stars to fall down from God knows where. If you have time to do that, why not finish your thesis already. It's not like it'll write by itself. Duh…" and his Ultra Rage activated and he ended up telling me to shut the computer. So basically, me posting this is illegal since I'm banned to use the computer but, meh….

WTF… That was a long rant. Nobody probably read it. Yey me xDDD

So that's that. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, alerts and just reading.

**Review Responses:**

**Knead Me: **I know right?! I just can't imagine Maka having a first kiss with someone who is not Soul. xD

**kerri leilua321: **Thank you! I read your fic too. The 'Rockin' fic. I love it!

**Kaoru97: **I don't know if that's a good thing ahahaha… *scratches head* lol, I gues we all have that moment when we tend to forget we're authors and just read around the site… I know I do that. /shot Thanks!

**Tophat23**: Thank you~ ahaha… I still think I need to practice with lemons. And yush *O* Jealous Soul is so hot!

**X-StarMAidenGazer-X: **Thank you so much! Glad you think so :D

**Anon: **Is shouting like that… a good review or a bad one? A-yo, thanks for the review, I guess xD

**TopazDragon98: **Whoot! Someone answered my question! Thank you! I was wondering what people thought I wrote was… I was actually wondering if someone would call me perv or something xD

**voidspellcaster: **Aww, thanks! I'm glad you got to read that too. Ahaha, hirap! Parang, sasabog utak ko hehehe. Sorry for the wait. Sana'y kiligin ka dito.

**That Person: **Thanks! And, again, I'm sorry for the wait. Erm, well, Maka will answer your questions in the story so, hope you enjoy it!

**SoulXMakaBitches: **This one is my second. I practiced writing smut through another SoulXMaka fic called 'I Have To Thank That Soul'. Thank you and, hope you like this.

**Alice: **Sorry if it didn't come out soon. Got busy with thesis and script analysis and acting and monologues and stuff (Yes… I can't believe I've done all these xD). Really sorry for that! But, Thank you so much for the support and, don't worry. I think you're not bad at it at all. ^^

**Yy: **Well, I'll take that as a good shout of 'aaaaaw' xD Thanks for the review.

**EmmaAnna: **Ooh! Love your name! Well, we have to wait a little more for that but, we'll get there. Thanks so much!

**S Puff: **Heya! Ahaha! I laughed when I read your review. Thank you for making me smile through my tears (Wow… now I'm poetic) Well, anyway… I do that a lot too. You know, when I'm reading stuff XD. Oh, and thank you for that. Hope you continue to read this. ^^

**chii: **Well, one thing is for sure, they are engaged now. Ahaha, I haven't thought about their marriage yet but, we're almost there. Just a few more wrong things to turn right. Thanks for your support!

**XBladeshooterX: **I sure will. Just gotta be patient with the updates. I'm rather slow when it comes to updates. Thanks and, I hope you like this.

So! We're done with the biatching… (lol, I'm kidding. Love you all!) Let's go!

DISCLAIMER:

Wes: Hmm…

Me: Hmm, what?

Wes: What about… me?

Me: What about you?

Wes: Hmp. Blue Blooded Phantom does not own Soul Eater. If she did, I'd be her husband.

Me: Dream on! I like Stein! Err… Awkward. O.O

Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:

"_Oh my shinigami. Nosebleed here there and everywhere."_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

**~*~*~*~*~Chapter 18: Gossips and Confirmation; An Obligation~*~*~*~*~**

Somewhere in Death City...

"Thank you for your continuous patronage to Evans Hotel." Alfonce said through the phone.

The girl smiled, drinking a glass of white wine. "On my arrival tomorrow though, I'd like to make a request." she set the glass on the tray which her personal flight attendant was carrying.

Alfonce's eyes widened at her request. "I don't..." he sighed. She was such a big client, he couldn't say no.

"Hello? So, should I cancel my reservation?" she asked.

"N-No, there will be no need for that. I'll make him meet you tomorrow."

And just like that, their call ended.

=/=

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes. My body hurts...

Hmm, I could smell Soul's scent. I cuddled closer his body, he doesn't seem to be awake yet. I could feel him skin to skin.

I can't believe we did that last night. I made love with Soul. Thankfully, I'm not at risk of getting pregnant since I'm on my safe days. Well, it's bound to happen anyway, but I hope not too soon.

Soul stirred. Eventually, he woke up. I was looking up at him. He smiled at me. "G'morning." he kissed my forehead.

"Good morning too though, I think it's past ten already and we missed school." I giggled. He shrugged then yawned. "I'll go dress up and prepare food." I mumbled when I suddenly remembered I'm naked. I took the nearest clothes I could grab. It was Soul's shirt. I put it on and was about to stand up but he grabbed me and pulled me back on the bed.

He pinned me on the bed and kissed me on the lips. I can't help but moan when his hand snaked to my breast and he gave it a squeeze through the shirt I'm wearing. I tangled my fingers through his hair, kissing him back. I just love kissing Soul. He kept his hand on my breast and his other held me by my thigh, rubbing slowly.

I nibbled on his bottom lip, making him groan. "I wasn't informed that there's a round two." I mumbled against his lips.

He chuckled, pulling away. "Well, I know you want it." he gave my breast another squeeze, making me moan. "Shower, Maka?" he asked in a seductive tone.

I'm pretty sure we're not just going to 'shower'…

He led me in the bathroom, his lips on mine. His hands were already working on his shirt which I've just put on a few minutes ago. We stepped inside the shower and he pinned me against the glass cover, his hands roaming all over my body.

And yes, awkward enough but we made love in the shower. I never knew that people could have sex while standing up… Well, now I know and…

…it was really mind blowing…

After a few minutes after our climax ended, Soul offered to rub my back. "Say, Maka." Soul mumbled when he was soaping my back. I looked at him through my shoulders. "How do you feel?"

"More specific, please?" I smiled at him. "What do I feel about the back rub or, what do I feel after sex?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "That wasn't just sex." He said to me before leaning in to kiss my cheek. "I made love to you."

I never admit it out loud but Soul really is cheesy when he's talking about love. I giggled at the thought then leaned my forehead on the wall, my arms supporting my weight. "Well, I wouldn't want to do it with another then, making love." I said.

"You better." He told me in a low voice. Oh, my possessive Soul is at it again. "So anyway, well? What do you feel?"

"I'm a bit sore down there but I really loved making love with you." I mumbled but emphasized on the 'making love' part. "It's kinda odd now though, showing my body to you like it's as natural as breathing."

"I like looking at you." He said, washing my back.

I looked at him with a smirk. "I thought I was tiny-tits? You seem to enjoy me very much." I teased, turning around. "My turn to wash you."

Soul turned his back on me and I start rubbing his back with the soap. "I told you, they've grown." He cooed. I could see the smile on his face through the glass cover. "Fun-sized." He added, chuckling.

I pinched his side, making him jump. "Rude." I faked my scowl, washing his back.

"I was only joking." He said, trying to turn around but I pushed him so he couldn't. I massaged his back and he just remained silent. It was kind of weird when I think about it. We're both naked and we're taking a bath together… Awkward but, I just smiled. Its times like these when my mind tends to wonder why people do things they don't usually do when they're in love. "I love you." Soul said after a while, catching me off guard.

I can't help but smile more hearing that though. "I love you too."

After that shower, the best shower I've ever had, mind you, I got dressed and I decided to change our bed sheet since the traces of my lost virginity was on it and, it's quite awkward and unsanitary if I don't change it and clean it up. Soul said he'll be the one to prepare our food.

As soon as I finished my task, I lied down the bed. I'm beat... Well, I'm not surprised that I am since Soul has a wicked endurance. But, he's really gentle with me. He always looks for an assurance from me first.

Hmm... I'm so tired... Maybe, I should take some rest first…

=/=

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

"Maka..." I called, peeking in the room only to find her asleep on our bed. I smirked, she must be really tired. I went beside her, sitting down the bed and looking at her. My relationship with her really had gone up a higher level, huh? I can't believe my happiness could be so over the top. I never thought I could ever be this happy with Maka.

When I look at her, I'd like to spend my whole life like this.

I leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. I sure am lucky that she fell in love with me. Looking back, I was sure I was the one who strongly disagreed with this. I guess, it would've been the biggest mistake I made if I didn't accept this arranged marriage.

My phone rang and I immediately answered it so it wouldn't disturb Maka's sleep. "Hello?"

"Soul?" the voice on the other line said. I didn't have to analyze whose voice it was. After all, I spent twenty years listening to his orders.

"Dad." I answered. "What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask you." he started.

He told me the details of this 'favor' and I knew he got me into yet another mess. Sure, he didn't consider my feelings about my marriage with Maka but it turned out well and I have to thank him for that but this new favor he's asking of me, I can bet my life that nothing good will happen.

When he finished with the details, I went out of our room. "I'm not agreeing to this." I said through my gritted teeth. "Your business and clients have always been your priority than the feelings of your own son! Can't you consider what I feel for once?!" I demanded. "I have Maka already and you're sti-"

"Feel? As far as I remember, you don't even feel anything for Maka." As soon as he said that, my blood started to boil. "What's so wrong about-"

"I love Maka."

It was as simple as that to shut him up temporarily but I know he'll think of something eventually. "Surprising enough still," he cleared his throat. "this is a deal that our company made. It is an obligation Soul."

That word...

Obligation?

Is it my obligation to clear up the mess you made?

"Soul, don't be selfish." Dad added when I didn't answer.

I just have to sigh at him. "Fine..." I said in defeat. Being guilt tripped by your father sucks. So uncool. I heard the door open and figured that Maka's awake already. I ended the call immediately. When I turned around, I saw Maka, wearing a shirt of mine from my cabinet.

"G'morning again, beautiful." I smirked and kissed her by the nose.

She smiled through her half lidded eyes. "Anything up, Soul?" she asked. She must've noticed my still furrowed eyebrows.

"Naw, pfft, what made you think of that?" I asked as well.

"This." Maka poked the space between my eyebrows. "Seriously, Soul. When do you think have I met you?" she hugged me by my waist.

I finally smiled at her. "It's nothing to worry about." I assured Maka.

=/=

It's a bit awkward with Maka and I. Probably since... well, I don't know. There's just this aura or something that's making us silent but, we're still enjoying each other's company.

"You know Soul..." Maka called. We were sitting on the couch, watching the... uhm, whatever it is, on the television. She was cuddled close to me, her legs bent up close to her chest as she hugged her knees and I had my arms around her shoulders. "We're graduating on Saturday." she informed.

"Yeah, I know that." I replied, looking at her. "What's up?"

She looked up at me. "That means, a week after that, we're gonna get married, right?"

That fast, huh? I nodded at her and squeezed her shoulder gently. "We've waited long enough." I smirked. "I think, we've been engaged for twenty years already." Don't you think so too? I mean, our parents seemed to have planned that out since Maka was born. I figured since it's quite obvious that they want us to be close to each other. That explains us, going up in the same school since nursery, ending up in the same section all the time and those other times that they'd push us together.

Maka giggled, leaning her head against my shoulder. "That's quite true. I think I've been engage to you since I got out of Mama's womb." she said, turning to the television.

I rest my head on top of hers and I held her hand. "It's funny since I used to be a guy you really hated back then." I smirked. "I just knew my coolness would eventually make you fall for me."

Maka pouted at me. "How many times do I have to tell you that I never hated you? Never had, never will." She hugged me, despite the annoyance in her tone. Isn't she being quite cuddly today? "I'm the one who thought that you hated me since you kept on annoying me." she added as an afterthought.

"I annoyed you since you looked really cute when you're annoyed." that was the first half true. The second half of the truth is that she wouldn't even pay attention to me if I didn't pester her but, admitting that would be totally uncool and I'm not the one for cheesy lines or romantic stuff.

"You found me cute even back then, huh?" Maka asked in a teasing tone.

Before I could even reply, someone rang the doorbell. Looking at the door curiously then back at Maka, I slowly stood up and went to check who it was.

To my dismay, it was the 'Ice King' himself, Wes Evans I saw by the gate. I had to grimace before opening the door. I went by the gate to, well, unwelcome him.

"So, the great Wes Evans who flew to England just to escape duties, came to visit." Yes, that's right. Wes, my older brother, went to England because he didn't want to take over the company. "What brings you here?" I asked, still not opening the gate.

"I don't wish to explain about that." was his only reply to me. "I only came by to confirm something."

"And, that is?" I am really impatient when it comes to Wes. He makes my blood boil for several reasons.

"Soul, it's impolite of you to keep your brother from entering." I heard Maka say from behind. I looked back at her and thank heavens that she's wearing my shirt with a short on this time.

Wes shot me a knowing look, glancing at the shirt that Maka's wearing and my shirtless body. "It's quite alright, Maka. With what I've seen, the gossips I've been hearing from my colleagues has been confirmed." he said.

The Wes Evans... gossiping...

Must be the climate change.

Or probably, he's the new Gossip Girl… or Guy.

"Though, that would mean that you two would be the ones in charge of the companies." Wes noted, looking at Maka then back at me. "Evans Group of Companies and Albarn Group of Companies, I wish you luck, handling them both." he said in his ever so toneless voice. "And, I have to thank you for accepting the arranged marriage Soul. I would still be tied to handle the company if it wasn't for you."

I just have to sigh. "I didn't do it for the company or for you so don't thank me. It's not cool." I grumbled, turning around and holding Maka's hand. I walked back in the house, Maka beside me.

"I find it weird that Wes went here just to say that." Maka said, sitting back down the couch. "It's kinda funny and random..."

Same here, Maka. "Let's forget about him or the company for now." I pulled her to me gently, lying down the couch so that she's on top.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, drawing circles on my chest with her finger.

Honestly speaking, I've got a lot in mind. "The name of our child in case I got you pregnant." I smirked at her as she blushed.

"I don't think you did this time." she smiled, despite the blush from her embarrassment. "I'm not yet ovulating. It's just two days after my period." she said in her 'as a matter of fact tone'.

"Women and their cycles..." I grumbled and Maka just laughed. "I guess we have to try that again." I kissed her on her lips briefly.

"There's always the honeymoon." she said, playfully kissing my neck.

Oh shit... Honeymoon! There's an addition to the things I'm looking forward to. Then again, before that, I've got to do what Dad asked of me. It's not like it's a big deal, I mean, it's just her after all...

...I should tell Maka.

But what for? Won't she worry? I better not. It's just for tomorrow anyway.

I hugged Maka. "I love you; you know that, right?" I asked, looking at her.

"Of course, I do." she replied, looking confused as she looked up at me.

Inhaling her scent, I smiled and rest my forehead against hers. "Trust me, okay?" I mumbled.

I know, she's most likely to wonder after what I just said but, she won't ask. She likes figuring things out on her own. Won't hurt to ask but yeah, if she does, I'll tell.

"That comes in the package." Maka said, smiling.

=/=

"Well now, the sheet's changed." I smirked at Maka as I climbed on the bed later that night. It was only seven in the evening but we decided to get to bed early tonight.

Maka blushed, pouting and looking away from me. "It's embarrassing." she mumbled, lying down next to me. Her phone, which was on top of the table beside the bed, rang, to my disappointment. She reached for it. "Liz?" she said. "Loudspeaker? Sure... oh, he's here. Huh?" Maka put the phone down and had it on loudspeaker.

"Hey, hey! Listen to this guys." Liz said through the phone. "'Miss Geek and Mister Cool, living together?'. It's a blind item on the university daily paper." She read, I assume. "'Their relationship was revealed yesterday but, a witness said he has seen the two doing groceries together a week ago. It seems like they've been living together,

says the witness. Mister Cool and Miss Geek, a totally different kind of combination but, we wish them the best. Even if they broke the hearts of many people in the university.'" Liz finished.

I ended up laughing while Maka just blushed more. "They made it too obvious. I wish they just wrote our names." I said after managing to stop my laughter.

"Oooh! That Ox! Wait till I get my hands on that baldy!" Maka grunted, clenching her fist.

I chuckled, pulling Maka to me. "Chill, baby." I said, kissing her cheek.

We heard Liz laughing. "Wow, it seems like you two are so sweet." she said on the other line. Maka and I just smiled.

Suddenly, a playful thought entered my mind when I remembered the events yesterday. "Oh, by the way Liz..." I called, making Maka look at me, her eyes confused. "Thanks for the tips you gave Maka." I said with a smirk, making Maka blush tenfolds. "It really went well."

I heard a squeal from the phone and a gasp from Maka. "Wha- Soul! Liz, t-tha- I'llcallyoutomorrow!"

The last I heard from Liz was a laugh before Maka ended the call. She dived towards my chest, her forehead leaning against me. "Soul! You're so naughty! WhydidyoutellthattoLiz?! I'llneverhearthelastofthisunti lItellherwhathappened!" she squirmed while telling me that in such a rushed voice that I had to analyze what she said.

I laughed, wrapping both my arms to stop her from squirming. "Easy." I smiled when she calmed down and hugged me. "Sorry, I just really wanted to thank her."

"You're such a tease, Soul Eater." Maka mumbled against my chest.

"You know you like it." I rest my cheek on her head. "Love you, Maka."

Giggling, Maka cuddled closer to me. "Yeah, yeah... be thankful that I love you too."

Hmm... Shinigami, help me. Help us. Help us stay this way always.

I wonder if I'm heard.

~*~*~*~*~To be continued…~*~*~*~*~

_(I don't like this… I don't like this at all. Doesn't what Soul said in the last line worry you? I know I am. Comments? Suggestions? Please drop them off in my inbox or the reviews. Oh and, I managed to stop crying while writing the review responses. Thank you to everyone who made me smile!)_

Maka: What's gonna happen?

Soul: Dunno. Thinking too much is uncool.

Maka: Yeah… Still, it wouldn't hurt to think about it.

Soul: You've got a point. Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Unheard Prayers and Heard Cries

Maka: *Gulp* Please leave a review. You'll be blessed.

Soul: Now, I've got to think about this.

Maka: You, thinking? Now that's got me bothered more.

Soul: Hey! So not cool…


	19. Chapter 19: Unheard Prayers

A-yo! BBP here wishing you a Merry Christmas! I know, I know. It's Christmas Eve but yeah, my advance gift to you is updating this fic! I might have another oneshot to be posted tomorrow. But, meh… Not sure so, let's just start this, okay?

**Review Responses:**

**DragonRiders4ever77: **Ahahaha! Awesome! Well, thank you for being honest with me. Truth is, Wes really wasn't supposed to appear last chapter but since I can't think of a way to make things longer, I decided to throw him there. Sorry if you find my wordings odd. To be honest, I find it odd as well! And, yeah. I'm a Filipino and English is just my second language. Third, even. Oh and a beta… I might do that but, ahaha, I'm too shy… and I don't know why. Thanks again though! Really appreciate you telling me some flaws. I'll try to improve.

**TopazDragon88: **Thanks! Glad you found it cute. Hope you enjoy this.

**Kaoru97: **Well, my awesome head has… err… nothing but junk after writing this. Hahaha I feel so bad but, hopefully, something comes up for next chapter. Thanks for the hug. *sigh* Dads… whatcha gonna do 'bout 'em? Oh, but I love my Dad! ^^ (Hi Dad, I know you'll be reading this someday when you find out how to use the internet!)

**shinhwa27:** Update! Hope you enjoy! Thanks.

**That Person: **lol I thought… well, since they love each other, pregnancy wouldn't be a problem so, why not let Soul bang her unprotected? XD Yup… time tends to speed up when you're in love. Thanks. Hope you like this.

**TaIoRaFoReVeR523: **It's alright. I'm glad you reviewed the last chapter. Ahaha, yup. Since Dad didn't speak English that time… it would be odd if I ranted about him here in a language that not everyone could understand. And Soul's dad… I just imagine him to be like a dick. Oh and, no. Wes as Ice King… I just pictured him really cold so, yeah. Ice - Cold. Lol and, sex while standing up… I didn't know it was possible actually. Does that make me look dumb? And, about that Pacquiao-Marquez fight, definitely saw it. Maaaaan, I was so sure Pacquiao was gonna win… then again, I noticed he was letting his guard down since he's being too aggressive and I figured, if the timing's right, Marquez could give Pacman a blow to remember… And he did. Last two seconds! Manny should've just taken a break and distance.

**voidspellcaster04: **XD exactly his plan, my friend. Oh, I sent you a private message, did you get it? I'm not sure if I sent it… But yeah, pasko! Busy talaga nyan. Wow. A bakery huh! I want to bake but baking hates me… And, kung susulat ka ng sarili mong fic, go for it! I'll support yah! Thanks!

**pumpkin576: **Wow, two hours! Thanks for your time! I'm glad you like it and, you'll see in this chapter. It's alright. I appreciate your review very much. I hope to hear from you again.

Sorry about that guys! Kinda long. xD Well, let's do this!

**Disclaimer:**

Stein: *smokes* Well, I should give my deepest sympathy now.

Me: Why?

Stein: Who knows? Phantom does not own Soul Eater. If she did, I'm probably her husband.

Me: I ship SteinXMarie too so, she'll be your wife.

Stein: Is that disappointment I hear?

Me: N-No… Ugh… You see… ARGH!

_**Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:**_

_There's something. Can you feel it? Something that's not right. Something bound to break. We survived the supposed 'end of the world' but what about Maka and Soul? Can they survive?_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami…_

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 19: Unheard Prayers and Heard Cries~*~*~*~*~

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

D'yah ever had a feeling in your gut but decided not to follow it then, the situation went bad but you realize, if you did follow that feeling you had, things won't turn out so complicated... so bad... so painful?

If ever you did, I know how you feel so, I sympathize for you.

Well, I guess, we should go back to what happened first.

.

.

.

'Maka, the order that dad asked of me... I'm going to see'

I stopped typing on the keypad of my phone. Damn, not good. I really shouldn't. Maka's busy with the graduation preparation. I don't want her to worry.

You see, earlier when we woke up, I told her that I have to go do that task Dad told me to do so, I can't help her with the Grad Preparation and I can't go to the Graduation Practice. So, okay. She understood and said she'll excuse me. I still haven't told her what I really would do.

Come to think of it, you don't know about it as well, right? But, I'm pretty sure that some of you have a hunch already. In fact, someone already got it right, according to author-sama. But, I will now refrain from talking about people who are not really supposed to be involved in the story and focus on me, Maka and this damn business that my father got me into.

Shame... Shame... Stupidity.

My Dad. He may be well respected but all he cares about is the name and reputation he has. He becomes as obedient as a servant when it comes to his clients. Not ever had he said 'no' to them or even, gave them a bit of advice sharing his opinion. That's why the company nearly crashed. Because my Dad is incredibly stupid at times. Actually, most of the time.

Even if they don't tell me, I'm feeling that Wes came back for a reason. A reason that would tie all of these events together. No way in hell. If my hunch is right, I'd rather abandon my family and run away with Maka. But, I can still stop this.

Hopefully.

I stare outside the window of the black Volvo that I'm riding. It's my 'supposed' car but, I chose the motorbike I have now. What? I like to drive 'em big bikes than drive some four wheel toy. I mean, if I drive a Volvo to pick Maka up, would Maka wrap her arms around me? No. Would I feel her body pressed against my back? No. Would she lean her head against my back and get snuggly? No.

So, I recommend that when people are going on dates, guys should pick up girls using motorbikes. You instantly will feel her arms wrap around you. Sweet, ain't it? I remember the first time Maka rode with me on the motorbike...

Shit, I'm out of focus.

So yeah, I don't have much dialogue at this time since I've got no one to talk to. The driver isn't an option. Cloud barks more often than this guy talks. He's been the family driver since as far as I remember.

Speaking of Cloud, the rascal's very fat. Maka's been spoiling the little guy. All he does now is sit, lie down, sleep, eat, poop, drink, pee and bark when there's something he wants like food or water or he needs to pee or poo... So basically, he's now a spoiled dog. To think that he's only been with us for... how many days was it? Heh, lost count.

So, I was sidetracked. I was looking outside the window. The traffic is awful. It's 9 in the morning and the plane is expected to land at 9:30 am. I've got enough time. Yeah right.

We got out of the traffic by 9:34. Yes, very approximate. I was informed through a phone call that the plane landed already. Great, just great.

"You've got a text message, Soul!" Maka's voice suddenly shouted. Yes, that's my message alert tone. It seems that Maka has been playing with the voice recorder and the settings of my phone. When? It's probably some time that the author didn't mention but yes, she changed my message alert tone with her voice. "You've got a text message, Soul!" It kept on repeating and repeating that I just had to chuckle as I fished out my phone from my pocket.

My smile faded as soon as I read the text though.

=/=

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

"C'mon! Tell us what happened!"

C-Can't focus...

"Maaaaakkkaaa!" Liz whined, stomping her feet on the ground. You see, we're done with the morning session of the graduation practice. Thank goodness I'm just the College of Business Management Student Council president and not the president of the university's overall student body or else I'm going to organize a much bigger graduation. Thankfully, Kid, as the son of the university's president is in position. He's responsible and knows what to do.

So, yes, morning session done. As president of CBM (College of Business Management), I have to organize how our graduation would go. Apparently, I'm done with the organizing and I'm now decorating with the help of the other members of the council. The other members who didn't help however, worked on CBM's graduation party. But, it looks like they're finished preparing because Liz and Patty are already here, pestering the hell out of me. Tsubaki's a part of the council too and she's helping me decorate the auditorium where the graduation will be held. The thing is, she's started to get intrested with what's going on.

"Did you two do it? Did you? Did you?" Liz continued the badgering. "Did you follow my instructions? Are you not a virgin anymore?!" At that moment when she shouted that, it seemed like the whole place were invaded by crickets. Hundreds of them. They were the only ones heard in the silence as every member of the student council in here stared at me in shock and disbelief. And to think I'm on top of a step-ladder, on top of the stage. The only thing that's missing was a spotlight on me and I'll feel like I'm on one of those shows made to humiliate people.

"Ahahaha! What are you talking about Liz?!" I said loudly before going down the step-ladder and dragging the Thompson's. Tsubaki followed us outside the auditorium. "LIZ!" I groaned, needing to rub my palm on my face so bad.

"You wouldn't talk!" She shrugged but looked intensely at me afterwards. "So, spill it Maka." Liz grinned at me.

At times like these, I wonder why Liz is my friend. I sighed in defeat as I looked the three of them around me. Guess there's no way out or around here. "Yes, we did it. Happy?" I grumbled.

"HELL, YES!" Liz cried, hugging me. "You and Soul really are doing well! Now we don't have to worry about you being miserable." Patty and Tsubaki joined the hug.

"WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" They all shouted. I just have to laugh at them.

I have awesome friends, don't you think?

Oh and, at least they're not asking about details.

"Maka, what did you two exactly do?" Liz asked, pulling away from the hug. Oh great. Just great. "Did you do what I told you to do?" She grinned at me.

Oh great... Just great. Blushing furiously, I nodded which was immediately followed by a squeal.

"Then?" Tsubaki asked, looking really interested, to my surprise.

"Then what?" My jaw fell at how the three of them stared at me. As if they knew there's some kind of story behind it, the waited. What the heck. They really are my best friends. "Soul was worried about me and Hiro-kun. Jealous, I think. So, I showed him that I trust him enough to be my first because he's the one I really love. No one else." I told them. In the end, all I got was a set of eyes that want more details. Seriously, guys? "Okay so, after that, I did what Liz said then we did more things, got tired, fell asleep, woke up late, missed school, showered-"

"Did you two shower together?" Liz asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

If possible, my face grew redder than before. "T-Together." I grumbled, looking down at my feet which I wish sank to the ground and drag me down.

They squirmed. "Oh Shinigami..." Liz grinned from ear to ear. "Details, Maka Albarn, Evans-to-be." she cooed.

"We did it in the bathroom as well. Can we please stop talking about my sex life which just started and just decorate for graduation?" I shouted at them eventually, covering my mouth, realizing what I just blurted out.

They pulled me into another hug. "We're sooooooo happy for you!" They all told me.

Before I could even reply, someone called my name. "Albarn." Well, surname. I spun around and saw Professor Sid. "Lord Death called for you."

Hmm? Now that's unexpected.

=/=

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

I got down from the Volvo, arranging my tie and straightening my suit. I stared at the door of the hospital. The press was all over the place. Front entrance, the entrances by the parking lot, the VIP entrance, name it. They've got it covered. My bodyguards cleared the way so I could get through the mass of photographers, reporters, journalists and fans that were blocking the VIP entrance.

You're probably wondering what's up. Well, due to uncool reasons which I know that you know, I was supposed to go pick up someone from the airport, right? Well, the damned person got sick and was taken to Death City Hospital. As pointless as shit it was to ask me to go to the hospital to check up on said person, I still did. It was pointless, you've got to admit I mean, I'm not a fucking doctor. I entered the hospital. Talked to some nurses, yadda yadda, then, they lead me to Room 403.

Shit. So uncool. Why am I getting nervous? I held on the knob and slowly twisted it, opening the door.

And, there she was.

"Soul." She was looking, no, staring at me with her eyes. The way she said my name, it sounded like the time she needed me. The time she still loved me.

"Blair." I called her name as well. Keep your cool Evans. She's just the past. Past, right! Eater, calm the fucking down! "How're you feeling?" I asked, shoving my hands in the pocket of my slacks.

"My crew's just overacting. It's just a cold." She smiled at me. That smile was her seductive smile. Oh great. Just great.

I just smirked. "Yeah well, sorry. Didn't have time to buy some flowers." Approaching her, I saw that nothing much changed. Her purple hair just got a little shorter but, that's just about it. I handed her the hotel keycard for her room. "Anyway, cutting the crap, I'll ask my staff to accompany you to the hotel. I've done my job here." I grunted, making my leave.

Blair held me by my wrist. She was still lying down the bed but she reached out for me. "Could it be..." She smiled when I looked at her. "...you haven't gotten over me?"

I felt my insides churn. How dare her tell me that! "Perhaps, it's you who haven't moved on, Blair." I smirked at her.

One thing about Blair is that she can really be bold at times. To my surprise, she pulled me by my tie. "Yes Soul. I haven't." She pulled me closer to my face. "I want you back and, I know you do too."

And there, I was pulled to a kiss. Her kiss was needy but still, I didn't respond. Well, until she pulled me to the bed. I was surprised that I gasped and she attacked, plunging her tongue in my mouth. Shit, I should stop this but, I can't find the strength to push her away. My feet was still on the ground but my hands were already leaning against the bed, on either sides of her head, trapping her underneath.

Flashes of Maka's face came whirling in my mind. Maka's smile, Maka's laugh, her kiss, her embrace, the way she cried for me, her tears, her pain, Maka's trust.

Maka trusted me. She knew I wouldn't be like her father. I wouldn't cheat. I promised not to be like her father! This isn't what people who don't cheat do. I have to stop this!

Finally getting the strength, I managed to push her away. At that very same moment, I heard something. A noise. I spun around to see where it was from. It sounded near the door so that's where I looked.

I didn't know what was faster, my realization of what just happened or my jaw falling to the ground.

Shit, baby shinigami. No. This is not happening. Fucking damn it!

I wish I followed that feeling in my gut.

I wish I told her.

Maybe, my prayers were unheard and probably, I'll be drowning, hearing my own cries.

"M-Maka."

~*~*~*~*~_To be continued…_~*~*~*~*~

_(Oooh… Things are turning from good to bad. Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… sorry if I posted such a sober chapter on Christmas. Don't fret guys, just a few more chapters and it'll be alright... I hope... I hope you stay tuned! Comments? Suggestions? Hate mails? Just leave them in the reviews, thanks! Merry Christmas guys! Happy holidays!)_

Soul: Huh? Tsubaki? What're you doing here? Where's Maka?

Tsubaki: Uhm, sorry Soul-kun… Maka-chan asked for a sub today.

Soul: O-Oh… I see…

Tsubaki: Don't worry, Soul-kun. I'm sure you can fix this up!

Soul: Hopefully… I mean! Of course! Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Strike of the Past!

Tsubaki: Please review, minna-san! You'll be blessed!


	20. Chapter 20: Strike of the Past

*armed with motorcycle helmet* A-yo! This chapter pretty much reveals a lot of things... and gives you a lot more things to ponder on. A bit angst here, you might get annoyed at some parts, enlightened in other parts. As you can see, I'm mentally preparing you. This, so far, is the hardest chapter I've wrote. Took me weeks to finally decide to post this so, sorry for the slow update. And, I'm soooooo... sick right now. Runny nose and stuff. Thank goodness I got it done by today. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. Now for some responses.

**Review Responses:**

**TO EVERYONE, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY! THANK YOU TO YOU GUYS. I LOVE YOU ALL! OH, AMD PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE BY THE END OF THE CHAPPY. M'KAY!**

xXJinxYouOweMeASodaXx: Sorry for the slow update. Mind was blown.

X-StarMaidenGazer-X: I love Blair in the anime but I kinda hate her here... and, she's just appeared! lol

TopazDragon98: *gets glomped* Ack! I'm sorry! It's just too hard to think of what'll happen next without ending the chapter.

The Holy Dead: So someone noticed too. When I was rereading Chapter 19, I was wondering if I wrote it... weird enough but, its like I was not the one who wrote it, xD Here's the update!

KissKissFallInLove16: Sorry if I had to add some drama. I dunno... I just believe in, whatever problems you go through together would make your bond stronger so, yeah...

TaIoRaFoReVeR523: I just found out that there are many pinoys, actually. I dunno who Ice King is but I do know Adventure Time. I get to watch it when I don't have classes. lol, no, I didn't. I had the idea that maybe it can be done then I had to confirm it by searchin' some *shrugs* anyyyywaaaaayyy... lol I dunno why I used the term blow. XD But yeah... Manggigil ba naman. Nakatulog tuloy. Still, he's a legend. I just hope his family would stop arguing about the whole, 'he lost because he changed his religion' thing. Now, about your real review, yeah. I find the plot too used too but, there is a whole story behind it. Oh and as to why Maka's there, it's answered in this chapter. :)

That Person: Sorry about that. I noticed that almost all my chapters ends with a cliffy. Must be what I got from watching dramas. Sorry for the late update too.

Kaoru97: Awww... Kao-chan! Are you okay? :O I hope you got released already. And, what a coincidence o,o" hope you're fine now.

Reviewer: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Ikr, my brain decided to turn on the heat just when they're comfortable already! Well, about your theory, well, you'll see. Hope you keep readig and reviewing!

voidspellcaster04: Kami-sama might not be able to help him in this chapter... maybe, next chapter? /shotforspoilingafewbeans. Anyway, a baby... ohoho you're in luck Void. Very muh in luck. But, probably not now. XD

FoxyBunny : Messaged delivered to Blair! Sorry about that!

Hey Awesome: Hmm, I'll update my reviews for the first three chapters once I get meh laptop back about... next week. I'll be replying to your reviews there. As of now, I just want to guess who might you be... xD are you from Ai Gakuen? Could you be Ryu? XD random guessing.

: Thank you! Uhm, well about that. It'll be revealed in this chapter! Sorry for the wait and thanks!

pumpkin576: *shotthroughtheheart* I'm so sorry! It's hard thinkig of how to continue it last chapter so i had to cut it. Really sorry. Well, this chapter, well, doesn't have SoMa moments but it will reveal a lot of things. I promise SoMa moments... next chapter. Sorry again.

Anime-Angel93: Here it is! Sorry for the long wait.

**So, okay. Not much romance in this chapter. It'll be alrigt guys. Just keep the faith. Mew. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, reviews, views and hits! Sorry if the point of viewa keeps on switching.**

**Disclaimer:**

_Blair: I'm too cruel here. And now, I'm hated, nyah~_

_BPhantom: Sorry._

_Blair: Well, at least, I got to seduce Soul without being Maka-chopped. BBP does not own Soul Eater!_

_BPhantom: Shame... Shame... Sad truth._

_Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Maka's in the hospital? Did she see what happened? And more importantly, why was she in the hospital?_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..._

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 20: Strike of the Past~*~*~*~*~

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

Of all the people to ask, it really had to be me. Maybe, fate just wanted me to realize that I can never, EVER, replace her in his heart. Lord Death asked me to welcome Blair in Death City since, she's an alumni of the university and she did bring honor back as a famous model in France but, we got a call saying that she's been hospitalized at Death City Hospital. It didn't really matter, seeing my fiancé's ex, welcoming her back, wishing her to get well, I'm cool with that.

The reason why I lost my cool and made me drop the boquet of flowers I brought was because of the scene before me.

Soul was there, kissing Blair. I didn't expect it that I felt myself numb all over.

"M-Maka..." Soul stared at me, his eyes and mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry about that! I didn't mean to barge in." I bowed down and picked up the flowers. "My name is Maka Albarn. On behalf of your Alma Matter, Death University, we hope you get well soon and, welcome back!" I managed to say properly without breaking down. I walked towards Blair, completely ignoring a certain guy's existence, and handed her the flowers.

"Thank you. These are lovely." Blair smiled, smelling the flowers.

I bowed down again. "I'm glad you like it. Well, I think I'm disturbing you and Mr. Evans over here. I should take my leave." I had to, otherwise, I'll start crying because of my stupidity. I ran for the door and quickly headed for the elevator.

I pressed the button to go down. Hurry, please! I don't want Soul to catch up with me. I don't want him to see me. Thankfully, the door opened. I could hear a faint call of my name. I pushed the button to close the door and pressed the 3rd, 2nd and ground floor button. I just have to get away.

Why Soul, why?

=/=

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

Why fate, why?

Of all the people! It had to be Maka. I thought the cliché 'guy gets kissed by girl and girlfriend suddenly appears' scene in movies was most likely not to happen in real life. Why me? Why Maka? Why US, of all couples out there? We're doing good already! Why?! JUST WHY?!

"Maka!" The elevator door closed. My instincs immediately told me to use the stairs and run all the way down to the ground floor.

I ran as fast as I could. I have to talk to her! I need to explain. I have to.

Panting, I reached the elevator by the ground floor. Good thing it was just about to open. I waited in front of the door.

When it opened, a group of nurses got off but, there was no sign of my girlfriend. Shit... shit... SHIT!

She avoided me. She must've gotten off at another floor. Why did she have to be so smart to actually think of a getaway plan at a time like this?

Then, a phone call came. It wasn't a registered number. I answered it. "How could you be stupid to fall for that cheap trap?!" The voice on the other line shouted even before I could speak.

"W-Wes?"

"I just saw Maka running out of the hospital's back exit by the parking lot! She was crying!" Wes continued.

"W-Wait, trap?" What does that mean?!

I heard him sigh. "Isn't it obvious? Dad's got something in mind." He explained. So I was right. Dad is planning some crazy ass shit. "Don't tell me you gave into temptation with Blair, Soul."

I felt guilty. First, even if Blair was the one who kissed me, I didn't stop it immediately. Second, Maka's crying because of me. Wes is... hang on. What is he doing here? "Why are you-"

"Dad's asked me to take care of Maka." Wes explained. "I'm going to make sure both our happiness doesn't suffer here, little bro." He said, his voice quite determined. It's been a while since I heard him call me that. "He's now setting you up with Blair and he wants me to catch Maka."

I gritted my teeth because of the anger that filled me. "Our old man's a greedy guy." I had my hand holding on tightly to the phone.

"I got you covered." He said. "I'll talk to Blair. Go find Maka."

Heh... For the first time, I found my brother cool. "Thanks, Wes."

=/=

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

I completely made a scene out there, running out of the hospital, getting a cab, crying my heart out on the way to Death University. I stopped my tears when I got there, thankfully. I've reported to Lord Death and went up here.

Yes. Here I am on the rooftop, leaning against the rails, staring at the clouds, crying again. I couldn't help but picture that scene I barged into at the hospital. Soul was leaning down, trapping Blair on the bed, their lips meeting each other. I thought I've found someone to trust in Soul. Why is it that every single time I put my trust completely to a guy, he just keeps proving me why I shouldn't. I must be cursed.

I continued to sob uncontrolably, feeling so betrayed. How could Soul do that to me? I just had to walk in on them. Oh, Shinigami. Why is life so cruel? And to think I was with the girls earlier, telling them that Soul and I just had...

...I had sex with an unfaithful guy! I lost my virginity to him because I trusted him. I. Honest. To. Shinigami. Trusted. Soul! I began to weep now, the pain was so excruciating that I wondered if I want to trust a guy ever again.

I think not. Papa, Hiro-kun, Soul, men... They're all the same. Now, I don't do this usually but... "FUCK YOU ALL!"

I shouted to the top of my lungs that I found myself gasping for air afterwards. Stupid enough, that was supposed to make me feel better but now I worry about being the headline for the last issue of the university's daily paper this school year being 'The CBM President Gone Wild'. I sigh at the thought. At least I have something to add to the list of the stupidest things I did asides from falling in love. Yes, I think falling in love with Soul would top the list. I started tearing up again. "Damn it." I cursed, wiping my tears with the back of my hand since I've lost my handkerchief somewhere in the process of running away from Soul to getting here. I was startled when I felt something touch my cheek that I gasped. I looked up only to find a handkerchief by my face. But what was more surprising was the owner of that handkerchief. "H-Hiro-kun!" I straighten up from my hunchback position. "When did you get here?"

He gave a slight frown at me. "Since before you got here. I was sleeping until I heard some girl cussing like a sailor." Hiro-kun smirked. Now that was embarrassing.

As much as possible, I want to get my mind off of Soul and if Hiro-kun's the only one I can turn to right now, I'd go for it. "S-Sorry." I took the handkerchief he was offering and I noticed that it was familiar.

He must've seen the look in my face since he just scratched his head. "Yeah, that's the handkerchief you gave me." He grumbled. I'm seriously moved that he still has it. I gave this to him on our, uhm, fourth month together, I think. I easily recognized it because of the embroidered 'H.M.' on it.

"I'm glad you kept it." How can I not be glad? He looses his handkerchief almost everyday that's why I got him one. He promised not to lose it and he kept it. I smiled at the memory as I wiped my tears with it. "So, why are you sleeping here? Didn't you have a shoot?" I asked so we'd get out of the awkward situation.

Hiro-kun shook his head with a smile on his face. "My staff was arguing about the whole library concept that one of my staff suggested. Another one said our model should be pictured as an outgoing girl so the shoot should be by the hallway and the campus ground and stuff." He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I didn't like that idea. I liked the library concept." Hiro-kun had a melancholic smile on his face, the setting sun reflecting the sadness in his eyes. That's when I thought that he was thinking about me. Library... nerds... me. I don't know if I'm just good at reading people or I'm just assuming. "So, I called off today's shoot and told them to talk stuff over and that I want it done by tomorrow so we'd get on with it."

I cocked my head to the side since something doesn't sound right. "Aren't you the one who's supposed to decide?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Well, you're the head of the shoot, right? The photographer?" I asked.

He chuckled at my question. "I realized that me and my team-"

"My team and I." I corrected.

He just laughed. "I knew you'd say that." Hiro-kun leaned against the rails, his back arched. Pretty much like my position earlier. "Well, I realized that my team and I need to work together. I can't just decide for everyone. We need to understand each other. We have to be united." He looked at me. "That's what I lacked back then when I was with you."

I knew what he was talking about and, I'm glad he managed to improve. A lot said it's awkward to talk to a person you used to date but, Hiro-kun and I, it just feels natural. "You changed a lot." I made a comment. He glanced at me. "It's nice to see that you're doing good, Hiro-kun." I smiled at him. "I'm really happy..." That's when I wondered why he wasn't like this when we were still together. Maybe, I didn't have to be with Soul. Maybe, Hiro-kun and I am happy. Maybe, I don't have to be sad. Maybe, I don't have to feel this pain. "...for you." I started crying again. I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster of emotions. High, low, around and whatever direction it may go. Hiro-kun pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Shh..." He hushed, hoping that will lessen my sobs.

I ended up crying even more. "I love him but... he... I c-can't..." I couldn't even form a coherent phrase to tell Hiro-kun. It's kind of selfish in my part, crying on Hiro-kun like this. He stayed quiet, his arms wrapped securedly around me. "I'm sorry." I grumbled when I finally got a grip of myself.

I felt Hiro-kun shrug. "Don't worry 'bout it, Maks." The way he called me made me smile. That's a sort of petname he gave me. "Tell you what, I'll take you somewhere. I'm sure you'll be able to release your frustrations there." He pulled me by my hand.

=/=

"I can't believe you brought me here!" I started to laugh at him. He gave me a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his neck. Okay, so, he dragged me to get in a cab and later, I found out where we're going. Death Arcade. I smiled at him as he pushed me by the place where I used to release stress.

"I'mma go get that token things so you could go wild." He smirked. Ugh! This guy! I'm so thankful that I ran into him. I'd probably have all the water in my body out because of crying if I didn't get to talk to Hiro-kun. It's been such a long time since I was here. I'm glad I got to visit again. It would've been nice if Sou-

Heh, how pathetic could I be? Soul wouldn't go to a place like this. I felt the tears starting to form by my eyes again. Oh crap, not good. "Hey." I heard Hiro-kun call. I felt him pat my head. As I looked up, he had his free hand which was closed, raised above my head. I held out my own hands and he dropped lots of tokens. "I'm starting to feel sorry for the moles again."

And just like that, my tears didn't fall. I giggled. "You better. I'm not showing any mercy!"

And, I started playing. Whack-a-Mole. I swear to Shinigami, this is the best stress reliever ever made. Well, for me, that is. As embarrassing as it looked like, being a college student (graduating even), playing this, I didn't care. Hiro-kun's an angel for bringing me here.

"I remember that time I found you here, pounding all your frustration on me at the moles." I heard Hiro-kun chuckle.

"Who wouldn't be so damn frustrated at you? You forgot my notebook in your house and we had an assignment that day." I laughed as I continued whacking the moles.

"I'm impressed. You haven't missed a single one." Hiro-kun said, amused. He looked at me as I collected the tickets coming out of the dispenser.

I smirked proudly. You need some kind of inspiration to be able to whack them all. I tossed a token over at him. "Play with me."

"Naaaaw, you're kiddin'. I can't do that. I don't know how." Honestly? Who doesn't know how to play this arcade stuff? I scowled at him. "Fine, fine."

And he inserted the token.

=\=

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

"I see you have not found her." Wes said. He entered the gate to the house since we agreed to meet there. I assume he's looking at me with pity. I was sitting on the doorstep, my head supported by my hands. I could feel my temples pounding. "Have you asked her friends?"

"Yeah." Was all I replied. They all said that the last they've seen her was that afternoon, leaving Death University, riding the university's car. That was when she was going to the hospital to visit Blair. I furiously scratched my head. "Damn it! Just damn it all!" I growled, punching the ground.

Wes didn't stop me. He knew that it's either him or the ground. "I talked to Blair. She's not listening. Also, she said she won't give up on you." As expected from that woman. Wes sighed. "I think Dad's gone mad with money and power." He said with his never changing facial expression.

That made me nod. "I'm gonna go to the house and give that old man a good beating." I stood up. I honestly mean that. I'm gonna make sure he'll end up in the hospital. Wes held me by the shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"We are going to go against him secretly. He should know better than mess with us." He said in a determined voice. I don't know who this guy is but, I seriously admire his strong personality. Is this really Wes?

"What's he done to you?" I asked.

He looked sideways at me and sighed. "Made me lose the only girl I want." He ran a hand through his hair. "She's not from a rich family. Dad found out about our relationship and her status. Paid her family to take her away and never come back." Wes balled his hand into a fist. "I swear I'll find her."

"Then why are you helping me when you could find her now?" I questioned again.

Wes sat down beside me. "I learned about you and Maka's relationship through some colleagues. Then, Dad called me. Said something about Blair, now being an owner of a famous and large clothing line, helping the company financially in exchange of you and needing me to be the one to marry Maka. I said I'll help." I glared at him. "Easy. I'm on your side." He held up a hand in front of my face. "I'll make sure I mess up his plans too before I find her."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "In case you've forgotten, Maka and I, we're a part of his plan. The marriage is supposed to merge the family wealth." I pointed out. He can't miss something so obvious.

"Being totally honest, little brother, I was planning to interfere with your marriage but then," Wes stood up and patted me by the head. "that afternoon that I went here to confirm what I've been hearing, I guess, I shouldn't ruin your relationship."

You better not Wes. "Where're you goin' now?" I asked.

"Going try my luck and find your girlfriend." He answered without looking back. "Let me clear one thing Soul." He stopped walking. "You're not using Maka are you?"

I clenched my fist. "I don't know how the fuck you thought of that. Maka loves me and I love Maka more than anything, Wes." I gritted my teeth at the thought of him thinking that I'm using Maka. For what anyway?!

"I'm just checking." He went out of the gate and inside his black Porsche. I fished my phone from my pocket and tried to call Maka again.

=/=

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

"He's worried, you know. You should answer it." Hiro-kun said as we both stared at my phone which vibrated on top of the table. When we finally ran out of tokens, I dragged him to an ice cream parlor. That time, I took out my phone from my bag, that's when I saw that Soul called me eighty-seven times and texted me fifty-three times. Now, it's his ninety-sixth call.

"Let him be." I ate a spoonful of my strawberry ice cream then grunted. "I am so not dealing with him tonight." It's already 7pm and I'm not planning on seeing him for the rest of the night. Well, it's just that, I can't. Hiro-kun did his best to cheer me up. I can't let that go to waste! That's it! I'm not going to go home tonight!

Hiro-kun just kept poking his ice cream as he looked at me. "You're going to have to face him, one way or another." He told me, finally scooping his ice cream and eating it.

I frowned at him. "I know. Just, not now. I don't think I can keep a straight face if I even see him." I sighed.

We both just talked about random things until we finished our ice creams. After that, we went out of the place and took a stroll at the park. My phone was still vibrating and I kind of feel guilty. Soul isn't the only one calling. There's Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Kid too. I sighed and took my phone out. The one calling was Tsubaki. I decided to answer her.

"Hel-"

"MAKA-CHAN!" She yelled.

"What? You got through? Give me that! ... MAKA ALBARN! WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW?!" It was Liz. She shouted so loud, even Hiro-kun heard it. "Soul's going crazy looking for you!"

"Can we not talk about him? I need a place to stay over at." I mumbled at her. Hiro-kun just looked at me as I talked to Liz.

Liz knew me too well, I guess. "Not telling shark teeth, right. So, you sound sober. Where are you? We're going to pick you up and we gon'get some booze!" She cooed.

"Park. See you." I ended the call. I faced Hiro-kun now who now had his hands in his pockets as he looked at me with a scowl. I just smiled at him. "I told you, not now."

"Can't you just go home? Why go to your friend's house?" Hiro-kun asked me.

I sighed. "Soul's gonna be waiting there at home. Cloud's going to fall asleep but not Soul. I don't think it'll be pleasant for me if it's just us two." I grumbled.

"You live together?" Hiro-kun asked me. Ah. I slipped.

Before I could even answer, Liz came on her scooter. They must be at Tsubaki's house if she got here that fast. She had a frown on her face as she looked at me then at Hiro-kun then, back at me. "Maka..." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh..." I scratched my cheek with my index finger before looking at Hiro-kun. "Thanks for accompanying me, Hiro-kun." Slightly bowing my head, I smiled at him. He nodded as a response. I have to talk to him again. I sat sideways on the back of Liz's scooter and waved goodbye at Hiro-kun.

Liz started to drive away. "Start explaining." She grumbled at me.

Now that I have to talk about it, I felt the tears again. Not now, please. "Later, Liz. Before we go to wherever we're going, think we can go grab some of that booze you're saying?"

_~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~_

_(Sooo... we gon'get drunk next chappy! Anyway, I would like you to leave a review. I need your help guys. After your review, please leave one random word. Any word, as long as it is a thing or a verb. I will make oneshots for you guys out of the words you give. It might take some time but, I'll do my best. So, review!)_

Black*Star: Don't fear! Your God is here! BWAHAHAHA!

Tsubaki: E-Eh? Black*Star! What are you doing here?

Black*Star: Soul needed a sub too. WAIT A MINUTE, I'M JUST A SUB?! THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO TREAT YOUR GOD, SOUL! Oh wait, he made me read this...

Tsubaki: What does it say, Black*Star?

Black*Star: Uhm... this is N, right? So uh... it says... Next up on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Trust Me, Love Me

Tsubaki: Very good, Black*Star. You're getting better at reading. Well, leave a review, minna-san! You'll be blessed!


	21. Chapter 21: Trust Me, Love Me

A-yo! Sorry for the looooooonnnnngggg break. Yeah, I know it was cruel of me. What? You think I won't do anything to make up for it? Well, bwahahaha, you got it wrong! And since wrong things turn right in this story, yes, you are right. I didn't do anything special… well, except that I have a surprise for you guys and that is! Well, Maka will tell you in the story. It's kinda an author's note that I made Maka say so, you should read it carefully. And, if you're wondering why I've been reviewing in your stories when I should be writing my own… I was procrastinating, I admit! My head nearly exploded with this chapter and I don't even think its good enough!

Anyway, you've waited long enough. Enough yapping for me here! Also, you should definitely answer the AUTHOR'S POLL at the end of the story and, by the way… TO THOSE WHO GAVE A RANDOM WORD LAST CHAPTER, I will be posting the first story together with the next chapter of When Wrong Things Turn Right but, the posting of next chapter all depends on your answer on the AUTHOR'S POLL IN THE END OF THE STORY so please, tell me whether yes or no in your review.

Now, for Review Replies:

**voidspellcaster04**: haha, we've talked about a lot already xD But as for that one question I didn't get to reply in the private messages… No, not really. Lord Death isn't involved in the plan but Alfonce… well, we'll unravel that in the next few chapters. ;) Thanks for accompanying me through private messages!

**That Person**: So sorry! And, sorry for not updating. Was super busy with school. Thanks for the random word. I'm working on it too. :D

**KissKissFallInLove16**: IKR… Ahaha, yup they will end up together… so, no worries! Oh and, about that make up part, I think I could guess your answer for the poll. Thanks for the review and the random word!

**DragonRiders4ever77**: I think Blair got hated so much because of what I did. Ahahaha… /shootsself Sorry for not updating soon. Thanks!

**TopazDragon98**: lol, booze sounds so awesome right now, I finally posted! Cheers!

**MewLover21**: ^^ We'll be getting back to the good side soon, thanks for reviewing!

**Knead Me**: Oh yesss xD

**XBladeshooterX**: *sweatrops* Woah… eight long paragraphs of flame. I don't like the sound of that. But, rest assured, I won't do that since… that flame sounds very hot.

**S Puff**: I so love your word! A lot of plot bunnies came rushing to me xD Anyway, sorry for giving the feels… It'll all be worth it!

**Anime-Angel93**: Updated! :)

**Mitsuki Night**: Ugh, go on ahead. I wanna do that myself but since I'm the author, I don't want him to end up dead xD Thanks!

**TaIoRaFoReVeR523**: lol, the movies are meant to be movies for her xD But yeah, She shouldn't believe in everything she sees. And I'm scolding her when I made her do that. OMG. Nyahaha. I just thought of it when you told me about it and I started giggling myself. That just sounded so wrong xD Thanks for the random word and review!

**Kaoru97**: Hehe, glad to hear you're back and again, I love your story! Two… no wait, four thumbs up for it!

**kuroxusagi**: Ahaha! That's fine. Yeah… Tension like… makes people get the Feels… OuO;; How about you? Do you know me? XDDD Well, I've got a few guesses. You could be Amy Albarn since she has Albarn as a surname… I dunno if that's Soul Eater reference but, hey, I'm guessing, right? Then, you can be Souma Evans. I don't remember saying anything about being in TM and in AG except when I thanked Souma Evans in one chapter so, I'm still guessing… You could be MusicFTW, I dunno why I said so, but, maybe, she reads fanfics? I dunno. Or, VoidDemon or, DarkLily… am I even naming them right? But… who are you?! I'm so curious! Anyway, Ooops… too long. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**KHloverxcyn**: Sorry for not updating soon. I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Chang-chang83**: Sorry about that. Was busy reading your stories xD But yeah, I just take breaks since I found this chapter hard to write. So, thanks for writing awesome stories too and, for reviewing!

**AtomicViolence**: As soon as I read this, I decided to speed thing up with my writing. I dun want you to explode *n* Thanks for the review!

**Hey Awesome**: Still not back on my lappie… I just knew because there's not much people I really know who reads this. Well, I'm being nagged right now by my randomness, thankfully, not Black*Star and Tsubaki with Soul. Sorry I haven't told you about Chapter 20. Lol, now, I've got a new update. I'll definitely message you on facebook. xD

TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITES AND FOLLOWED ME AND, TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVORITES AND FOLLOWED THIS, I LOVE YOU AND, THANKS!

Now, let's go. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. No guests today XD This chapter is so long because… well, find out yourself. Go read now, lovelies!

**When Wrong Things Turns Right**

_Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami..._

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 21: Trust Me, Love Me~*~*~*~*~

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

You know what's wrong with gold fishes? They don't shut their mouths! Every single time they swim, they move, they blink, their mouths keep on closing then opening, then closing again and opening then closing and opening all over and over again! Why do they do that?! And, did you know that the sun is a star? "And men are assholes and cheaters!" Hahaha! That's right! Capital A! Assholes! "Can you imagine? I gave him my fudging virginity! Then, what? He's kissing his ex-girlfriend two days later! Asshole, right?! Is it because she's prettier?! Because she's sexier?! Because she has big tits and I have tiny ones?!"

You know? I feel like drowning right now. Maybe I should tell you a story about a prince and a princess. Do you know about that? What do you mean there are lots of princesses and princes stories?

No… way.

Are you serious?

Then. I've been living a lie all along?

I knew it. I shouldn't trust anybody.

.

.

.

**TSUBAKI'S P.O.V.**

Uhm, hello. Author-sama is sorry about that.

I will be the one narrating for a while because if we wait for Maka-chan, we'll take forever. So, as you've witnessed, Maka-chan is drunk. She never drank before which is why I'm worried. Liz-chan and Patty-chan are tipsy already. As for me, I think I've got a high alcohol tolerance. But back to the story. You see, earlier, Soul-kun was asking us if we saw Maka-chan. We said we did but that was before she left for wherever she was going. Soul-kun said they had a bit of misunderstanding and asked us to help. Liz-chan, Patty-chan and I tried to look for her but, we didn't find her. We also asked Kid-kun and Black Star to help but still no luck.

After a few tries of calling, I managed to contact Maka-chan and Liz-chan volunteered to get her. But Liz-chan saw her with Hiro-san. Maka-chan said she'll explain when they got here and, they bought some sake.

Maka-chan did explain about what happened. She caught Soul-kun with Blair-san, kissing. Then, she bumped into Hiro-san, you know the story about that. And now, she's all sober here.

"Tsubaki! Don't you think that Soul's an ass? Hurting our Maka like that!" Liz-chan slurred as she slammed that shot glass on the table. We're all on the floor since my house was Japanese-styled.

I simply nodded but, I feel like something is not right. Soul-kun... he has some explanation about all of this, I'm sure of it. I know he loves Maka-chan. He'd do anything for her. I've been one of the people watching the two of them and how their relationship is turning out intently. I knew Soul-kun loves Maka-chan even when Maka-chan herself didn't realize it yet. That's the reason why I had to drop her hints during the time Black Star and I went to their house to tell them their grades.

Maka-chan rest her head on the table. She wasn't moving anymore and we figured that she fell asleep already. Liz-chan sighed while we looked at Maka-chan. "We haven't heard the rest of this." She mumbled, patting Maka-chan's head. Patty-chan was just pouting. Even if she seems hyper all the time, I know that she cares for her friends so much. "There's got to be a reason. I don't believe Soul did that just because he wants to." Even if her words were slurred, she has a point.

I nod at Liz-chan. At least I'm not the only one thinking like that. I'm sure Maka-chan would realize that herself once she is proper. Everything seemed too... movie material. Like a script was being followed. Soul-kun being there and, of all people to call, Maka-chan had to be the one to go there. It's like someone set it up. Blair-san wasn't even from College of Business Management. If I remember right, she was from College of Tourism so, why didn't the president of the Tourism institute go instead of Maka-chan?

Liz-chan and I were in deep thought. Something was definitely wr- oh, Patty-chan took Maka-chan's phone, which has been vibrating non-stop since earlier -ong. Wait a minute. "Soul-kun! Maka's here at Tsubaki's! Haha~"

"PATTY!"

"PATTY-CHAN!"

Liz-chan, being just next to her sister, grabbed Maka-chan's phone and ended the call. "Patty! Why did you do that?" Liz-chan hissed at Patty-chan.

"Sissy! You have questions. Soul-kun has answers. Problem solved!" Patty-chan gave a thumbs up at her sister. While Patty-chan has a point, I'm not sure Maka-chan would appreciate waking up only to see Soul-kun. She did not go home so she would not see him after all.

"Wait." A realization just hit me. "I don't think Soul-kun knows where I live." I mumbled, not knowing if I should be relieved right now or disappointed. Of course, I would like to know Soul-kun's side but, Maka-chan might not want to see Soul-kun. He was very worried earlier and he looked so lost. Even his voice sounded weak and sober. Soul-kun has the right to know where Maka-chan is. Who knows what might be running in his mind. I understand Maka-chan for not answering his calls, not replying to his messages and not telling where she is. She's hurt, devastated even, to see the man she loves with another.

"Oh well. At least he knows that Maka's safe now. That ass. Making Maka cry this much." Liz-chan wiped the tear that escaped from Maka-chan's closed eyelids. She's crying. Even in her sleep, she's in pain. "To think she looked so lively earlier this morning, telling us about her night with Soul." She heaved out a large sigh.

Patty-chan nodded. "Soul-kun should be fed to the giraffes." She said in a dangerously low voice. I rarely see Patty-chan angry but when she is, it's horrifying.

Maka-chan's head shot up, looking around. She grabbed a bottle of sake and drank straight from it. "Damn thing can't put me to sleep." She groaned. We stared at her. Isn't she asleep earlier already?

"Sissy, I didn't think Maka-chan could be a drunkard. Hahaha~" Patty-chan laughed as she continued watching our friend.

Liz-chan and I tried to get the bottle from Maka-chan but, she refused to give it. "Guys! Cool your asses!" Maka-chan started waving her free hand in front of us. The way she spoke clearly says she's drunk. "I can handle it! I'm Maka Albarn! Top of the class since preschool up to now! President of CBM! Heiress of the Albarn Group of Company!" She drank from the bottle. "And I'm going to be an Evans soon! There's nothing I can't handle!" And so, Maka-chan started laughing.

We all stared at her. "Remind me not to get her drunk next time." Liz-chan whispered by my ear. "This girl has a teaspoon-sized alcohol tolerance."

Earlier, she was crying. Now, she's laughing. A second wave, perhaps? I shrugged. "Don't worry, Liz-chan. I might stop her the very moment she lays a hand on any drink that is alcoholic." I mumbled at Liz-chan.

A knock came from the door. I stood up from the floor and saw Black*Star out the window. I opened the door.

"YOUR GOD IS HERE! HAHAHAHA!" Black*Star... loud as ever, shouted the very moment the door opened.

"STAR, DUDE! SHUT IT!" Another one shouted. Soul-kun...

"Chill, bro." Black*Star grinned at Soul-kun then placed an arm around my shoulder. "Soul here asked me where you live. Told I'd be glad accompany him. ISN'T YOUR GOD INCREDIBLY KIND AND AWESOME?!"

I nodded, smiling at Black*Star.

"Where is Maka?" Soul-kun asked, ignoring Black*Star.

"Well, if isn't Soul Eater Evans."

=/=

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

I looked at Maka. Her eyes were half closed and she had that smile on her lips. "Maka..."

She laughed, approaching me. Even from afar, I could smell alcohol wreaking out of her. She's drunk... what the hell? "So, how's Blair? Did you two get back together?" She asked me. I felt my heart clench and stop beating at the bitterness of her voice. "We should celebrate!" Maka pulled me by the wrist. I didn't move. Everyone was staring at us. Even Black*Star's silent, for once. "What's wrong, Soul? We're going to have a celebration because you finally got Blair back!"

"Maka, I don't want her back." I said to her. She's drunk though. How could I explain?

"Well, let me guess. You're leaving me? You got what you wanted from me, right? Sex! I knew all men are the same." She let out a bitter laugh. "But I honest to shinigami swear, Soul." She went near me. "I trusted you 'cause I really love you." And she pulled me into a kiss...

...only to faint in my arms afterwards.

"I would be so disgusted if she wasn't drunk right now, bro." Black*Star decided to break the silence. I glared at him. Maka was asleep and I held onto her tightly. "But I see you two have been bangin'."

"Ugh, dude... quit it with the jokes first." I groaned at him.

I saw Patty at the corner of my eye and before I knew it, she kicked me on my shin. If I wasn't holding Maka, I'm pretty sure I'd let myself free fall on the ground. "That's for hurting Maka!" Patty shouted.

I guess I deserve that.

"So..." Liz started, her eyebrow raised at me. "Care to share your side of the story?"

I have to explain myself well or else I might not get out of this house alive. "Its a long story but, to cut it short, its possible that we've been set up so we'd break up."

"Who would do that, Soul-kun?" Tsubaki asked me.

Getting reminded that it was my own father who wanted it done, I felt my blood boil. "My Dad."

"Bro, isn't your Dad the one who wanted the whole marriage thing in the first place?" Black*Star asked me.

"Yeah, but Blair offered to help Dad's company through investing. Apparently, she's an owner of a famous clothing line now. In exchange, I have to date her again. As for the partnership with Maka's family, they want Wes to be the one to marry-" I stopped explaining when Maka moved.

"Soul-kun, it's nearly midnight. Maybe you and Maka-chan should spend the night here. I have futtons that you can use." Tsubaki offered.

"SLUMBER PARTY! Hahaha~" Patty pumped her fist in the air.

The older Thompson sighed. "Good thing we brought our sleeping bag." Liz said.

As much as I wanted to take Maka home, walking would definitely be hard since I'll have to carry Maka on my back. "Thanks, Tsubaki." I grumbled and she went off to get the futtons.

"What about..."

"You can sleep here too Black*Star." Tsubaki said, smiling at the blue-haired monkey. He obviously was waiting for this opportunity. Surely he just used me as an excuse to come here. He's been ranting stuff about Tsubaki not giving him attention lately. I seriously doubt that since with how loud he is, its impossible that he doesn't get attention.

Anyway... I'm just glad that Maka's here with me already. I have to stop thinking of how she'll react to seeing me tomorrow. For now, I'm just thankful I found her. I kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Maka."

=/=

"Soul, bro. What do you plan to do with your Dad?" Black*Star asked.

The girls were asleep already. Black*Star and I were drinking that sake that they didn't get to open. "Who knows? I might want to punch him on the face for being the selfish bastard that he is." I replied, drinking my shot of the sake.

I poured sake on Black*Star's shot glass. "Yeah. Can't believe your Dad's being an ass for money." He drank. "But you know, I've never seen you so worried for anything before. Can't believe that of all the hot and sexy girls you dated, it's Maka you end up falling for."

I smirked at him. "Dunno, dude. She's different from others." I glance at Maka who's sleeping peacefully. "Plus, she's not the type who only wants to get in my pants."

"But, she already been there, huh?" Black*Star laughed. Damn it. Maka just had to mention that we've done it already. "I'm thinking she's gonna be in there again soon. Nothing like a good make-up sex." Black*Star patted my shoulder.

I shoved him away, scowling. "Oh we're going to make up alright." I said, drinking the sake. "What about you, dude?"

"What about your God?" He grinned, tapping his nose with his thumb.

Geez, this guy. "When're you gonna ask Tsubaki about it?" I asked him. His face turned red all of a sudden. Heh, the guy gets silent when talking about his feelings. "You know, Tsubaki won't be available forever. Who knows? Maybe she'll meet some guy somewhere then, they'll get along, be together, get married, have some kids, grow old toge-"

"Shut up bro! That'll never happen!" Black*Star growled, holding me by my shoulders.

I groaned, calming him down. "Chill dude. M'just sayin'." I pushed him back down to sit on the floor. "Make your move already, dude."

Black*Star smirked, lying down the ground. "Bro, you should worry about your problem first before you mind mine."

I sighed. He's right. I've got my own problems to face.

Skipping Black*Star's fucktard moments, he finally fell asleep. I went next to Maka. She still wreaks from the sake. I should never, ever, let her drink without me. What'll happen tomorrow? Would she forgive me? "Don't let them break us, Maka. Trust me, I swear its just you." I lied next to her. "Love me. Don't let go." I held her hand and let myself fall asleep.

=/=

.

.

.

=/=

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

My head hurts... what the heck happened? Oh, hey. Good morning. 'This is supposed to be a new chapter but, meh... let's continue', author-sama just wanted me to say that.

Uhm, moving on...

Ouch... what is up with this headache? I think this is err... hang over? Anyway, is it just me or, are these arms around me? And this masculine scent... I know this too well.

I looked up to find Soul, asleep. What is he doing here?! Oh my Shinigami... I'm pretty sure drinking with the girls and everything else that happened isn't just a dream. This headache more than proves that it isn't.

Then... why is Soul with me? Soul stirred and I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep immediately. He moved and I had to fight the urge to push him away when he kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, Maka." He said.

"It would be better if you tell that to her awake face." That voice... Liz? Where are we? "I'll wish you luck now though. She tends to get violent."

Soul probably sat up since I don't feel him next to me anymore. I felt him pat my head though. "I'd deal with anything to be forgiven." He told her.

Is it just me or do I feel Liz staring at me? "I know, it's weird to ask you this but, you better answer this question. I don't care if you're an Evans and that Maka loves you 'cause I'mma make you bury your own grave and push you in it if you try pulling stunts on Maka." Liz paused, probably giving Soul a death glare. "You do love Maka, right?" She asked.

Another pause. "I do. I fucking love her so much that I'm mad at myself for making her cry. I'd do anything for her, Liz." Soul said. "And this is so uncool, telling you this."

I hate the fact that he makes my heart skip beats and flutter so easily. I hate it that with just a few words, the barrier I've been trying to build came crashing down. It's stupid since he might just be lying. My mind's telling me not to believe but, my heart's plea to listen to him and believe his words are stronger.

"It's worth it." I heard Liz mumble. "I hope that enlightens you Maka. And girl, you better take acting classes if you want me to believe you're asleep. Get'cha ass up when you're done eavesdropping." And, I heard footsteps.

THAT LIZ! Oh my Shinigami... I decide to just continue to sleep. I may be a bad actress but, I stick up to it. "Maka, don't drink ever again. You wreak alcohol." Soul whispered. Way too embarrassing!

"Good morning, Soul-kun." That's Tsubaki's voice. Did we all sleep here? I was too drunk and I can't remember. What did I do? What if I did something embarrassing or said something that's not meant to be said? This is just too much. Remind me never to drink again.

"Hahaha~ Black*Star looks funny while asleep!" Patty laughed. Black*Star's here too? What is going on?

I heard Soul groan. "Don't wake him up. He's not a morning person. Trust me, I know." He muttered.

I wish I could just sleep again. Please put me to sleep! I tried relaxing but I just can't. I feel like sinking into a hole right now just so I won't have to wake up to this awkward situation.

"I'm still mad at you for making Maka cry. Don't think we're okay, buddy... we're not." That's Patty's 'scary' voice.

"I'm guilty, okay? But how many times do I have to explain myself? I told you, she kissed me an-"

"REASONS!" Patty shouted and, I heard a gasp from Soul.

Wait, that's not gasping. "Haah... P-Patty... Do... Don't k-kill me!"

He sounded like he's being strangled and knowing Patty, she has the capability to do that. She might choke him to death! "Patty!" I sat up, looking around only to see Patty holding Soul by the neck.

As soon as I shouted, she let go of Soul. "Now you can talk since Maka's finally stopped fake sleeping, hihi~." Patty laughed.

Liz sighed, rubbing her face with her palm. "Well, since your act's over, maybe we could go buy some food for breakfast since we already missed the morning session of our graduation practice anyway." She told us. "Tsubaki, can you grab Black*Star too?"

AH! No, no, no, NO! "I'm going with you!" I raised my hand before stumbling to get up. Guys, don't do this to me, please!

"Albarn, your ass will stay in this house." Liz glared at me. I saw Soul standing up but then, Liz glared at him too. "You too, Evans." She pointed him. He immediately sat down on the floor again. Liz really is scary when she's mad. Patty is too. The Thompsons are great friends but really bad foes... I'm glad I'm on the 'friends' side.

And so, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki left. Since Tsubaki couldn't wake Black*Star up, Liz decided to drag him out of the house.

Another 'and so', I'm left. With Soul. Just. The. Two. Of. Us. Dear goodness, HELP!

Soul wasn't looking at me. He was still sitting down on the floor, his gaze on his hands which were clasped together on his lap. "I know, I shouldn't waste the opportunity that Liz and the others made for me but," He stopped, running a hand through his hair. "I'd rather you hear it when you're really ready to listen. I don't want to just insist my explanation to you for you to accept with doubts, Maka. I want you to accept it wholeheartedly." He said, breaking the silence. "All I want to say is that I love you. Only you." He looked at me, our eyes meeting. I saw honesty in his eyes that moment. Also, I saw pain, sadness and guilt.

I'm thankful that it came from him though. I didn't want him pestering me about listening to him because I'll only question him and he won't be able to talk because I'm on a roll. I have to let my anger subside a bit. I looked away since I felt like I was glaring at him.

"I figured you might have a hang over from your drinking session last night so, I got you some pain reliever and medicine for it. Its on the table." Soul wasn't looking at me anymore. He was back at staring at his hands. "I also asked Tsubaki if she could lend you some clothes so you can change. She said you have some of your clothes here from your past sleepovers. She also said that you should take a shower. The clothes are already in her bathroom."

To think that he's being responsible to even prepared everything, how can I not see his sincerity? Maybe I should forgive him?

But then, there's my brain who keeps refusing to give in. Why do the brain and the heart always have to oppose each other?! My head hurts even more now and it's not just because of my hangover anymore.

I stood up from the futton and went to the table to drink the medicine Soul prepared for me. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He seemed so down, I had to fight the urge to hug him. I shook my head and went to the bathroom.

I'm glad I left some of my clothes here in Tsubaki's house. I smell bad. I'm never, ever, drinking again. Well, maybe I would but... not to the point that I'll be drunk. What did I do last night?

Stripping my clothes off, I heard a loud sound that seemed like something hit the wall. What was that? I was about to peek when I heard Patty's laugh and Black*Star's rant.

"Easy, dude!" Was the next thing I heard from Black*Star.

"Looks like it didn't go well." Liz said. "Where is she?" Soul didn't answer but I figured that he pointed the bathroom. "Oh, I see."

"Let me get the first aid kit." That was Tsubaki. What happened?

"Bro, that is not cool." Black*Star said.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I want to be the one to scold Soul for whatever stupidity he did. I want to be the one to treat him. I want to be there for him. I stepped in the shower and as soon as the cold droplets of water hit me, I couldn't hold back my cries anymore. If only it was easy to forgive. I hope you don't blame me for being like this. I'm traumatized by my Papa's womanizing that I fear that Soul might be just like him. Especially now that I saw him with Blair. I'm scared of being betrayed, of being hurt, of being left behind.

I have to face him somehow.

.

.

.

=/=

.

.

.

It was silent when we ate breakfast. Well, nearly lunch since it's 10:30 already. I couldn't help but notice that Soul's right hand was bandaged. "So, do you plan on going to school for the graduation practice?" Liz broke the silence.

"No. A GOD LIKE ME DOES NOT NEED TO PRACTICE!" Black*Star laughed but since he saw Liz, Patty and even Tsubaki glare at him, he covered his mouth to stop his laugh.

"I'm going home." Soul stood up. I only looked at him as he stared at the floor. "Thanks for the help, guys." He looked at me and our gazes met but he looked away immediately. "Take care." He mumbled before turning his back on us and heading for the door.

And he was gone.

"He's really mad at himself." Black*Star said, sighing. "I gotta make sure that my peasant does not do any stupid stuff! THAT'S HOW AWESOME OF A GOD I AM!" And, he ran out the door.

But, he came running back in then grabbed his unfinished burger and Soul's unopened one. He noticed that I haven't touched mine. "You gonna eat that?" He asked me.

"No." I'm pretty sure I'm looking at him with the most dumbfounded expression I ever had.

"Cool." He smiled, stuffing his burger in his mouth so he could hold on both Soul's and my burger. "Thee uw wapuh!" He said, running out again.

Everyone was silent again after that random Black*Star moment. I sighed. "Sorry for the trouble guys." I apologized.

They just shrugged. "What are friends for?" Tsubaki smiled at me.

"Soul's really sorry, Maka." Liz looked at me. "Hear him out."

.

.

.

=/=

.

.

.

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

"Bro, you're not thinking straight. YOU SAID YOU'RE GONNA GO HOME AND YOU'RE HERE! LET YOUR GOD ACCOMPANY YOU!" The fuckin' fucktard shouted, chomping down his third burger. I don't know where the fuck he got the idea that I'll commit suicide.

I was sitting on the edge of the wall dividing the basketball court from the park when Black*Star shouted at me saying that I shouldn't give up and that I should get down because there's still hope. When I asked him what the fuck he was talking about, he said I shouldn't kill myself.

"Dude! I'm not trying to die! I just want to think! Quit shouting that I'll commit suicide! This is uncool!" I growled at Black*Star since the people in the court stopped playing just to see what the commotion's about. "Besides, this wall is fucking not the best place to commit suicide! Even if I fall from here, I won't even break any bone!" I added.

"You'll see how dangerous what you're doing is! I'll prove it!" And, you know what the fucktard did? He jumped and pushed me off the wall forcefully.

"FUCK, STAAAR!" I landed face first.

"See how dangerous it is?! YOU SHOULD THANK YOUR GOD FOR MAKING YOU REALIZE! HAHAHAHA!" Great brain this guy has. Sometimes... scratch that. Most of the time, I wonder why he's my bestfriend.

I sat up and wiped my face only to wince at the pain on my right cheek. "Fuck you, Black*Star." I gritted my teeth when I saw blood on my palm. I got cut on my cheek.

"Quit whining, slave! It's just a cut!" The things I go through in just a day... Patty kicks my shin, my knuckles are bruised since I punched a concrete wall, Black*Star pushes me off the wall, I got a scratch on my cheek from falling face first and the most painful of them all: Maka's still angry at me. That sucks the spirit out of me. The way she glared at me earlier, she looked so angry, disgusted even, at me.

I just stood up. The will to beat the living shit out of the blue-haired monkey gone. All I wanna do is go home and wait. "Whatever, dude. I'm gonna go home." I grunted, ruffling my hair to get the dirt off.

"Maka's just hurt, bro." Black*Star said, making me stop walking off. "She loves you. Just give her time. You'll work it out. Don't worry, I'll make sure she'll go home."

Why is Black*Star my bestfriend?

"Thanks dude."

Because of times like this.

=/=

Cloud's the only one who welcomed me home. Well, I'd be surprised if there's someone else.

This house seemed too big when I first got here but, it actually felt like home when Maka's here. Now that its just me, it feels so big, like it's going to eat me up. Cloud barked at me. "I know, boy. You must be so hungry. Sorry 'bout that." I picked him up and went to the kitchen. When I put him down, he sat in front of his feeding bowl. I poured the dog food and some milk on it and he started to eat it.

"The house feels empty without Maka, don't you think?" I asked Cloud. He only looked at me and whined. I pat his head and he continued eating. "I'm going upstairs." I sighed.

My body felt so heavy as I climbed the stairs. When I got in the room and sat on the bed, I couldn't help but think. Would Maka come home today? Will she listen to me? What if she wants to break up with me? Will I let her go? If I do, will I get to move on?

Too much negative thoughts. Gotta get 'em off my head. I was about to stand up when the door opened. I was caught in between of feeling happy and feeling nervous. I looked by the door and saw Maka, panting.

"How could you do that?!" She shouted. Oh no... She looked so mad.

"Maka, I can expla-"

"Jumping off a wall?! Commiting suicide?! Do you know how worried I was?! Do you think I can forgive you if you die?! What were you thinking, jumping off a wall like that?! If you died, I swear I'm gonna get you from hell and bring you back to life and I'm gonna kill you for trying to end your life!" Maka's mouth went rapid fire. Suicide? Where did I hear that before?

Right.

Black*Star.

He's so gonna get his godly ass beaten.

"Are you insane, Soul? Do you really like hurting me, making me cry, huh?!" Oh, great... Maka's crying because of me again. I stood up and she leaned her head against my chest. "I hate you!" She started hitting me on my chest. "I hate you! I hate you! I really, really hate you!"

Now Maka's beating me up. Oh well, at least she's talking to me again. I felt hesitant to wrap my arms around her but, I still did. Her hands dropped to her sides then, later on, wrapped around my waist.

I've never felt so content in my life. "Maka, I don't know what Black*Star told you but, I wasn't trying to kill myself." I mumbled. She raised her head to look at me. "The fucktard pushed me off the wall to prove his point that sitting on the wall by the basketball court was dangerous." I explained to her.

"UGH! THAT STUPID GOD-WANNABE!" She groaned. "Saying that he stopped you from jumping off the wall! He's so anno- what happened to you?!" Maka held me on my cheeks. I flinched when she touched my wound. "Soul, you're cut!" She pushed me to sit back down the bed. "Wait here. I'm going to get something." She instructed, leaving me on the bed.

Eh... now, I don't know what's running inside that genius brain of hers. It seems like she's too worried about me that the whole Blair issue subsided.

Maka returned carrying a white box and a cup of water then, sat on her side of the bed. "Face here." She ordered. I just did what I was told. "You're so troublesome, did you know that?" Maka sighed, opening the box. She got a cotton and dipped it slightly in the cup with water. She gently damped it around my cut on my cheek. She was looking intensely at it. "Seems like your wound's not that deep." She mumbled before withrawing her hand. She placed the cotton on what seemed like a small cap. Then, she got the tube of antibiotic cream, squeezed it and placed the cream on a finger. Maka leaned closer, one hand on my lap.

She carefully touched my wound with her finger with the antibiotic cream. "Ouch!" I yelped when the sudden sting assaulted me.

Maka slapped my forehead with her palm. "Don't shout like it hurts so bad!" She scolded. "That pain is nothing compared to what I'm feeling." Maka grumbled, looking away for a brief moment then looking back at me.

I fell silent after that. Leave it to Maka when it comes to guilt-tripping. She continued applying the antibiotic cream on my cut. We were both silent. The only thing that can be heard were our breathing and my occational hiss when Maka applies too much pressure on my cut. "The girls insisted I hear you out." She started, still damping the ointment on my cut as if she's poking me repeatedly. Was it necessary to put that much? I think not. She's probably daydreaming but, I guess, I'll just let her do what she feels like doing to at least, lessen the awkwardness. "So, I'm ready to listen." Maka said in a quiet voice.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. "I didn't want Blair back. She wanted me. She made a deal with Dad and, Dad... the selfish ass... he wants us to break up." I explained as I watched her get a band-aid from the kit. "She kissed me. I didn't kiss her. Maka, it was all a set up. Please, don't let them break us up. Maka, plea- OUCH!" I hissed when she reached out and stuck the band-aid on my cut.

"That's what you get for keeping secrets from me!" Maka shouted before running a finger on the band-aid harshly so it would stick. "And that's for thinking I'll leave you!" She glared at me. "I hate the fact that I also get hurt just from getting angry at you! I hate that every word you say makes my heart flutter! I hate it that I can't stay mad at you! It hurts, Soul!" And again, Maka's crying.

I gathered her in my arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Maka." I whispered, tightening my arms around her. "I love you." I kept on whispering repeatedly in her ear.

"Soul..." Maka held me by the collar of my shirt. I looked down on her and she pulled me down for a kiss. It was a brief moment but the relief I felt was priceless. I've never felt so thankful in my life. "Don't hide things from me, please. I don't want to regret trusting you."

Trust...

I tried telling her but, I guess I was the one who lacked the trust. I didn't trust her enough in trusting me. I was scared that she'll doubt me and in the end, it went bad. Too bad, that it almost tore us apart. I nodded, pulling her down with me so we'd lie on the bed.

"And, in return, I'll do the same." Maka seemed hesitant. She's clearly not finished yet. "I was with Hiro-kun yesterday."

"WHAT?!" I almost sat up but Maka pulled me back down.

"It's not like I did something that I shouldn't do with him. Unlike a certain guy here." She mumbled the last part but I easily caught it.

"Are you planning to guilt trip me for the rest of the day?" I scowled at her. "Seriously, Maka, if you want to beat me up with a book, I'd take it. Just don't do this to me."

"I'm just saying."

We both fell quiet after that. Maka just stayed in my arms. Then, after a while, she broke her silence. "Hiro-kun was nice. He made me smile and brought me to the arcade then, got me some ice cream." As she said those things to me, I felt my arms around her loosening on their own. Why is she telling me these? Is she going back to him? Fuck, it hurts... "I was happy with him yesterday." I distanced myself but Maka wrapped an arm around me and pulled herself close. "Still, I couldn't get you out of my head and thinking about you leaving me hurts so much. I trusted you when I promised myself I'll never trust a man ever."

As soon as she said that, I tightened my arms around her. Like what I've said earlier, its not an issue of whether she trusts me. The issue is that I didn't trust her when it came to trusting me. I thought she might doubt me, that she might get mad. What I didn't figure out was she really gave her trust to me and I screwed up. I'm the only one to blame. "I'm sorry for not telling you about it, Maka." I kissed her on the forehead. "You should know that I won't leave you for Blair or for anyone else by now, Maka."

"No more secrets, please." She pleaded, looking into my eyes. I nodded, leaning my forehead against hers. "And, I've never opposed my parents or yours until now. I think its time they stop trying to control us. Please, don't let them break us apart, Soul."

I kissed her on the lips. "Never, Maka. I promise."

I know, I know... She forgave me too fast. That only proves that she trusts me that much. Damn Dad for trying to break us up. Damn Blair for kissing me.

Still, the most damned one is me. Damn myself for falling for their trap. I'm weak.

"I love you, Soul."

But Maka, and her forgiving heart, still accepted me despite me being weak. Sometimes, I wonder if I deserve someone with such a kind soul as Maka. Deserving or not, I'll fight for her because,

"I love you too, Maka."

and that's the greatest reason of all. Love.

She kissed me and I kissed her.

You know what happens next.

Make. Up. Sex.

~*~*~*~*~To be continued…~*~*~*~*~

AUTHOR'S POLL!

Next chapter, would you like some lemon? ;D

Yes

No

Just say so in the reviews. Majority wins.

_(I personally think that this chapter wasn't the best reunion I could think of but, it's the only one proper. I love Black*Star that's why /shotdead. So, comments, questions? Leave them in the reviews! ALSO, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! OMGitsTonieBBP thanks, guys! LOVE YOU!)_

Soul: I'm back!

Maka: I'm back too!

Soul: Erm, well…

Maka: Well…

Soul: Next on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Never Bowing Down To You

Maka: Leave a review! You'll be blessed!


	22. Chapter 22: Never Bowing Down

Author's Note: Yes, you can kill me now. This probably is the most random chapter ever. And I made you wait so long. Midterms is a drag. It took over my life, twisted it all over and over and, threw it to the side. Other than that, I have no excuse. I'm so sorry!

Now, for your reviews.

**Review Responses:**

**SweetGoodbyes –Libra Ninja XD: **Thank you so much! And, Lemon, coming up!

**XBladeshooterX: **I kinda realized that everyone wants it, seeing the reviews. Lol, it's fine ^^

**ronygirl97: **aww, thanks so much. I'm glad you do. Hope this weird lemon satisfies you. (I'm so not confident with this one xD)

**KissKissFallInLove16: **Thank you. It was quite a challenge but seeing your review make me think I pulled it off. ^^

**ccwhittaker7: **Here you go! I hope you enjoy!

**lilbits12: **lol, Patty seems violent when she's mad. I felt bad for Soul too xD I her yah loud and clear. Thanks!

** : **I just wanted to ask people if they do want that to happen. Most of them said yes so, I'll have to write it. Sorry ^^"

**Mitsuki Night: **I love Black Star for what he did last chapter. Though, I can't help but laugh ^^; Thanks!

**Chang-Chang83: **lemon, check! Well, I love the whole gang. They're so awesome. And I haven't checked out if you have a next chapter already. I've missed it so much ;n; Sorry for not updating soon.

**dxfallenangelxd: **thank you, and I got it ^^

**xXJinxYouOweMeASodaXx: **I totally did the lemon scene but… I dunno, I find it weird xD you be the judge.

**chiconmayarox: **okay, okay, okay, okay, okay and a lot more okays. Lol, thanks for the review.

**M: **copy that. Thanks!

**TopazDragon98: **Thanks for answering the poll and the comment! :3

**SoulXMakaBitches: **Thanks for the hug and answering the poll. I'm back… again. Sorry for the wait.

**TigerHeart: **^^ okay, I will.

**Thecalmbeforethestormhunterh ero: **lol, yup. The typical tycoon minded people. Thank you :3

**That Person: **I'll keep in mind that you love lemonades. xD Well, that's alright. I didn't want any heavy drama or anything. Sorry for dying on you guys again. Life keeps getting in the way. X_x

**EmmaAnna: **Well, no one voted no so, ahaha… *scratches head* thanks for the review.

**kuroxusagi: **Aha! Kilala na kita! Lily! /shotdead Wala lang. I'm just said that because the time you review is approximately the same time Lily's Facebook account is online. Baka nag-mamalfunction na yung detective skills ko xD

**voidspellcaster04: **Void, Void! *hugglomps* We're gonna survive February! Lol, Well, we've been talking in the pm so, I'll keep this short. Ooh! Ooh! That story! I'mma post it after this. Sorry if you won't like it.

**CaylorMannPrinc: **I got it. Thanks!

**Hey Awesome: **lol, I laughed reading your post. Ayos yan xD I really could see that you've been reviewing then reading then reviewing back and forth. Apples eh? Coolness. I love apples. And… mangoes, I'll add that to my list xD Sorry if I died in PA… was so busy with midterms.

**Guest: **Thank you so much! I appreciate your review. Sorry for not updating soon.

**TaIoRaFoReVeR523: **Noted. Tsubaki won't be the narrator again. I'm mad at Alfonce too. And he's my character. xD I was too slow huh? XD I feel embarrassed when I get reminded of what I typed xD

**leelee1027: **thanks for the answer!

**Silentwind3: **Thank you. I'm glad you said so ^^

**littlekitty1996: **I know now. They all do love lemons xD

**Guest (who typed tons of 'yes's): **lol, I got it. Loud and clear ^^ Thank you so much. Indeed, majority wins xD

**AtomicViolence: **I don't know if it's very lemony but, I hope it's still good. Ahh. Thanks for not blowing up. I'm relieved. ^3^

**awsmsauce: **mkay ^^ I will. Thanks!

**Kaoru97: **lol, that's fine. I am a perv myself xD it's alright. Oh and I've read it! Loved it so much. ^^ Ahaha~ Well, I guess… I'm standing next to a mirror so… four? Ahaha, I'm so corny /stabsselfwithatoothpick. Sorry for not updating soon.

**donalgraeme: **Thank you. Sorry for not updating soon. And, ahhh~ I'm glad you liked it ^^

**KHloverxcyn: **Ahaha, too much drama, I guess? Sorry 'bout that. And for not updating for a long time too.

**Unknown: **Thank you for voting!

**To all the 'GUESTS' who responded: **All of you said yes. Lol Thank you so much! Thank you for the support too.

**Really sorry! Oh, thanks for the hits, reviews, views, favourites and other stuff. You'll be blessed!**

Disclaimer:

Nyges: She does not own Soul Eater. Can I go now? I've got patients to attend to.

BBP: I didn't call you here anyway. But, thanks.

_Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:_

_They're back together! Author-sama made you wait for so long. Don't forgive her that easily. But since, you asked for it, happy birthday._

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 22: Never Bowing Down~*~*~*~*~

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

"You didn't really have to punch the wall." Maka mumbled. She was lying down next to me, using my right arm as a pillow. She was looking at my right hand which was resting on top of hers. "I don't like it when you get hurt, Soul." She rubbed my hand gently. "Does it still hurt?"

No, we didn't have sex. I figured, maybe, now's not the right time. Just clearing things up since author-sama did that whole poll thing. Wait, I'm breaking the fourth wall again. Let's get back to the story.

I shook my head at her question. "I just did that to release some anger. I was so frustrated at myself for what happened that I just had to do it." I replied, leaning my head against hers. I used my free hand to tangle my fingers in her hair which wasn't in its usual pigtails, ponytails, twintails, whatever you want to call it. It was just down, just the way I like it. Her natural scent was now with a mixture of what seemed like cherry blossoms. Probably, Tsubaki's shampoo. Either way, she smelled nice. Last night, even with the stench of sake, I could still smell her scent. It must be weird. I don't know how to describe how she smelled like. Maka smells good like, minty strawberries or something. I'm totally addicted.

"Soul, you're sniffing so loud." Maka told me, pulling away to look at me. Great Shinigami, I thought I'd never be able to have her beside me again. I pulled her back into my arms with my hand that wasn't injured and wrapped my arm securely around her waist. "Don't leave." I said against her hair.

"I won't." She replied shortly before looking up to kiss me. Just before I could respond, she pulled away, smiling at me. "Besides, there are a lot more better things to do than leave you." She smirked, drawing circles on my chest with a finger.

Is she implying what I think she's implying? "And, what might those 'better' things be?" I asked, making her giggle.

"That's for me to keep." Maka smirked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I thought there should be no more secrets?" I raised myself, propping on one elbow, to look at her properly.

Looks like today's my day. Vixen Maka is back. "Yeah but, it's really obvious. I'm not actually doing a good job in keeping it." She smiled before leaning away from me to free herself then, straddling me afterwards.

Before she was able to do anything else, I immediately kissed her. I felt her arms snake around my neck as one of her hands gripped my hair tightly. I moaned into the kiss since she forcefully tugged on my hair, tilting my head to gain better access. I couldn't actually let her do all the work though.

I let my hand wander until it reached her ass. God, how I love this ass. Giving one cheek a squeeze, she, in return, gave a moan. Taking the opportunity, I deepened the kiss, plunging my tongue in her mouth. Maka didn't give up. Looks like she doesn't want to be dominated.

Heh. I'm ready to put up a fight.

As Maka's tongue danced along with mine, I wrapped my arms around her and rolled over so I'd be on top. Maka stopped kissing me then started laughing. "Aren't you aggressive today?" She smirked before kissing my nose.

Who wouldn't be aggressive? She's not even supposed to be here yet if it wasn't for Black*Star and his fucktard way of sending Maka into panic mode, which I'm very thankful of. "I'm just trying to get my message across." I returned her smirk with my own.

"Which is?" She tilted her head a bit, as if she's thinking of something.

"I love you." Smiling, I kissed her lips which she returned. I moved to her neck, biting and sucking on it. Maka started giggling as she snaked her hands in my shirt and ran her fingers on my back, tracing my skin. She let out a soft moan when my uninjured hand cupped her breast. Maaaaan, they aren't tiny anymore. I could squeeze a handful of some Maka tits with my expectations actually met. Exceeds, to be honest but, I'll keep that to myself. I won't be able to call her tiny tits anymore if she knew that I find them 'satisfying' already. I did slip once about it. Thankfully, she said it's probably just me.

Maka playfully poked my side which made me let out a laugh. Damn her for knowing where I was ticklish. She laughed, covering her mouth. "Looks like someone wants a tickle fight..." I growled, smirking.

I lowered myself so my face would be right in front of her stomach. Raising her shirt partly, I gently bit her on the side of her stomach. "Soul! N-Not... OH GOD! N-Not t-there!" She laughed, hitting me repeatedly.

She managed to pull me back upwards. I smiled before kissing her again. I lifted her body slightly to remove her shirt. She had her hands busy as she did the same to me. After an annoying battle with the clasp of her bra, a fight that I'm willing to win no matter how long or how many times, I finally got it off. Kissing my way from her shoulder to her breast, Maka tugged on my hair. Finally getting to my destination, I latched my mouth to one erect nipple and started sucking. My hand went to massage the unattended one and Maka arched her back, leaning into my touch. I licked and sucked on the other. Heh, I can't actually leave it. I guess I just love everything about her.

This time though, my hand wandered lower. I didn't know if she was just shifting underneath me or she intentionally raised her hips so my fingers would brush against her core. Anyway, hearing her moan of pleasure, I carressed her through her underwear. Maka's moans grew louder each time I touch her there. Heh... There goes her playful mood.

"Nnnggh... S-Soul..." I pulled away from her breast and saw I left some hickeys there. Tsk, hot, hot, hot.

A naughty idea just came to me. I've never actually done it ever but, hey, I'm willing to try. "If I remember right, you did some helluva service for me when we first did this." I smirked at her as I slid my hand in her underwear to rub her wet folds.

Maka gasped at the added heat from my fingers before turning to me with half-lidded eyes. "I-I d-don't remember."

She managed to say.

"Maybe this would refresh your memory?" I guided her hand to meet with excited Soul Jr. down below. She gasped for air as she felt it. Goddamn it. I'm gonna die of blue balls if I don't get my pants off. Thankfully, Maka decided to make a first move and unzipped me. I wiggled out of it. I'm getting sidetracked though. "I should return the favor, Maka."

I raised her skirt and took off her underwear. "Soul, what're you going to d-OH!" An immediate moan came out from her as I licked her wet folds but she showed no signs of protest of what I'm doing. Instead, she gripped my hair tight.

.

.

.

=/=

.

.

.

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

Okay, so maybe I was itching for a hot sex session with Soul when we started cuddling but, I didn't actually expect this. Soul's tongue is doing wonders on my womanhood and it's driving me wild. Oh shinigami, what's this? Is that his fingers? It went in me, rubbing against my walls. "Soul, Soul, SOUL!" I screamed when he started to pump his fingers in me, at the same time, lick my clit.

This sensation is just too overwhelming. I feel I'm going to explode.

"Soul! I'm..." I felt him pull away and in one swift motion, I felt his lips on mine and his... you know, in me. I moaned against his lips as I felt my climax hit me. I heard Soul groan.

"Fuck, so tight..." He mumbled against my lips.

I sighed as my release seemed to die down. "My guy and his language..." I said. Finally, I could feel again. Soul chuckled and started thrusting in me in a slow pace. I held on to him tight, feeling our sweaty bodies rubbing in each movement.

Maybe, you could call it stupid. I caught Soul kissing Blair but here I am, making love to him. Why, you ask?

This is why I'm afraid to fall in love. Cupidity. The fact that you're so in love makes you stupid.

Or... maybe, I just let my heart take over me, that's why.

"Maka?" Soul called me, making me come back to reality. I just gave him a questioning look. "You're staring." He grumbled.

I blushed, hugging him tight as I started to meet with his thrusts. "Just thinking." I mumbled, gasping when he bit my shoulder. He made a 'hmm' sound and I assumed he's asking me what it's about. "You, me, us. The graduation which you haven't- oh gosh, that feels so good, Soul...- even attend a single practice for it yet."

"A girl who thinks while having sex. You really are amazing." I could feel him smirking as he talked. "Ah..." He sighed as he rolled over so we'd change positions.

"Hmm?" I looked at him. He held me by my hips and guided me to bounce (I guess, that's how I'll describe it) on his crotch. I placed my hands on his chest and began to ride him.

"Maka, Maka, Maka!" Soul growled as I went faster. As for me, I felt my release build up inside me again. Rubbing our crotches together made it come faster than I expected. "Ah, M-Maka! I'm-" He groaned.

What to do? What to do? I'm probably ovulating now... If he explodes in me, chances are, I'm gonna be pregnant... Oh gosh, why am I even thinking? I'm having some wild orgasm and here I am, thinking! Am I normal?

Before I could make my decision whether to let him cum in me or not, Soul pulled out of me and shot his load on my breasts. I didn't actually expect it. Plus, the sudden leaving of the warmth plunged deep in me gone, I felt my knees weaken and I fell on Soul. He caught me with arms open.

Panting, we both lay in each other's arms, enjoying the warmth we give off. I felt Soul kiss my forehead with a smile on his lips. "If we're gonna do this without actually getting you pregnant, I think you're gonna have to use birth control."

Trying to catch my breath, I smirked. "I was just undecided if I should let you climax in me." I admitted. "Since when did you become a mind reader?" I asked, drawing circles on his chest.

"I just know the faces you make." He chuckled. Soul suddenly went quiet after that. "I'll have to talk to Dad about this agreement he made with Blair." I looked at him and he looked back at me. "I'm not gonna bow down to them. This is the first time I've wanted something... someone so badly. I'm not giving you away, Maka."

I rest my head against his chest again, listening to his heartbeat. "I'm sorry for doubting you. I know you couldn't do tha-"

"Maka, don't think about it anymore." He patted my head. "Let's just trust each other from now on." Soul whispered in my ear.

Nodding, I closed my eyes. "I love you, Soul."

"I love you too."

=/=

"Uncle." It was that afternoon when Soul and I woke up to the sound of our doorbell. Soul went to see who it was after cleaning and dressing up while I took a quick shower to wash off Soul's... err... oh I have to grow up. Soul's semen, cum, whatever.

Anyway, back to the topic, as soon as I came down, I saw Soul giving a glass of water to Uncle Dave who was panting while seated on the couch.

"Maka, I'm sorry for the intrusion." Uncle Dave apologized.

I shook my head in response. "It's nothing, Uncle." I noticed him shaking as he drank the water. Soul and I exchanged looks. I guess it's clear that we both agree that this doesn't look good.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Soul managed to ask. Thank goodness he did. I didn't know what to say.

Uncle Dave put down the glass on the table, breathing heavily to catch his breath, before looking at us. "T-Travis. I was wondering if you've seen him." When I heard him say Travis' name, I immediately began to worry more. "I couldn't find him in his school. The teacher said that she already dismissed the class. Usually he'd be by the playground but today..." He trailed off, as he planted his face on his palms. "I should've got there earlier. My little boy..."

I patted his back, knowing it would not be much of a help but, just to comfort him at the very least. "We'll help you find him, Uncle." Soul said and I nodded.

And so, we start our search. Uncle decided to check the school again and Soul and I went to check the streets.

Where are you, Travis? Please be safe.

_~*~*~*~*~To be continued…~*~*~*~*~_

Maka: Where's Travis?

Soul: I dunno. We'll look for him, Maka.

Maka: Okay… *sniff*

Soul: Next time on When Wrong Things Turn Right: The Lonely and The Greedy Hearts

Maka: Please leave a review. You'll be blessed!


	23. Chapter 23: The Lonely and Greedy Hearts

A-yo! Sorry for the long hiatus! Ugh… I'm sick as I wrote this. Sorry if you'd find it weird. Might not be my best.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

**That Person: **OMG… I should stop this update then hiatus thing… Sorry.

**Mitsuki Night: **Sorry for the wait!

**Chang-Chang83: **lol, well, we all have that pervy side. /shotdead oh well, hope you like this.

**EmmaAnna: **It's alright! Acha… I'm glad!

**Silentwind3: **Yeah, I feel like I did a lemon scene and ended with a cliffhanger… who am I kidding? I don't just feel it, I know it. Really sorry for that. But, thanks!

**XBladeshooterX: **zankyuu so much ^^

**TopazDragon98: **lol thanks. Ahh… drats… I knew I put the wrong ingredient. Hahaha!

**AtomicViolence: **OMG I hope you didn't explode this time. Sorry for the long wait.

**I'mnotsorryforleaving: **Ohh… I love your penname! Lol, I know how you feel Soul, maaan…

**CaylorMannPrinc: **Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you said that. I'm sorry for updating like a mushroom.

**Voidspellcaster04: **VOID! Like, I'm sorry for not replying to your pm and not reviewing on your fic! I've been so busy! I'm sooooo sorry! /diesthencomesbacktolife ahaha, that's because I had too much time. Thanks though! I'll reply to you asap!

**Unknown: **IKR. It'll be alright. Thanks for the review!

**kuroxuagi: **maaaaaan! I'm embarrassed! Like, nabasa mo yung mga kalokohan ko sa utak! I'm so sorry! Hahaha… Alam ko na pagkatapos mo magfb, magpopost ka ng review… Because like, you'll leave a roleplay post sa PA. Then, minutes later, your review would appear. I noticed that twice so, I figured, it's you. Well, thanks sa time mo! :D

**tokyolove: **Waaah, I'm thankful. I'm sorry for the long wait!

**Anime-Angel93: **Sorry for the long wait!

**Kaoru97: **LOL! Hahaha your review is so awesome. Made me laugh for reasons I don't know. I do that all the time when I start conversing with my readers through this review responses haha. But yeah. WE GOTTA BE BUSY. xDD Thanks!

**soulwriter51: ** sorry 'bout that. I hope you'll like this chapter.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!

**Disclaimer:**

Me: …

Kim: …

Me: …

Kim: …You don't own Soul Eater.

Me: …I know I don't. Ugh, that's so sad.

**When Wrong Things Turn Right:**

_**~*~*~*~*~**__Chapter 23: The Lonely and Greedy Hearts~*~*~*~*~_

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

"Damn it, where could Travis be?!" I growled, slamming my hand against the wall.

It's 8 p.m. It's cold, dark and really scary for a kid to be outside. But there Travis was. Uncle Dave asked help from the police to help search for Travis. IT was 4 pm by then. 4 hours past. Four friggin' hours! They're useless! We're useless. My cousin's out there and here we are, in Uncle Dave's house, just wishing he'd be alright?!

I could feel Maka approach me. She gave my hand a squeeze as she rubbed my back with her free hand. "Soul, we've got to calm down." Maka said. I knew she's not calm as well. Her hands are shaking. Damn, how can she tell me to calm down when I don't know where my cousin is? Who knows what might happen to him?! He might be kidnapped! Lost! Worst case is he might be- no, I don't want to say it. Knowing those possibilities, how can she ask me to be calm?!

"How can I freakin' calm down, Maka?! My cousin's missing! He's in some place we don't know! Hell, he could be crying in fear right now! He could be-" I stopped, not even wanting to imagine myself saying what might really be the situation.

I was about to talk again but halted when Maka let go of me. "Aggravating yourself will get us to nowhere. I was just hoping you'd realize that I'm affected too." She said, backing away from me. She shook her head. "I'm worried too, you know? But I have to keep my head straight so I can think. And I'm just worried about you hurting yourself more." With a quick motion, she turned her back at me. "I'm sorry for worrying. I'll go look for Travis too." And with that said, Maka ran out of the house.

Shit. I shouldn't have exploded like that. Maka's right. I do have to compose myself. Damnit. Now Maka's mad at me. I feel like my bad luck's not over yet though.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

A phone call. Yup, I don't think things are going to get better. Hesitantly, I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"I don't think blowing up your chances with Blair would be any help, Soul Evans." Dad. The asshole.

"I did what you want me to. I'm not going to be a part of your plans anymore, Alfonce." I smirked. He hated it when I call him by his name. I could imagine the look on his face. The glare and that really disappointed look... ugh, gives me the chills.

"How dare you disobey me!" I heard a slam from there. He must be really mad. Heh… who am I kidding? Of course he's mad. " Just because of 'love', you say? If I remember right, just a month ago you were cursing us for asking you to marry that Albarn girl and now you're in love with her?!" I couldn't help but frown with the way he addressed Maka. "Holy god, Soul! I'm giving you an opportunity to leave her! Don't give me this 'I love her' foolishness! Just because you decided to go rebel on me doesn-"

"Can you shut your mouth for a fucking minute, Dad?" I groaned, managing to stop him. He must been surprised. I've never talked back like this to him. "I'm not just using Maka to disobey you! I love her! I can understand why you can't get that through your thick skull since you've never loved Mom!" I shouted at him. He was silent for a moment.

I actually enjoyed the five seconds of peace. "You dare talk back to me like that, Soul? Don't forget, you're just my son."

"You're planning to disown me, is that it?" I grinned smugly. "Let me see you seal any deals without me, Alfonce. Go ahead. Disown me." I dared.

And another silent moment.

"This conversation is over, Soul. Rethink your decision. You might be bored with that Albarn girl."

"Quit calling her that! She has a name and it's Maka Albarn! Soon, she'll be an Evans and you can't do anything about it!" I immediately ended the call as soon as I said that.

That, my friends, is a perfect example of how to talk back to your greedy father in the cool way.

Crap, I have to find Travis and Maka.

I hate the fact that I'm a son of someone with a greedy heart...

=/=

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

I can't believe Soul blew me off like that! I know, I know... he's worried and stressed but, goodness, I'm worried too! I'm not just worried about Travis and Uncle Dave! I'm worried about him too!

Too redundant with all those worried stuff...

My search is getting nowhere and fast. It's almost nine in the evening. The streets are getting empty. Oh Travis, where could you be?

Just as I was about to cross the street, away from the park, I saw a woman crying as she exit the park gate. She slumped to the ground and sobbed. It was already dark. Not many people on this side of the town. The park closes 9:15 pm so, by 9:00, the people start leaving. I wanted to ignore her but my instinct told me to comfort her. As if my feet have minds of their own, I started walking towards her. Looking at her up close, I can see that she had light brown hair. Similar to Travis' actually... hang on... Nah, must be coincidence.

"Excuse me..." I started. She looked up slowly at me. She seemed to analyze my face. I held out a handkerchief from my pocket. Wow, from this angle, this woman's really pretty. Probably, at her early 30's or something. She took it and wiped her eyes.

"I'm such a bad person." She whispered but, loud enough for me to hear. Gulp... did she just murder her husband or something? "I must still be blessed that someone was kind enough like you came." So, am I an angel now?

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, seeing that she's still shaken up that's why she's just rambling.

She nodded. "I only wanted to spend time with him. I didn't mean to do harm. Please help him get back." Okaaaay... weird details. Oh my instinct sucks. Maybe hanging out with Soul's getting me dumb. Nowadays, I usually use my heart more than I use my brain. I think I'm dull now. Oh wait, back to the lady.

"Who?" I asked.

"My boy. The only boy I'll love more than anything." She wants me to solve her love problems? I've got enough problems to deal with. I have to refuse. I have to tell her that- ohnonotthatface. She's all teary and looking at me with begging written all over her face. "Please? Just get him back. I can't face his family now. He's still there inside the park." She held my hand. "Please just tell him that I love him."

What have I gotten myself into? I sighed, nodding my head. Tsk... I should be looking for Travis right now but here I am, helping a brokenhearted girl. "Okay, I'll just tell him that."

"Thank you." She said and walked off. Maybe I could just abandon this mission and get on to the main story. Gosh I feel like I'm in a game.

"..."

Did she just... ...call me by my name? I looked back and saw that she was running now. This is way too creepy. I wish Soul's here...

I enter the park with caution. What if he was a rapist? Or a murderer? Maka, you better run if you see that he looks suspicious. Wait a minute. How do I know who he is? This mission is impossible. Why am I game talking?

I heard a sob. Oh goodness, am I being haunted? Another sob. Hang on, that sound... its from that bench on my right. I looked right and, guess who I saw.

I think I've hit two birds with one stone.

That woman... its not a lover she's talking about. His son, perhaps? Is she... Travis' mother?

There Travis was, holding a phone in hand. Man, his mother's pretty weird. What if I'm some kidnapper? "Travis?" I called out.

He looked up and I've had a glimpse of his teary red eyes. "M-Maka!" He started to run towards me and hugged me. I welcomed him with my arms open as he sobbed.

"Oh Travis... everyone's been so worried about you." I kissed his head and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed louder. I smiled in my relief.

"It's okay Travis, I'm glad you're safe." I whispered to him. "What happened? Why did you leave without your Dad?" He gulped and let go of me.

Then he pulled me to the park bench to sit next to him. "I tried to ask Mama to get back with Papa but she said that she can't do that. Do you think my Mama hates me?" He asked.

For a kid to ask this question, he must've gone through a lot today. I pat his head.

"She loves you Travis." I replied.

"Then why can't Mama come home? Does she hate Papa?"

A kid's question is hard to answer. I remember the time I asked Mama where babies come from. She said they're a gift from God. Up until I was thirteen, I would always search the Christmas gifts under the Christmas tree to see if we received a gift from God. And when I learned how they were made, I asked how does a couple have sex. Being the smart child I was, its normal to be curious, right? Papa told me that if a couple kisses, they're going to have a baby. And so, my definition of a kiss until I was fifteen was having sex. My point is, what the adults tell kids will always be tattooed to their minds until they learn the truth. Once they do, they'll realize that their parents have been lying to them and that their belief was shattered by the truth. Its best to answer truthfully. But, in cases like this, how can you answer Travis without breaking his heart and telling him that that his beloved parents are now on their separate ways?

"Let's get you home first." I smiled at him. "You should come by sometime after our graduation, Travis. I'll make you a special pancake!" I emphasized the pancake topic to get his mind off of things.

Travis face lit up. The smile he gave me gave me comfort. "You know Maka, I told Mama about Maka. I told her that you're the best grrrrfriend Soul ever had and that you'll be his wife!" Travis said as he jumped off the bench and smiled. Well, I've been wondering if she did know me.

"Did you describe me to her?"

The little boy nodded. "Mama asked what Maka looked like. I told her you're pretty with green eyes and two hair tails" he demostrated my pigtails by grasping his hair at the back of his head with both his hands. "and that you have green eyes." I'm surprised that he paid attention to the color of my eye. I didn't think he'd actually remember my eye color. Well, I'm guessing that his mother knew me through the pigtails and the eyes. I doubt about the pretty part. But still, I don't get why she would leave Travis there. What if I decided to ignore her? "Mama told me to call Papa so he'd pick me up here. She has his number on this phone she gave me!" Travis raised the phone he's holding.

Come to think of it, I forgot mine. "We should go and call him so he won't worry anymore." I said, getting the phone from Travis and searching up Uncle Dave's number. It must be his mother's. A lot of guy names here. It's kinda fishy. Well, there's no Dave here. There's a contact named Papa here. It's the closest thing we have. I called the number.

...

"Hello? Anna?!" Well the voice is definitely Uncle Dave's. "Anna, do you know where Travis is? He's gone missi-"

"Uncle Dave, its Maka." I said. "Travis is with me now." I told him. "Oh thank goodness. But, the phone..."

"I don't know but, perhaps you should ask Travis later." I knew he'd be confused if his ex-wife suddenly calls him. Who wouldn't be? "We're near the Death City Park. I found him in there. And I think," I cleared my throat, "Travis was with his mother the whole while." I informed him.

"Oh yes, well..." He was quiet. It must've been a relief. "I'll be there." He said. There was this pause again. "Thank you, Maka."

"It's nothing Uncle." I said, holding Travis' hand and smiled at him which he returned. "Travis is like a little brother to me." I said before ending the call.

Turning to Travis, I notice that he was trying to stop himself from yawning "Tired?" I asked him.

The little Evans nodded. "Mama played with me. We we're running and playing and..." I smiled realizing that he was dozing off already. I was about to take him in my arms and carry him but, I heard a laugh from behind. Instinct instantly kicked in. I spun around, keeping Travis safe behind me. Gosh, I thought the day was over. Guess I was wrong.

Three guys surrounded us. From this distance, I could smell alcohol. Drunk. Oh heck, keep calm, Maka...

"Looook guuuysssss..." said the rapper looking guy in red jersey shorts and long, over-sized shirt. "We got a girl here." He pointed me.

"Maaaaan," scruffy teen placed an arm around rapper. "Her tits are smaaaall!" Heeeeyyy... wanna die?

"Who cares?" The bonnet guy smirked. He looked at me up and down. Shit, he just checked me out! "She's got the face and ass to make up for it."

Rapper took a step forward. I felt Travis grasp the hem of my shirt. Darn it. "Weeeell cutie? How 'bout we go haff sum fun?" He held out his hand to me.

"Maka..." Travis squeaked.

Bonnet guy peeked behind me. "Oh look. She has her brother with her."

I immediately backed away, reaching for Travis' hand to protect him. "Go away." I glared at them. I hope this works. "I-I'm gonna scream if you lay a hand at me or him."

Scruffy laughed. "No one's coming dumbass!" He said. No one? Duh... this is a city. There's people everywhere! Sure, not many people are around but, there has to be someone who will help. "Come with us." He grabbed me by my wrist. I'm pretty sure what he said was pun intended. I forcefully took my hand from him and pushed him. He hit Bonnet guy, who fell, and hit Rapper. Bonnet guy groaned.

"Damn bitch!" Rapper pointed me before standing up. He raised his hand, preparing to strike. I already closed my eyes to ready myself for the impact. Hearing a familiar growl of a motorcycle, I felt my heart beating fast, especially when I heard it stop just a few feet away from us. "Ah what the hell?!" Rapper said, making me open my eyes again.

A guy held on his wrist. Not just any guy. "Fuck you. Dare lay a finger on her and I'll make sure to beat you to a pulp." Soul pushed him away and stood in front of me. In a swift motion, he was guarding Travis and I from the drunkards. I felt like crying as my knees began to tremble. The fear finally kicked in. Soul's just by himself while there's three of them. This is totally a handicap match.

I tugged on Soul's sleeve. "Let's run for it." I whispered but he shrugged my hand off.

"I can't forgive these bastards for trying to harm you." He growled. Hearing that, bonnet guy threw a punch at Soul. He missed him by an inch since Soul managed to dodge. Soul launched a kick at him which connected to his stomach. Scruffy grabbed Soul's arms and restrained him. Soul tried resisting but Scruffy had a firm grip on him. Rapper was about to punch Soul but since, I can't let them hurt him, I launched forward and tackled him to the ground. This caught Scruffy off-guard, giving Soul the opportunity to escape from his grasp. As soon as he did, he kicked Scruffy to the ground, landing on Bonnet guy.

Soul grabbed Rapper by his jersey shirt, pulling him up to stand and pushing him against the wall. "Don't you ever try to do that to my girl again or I am going make sure you will live a life of hell!" Soul shouted, forcefully pushing him to the wall again. I watched as Rapper nodded and started running away from us. Scruffy and Bonnet guy did the same, groaning in the process. Travis was just staring at us with wide-eyes. Poor kid, must be shocked fro-

"That was so cool!" Eh? Soul sniggered and crouched down in front of Travis.

"Weren't you scared?" Soul asked.

"At first. But then, Maka pushed the guy and Soul came! I knew I was safe!" Travis smiled widely at us. Soul and I couldn't help but laugh. Travis really is cute.

Before we could even reply to him, we heard a honk. It was a white Alfa Romeo Giulietta. Uncle Dave quickly opened the door and ran to us. He gave Travis a hug which the little guy returned. "Travis m'boy!" He kissed his son's cheek. "I thought I lost you!"

"I'm just here..." Travis gave a huge yawn. "Papa, you should have seen Maka and Soul fight the bad guys." He smiled wrapping his arms around his father's neck. Uncle Dave gave us a confused look.

"We just met some drunken teenager punks along the way." Soul informed.

"Well, we should talk some other time, some other place. M'boy here seems to be very tired." He said, looking over at Travis who was slightly snoring. "I'll give you kids a lift." He said.

"Nah thanks, Uncle. Got my Harley over there." He pointed at his bright orange motorbike. "You should head home. We will too. Let's talk tomorrow."

Uncle agreed with that and with that, they went home after an exchange of thank you's and goodbye's.

Which leaves Soul and I.

"Hey." We both said in unison.

It was awkward. The both of us didn't know where to begin. So much happened in the past two hours that I felt myself tired, physically and mentally. I bet it's the same for Soul. I guess we came up with a non-verbal agreement that we'll set things straight later. We just rode the motorbike and Soul drove off. I had my arms wrapped loosely around his waist but he held my hand and tugged on it. I took it as an apology. I tightened my arms around him and I felt him make a sigh of content. I guess he took it as forgiveness. I smiled at the thought that we can communicate just by simple touches now. I leaned my head against his back and closed my eyes. Soul's breathing seemed to be at ease by that time.

The ride home was quiet but it was all we needed to make sure that everything is okay.

=/=

After taking a bath and feeding Cloud, Soul and I just lied down the bed, staring at the ceiling, not bothering to eat anymore. "How did Anna know you?" He started.

Travis' mom? "I don't know but, I think Travis told her about me... How did you know that she knew me?"

"She's the one who called me and told me where you two were." He replied.

Dead air...

"Did they hurt you anywhere?" I asked Soul.

"No. You?"

"No. you came before they could."

Dead air again...

...

"Maka, I'm sorry!"

"Soul, I'm so sorry!"

Dead air… again...

...but we laughed after a few seconds. "We're being kids again." I grumbled, wiping the tear that formed by my eye from so much laughing.

"I know..." Soul shook his head. He turned serious after that. "Listen, I didn't mean to-" I kissed his lips.

"Soul, it's fine now." I understand him, really. "I'm actually glad you care for Travis that much." I mumbled, my tone went softer.

He must've noticed it since he looked at me with a confused face but his expression turned to normal after a few seconds. "Travis must've told you about how he thinks that he's the reason why Uncle Anna separated." Soul said.

I nodded at him. "He asked me if his mother hated him."

"That's what he always thought." Soul sighed. "Poor guy had to go through something like this in such an early age." He shook his head.

I know what he feels. I guess his situation was worse those. At least I grew up with my Mama and Papa even though they didn't seem like together anymore. "Travis is strong though."

Soul chuckled. "Of course he is." He said proudly. "I remember him scolding me about how the girls I brought in Uncle Dave's restaurant. He said I shouldn't make any of them my wife." He smirked. "It's funny, hearing that from a kid. I told him, that the girl he would like would be the one I'd marry."

I blushed at the thought. "Travis likes me."

"Exactly." Soul looked at me. I laughed when he pulled me to him and hugged me. "By the way, I don't think Dad would bother us anymore. I talked to him over the phone."

"Really?" I asked.

I felt Soul nod. "Hey, Maka?" I was feeling so drowsy that I just hummed as a response. "I love you." Soul whispered.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and yawned. "I love you too, hothead."

Uncle Alfonce and Travis. Two Evans. One has a greedy heart and one, lonely heart.

Dear Shinigami, I wish everyone contentment. I guess that's the only way we'd obtain happiness.

_~*~*~*~*~To be continued…~*~*~*~*~_

_(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, sorry for the long hiatus. I had midterms and finals and I died because like, my parent's been giving me chores. Oh and I was playing this awesome MMORPG during my free time (I know, I should've been writing thi on my free time but hey, my gamer side was asking for it so badly). Iruna Online is like, a good MMO for android phones. I recommend you to play it if you like MMOs. Review please! BTW, I was thinking of A Soul Eater and SAO crossover. Anyone wants to collab wiff meh?!)_

Soul: Woah…

Maka: Well, I'm relieved.

Soul: Next up on When Wrong Things Turn Right: Graduation! Soul's School Credits Mischief

Maka: Oh yeah, that School Credits… If you remember, I said something about that on… Chapter 7 but yeah, leave a review! You'll be blessed!


	24. Chapter 24: Graduation

A-yo! I'mma make this a really quick one so we can all move on with the story lol. I need your help. Don't forget to read my note at the bottom.

Also, for the word request, I had a little delay since I finished them both yesterday but, I forgot to save them so... redoing it again. Sorry ^^"

Review Responses:

**XBladeshooterX: **lol well, Soul's gonna explain about it later on. Thanks for the review!

**Chang-chang83: **lol that where do babies come from part, I was pretty much just rambling xD But thanks!

**TopazDragon98: **I always seem to see them as like that. Lol

**donalgraeme: **Glad you think so ^^ I will, thank you~

**That Person: **Well, I was thinking to give her some screen time though, I can probably use her for the future. Thanks for understanding ^^

**EmmaAnna: **I missed you guys too~ ommooo updating and reading the reviews from you guys always makes me feel happy. I should update often ._. lol

**Kaoru97: **Passed all my subjects, not with flying colors but, not just barely too lol. Like what I said, I was just rambling the whole time about Maka's thoughts xD

**Mitsuki Night: **Ikr. Even if I made her do that, I don't like her. xD Thanks!

**Robastar34: **I will finish the story, don't worry. Just slow updates tho, really sorry.

**Void: **lol sharp one. xD good thing you pointed it out. Thanks! Well, the end? Kinda… but, still a long wy to go for SoMa. Oo nga eh haha, pag ate talaga puro utos xD

**Waterpokemon: **thank you~ Oh and, I'll pm you again once I've thought about it, if I'll really do it or not lol

**soulwriter51: **thank you!

**Gotenksluver: **Those are interesting names. I'll think about it. And, thanks!

**DarkTsuraHime72: **lol Might as well lessen the curses so you won't get scolded xD But heya! Thanks for that. And, indeed. Ako'y isang Pinoy, sa puso't diwa. Haha! Salamat po!

**victoriarose42: **Well, I post a lot of responses, I admit but, lol its how I can communicate wiff y'all. Sorry 'bout that. And, thank you very much.

**Takashimo: **I wasn't planning on getting cute little Travis involved into something bad mouu… I love him haha. Thanks. Glad you liked how it turned out!

**kuroxusagi: **ommooo so you do have an account… /shotdead xD I loooovvveee Travis' character lol Thanks for the support!

Ommooo one page of review responses again. Hontouni gomenasai! Did I say that right? Anyway… Thanks for the reviews, favourites, follows and reads! You'll be blessed! Don't own SE!

_Previously on When Wrong Things Turn Right:_

_Travis is safe and sound~ Ain't that such a good news. Oh, look who's graduating…_

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami...

_~*~*~*~*~Chapter 24: Graduation; Soul's School Credits Mischief~*~*~*~*~_

**SOUL'S P.O.V. **

3…

…2…

…1.

"Soul Evans."

Obviously, I don't know what to do. I missed every single one of our graduation practice. My blockmates were clapping their hands as I walked towards the dean of our institute. As the announcer read my achievements to the crowd, I held out my left hand but the friggin' dean reached for my cap's tassel first, switched it to the right side then held out his right hand, frowning at me. What can I do? I rarely shake hands with people. How will I know which hand to use? The diploma was given to me and I went down the stage, only to find out that I have to pause at the center to have my picture taken so, I had to go back there.

I just smiled and got a glimpse of Maka who was in front since she's (I'm sure you're not surprised) the valedictorian of our batch. She had a scowl on her face as she looked back at me. She must be disappointed since she told me evrything that has to be done on receiving the diploma. I just smiled apologetically. She gestured to bow down my head and so I did. She giggled and mouthed a 'congratulations'.

And I went off the stage.

Going back to my seat, I noticed Maka was looking quite nervous. Ahh... she's going to deliver the closing speech before we go to the graduation party. How I knew she's nervous? Well I could only see her back but you know, the gestures...

She kept on touching her hair which is down and curled at the back, and kept on shaking her head. While everyone's still busy watching the students receive their diploma, I stood up and took a seat next to Maka.

Maka nearly jumped out of her seat when I placed my arm around her shoulders. "Soul! You're not supposed to be here! There's a seat pla-"

"You look beautiful today." I butted in before she could continue scolding me. She was put to a stop by that, alright. Maka blushed as I smiled at her. "I don't see the point of getting nervous, Maka. You didn't get to prepare a graduation speech, so what? Just tell them what your heart says." I kissed her forehead. "I'm here to support you."

She leaned her head against my shoulder, sighing. "Don't make me cry, please. My make-up's gonna be a mess and Liz will kill me for that." She said, laughing a bit. "But, thanks Soul."

Not long after that, the honor students were called. Maka was the last one to climb up on stage. The list of her achievements was waaaaaaayyy too long.

Finally, it was time to give her speech.

"Professors, Dean Jacobs, parents, students, good evening. Four years ago, we were welcomed in this same hall. Four years ago, we were all here, unsure of what may happen and afraid of things we may not handle. In those four years, we learned how to deal with not only our subjects, scary and, sometimes, creepy professors," Everybody laughed at that one. "But also, we learned how to deal with life itself. All the challenges that came across our way brought fear in our hearts, wondering if we can make it through. Thank you, college, for letting us prove to ourselves that we can conquer. Thank you, professors, for being there to guide us, to teach us and to strengthen us in every challenge we face. Thank you, friends, for being the root of courage, for being there when we are in need of something to hold on to, for all the fun we've had and for all the memories we've made together. Thank you, parents, for being there for us, for all the love, support and patience you've given us. And, as for you," She stopped to give me a glance before looking back at everyone. "I thank you, for opening my heart and taking care of the trust I've given you." She paused.

Everyone was looking at me with knowing smiles on their faces. Some started gossiping. Geez these guys... but, I'm happy. And I'm thankful to her too. I didn't actually expect that she'd say that in front of everybody.

When the hall was silent again, Maka smiled, taking her cap off. "Congratulations, graduates! May we all reach our dreams and achieve happiness!" As soon as she threw her cap upward, hundreds of caps came next, freedom from college clearly expressed

Together with the falling down of the caps came tears of joy and sadness. Joy of being able to graduate and sadness from the thought of being separated with friends. Through the crowd of people, hugging and crying, I tried to look for Maka. She wasn't on the stage anymore. Looking around, I saw...

Well, looks like the God wannabe finally got a yes from his Goddess. There was Black*Star, getting a hug from Tsubaki. He's all red and has this dreamy look on his face.

It seems that Liz confessed to Kid. They were both looking at each other with blushes on their face. Kid scratched his head and smiled. Liz bowed her head slightly and Kid reached for her hand. Patti pushed Liz to Kid. Heh, at least he's not gonna be in the way anymore.

"Found you..." Someone hugged me from behind. I loosened the arms around me to turn around. Seems like it was Maka who found me.

I hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head. "That was a great speech. I liked the last part the most though." I smirked and she looked up at me with tears on the side of her eyes. "Are you sure you didn't prepare a speech beforehand?" I asked. That made her laugh.

"Geez..." Maka said, wiping the tears falling from her eyes. "I love you, did you know?" She asked.

"I know." I nodded before leaning down to kiss her lips. It wasn't that long but it sure sent the message. Well, in case she couldn't process it in her head, "I love you too." I said. "Congratulations Maka."

Before she could even reply to that, "Maka, darling!" Aunt Kami called her. I immediately let her go so she could run to her mother. And she did. They hugged and I just watched.

Mom's at New Jersey, performing for a concert. Dad, well, you know. We're not on good terms. "Little Bro." An tap from behind came. "Congratulations." Wes smiled at me.

I guess, I'm just thankful Wes is here. "Thanks, Bro." "Soul," Aunt Kami called. I walked over to her. She gave me a hug. "I'm sure your Mom and Dad are proud." She whispered to me. "I'm proud of you, Soul." She added.

I felt a tear escape from my eye. My Mom never told me she's proud of me. So did Dad. Somehow, I doubt that they were. But I felt Aunt Kami's sincerity when she said she's proud of me. I hugged back. "Thank you..."

After a while, Maka came back and I was dragged by her father to the least crowded place of the hall. "Watching you two from afar reminded me of how Kami and I were before." He lit up a cigarette. Such a bad ass this guy is... I think he forgot that we're still in the hall. I decided to stay quiet and listen to him. "I could see that you love her, Soul." He said in a serious tone. "I'm not a good husband but I am trying to be a good father. I won't meddle with you and Maka because I can see that she's happy but, make sure-"

"I won't do things you did." I said, straight to his face. "I can't, Spirit. I love Maka. I love her so much and I don't want to lose her."

I know, I know... It was wrong for me to say that. It's just that, he wants assurance, I give assurance. Big time. "Well, she trusts you so I will too."

"Papa! Dragging off Soul like that without telling us!" Maka shouted. "Soul!" She yelled, making me look at her. She threw a booklet. Well, not just any booklet. It's her School Credits Booklet.

All the achievements in this university has an equivalent points. From first year to fourth year, all your achievements are listed and so are the points. For example, I won MVP in the sports fest, I get 500 points for that. An hour before graduation, the booklets are handed out to the students so they could see the points they've earned.

Also, as a reward, there is a fair after every graduation that serves as our graduation party. There you can use your points to buy items or bid for auctions. The graduates are the only ones who has the priviledge to use their school credits because the undergrads don't have the total of their points yet. Pretty cool, eh?

Anyway, now that the author is done explaining what the school credits are through me, let's go back to Maka. "Why're you giving me this?" I asked, raising her booklet.

"Student Council duties. You go spend my credits. It will be a waste not to use them." She smirked. Pfft... Being cocky because she's the valedictorian. How much points did she get, anyway? I opened the booklet and looked for the total...

Credits: 207,153

I sweat dropped at the sight. A normal student can't even get past 50,000. I received 87,586 from all the sports award I got. Plus, I do represent the school in terms of swimming. Not a single one lost. Maka, on the other hand, only had academic awards. I can't imagine how much credits she'll get if she joined extracurricular activities as well.

Maka laughed, seeing my reaction. "See you around Soul!" She shouted before running off to where Liz, Patti and Tsubaki were.

"No wonder she's bragging about this." I tucked the booklet in my pocket, together with mine.

"SOUL! YOU GRADUATED WITH YOUR GOD! I'M IMPRESSED!" Black*Star slapped my back. Geez, shouldn't I be the one praising him because he graduated?

"I thought you planned to do some surprise prank?" I asked, looking side-ways at Black*Star.

The monkey shook his head. "Tsubaki worked hard for the preparation." He grinned. "Of course I wouldn't mess up with something that my goddess worked so hard for!"

Anything that involves Tsubaki would surely stop his crazy antics. Gotta give it to him, he really likes her.

Kid approached us after a while. "Looks like the girls of the Student Council planned something for later." He said. "I think its the auction."

Liz and Patti are on the Student Council this year and, I heard Kid and Maka assigned them to coordinate the graduation party. Ugh... quite scary. I wonder what they prepared. "Let's get changed now. These graduation clothes are hot." I groaned.

=/=

In the graduation party, Maka and the other girls of the student council are nowhere to be seen. The booths are open already but I didn't want to spend the credits on any of it. Many students are getting the university jackets and other university souvenirs.

Black Star has been pigging out on the food booth since we came. Kid is pretty much devastated with all the asymmetry in this place. On the other hand, I was just looking around, trying to spot Maka.

Then it blacked out causing screams from the students. I felt anxious especially since Maka isn't with me. What the hell is happening?! A spotlight opened and it was directed at the stage. Looks like the Student Council's show has begun. "Graduates!" Someone shouted.

Kid's jaw fell wide open at the sight. There Liz stood…

…in a Playboy bunny costume.

"We are the CBM Student Council. For this year's auction, we will auction… the members of the student council ourselves!" There was an awkward silence after that. "As our thanks for your cooperation, highest bidder gets a free date tonight with our lovely student council members!"

Now I hear hoots and cheers from the people around me now. What the heck…

And so the bidding started. Much to Black*Star's disappointment, Tsubaki came out wearing a same costume Liz was wearing and was sold for 45,000… He only has 25,000. And so, he watched as Tsubaki dance with the guy. Tsubaki gave an apologetic smile to him. I'm quite surprised Black*Star haven't start a riot yet.

Ox bought Kim… nothing surprising about that… Kim was annoyed as hell. The other bidders just had their jaws dropping when Ox bid 150,000 for Kim. Groans escaped the 'Kim-fans' as Ox made his way to the stage to claim his Playboy bunny.

Kid was possessive to actually bid 88,888 for Liz, much to my amusement. I smirked at him and he just shrugged. "I don't want to lose against some weirdos. Who knows what they might do to Liz?" He grumbled. I pat his back when he was about to escort Liz down.

The girls had they share for the auction when two of CBM's heartthrobs came out wearing trunks. Looks like everyone's enjoying the night..

I was actually cool since there's no freakin' way Maka would go out in a costume like that… Heh… hell no. It was Patti who was now hosting since Liz was busy with Kid already. "And now, we present, CBM's President…" Dear Shinigami… "…Maka Albarn!"

"Ugh! Let me go! I'm not appearing there in a costume like this!" The curtains were moving and I just had to facepalm. Patti peeked behind the curtains and pulled out a…

…I think my nose is bleeding… big time.

Because of Patti's force, Maka fell forward. She scratched her head before sitting up. The whole hall was silent. She was in a playboy bunny costume as well but she had net stockings unlike the others. Also, contrary to the black costumes the others were wearing, hers was red. Maka looked so fuckin' sexy and I had to grimace at the fact that every guy is staring at her.

"Never knew President Albarn is that hot." I heard someone say at the back. My palm's itching to grab someone's collar.

Then, a chuckle, "I'm going to bid for her, dude." Another one said.

"50k!" Someone shouted.

"80!"

"90!"

"Bids are going good! Anyone higher than 90?" Patti shouted through the microphone. Maka had a disbelief look on her face. Darn… My credits are only 87k… how the hell…

"100!"

I smirked. They didn't say any rules about whose credits I can use…

"100… going… going…" Patti started to see if there's someone else willing to bid.

When she was about to slam the gavel, I raised my hand. "280!"

Everyone stared at me. Damn right losers, that girl's mine.

Patti laughed and gave a thumbs up at me. "Highest bid for tonight! 280!" She looked around briefly before slamming the gavel. "Maka Albarn sold for 280,000!"

I went forward and handed the two School Credits booklet to Harvar, one of the student council members who's in charge of verifying the points. "Uhm… Is this allowed?" He asked Maka.

I heard a few objections from the other bidders but I just shrugged.

Maka just shook her head as she laughed while looking at me. "Oh, Soul." She mumbled before turning her head to Harvar. "There aren't really rules about combining individual School Credits yet so, yes, I guess." She said.

Everyone went silent after hearing her words. In your faces!

Harvar, who was just looking at us with an awkward look on his face, just nodded. "If you say so, President."

I took off my coat and placed it around Maka's shoulders as we made our way through the crowd. "That was pretty smart of you, Soul." She smirked as I wrapped an arm around her to keep her close to me.

"Wouldn't actually let them get you from me even for just tonight." I smiled, kissing her by the forehead. "So, I own you for tonight."

Maka giggled. "Always, Soul. I'm yours." She grinned at me. "So, what do you want to do?"

I scratched my chin. What do I want to do… "Wanna bid goodbye to our classroom?" I asked her. She looked up at me with a bright smile on her face. "I'll take that as a yes."

=/=

"Can't believe I won't be going here anymore." Maka mumbled. She was sitting on the teacher's table as she looked around the room. I, on the other hand, sat on my usual chair, watching her. Maka still was in her bunny costume, my coat now on her lap since she took it off. "I'm going to miss this place." She mumbled.

I stood up and approached her. Taking out a box from my pocket I went behind her and opened the box. I took out the necklace I bought for her and placed it around her neck. She held the pendant and looked at it. It was a wing-looking pendant. "Uhm, a wing, b-because when you're down," I scratched the back of my head. I'm not used to cheesy things like this. "I-I'll be the one t-to lift you up. I'll always be here for you, Maka." I looked away. "Congratulations and, I love you."

Maka looked at me and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, Soul." She buried her face on the crook of my neck, crying. "I love you too." She mumbled. Well, at least that embarrassment paid off. When she lifted her head, she had a pout on her face. "I didn't prepare a present for you." She said n a quiet voice.

Geez, I thought she's sad or something. "Don't worry, Maka." I smiled at her, leaning my forehead against hers. "Just you is enough." I said before sealing the gap between our lips.

The moon shone brightly at us as we kissed.

Oh hey, just a few more days, we're getting married! I wish nothing will get in our way anymore.

Pfft, whatever, nothing I won't do to be with Maka.

_~*~*~*~*~To be continued…~*~*~*~*~_

_(Whoooo! Really enjoyed writing this chapter for no reasons. Oooooohhh… I'm on a major writer's block. Suggest something quickly! XD)_

Maka: That was so sweet.

Soul: Cool, eh?

Maka: Yeah, yeah…

Soul: Pfft… this girl… Next on When Wrong Things Turn Right:…

Maka: What?

Soul: Doesn't say anything. Beep's probably still thinking of what to do…

Maka: Oh dear, leave a review and suggest, okay? You'll be blessed!


	25. Chapter 25: Bonjour!

A-yo! Whatcha all doin'? Erm, an early but crappy update. Nothing much happened here really. Just think of it as an intro for the things to come. We're nearing the end after all.

**GUYS! Visit my profile and vote on the poll on which story should I work on next since we're nearing the end. YOU HAVE TAH VOTE, OKAY?!**

REVIEW RESPONSES:

**Chang-chang83: **^^ glad you're happy with the last chapter. I hope you like this one ^^

**lilbits12: **lol you must be awesome then xDD

**TopazDragon98: **xD I dunno but I can just picture it in my head xD Thanks!

**lovelygirl4everlife: **Wait no more! Thank you~

**newnewhearts: **Thank you for the suggestion~ I couldn't think of a way to keep the graduation party going though. Thanks for your support.

**Mitsuki Night: ** Well, we're going to get to the dress in this chapter. I hope you enjoy~

**kuroxusagi: **fu fu fu~ We've talked about a lot of stuff on facebook xD Oh, I think the radioactive carrots are workin' fine… (so yeah, there might be something lol)

**XBladeshooterX: **Ikr. I'm glad the graduation's done. :D

**Robastar34: **Thank you very much~ Big fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows *O* lol

**EmmaAnna: **Aww, thanks so much! I updated a bit earlier tho it seems rushed. Hope this is still okay ^^

**That Person: **Thanks for taking the time to read and review~ Thanks for the suggestion too. Hope I did an okay job with this one ^^

**xXJinxYouOweMeASodaXx: **Haha, we'll get there. Just hang on tight. Just one more rollercoaster ride ^^

**Takashimo: **Thanks, very much~ As for your suggestion, lol, I dunno how it turned out. I just ended up typing xD

**Anime-Angel93: **Yes ma'am ^^ Updated~

**Chico and Maya: **Well, I was supposed to do that but I backed out all of a sudden. For some steamy lemon tho, I recommend my other story, 'Thanks to Headphones'. Hope that works as a substitute xD

**donalgraeme: **I was always bad with surprises xD But, I'll try haha, thanks so much~

**Silentwind3: **Thank you ^^ Well, I'll see what I can do. :3

**xXDarkprincess1Xx: **Sorry for the wait. I hope this chappy makes up for it ^^

**Blak-Ice: **Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope you like this. ^^

**BorderlineCondition: **I would definitely finish it! Thank you for the follow and the review and, for reding too ^^ and it's no problem :3

**THANK YOU FOR THE READS, REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. I LOVE YOU ALL. VOTE ON MY POLL IN MY PROFILE, OKAY?**

Disclaimer:

Soul: What's up with the words here? Do you speak French?

Me: NO! I can't speak French! I only asked my friend to help me with some French words…

Soul: Can he or she speak French?

Me: I don't know. He probably used Google Translate.

Soul: You suck.

Me: I know. And, I don't own Soul Eater. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. Also, if I misused the French words. Really sorry about that!

**When Wrong Things Turn Right**

Summary: We don't like each other, true; but, we don't hate each other as well. This is a story about how we're suddenly tied to each other. Our crazy marriage. Sweet baby shinigami...

_~*~*~*~*~Chapter 25: Bonjour!~*~*~*~*~_

"The children are happy." The ash-blonde woman said, sipping wine from her glass. "I don't think it's nice to break them up because of your greed.

White haired man looked at her in disbelief. He adjusted his tie, loosening it around his neck. "I-I don't think I know what you're talki-"

"You perfectly know what I'm talking about." Green eyes shot him a glare, making him gulp. "An agreement with your son's ex." She began to move the wine glass in her hands in a circular motion. "I'm quite disappointed. I never knew you could be this greedy." She let out a bitter smile, crossing her legs. "I heard your plans from someone. You've been a good friend to us for who knows how long and I really would like to help you out. I hope..." She set the glass on top of the table. "...you don't push your plans any further or else, I can easily withdraw the arrangement."

"D-Don't be foolish." He retorted, trying to smile at her. "You're going to break the kids apart if you withdraw the agreement! Your daughter will suffer!" He slammed his fist on the table as if he just played an ace card for his win. He smiled at her. "Aren't you selfish yourself? Remember, the agreement is that they be married." His smile grew wider. "If you cancel the agreement, I'm getting my son and he'll leave your precious little daughter. I can still get that partnership with Miss Blair."

"Oh really?" The woman only laughed, standing up, to his surprise and dismay. "That is, if he's still willing to be controlled by you. He fell in love. That's one big reason why you'll never win against them. Perhaps it's time you reconsider your moves. You might be the one surrendering yourself before I can even say checkmate." She smiled, turning around. "That concludes today's lunch. Thank you for accompanying me." She began to walk away.

He could do nothing but to shake his head. He wasn't really heartless. He wanted the children happy too. "I have to talk to Miss Blair and explain the situation." He whispered to no one in particular before fishing out his phone.

Will this call even change anything or make things worse?

He hoped for the best.

-/-

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

"Is it too tight, Mr. Evans?" The young lady wearing the green one piece dress asked as she looked at me. She was the one assisting me while I was trying on suits for the wedding.

Pfft... I just hate it when fitting clothes like this. This one fits me well. "I think this size is just right." I grumbled, taking it off already. "The pants is kinda loose though." I inserted my thumb by the waistband and stretched it to prove my point.

The young lady nodded at me before getting another pair of slacks on the rack. "This is the size before that, Mr. Evans. Try it on." She handed it to me. I closed the curtains as soon as I got it.

I heard a phone ringing. "Oh hello?" The voice seemed to go to somewhere far from where I'm changing. I started to unbuckle the button and pulled my pants down, halfway my legs already.

"Sooouuullll~" From the mirror, I saw that Maka suddenly popped her head in the changing room through the curtain. "Maka!" I quickly turned around to her. This is quite embarrassing. What the hell is she doing here? She blushed seeing how I'm dressed.

"Sorry... thought you were done." Maka said, looking away. As quick as I could, I took of the pants and wore the other one the woman assisting me gave. Hmm, this fits perfectly.

I turned to Maka whose head was in between the gap of the curtains. "You're done?" I asked her.

She looked at me, nodding her head and smiling at me. "The tailor just took my size and told me he'll design the prettiest wedding dress I'll ever see." Maka said, shrugging. "I'm not really interested with fancy stuff but he wouldn't let me talk."

I can't help but grin at Maka's expression. She looked so bored with all the fitting and stuff. Before she came here, she was complaining about the whole 'fitting' thing. I approached her, pulling her in and wrapping an arm around her waist. "You don't have to worry about that." He whispered in her ear. "I'll make sure to strip it off you as soon as we get to our honeymoon place." I kissed her by her neck. "If you hate the fancy idea very much, I might as well rip it off you."

"As much as I like the idea," She moaned quietly when I slightly bit her. "Our parents haven't agreed on a honeymoon, you know?" She reminded me, tilting her head so I can have better access on her neck.

I chuckled, running a hand on her back to her firm rear. "We can plan on our own." I whispered in a husky voice.

"Mr. Evans, are you done yet?" The girl outside asked. Letting out a sigh, I just gave Maka a quick peck to the cheek.

Letting go of Maka, she gave me a warm smile, poking my nose and giggling quietly. I smiled at her decided to reply to the girl assisting me. "Yeah, yeah." I said before opening the curtain. "This fits me better." I told her but she wasn't looking at me.

She looked curiously at Maka who just smiled shyly while swaying her hips. "H-Hi…" Maka mumbled, waving her hand slightly before jumping off the platform of the dressing room and running back to the next room.

I chuckled, shaking my head as the girl smiled. "Your fiancée seems to be such a jolly girl." She remarked.

"Very." I smirked as I looked at her through the mirror.

"You both look like such a happy couple." She approached me and checked the size and the fitting of the clothes to me. After nodding with approval, she smiled. "Well, that's it, Mr. Evans. You may change to your clothes now."

I nodded then realized, I haven't even thanked her for assisting me since earlier. And I was being uncooperative too. "Thank you, uh…" I stopped, trying to remember her name when she introduced herself to us earlier.

"It's Sammie, Mr. Evans." She smiled, before closing the curtains for me to change to my own clothes. "By the way, Mr. Evans, Monsieur Emanuèle would like to talk to you and Ms. Albarn about the wedding theme." Sammie informed.

And I was thinking we'd be home early today…

.

.

.

I heard Maka mumbling something as I proceeded to the next room.

"Well, I was wondering if…"

"Ah, _mon petit_, I will make sure you will look extravagant on your wedding day!" A voice said in a strong French accent. I saw Maka sitting on a couch while the man in orange and brown striped long sleeves and white pants. "Ah, there you are, _mon cher! _Come now, sit, sit!" He said as he ushered me to the space beside Maka. "Such a lovely pair! Now, let us talk about your wedding. What is your color for the wedding?" He asked.

Maka and I just looked blankly at each other.

He must've noticed it. "Tut, tut, tut! _Aucun? Oh mon, _this two!" I seriously didn't get what he was saying. "_Mon petit! _Surely, you have an idea to what color you'd like to use as your wedding theme, _n'est-ce pas_?

"I'm sorry." Maka apologized. "I haven't been thinking about it since we were very busy with our studies."

Emanuèle nodded before looking at me. "What about you, _mon cher_?"

"No idea." Was my only reply.

Why on Earth did my mother even decide on making the wedding so extravagant? I guess that means she approves of Maka and I… and, she doesn't know what Dad had been doing. Aunt Kami had no objections on holding a grand wedding as well. There aren't even a lot of guests to begin with.

"_Tres bien._" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sammie~" He cooed.

"Yes?" Sammie replied, only to receive a pout from the man who called her. She sighed. Amazing this girl is, putting up with someone as lively as Emanuèle. "_Oui, Monsieur Emanuèle_?"

"_Tres bon, mon cheri~_" He clapped his hands trice. "Show this two our catalogues for wedding themes! They need major help! _Vite!_"

This is going to be a long day…

=/=

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

"Thank you for coming." The girl, Sammie, said as she smiled at us as we exit the office of their wedding services. I smiled back, bowing my head to her. She seemed like a very nice person.

"_Au revoir, mon petit, mon cher!_" Monsieur Emanuèle waved as we began to go down the steps.

In the end, we settled for mint green and gold as the color motif. They suggested an outdoor wedding. White wedding carpet where my father and I will walk on, the seats arranged like a church wedding, white pillars designed with mint green and gold threads on a grassy plain, where we will enjoy the setting of the sun as the background… or something like that. At least, that's what I understood behind all the French words that Monsieur Emanuèle used.

"I think their idea was nice." I told Soul.

He nodded. "As long as you like it." He said, holding my hand as we walked out the building. "Wanna go grab something to eat first?" Soul asked.

I shook my head. "You know, I think I just want to rest at home." I smiled at him. "We can just order pizza or something." I mumbled.

"If you say so." Soul returned my smile and we called a cab.

.

.

.

When we got off the cab about twenty minutes later, there was something odd that we noticed. From the gate, we could see that the door was opened slightly. "Maka," Soul held my hand tighter as we approached the house. "get behind me." He whispered. We saw that the doorknob was broken. It seems like someone broke in the house.

He pulled me behind him, carefully pushing the door open.

"…" He was silent. I couldn't actually see what's inside since he's blocking me from entering. "What… W-What the fuck?!" Soul muttered under his breath.

_~*~*~*~*~To be continued…~*~*~*~*~_

_(A/N: CHAPPY DEDICATED TO SAMMIE. YES, THE SAMMIE N THE FIC. LOL. HI SAMMIE-RANDOM! THANK YOU FOR MAILING ME. I'M VERY HAPPY ^^ Anyway, sorry if it's short and crappy guys. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page, okay? Sorry again about the French words. I dunno if I used them right.)_

Soul: Mon cher?

Maka: Mon petit?

Soul: Anyway, next chapter! Next on When Wrong Things Turn Right: The Wedding Preparations

Maka: Not yet done?

Soul: Apparently not yet.

Maka: Oh well, vote on the poll, okay? AND LEAVE A REVIEW! YOU'LL BE BLESSED! ^^


End file.
